Shadows of a Nightmare Future
by Affably Evil
Summary: "It ll be a total drag; but I suppose it has to be me. Someone else would probable get it wrong anyway." - In the darkest hour a glimmer of hope is offered up to Shikamaru Nara. It ll be troublesome to be sure; but for the chance to save the ones he loves and prevent the dystopian nightmare that's been unleashed upon the Elemental Nations, he would risk anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Truly, I find that there is no greater pleasure in life than watching the clouds go by on a warm summer's day.

The simple reason being that few things in this world could inspire the level of tranquillity that the vision before me always seems to manage. Indeed it`s what I call a picturesque scene, white puffy clouds moving sedately across a brilliant azure sky. My bliss at the sight augmented by the lush green grass of the knoll providing the perfect cushion for my back. What`s more the only sound that can be heard is the light chirping of birds from the nearby forest, their melody soothing to the ears.

In short its perfection personified, at least as far as I am concerned anyway and I honestly can't believe that someone hasn't come along to ruin my little peace of paradise yet. Indeed if it wasn't one of the troublesome women in my life, armed with a seemingly endless list of admonishments for my lazy attitude, it would be a pesky mission.

Kami, I can`t remember the last time I got more than ten minutes to myself since making Chunin and yet at this point I have nearly experienced twenty full minutes of blissful peace. Thus, logically speaking it would surely be only a matter of time before my tranquillity was broken...

_"Right?" _I ponder forbiddingly, wagering that my luck would surely falter soon. Still, worrying about such things would be counter-productive and take far too much effort anyway. So I guess I should just forget about it and enjoy the moment.

Yet, I can't.

I am beginning to feel uneasy, like the current tranquillity was not right somehow. Like I had something I really should be doing. However, I never feel like that. I mean, I know I should be training and doing a whole host of more productive things with my time, but such thoughts never bothered me in the past. Doing nothing was my thing.

"_Why now?" _I question in genuine confusion as the alien sensation refuses to leave me be.

Suddenly a loud wail, of what I guessed to be a siren, fills the air and breaks me away from my bewildered thoughts. Letting out a weary sigh I sit up slowly, groaning at the effort of the most arduous of tasks. Scanning the environment around me with narrowed eyes I fail to pinpoint the source of the annoying wail.

"Shika!" Come`s the irate voice of one of the aforementioned troublesome woman in my life.

_"How the hell did she get so close without me noticing?" _ I think irritable, annoyed at being caught unaware by her once again. Indeed, this was starting to become an annoying habit of hers. The fact being that ever since we began working together she seemed to take great satisfaction in foiling my numerous attempts to shirk my responsibilities.

I look round and sure enough there is Temari, evidently annoyed by my latest attempt at avoiding her and most of all work judging by the irritable scowl that adorns her face. Yet, instead of calculating possibly ways to avoid her wrath as was the norm, I for some inconceivable reason find myself admiring the fair skinned Suna Kunoichi.

Garbed in her black short sleeved kimono, complimented by the vivid scarlet sash tied neatly around her slim waist, the troublesome blonde is utterly captivating to my eyes. Her beautiful sandy hair tied in such a way as to divide it into four spiky ponytails. Her keen teal eyes that, despite the irritation found within, I find myself becoming entranced by. Her tantalizingly low neckline. Her-Her... body...

I stop, thoroughly confused by my current train of thought_. _

_"Woman are troublesome and Temari just so happens to be a prime example of why."_ I begin to reason, trying to dispel the alien emotions coursing through me with tried and tested logic, _"Kami, until now I`ve never dedicated much attention to Temari at all despite her troublesome efforts at idle chit chat."_

Regardless, what I had managed to gleam about Temari however, is that she is insufferable stubborn, opinionated and above all intelligent. In essence Temari was a highly troublesome woman, and more importantly, far too smart to outmanoeuvre when I wanted to slack off. As such, she is the epitome of all the traits I regarded as most bothersome .

"_What's changed?" _I demand of myself in pure bafflement at my currant predicament,_ "I don't ogle woman, __in fact I usually pay them little heed at all__. And anyway, a girl like her would be far too high maintenance and not nearly average enough in the looks department for me ._..._" _

My mental check-list of reasons of why I shouldn't be interested in her is suddenly interrupted by a swift strike to my head courtesy of said women's unforgiving metal lined fan. Rubbing my throbbing head in a reflexive attempt to sooth the pain, I demand crossly, "Damn it Temari what did you do that for?!..."Not giving her a chance to answer, I continue as a more pressing thought comes to mind, "...And how did you manage to sneak up on me like that anyway?"

Resting her fan on the ground she answers with a smirk. "I've always been out of your league Lazy; but to answer your first question you were gawking at me like a damn pervert."

"Sheesh ... I was not." I grind out carefully, trying to hide my true embarrassment. "I just got caught up on thinking how you managed to appear out of nowhere, that's all."

Sadly it appears as though my words would prove wasted as I feel my face begin to heat up, my crimson countenance betraying me as surely as if I had admitted my true feelings. Indeed, judging by her impish smile it's clear that my valiant attempt to lie my way out of the disconcerting situation I find myself in is an utter failure.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say lazy." Come`s her smug reply, clearly pleased by my obvious discomfort. Her jovial mood soon evaporates however, leaving a look of stern seriousness.

"Shikamaru you've got to get your head out of the clouds." She commands severely, her tone leaving no room for argument, "There`s things to do and you're the only one who can do it. You have to wake up."

The look in her eyes told me I shouldn`t argue; but I have no idea what Temari is demanding of me. Deciding that trying to determine the meaning behind her cryptic words is too troublesome, I pose, "What things? And what do you mean wake up? Does it have something to do with the damned siren?"

Instead of answering Temari kneels down in front of me, placing her hands on mine.

"Temari what are you..." My words die in my throat as her face begins to move towards mine. I begin to panic not sure what the hell is going on. Yet, as her lush lips draw closer I`m overcome by a level of desire never experienced before. As such, I lean in as my usual over analysing is lost in a sea of hormone driven anticipation.

Are lips are so close.

Only a few more centimetres and...

Nothing...

* * *

My eyes flutter open, finding only darkness rather than the promised kiss I craved.

"A dream...of course it was a dream."I curse bitterly as I let out an irritated groan and instinctively turn on the light beside me. Sitting up I take stock of my current abode.

The walls are a soulless grey, not that it matters much given that nearly all available space is covered in an seemingly chaotic array of charts and maps. To further add to the general sense of dishevelment, the floor had long since been claimed by my discarded clothing. As such, I couldn't say what colour the carpet is if indeed it was carpeted at all. Yet, by contrast my oak desk is the picture of order, not a pen or paper out of place.

_"Temari and work were really the only things that I found to be worth the trouble." _I acknowledge with grim bitterness, not at all happy to be met with my cold reality again rather than the warm embrace of my wife. No, that was something I could only obtain within the fantastical world of dreams at this point.

Morose musing aside, I note that the annoying siren I heard earlier in my dream is still blaring. However, without the fog of the dream world I know all to well what kind of siren it is.

"_We were under attack and all personnel were to report to their stations."_I determine sombrely after puzzling out which troublesome noise had the gall to wake me. Realising that there was no use bemoaning my fate,I get out of bed in a feat of un-characteristic speed and form an outfit from the available clothing that litters my floor.

Running to the door, I absent-mindedly grab my green flak vest and ninja tools before putting my raven hair into the traditional Nara top knot while sending a cursory glance at my rooms solitary mirror.

_"I wish you were still around old man."_I muse sadly, as I take in my appearance that so readily reminds me of my father, "_You`d have probable have had this crisis figured out by now."_

Being compared to my father is one of the many troublesome misfortunes that I have been subjected to over the years. The expectation being that the son of the great tactician would surely be able to live up to his fathers meteoric standard of strategic genius.

Sadly, although I could boast to being one of the best, I had yet to reach my father's level. A fact that causes me no end of grief as I desperately try to emulate his ability to save his allies when things looked so grim. A talent that is sorely needed in a world that was closer to the brink of oblivion that it had ever had been before.

_"Not that I do myself any favours."_ I acknowledge wryly, unable to dispute that if not for my gaunter and scar free complexion that I could have been mistaken for his clone. The fact being that in addition to our similarly slim frames and hair styles I had also taken to sporting a goatee over the years. As such, I really could not blame anyone for making the comparison, at least in terms of physical similarities.

Banishing my troublesome hangups to the back of my mind, I leave my fathers reflection behind and head out into the partially illuminated hallway.

* * *

Setting out for the command centre as procedure dictated, I as per usual I cant help but feel a little disoriented as I make my way through the shadowy corridors of our facility. A Facility that happens to have been originally constructed by Orochimaru.

Sadly for my sense of direction the psychotic Sanin seemed to think the décor should match his twisted mind. One such example being the walls and floors which he, in his deranged wisdom, had made a sickly yellow covered in interlocking spirals that confused and disorientated the mind like an eerie maze.

Whats worse, as interlopers ourselves we had the added disadvantage of not knowing where some of the major utilities were found. The result being that certain areas, such as my own, were without a reliable light source which naturally compounded the visual issue further.

_"Why did I have to take a nap right when the rooms we're being claimed?"_ I bemoan, damning my own short sightedness, _"Regardless of how good a nap it happened to be, having the lights cut out while shaving was far more troublesome than scouting out potential rooms."_

Hearing a faint sound I cease my self-pitying thoughts as my well honed instincts take hold. Slowing down, I press myself against the wall and slink along to the corner ahead. Fishing out a small mirror from my flak vest I carefully edge it past the corners edge, granting me a near perfect view of the corridor ahead.

Three figures come into view.

All three decked in standard black shinobi gear, though one bore what appeared to be some kind of sword based upon the prodding hilt coming from the figures back. More importantly however, judging by their dress, chosen destination, and slow methodical pace I would guess they were enemy infiltrators.

Such was my haste that I probably wouldn't have even heard them if not for the base`s decaying masonry causing a faint crunching sound as they moved towards me.

Channelling Chakra into to my eyes, it becomes clear that my hunch was correct as the interlopers do not bare the identification seal Naruto had engineered for our forces . Taking a moment to evaluate my opponents I begin to move.

I create a pair of clones, who I can proudly say gave of none of the usual tell-tale smoke, and send my shadow round the corner. As it connects with the clueless assailants, my clones `_Body flicker`_ next to them. In an instant, two heads swiftly leave their bodies and hit the floor with an echoing thud courtesy of my clones' trench knives.

Without missing a beat, I deftly mimic taking a sword from my back and move the invisible blade across my throat. To anyone who wasn't familiar with the Nara clan the action would seem bizarre. To me it meant only one thing.

"Checkmate." I breath out triumphantly, satisfied that the encounter proved relatively simply.

Releasing my _`Shadow Possession Jutsu`_ I make my way round the corner as my clones' dispelled memories confirm my success. Before me lie three corpses, two headless with the final cadaver lying face down in a pool of its own blood.

I can't help but smirk at the easy victory. After all, I needed to ration my reserves if I was going to fight the likes of the Sasuke today. A long fight would have been way too troublesome anyway.

My smug relief is short lived however, as my ears pick up the distinctive hiss of a lit explosive note. Eyes widening in horror I channel Chakra to my feet and dash backwards in the hopes avoiding the deadly payload.

It is not enough.

Suddenly, I'm hit by a blinding light and intense force that flings me backwards against the hard unforgiving wall. Letting out a sharp hiss as my back makes contact, I crumble to the ground with a torturous thud.

"Such a_ idiot! _I admonish harshly as an intense pain seizes my body._ "How many times have I used those things to catch an over confidant enemy off guard?" _Taking a moment to recover from the disorientating explosion, I shakily sit up and begin to take in the damage that could have so easily been inflicted upon me.

The corridor is now blackened, riddled with shrapnel holes and coated in random splattering`s of blood. The area that had previously been the resting place of my recent foes, now dominated by a large smoking crater. The surrounding area smeared in gore, no longer a sickly yellow but crimson red.

"_Far too close." _I acknowledge grimly while letting out a relieved sigh. I was lucky not to be trapped or indeed dead as a result of my foolishness. Still there was no point dwelling on it.

I had to get moving.

Running a basic diagnostic Jutsu over my aching body I determine that apart from said soreness I am otherwise uninjured. Groaning, I pick myself up of the floor and pat the dust out of my clothes and begin my journey once more.

"_This day is already turning out to be a real drag."_

* * *

**AN: So there you have the first chapter.**

**Next time there will be what appears to be some acute Sasuke bashing, but all is not as it entirely appears. I don`t like sasuke but I dislike over the top bashing more. That being said, Shikamaru hates Sasuke for his actions so there wont be any sympathy from him over the course of this story.**

**This story will follow Shikamaru as the point of view character starting in a dystopian AU world where Sasuke never gave up his vision for the Elemental nations at the end of the manga. As such there will be  _SPOILERS_ from the manga for those who haven't finished it. **

**Indeed, my primary inspiration for this story was prompted by the last few chapters of the manga. ****I found it rather odd that Sasuke gave up his ideology simple because he lost a physical confrontation to Naruto. Furthermore, he appears to favour travelling around rather than staying with his family. I thus wondered if he hadn't really given up on imposing his ideology and was simply biding his time while gathering support. Obviously I was wrong, which I suspected would be the case, but still I wanted to explore where that kind of thinking would take him if he kept to that ideology in line with my story.**

**Naturally the story will remain on the grim side for some time, but as the story summary suggests there will be light at the end of the tunnel. Cannon pairings will be adhered too with one exception that should be obvious given who the antagonist is (At this point im not sure who she should end up with instead or indeed if anyone at all.)**

**Finally, this is the first time I have tried to write anything beyond small one shots so any feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

**Italics = Inner verbalisation**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Making as much speed as I can along the dingy hallways, I cant help but lament how much I wished my dream had been reality instead of this mess.

After years of peace the truth behind Sasuke`s vagabond self exile was revealed. Much to our later dismay, it appears that Sasuke never gave up upon his vision for the shinobi world. Indeed, his travels were in fact an effort to bring his ambition to fruition by covertly gathering support.

Some he recruited through the Uchiha clan's considerable wealth, promises of power or with simple threats should they stand in his way. Worse still were those who joined him willingly.

Indeed, it's sad to say, but many a war hawk or wealthy business owners found the era of peace counter to their own selfish interests. As such, they hoped that by supporting Sasuke`s machinations a new round of wars would be sparked. Foolishly, in all their egocentric short sighted plans they apparently gave no consideration to the possibility of Sasuke ultimately winning.

_"Too bad they weren't the only ones."_ I ruminate darkly, still cursing the fact that I missed the growing cancer until it was far too late.

Indeed, around ten years ago their had been a growing demand by the noble class to abandon Naruto`s pacifist policy's and assert the _`Land of Fires` _power for its gain. A trend that I initially dismissed as the usual self serving greed of the class. However as soon as the newly ascended Daimyo of the land of fire Naho joined the demands , who rose to power under the mysterious demise of her pacifist cousin, I began to suspect a plot.

Still Sasuke covered his tracks well and Naruto would not hear a word against his supposedly `_reformed_` friend. That is until an assassination attempt was made on Naruto. An attempt that although was thankfully foiled still resulted in Naruto falling into a coma that by all accounts at the time he would not wake from.

Using the confusion sparked by the event, Sasuke seized the opportunity to supplant the comatose leader as Hokage. With the blessing of Naho secured, the land of fire began to aggressively conquer its neighbours in a lighting campaign that bloated its already considerable power. However, the others nations stiff resistance and timely recovery of Naruto forced Sasuke to enact a partial Tsukuyomi, with the Bijuu he managed to capture, to turn the tide in his favour once more.

To our collective horror, many fell under the sway of the hypnotic red moon, turning on their comrades by way of the sinister genjutsu`s control. At first there still remained hope for our forces to turn the tide due to Sasuke`s inability to fully control its power. However, as his skill with the technique grew we began to lose the numbers advantage we so desperately needed.

Yet, more damaging was the series of high profile assassinations that were carried out by our suddenly enthralled allies, sowing chaos among our ranks.

Choji, Ino, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade.

Just a few of the many who were killed in the ensuing chaos in the early years of the Sasukes`s onslaught. Sadly, without their Kage`s and elite ninjas strength most nations fell swiftly as fewer people could withstand the genjutsu`s hypnotic allure.

Thankfully Naruto was eventually able to engineer a seal that could block out the Tsukuyomi effect, but by then it was far too late. As a result the few survivors became little more than guerrilla fighters, using hit and run tactics against a seemingly unbeatable enemy.

Still, what irked me to no end was Naruto`s inability to give up on him. Even after everything Sasuke had inflicted upon the elemental nations there was still a part of Naruto that believed that he could get through to Sasuke.

The last straw however, came on the day Naruto lost apart of himself for ever.

The day Sasuke succeeded in severing his bond with Naruto.

* * *

**Two years ago, Honnouji region arms foundry, Land of Earth.**

* * *

"You must be getting desperate if you're wasting time destroying incidental foundries Naruto." Comes a cold voice, the foundries echo creating qualities making it difficult to pinpoint its origin.

Nevertheless, I frantically scan my environment in the desperate hope of discerning the mocking voices source, knowing all too well whom it belonged too. A moment later my fears are confirmed as a smirking Sasuke, crimson eyes blazing, materialises out of the shadows in front of us, Sakura following in his wake. Her face blank but her eyes showing the maelstrom of conflicting emotions that her husband's war had sparked upon meeting Naruto`s gaze.

Unthinkingly, Naruto moves ahead. Shielding us from Sasuke`s intense stare.

Following my natural instincts, I begin plotting a battalions worth of stratagems that would hopefully end Sasuke here and now. Thus, obtaining the vengeance richly deserved by all those lost in this senseless war. Yet, to my own reluctant annoyance I cease my futile efforts knowing full well that Sasuke had left all but Naruto`s level long ago. Indeed, when it became clear that Naruto was showing signs of hesitation when it came to their battles I had attempted, with a crack team of available ninja, to remove Sasuke from play.

_"All that preparation for nothing."_ I brood with a mixture of guilt and anger, the memory of my attempt still haunting me to this day.

For months I studied the way Sasuke fought intensively; leaving shadow clones behind to observe and fight Sasuke in the hopes of gathering as much data as possible. However, despite my agonising level of preparation the operation became an unmitigated disaster. Indeed, to my shame as a strategist, who prides himself on reading the enemy, it seems that Sasuke only truly fought at his peak when it came to Naruto.

Every weakness I observed, every flaw I uncovered, every limitation I discovered was nothing more than his way of toying with those who he deemed unworthy to face him. My arrogance costing the lives of all but a few of those I had brought with me to spring my ill-fated ambush.

As much as it pains me to admit, Naruto claim that only he could fight Sasuke were unarguable correct.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Comes Naruto`s opening salvo, breaking me away from my thoughts, "Couldn't wait to have your butt kicked so you decided to track me down yourself?"

The raven haired Uchiha appears unperturbed, replying unemotionally "The only reason I haven't defeated you as yet is due to my reluctance to finish a foe that would hold back against me. When I defeat you Naruto I want your best, yet you insist on constantly hesitating to unleash your full potential..."

He pauses before running his cold eyes over our party, lingering ever so slightly on Hinata and myself. His lips quirking up as he continues sinisterly,"….despite my best attempts to kill those closest to you."

Naruto lets out a guttural growl, stepping forward protectively with an enraged shout, "Your fight is with me Sasuke, leave them out of this!"

Smirking, seemingly pleased with getting a rise out of Naruto, he responds, "You know what I want. You and your pathetic band of rebels are the only thing holding back the eternal peace I wish to usher in. They are as guilty as you are for delaying the inevitable, but I will ignore them for now if you just fight me without reservation."

Naruto tenses before his shoulders go slack. With a calm but resigned voice Naruto agrees to Sasuke`s terms, "Alright Sasuke you win. Let's finish this once and for all."

Shooting forward he spares a moment to stare intently at me, a stare that reminded me of an unfortunate promise I made to him not too long ago. "_Damn it I'm going to be so much trouble for this."_I groan mentally, knowing how troublesome she would be.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu" I call out reluctantly, my shadow shooting out and connecting to the Kunoichi in front of me, stopping Hinata in her attempt to spring forward in aid of the blonde idiot.

A dirty look is all I receive; knowing all too well why I had stopped her. However, a moment later we both seemingly recall at the same time that we were not alone. Simultaneously both our concerned gazes dart away from each other and towards the kunoichi standing awkwardly in front of us.

Meeting our questioning stares, Sakura shifts uncomfortable on the spot, her sad eyes speaking volumes of the conflict within. However, most importantly she seems content to just stand there, making no motion to run after them or engage us.

"Sasuke told me not to interfere no matter what." The pinkette begins seriously, turning her back on us to observe the two figures in the distance currently destroying the landscape. "He didn't say anything about you guys so I won't do anything if you don't."

Being acutely aware of her true motivations I respond with a quick "Fine by me" and turn my attention to the maelstrom of destruction that is ahead of us.

It is difficult to the extreme for my eyes keep up with the destruction that Naruto and Sasuke are currently unleashing on the innocent lanscape. Indeed, the battle is as vicious as it is awe inspiring as they seemingly warped around their make shift battleground. Two titans battling with everything they had, on a level we could never hope to reach.

Rasengan`s counter Chidori`s, monstrous summons smash against one another, Sasuke`s Susanoo destroyed by a Rasenshuriken, Naruto`s Sennin and Kyūbi chakra modes clashing against the powers of the Uchiha`s Rinnegan.

Yet, despite my difficulties following what is happening, I could see openings form on many occasions that Naruto simple did not take.

"_Why?"_

A question I demanded of him many times in the past. The reason being that despite all Sasuke had unleashed, Naruto had fought him with a degree of hesitation in all their encounters. A fact I admit it is a point of bitter contention between him and me. Indeed, I could never understand why Sasuke warranted such restraint even before this mess.

He had been arrogant, insular and regarded himself as superior to Naruto and Sakura while in the same team. Then when Sasuke felt that his own abilities were not growing fast enough he abandoned their "bond" , as Naruto often called their friendship. Selfishly turning traitor he put the lives of others in danger as well as nearly ending Naruto`s life personally for daring to get in his way.

After that my questions became driven by even more confusion when three years later Sasuke`s first instinct upon being reunited was to try to kill Naruto once more. Later he displayed how merciless he had become when he attempted to end Sakura`s life when she hesitated to dispatch Karin in cold blood.

_"His international crimes aside how could they even like him on a personal level after that."_I question pointlessly as I brace myself against the resulting shock wave of a distant explosion, the answer to my conundrum never forthcoming, "Even before his troublesome defection I wonder if they really knew what their insular team-mate was truly like."

However, the true crux of my distaste for the man , emerged when I became privy to his actions during the fourth war. Actions that demonstrated without a doubt that he would always be a threat to the elemental nations. Yet, more significantly to my question was that it proved how little the former Team 7 truly meant to him in the face of his ambition.

"_How could someone see such a person as a friend let alone love them?"_I had asked of the former Team 7 on many occasions.

Endless excuses and forgiveness of his deeds was all I received in reply.

This was despite being constantly confronted by his past crimes due to pardon that soured relations with the lands of Iron and Lighting for years. Even when Sasuke seized power I could see how often Naruto still held back due to the bond he clung to so tightly. The tragedy of that truth being that Sasuke had long since abandoned that bond.

Watching on grimly, my brooding comes to an end as I witness Naruto pull back his wind enhanced kunai at the last second, mere inches away from the Uchiha throat.

"Damn it Naruto you can afford to hold back!" I exclaim angrily, tired of seeing another opportunity to end this foul war slip away once more. "You know he won't do the same for you!"

Fulfilling my prophecy, Sasuke uses the opening to deliver a swift kick to Naruto`s stomach before bathing him in an Amaterasu. Thankfully to my eternal relief Naruto manages to swap out with one of his clones, but not before his right arm had been enveloped by the black flames. To my grim acceptance Naruto severs the blazing appendage from his body, saving himself from being completed consumed by the ravenous flames.

However, the stress from his culminated injuries must have proved too much for him to bear any longer as I see Naruto drops to his knees. Realizing the danger he is in, I release my hold of Hinata and as a pair race forward before being pushed back by a wall of dark flames.

"Naruto!" I hear Hinata shout beside me, her voice thick with fear and frustration.

"I'm afraid I've grown tired of our little engagements ending with such unsatisfying stalemates." Comes Sasuke`s cold voice through the flames. "You can retrieve his corpse in a moment."

Running through a mental check-list of my own and Hinata`s arsenal of Jutsu, I frantically try to find away to circumvent the sinister obstacle. "_Why did I never learn more earth Jutsu like I said I would? _I demand angrily of myself, knowing how useful a good tunnelling Jutsu would be right now, "_There's got to be away. If I can't think of something Naruto will….._I don't even want to think about how any of us or the world for that matter could cope if he died."

Despite my frantic searching I fail to see away past it. I can only look on as Sasuke begins to move menacingly towards Naruto, a Chidori forming in hand. To my surprise and hope he stops mid stride, curiously holding off from following through with his deadly intent.

He begins saying something to Naruto, but to my frustration the roar of the flames chooses that moment to rise in intensity, perhaps at the will of its master, masking Sasuke`s barely audible words. "Show m….. Unleashed…. Kyūbi ….holding….." are the only few wisps of words I manager to pick up through my straining ears.

Irritatingly, I cant make out any of Naruto`s reply but judging by Sasuke`s intense scowl it was not the response he wanted. With great despair I watch through the flickering flames as Sasuke charges a Chidori and fly's towards his helpless target.

Too my shock, relief, and then horror the result of Sasuke`s deadly assault registers in my brain.

It did not connect with Naruto.

I was so intent on watching the fight earlier that I hadn't noticed her slink off.

There standing in front of Naruto was Sakura.

A Chidori pieced through her chest, hands locked desperately onto Sasuke`s offending arm.

* * *

**AN: ****Sorry to end it there but this sequence kind of snowballed on me.**

**Im presenting a very negative view of Sasuke here, but in the next chapter I hope to demonstrate that his motives are not as clear cut as shikamaru initially believes.**

**For those so inclined I'd be interested on your thoughts with how well (or not) I'm depicting the characters (particularly Shikamaru). Despite my best intentions I realize that my bias for and against certain characters is shining through here. Hopefully the characters in this and the following chapters won't be too OoC given the history I've presented.**

**On a final note I'd like to thank everyone for the story views, follows, favourites, pms and the review from LilyVampire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Unthinkingly, I spring into the air, catching Sakura as carefully as possible before gentle placing her on the ground. Without a moment's hesitation Hinata rushes forward and begins to frantically run her glowing green palms over the vicious chest wound, desperately trying to save Sakura`s life.

"_She`s conscious at least."_ I acknowledge with grim relief as I watch Hinata long dark blue hair become coated in blood, Sakura`s shocked eyes darting back in forth between her brutal wound and its inflicter. What's more the wound, previously haemorrhaging Sakura`s vital life-force, was thankfully beginning to close up under the weaving hands of Hinata`s jutsu.

"Damn it all" I curse, knowing from bitter experience how hard wounds like that were to recover from. Even with the strides Hinata had made recently it would be a tall order to save Sakura without proper medical facilities.

"BASTARD!"Comes Naruto`s guttural roar through the diminishing flames, pulling my attention away from the two Kunoichi, "Why would you do that? She was your wife….Sh-She loved you with everything she had. WHY!" Naruto demands, his voice breaking under the strain of his despair and rage.

A rage I knew he was struggling to contain for fear of what it could unleash.

Eyeing Sasuke murderously, I hear him mutter with vexation "Still not enough" before he addresses Naruto coldly, "Yes she loved me, but not enough to be loyal to me and only me."

I tense as full weight of his words sink in.

"_He knows damn it."_I rue in self anger, knowing that Sakura`s cover as a double agent had evidently been discovered, " _It was always a possibility, but with our preparation and the time that had passed we thought she was safe. How did he find out?"_

He must have seen my shocked reaction as he continues, voice dripping with malice. "Yes I found out about your little gambit Nara. Turning such a devoted wife against her husband was quite a feat, so much so that I dismissed it out of hand at first."

Scowling at me, a small smirk forms for a moment as he continues stoically, "But, after every possible leak had had their individuality stripped away or were disposed of there was only so many people it could be."Pacing closer towards us, his silhouette casting a sinister shadow, he gestures to his crimson eyes, "I admit the mind block placed to protect her true allegiance was highly skilled, but nothing escapes these eyes."

Turning his attention to Sakura, he accuses with subdued venom, "You spied for the enemy, produced a traitorous daughter, and hindered my ambitions." Glaring bitterly at her injured form, he continues callously, "When I saw you preparing to intercept my attack I had no reluctance in following through you know. After all, you got in the way of something I've desires for a long time Sakura. Your death would be the price of your sins, the price of your disloyalty to me and my dream. Was worth it?"

Despite my distaste for his words I keep focused on Naruto, beyond relieved that although a vague red cloak had began to form it was quickly suppressed. "_Just keep it together for a little longer Naruto…"_ I will silently, not wanting to alert Sasuke to my fears _"….I need time to form a plan."_

Sparing a quick glance at Hinata, I catch her attention with a coded hand gesture, "_Can Sakura be moved in her condition?"_I sign worriedly, hoping that we could get her away from here before the fighting inevitable started again. Hinata pauses her ministrations, the green glow around her hands increasing in intensity for a moment as she ponders my query. To my dismay however Hinata shakes her sadly before tending to Sakura once more.

Letting out an exacerbated sigh, I desperately try to formulate a plan that wouldn't jeopardise her. However, my frantic thoughts are interrupted by said Kunoichi suddenly forcing herself up into a sitting position.

"Sakura, please you mustn't strain yourself." Comes Hinata`s concerned protest. "I haven't closed up the wound entirely and I haven't been under Lady Shizune`s tutelage for long and …." Sakura holds up a hand to stop her frenzied words. I look at her critically, silently communicating my agreement with Hinata.

"I know, I know." She begins, flinching slightly as she steadies herself. "But I'm sorry guys, I-I have to do this. Please let me speak to him."

Despite my better judgement I allow it. I couldn't stop her any-ways and if nothing else hearing Sakura`s voice would hopefully calm Naruto`s rage. With a feint nod I give my begrudging acceptance.

"But Shika…." Hinata protests harshly, stopping herself mid-sentence having probably realised as I had the futility of trying to stop Sakura when her mind was made up. With an indignant "Hmph" Hinata scowls before pulling back her obtrusive locks into a bobble and returning her glowing hands to Sakura`s wound.

Smiling fondly down at Hinata, Sakura turns her head to me and mouths a silent `T_hank you`_ to me before turning her sad emerald eyes towards her husband. With a voice that is breaking under the strain of her warring emotions, Sakura begins to respond to Sasuke`s barbed words, "I-I don't regret helping Naruto. I always loved you Sasuke and would and have done anything you asked of me, but…"She begins to violently cough, forcing it down with seemingly great effort as a concerned Hinata steadies her.

"…But, what you've done is wrong. Don't you see the misery you`ve caused the world. Our own daughter disowned and fought us because of your ambition. None of this had to happen…." She stops for a moment, seemingly trying to fight back the rapidly forming tears, "Were-were we not enough for you." She asks in a whisper, a droplet of blood escaping her mouth before running down her pale face.

Silence follows as Sasuke seems to consider her words as he tilts his head to look up at the night sky. Despite knowing the futility of her question, I'm still taken aback by the dead-eyed stare Sasuke eventually levies against her before he proceeds to tear her hopes to shreds.

"Do you honestly think you were more important than my goals?" He questions clinically, apparently unconcerned with the look of anguish Sakura bore as result of his unfeeling response,"I needed to restore my clan to its former glory. Only then could I ensure that my ambition would last the test of time. Do you honestly think one woman, let alone yourself, would suffice to produce the numbers I needed to succeed."

Pausing for a moment, a ghost of smirk seems to form before he concludes impassively , "You were just a chest piece I'd grown fond of, nothing more."

* * *

Despite knowing how troublesome it was to lose your cool on the field I can't help but feel a great deal of anger at his callous words that threatens to descend my mind into a red mist.

However, at the corner of my vision I notice the rapidly forming red tendrils emanating from Naruto as his body shakes with rage. His normally ocean blue eyes turning a sinister red as Naruto`s trademark whisker marks on his cheeks broaden ferally, heralding a monstrous transformation.

With a herculean effort I rein in my emotions, being fully aware how poorly an attempt to jump the raging flames would go at their present height to get at Sasuke would be. With a quick glance at our foe I see his smirk widen with eerie anticipation as he drinks in Naruto`s reaction.

"_That bastard!" _I curse as my mind reels back in shock with the realization of the awful truth behind Sasukes words. "T_his isn't for Sakura`s benefit, but for Naruto`s."_

His revelations are nothing more than a farce, a tool to draw out the desired response from Naruto . His goal becomes all too clear as my mind goes into overdrive, "_He wants Naruto to become furious."_I realise with growing dread_, "So furious in fact that Naruto unwittingly releases the uncontrolled Kyūbi mode that was unleashed upon Pain so many years ago."_

Although an inferior form in terms of control its raw power was capable of levelling an entire village within moments. What's worse is that despite the Kyūbi`s cooperation Naruto, if sufficiently angered, was still capable of losing control to the wrathful chakra. It was for this reason that Naruto had gone to great pains to control his emotions in fear of unwilling entering that state again.

And yet, the darker parts of my psyche tells me to let it happen. To give Sasuke what he wants so that Naruto can avenge all those lost in this accursed war without his usual restraint.

"_As much as I want to see that bastard dead, Naruto would never forgive me if Hinata or I got hurt because of him." I_ acknowledge with bitter resignation as the pleasing consequences of Sasuke facing Naruto`s anger fades from my mind. With my dark thoughts banished I shout, "Naruto don't let him goad you into losing yourself. He's clearly lying to inflame your anger, don't let Sasuke manipulate you!"

Seeing the tell-tale red tendrils recede and his body release some of the built up tension in his limps, I ease out a long held sigh of relief. For now he had kept his rage under control. But, I could tell by the feint wisps of miasma that intermediately swirled around Naruto that it was a struggle that he could lose at any time.

"Fine Nara, it looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way after all."Sasuke acknowledges with an irritated grunt. "You know I knew Naruto`s misguided idealism would never allow him to see the necessity of my actions…"To my surprise for the first time since this war began, Sasuke`s tone becomes almost …mournful, "…but I thought you at least understood Sakura."

With evident shock Sakura barely massages to stutter out a weak "I-I…" before Sasuke overrides her with an intense contemptuous anger.

"Don't you see that this very wars existence proves me right?" he ask searchingly, eyes pleading for understanding, "History has shown time and again that humanity forgets the horrors of war far too quickly!"

Pausing to seemingly rein in his emotions, Sasuke`s voice looses much of its previously uncharacteristic fire, "I'll admit that peace would have likely reigned for some time giving Naruto`s efforts. However, the very fact that so many joined my cause willingly demonstrates that it would only be a matter of time before mans selfish desires would plunge the world back into the endless cycle of war."

Pointing at Sakura accusingly he demands, "Tell me how my actions are not justified when they would finally bring an end to the cycle of hatred once and for all."

"SASUKE…." Began the low gravelly voice of Naruto as he tries to rise. However, before he can continue Naruto lets out an angry pain filled curse as a chidori senbon pierces his leg, forcing him to the ground once more.

"I have no interest in your tired idealism Naruto." Sasuke states coldly, annoyance clear in his voice before turning his gaze to us, "That goes the same for you two. All I want to hear is my wife's opinion."

Despite having a long list of counter arguments, I keep my mouth shut.

"_Hopefully this little philosophy session will buy me the time to come up with something viable to get us out of this mess." _I think grimly, vexed by my inability to counter the deadly flames that shielded Naruto from us. With half an ear I resume my attempt to sketch out a workable strategy as Sakura responds to Sasuke.

"I understand why you think what you're doing is necessary …"Sakura begins cautiously, no longer struggling to speak under the strain of her wounds. " ….I really do, but I've seen what happens to the people who don't agree with your ideals." She pauses, as a haunted look begins to adorn her face.

"They become soulless husks, the spark of humanity lost to them forever. How many people have to become mindless shells before peace can be obtained in your eyes Sasuke? The truth is there will always be people who rebel against oppression. The world you want would be one ruled by fear…. and tyranny..."

Tears begin to flow freely as Sakura becomes overwhelmed by regret. , "I-It was so hard spying against you Sasuke. It tore me apart inside but…. but the world you would bring about would not be worth living in."

With a disappointed "Hmph" Sasuke rebukes her, contempt laced through his words, "I guess I was wrong to think that Naruto`s blindness to the truth hadn't infected you as well Sakura. Yes there would be sacrifices, but to end the cycle of hatred that has plagued this world since its inception I would pay any price."

Despite my best attempts to remain focused, I can't help but feel disgusted at myself for using that same logic to place Sakura in this situation.

_"One of countless callous acts that I've made in the name of necessity during this war."_ I think bitterly, forcing down my regret. "_Still there's a limit to everything and in Sasuke`s case the price would be humanities ability to choose, it's very soul. A price that was too high no matter how rosy he thinks the future might be."_

Indeed, what Sasuke had apparently failed to considered is if he and his descendants would even make effective rulers. In fact, this war had shown how inflexible Sasuke was when faced with opposition and who's to say if his descendants would even honour his ambition down the line.

"_He accuses Sakura of being blind when he can't even fathom the possibility of his ideals being fallible."_ I conclude irritable, so much so that I almost voice my argument in aid of Sakura. However, I stop short as I'm taken aback by the unusual melancholy that enters Sasuke`s voice as he turns his attention back to us.

"You know even after I found out about your betrayal I stayed my hand, wanting to show you your error once the world was at peace. Why? A question I never truly realised the answer to until you got in the way of my Chidori."

Looking up once more at the now brightening sky, a touch of tenderness enters his voice as he continues, "I'll admit that I grew fond of you and Sarada over the years. It's actually funny, but I never would have imagined a scenario when I actually found myself looking forward to seeing you again. In fact, looking back I realise now that perhaps it's the closest thing I've felt to love since I was a child….."

Trailing off with a hint of melancholy, I stand rigid as I try to process his shocking revelation while a sobbing Sakura quietly call out his name in remorseful longing. However, the warmth soon leaves his voice, replaced by the all too familiar chill that accompanies his usually rhetoric.

"Your words today have made me understand that you would never be able to see the world as I see it." He asserts scornfully, his word heavy with betrayed accusation, "That you would choose `HIS` ideals over my own is something I cannot accept. Yet, the fact that you're alive after my attack proves that I must have held back on some level." Stopping his tirade for a moment I catch a slight tightening of his fist before he concludes sadly, "I'm sorry Sakura but nothing can get in the way of my ambition. Sacrifices have to be made."

He turns towards us again, his face gripped by an almost maniacal smirk, "I should thank you really. Today I remove a grave weakness and even better ill finally be able to see Naruto`s full power." His arm begins to crackle with electricity as it is raised towards us. "I hope you see that it didn't have to be this way Sakura."

With widening eyes, I realise too late what he intends to do.

In a desperate panic I throw my arm in front of Sakura just as I feel a sudden paralysing pain shoot through the now disabled appendage. Looking down I find the source of the searing pain to be a wound inflicted by the _`Chidori senbon`_ Jutsu. A wound, that to my growing horror, I realise had passed straight through my arm and into the unprotected head of the person I tried to save.

* * *

It's as if I'm in a dream.

I faintly hear Hinata`s scream, but can't bring myself to face reality. The lifeless eyes of Sakura, never to take on the vibrancy they once held, is surely a cruel genjutsu that was engineered to trick us. But it wasn't, the truth of the matter hitting be like a ton of devastating boulders. Indeed in this moment it takes everything I have to not break down at the harrowing thought that she was gone.

"_I should have turned her down damn it_." I chastise myself angrily, bitterly cursing my decision to let her spy for us,_ "It would have been tougher for the alliance but at least…..at least she wouldn't have been exposed to so much danger."_

However my misery was soon replaced by a more directed fury as the true architect of my friends' demise becomes clear in my mind. A fury that would have been unleashed if not for the ear splitting roar that tares me away from my murderous thoughts.

Looking towards the monstrous sound, I look on in helpless horror as my earlier fears become reality.

There in the middle of the flames was Naruto. A Naruto who just watched as his dearest friend was coldly killed by the man he called brother. A Naruto who`s rage was turning him into a monster.

I try to call out but it is already too late.

Sinister crimson tendrils snake around Naruto`s body, enveloping him in their dark embrace as he bellows his anger. Nine tails quickly form giving Naruto the appearance of the fox shaped demon he held within his stomach.

A demon I hoped to never see again.

A demon that Sasuke was smiling at like a madman as the transformation became complete. With a deafening despair filled roar the demon wastes little time and charges at Sasuke, engaging him mercilessly and with a fury I had never seen before. The level of brutality displayed by the usually kind to a fault Naruto was frankly frightening.

At first Sasuke seemed to be relishing the raw power Naruto was using against him, being able to out think the beast at every turn. That all changed when Sasuke`s Susanoo`s head was blown clean off by the destructive might of a _`Bijūdama`._ For the first time ever I see a look of genuine concern appear on Sasuke`s face, no longer a triumphant smirk.

For the possessed Naruto it mattered little. There was no debate, no taunts, no flashy jutsu, and no mercy. Only blood and pain. Naruto batterers, bludgeons, bites, claws, snaps, and slices at Sasuke`s body relentlessly. Such is there speed that often the only indicators of where they have been is the resulting craters or smears of ruby blood that begins to dominate the landscape.

However, I notice that since Sasuke has lost his Susanoo he was beginning to lose momentum as fatigue set in. He canno longer match Naruto`s speed, his jutsu`s are shrugged off, and his eyes rendered almost useless. No matter how many tricks he unveils Naruto presses on unthinkingly, his only goal being the destruction of Sasuke.

A goal that looked to be accomplished when Sasuke`s stamina was spent and he could no longer avoid Naruto`s fiendish tails. With unnaturally deft movement I witness one of Naruto`s tails wrap itself around Sasuke`s left leg before viciously slamming him into the ground.

Without respite Sasuke`s remaining arms and leg are pinned to the ground by the burn inducing appendages, Naruto towering over him. For moment the thing that once was Naruto pauses as if to revel in the Uchiha`s pain, his remaining tails swaying back and forth like cobras preparing to strike.

"I can't afford to let you end my ambition Naruto! This isn't over" I hear Sasuke growl, equal parts anger, and self loathing as his right eye begins to blaze. Uninterested in his words, one of Naruto`s unencumbered tails morphs into a grisly sword before swiftly striking down at the Uchiha`s unprotected neck.

A great dust cloud erupts from the point of impact, shielding us from a view that would surely reveal the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha. However, an infuriated roar burst forth as the dust settles and the point of impact reveals nothing but a deep gash carved into the ground. I frantically search the parameter for Sasuke in vain, realizing the meaning behind his last words.

"Izanagi." I breathe out worriedly as I continue to scan our surrounding, fearful he was simply lying in wait.

"_I shouldn't be surprised I guess." _I lament angrily, "_Of course he would rather sacrifice an eye than his ambition come to an end. The question is whether he was so injured that he chose to flee or if Sasuke is just waiting to counter attack."_

I spare a quick glance at Hinata, tell-tale veins of the Byakugan bulging, who confirms the second scenario with a soft shake of her head. Another thunderous roar erupts from Naruto reminding me that although one threat had fled, another more terrifying one still remained.

Trying to approach him cautiously, I stop as Naruto turns his soulless white eyes towards us and the unmoving body of Sakura. I dare not move. To my shame I am too afraid. So much so that I almost missed a figure begin to move at the periphery of my vision. Too late do I realise to my utter horror that it is Hinata, moving slowly but steadily towards the monstrous entity that was Naruto.

"Hinata."I call out lowly in warning, not wanting to cause Naruto to attack because of a sudden shout.

Apparently unconcerned, she keeps walking determinedly towards him with a dainty hand help up in warning not to stop her. "Please Shikamaru let me do this." Is all she says, increasing her pace slightly to move outside the range of my `_Kagemane no Jutsu`_ in case I decided to ignore her.

Naruto tilts his head to the side, evidently confused by her actions. She begins speaking to him serenely, her voice thick with unshakable affection. I prepare myself too Shunshin towards her, hoping to get Hinata out of danger before it is too late, but pause at the beast`s reaction. The creature that was Naruto seems to freeze up at the sound of Hinata`s voice, his swishing tails lowering as he rests on his haunches.

"I know how painful it can be to lose the ones you love." She begins, raising her hands as if preparing to hug him. "When my family was killed I didn't know if I could go on. But you were there for me at my darkest hour , said how you came to rely on me, the first time you hugged me unreservedly, said how I helped so many people…. and you. Its gets easier to deal with the pain, especially if you have your friends and the ones you love for support, so please Naruto come back to us….to me."

For a horrifying second I think Hinata`s words had not reached him as he lets out a threatening growl as she nears him. Yet, to my shock and eternal relief the cloak that had created that monstrous form begins to slowly dissipate, the tails and last beast-like qualities melting away to reveal a battered and bloody Naruto. His normally blonde hair stained crimson while his body shakes under the strain of a multitude of nasty bruises and cuts that litter his pale form.

Without hesitation Hinata flings her arms around him, embracing Naruto in a gentle hug that soon envelops them in a faint green glow that I recognise to be the _`Wide area healing`_ Jutsu.

"It`s all right to cry, I`m here for you." I barely hear her whisper into his ears as she works hers hands over him before Naruto breaks down into sorrowful tears, "Let it all out Naruto, let it out."

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Naruto unreserved kindness and unlimited capacity for forgiveness died that day. From a purely strategic viewpoint it's sad to say, but it made him a more effective commander. Indeed, this was especially true with regard to any attempted assassination plans I suggested against Sasuke as well as Naruto`s ability to accept the inevitable casualties to achieve our goals.

Privately however, I felt a deep sense of sorrow knowing that such a rare person as Naruto once was would never return. That Sakura, a person who had the strength to go against the man she loved, was gone because of my decisions. The simple guilt inducing truth being that it was my use of a disturbing similarly logic to Sasuke`s that had placed her in that situation in the first place.

Honestly, it is a realisation that still haunts me to this day sometimes.

Yet, at the same time it taught me a valuable lesson regarding necessity. Sometimes the ends, no matter how enticing, are simple not worth the cost and with hindsight I can say for certain that the price of Naruto`s severing his bond with Sasuke came too high.

* * *

**AN:** **Much like last week this chapter got away from me. But unlike last time it didn't seem to take as much time to write so I was able to finish the sequence. Despite making Sasuke the antagonist I tried to give as balanced an interpretation of him as possible. I'm not a fan of the moustache twirling Sasuke(evil for evils sake) hopefully I succeeded in avoiding that. Again I'd like to thank everyone for the story views, follows and the review from Becc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bursting into the command centre, the din of battle is nearly drowned out by the frantic activity held within the crowded room. Indeed, the sensory overload almost causes me to trip on a trailing wire as I weave my way around the bustling ninja towards the central command table.

Muttering a curse as I untangle myself, its hard not to let out a more dread filled profanity as I reach my destination and realise how dire our situation is. Indeed, as I evaluate the advance of Sasuke`s forces on the monitoring Jutsu we created for the base its clear that his forces had already advanced too far for victory to be achieved now.

Though I do note with grim satisfaction that many of the traps and defensive stratagems I had devised seemed to be inflicting a heavy toll on our advancing opponents. Unfortunately, the enemy's overwhelming numbers and suicidal drive was making their success a moot point. Especially given that our early warning systems had somehow been bypassed, reducing the hope of viable flight for us by a large margin.

Yet, despite the apparent futility of the effort I search feverishly for a way to turn this around and affect an escape for our remaining forces, a library worth of ideas designed, evaluated, and discarded within moments.

"_Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be this way."I_ bemoan to any Kami who would listen, devastated that despite our extensive precaution it seems that this would be our last stand, _"Think Shikamaru, think!"_

To my frustrated shame I come up with nothing, but knowing that Naruto must be out there I turn my attention to the bickering commanders who had yet to notice my presence.

"_We really are lacking in quality ninja these days."_I lament irritable, not at all impressed by the assembled throng. Clearing my throat to gain their attention, I cast a disapproving eye over the clearly panicking commanders who finally register my existence, "_Defiantly not the pick of the bunch"._ I think ruefully. _"They can't even keep it together in front of their peers."_

Promoting people above their capabilities was unfortunately as common as it is necessary these days. As troublesome as it is, Naruto, Hinata and I couldn't do everything ourselves after all. Still needs must and having learned my usual bored drawl often proved counter-productive in these situations, I muster the most authoritative tone I can.

"What's the situation?" I bark commandingly, eyeing each person critically as I wait impatiently for a reply from the startled command staff. After an intolerable wait, a short sickly looking man, who I never bothered to learn the name off and I suppose won't need to now, is the first summon up the courage to speak.

"Sir, w-we have enemy forces swarming in from all sides." He trembles fearfully, though if that was due to my tone or the situation I couldn't say. Motioning to the tactical display with a shaking hand he continues, "Were holding them back in sectors three through seven; but were breaking everywhere else. I-It does not look good s-sir"

"_No it does not._" I can't help but secretly agree, sharing the man's pessimism, "_Still I have to do my utmost in spite of that."_ I acknowledge, mercilessly crushing my defeatist thoughts down. _"Naruto may very well have a miracle hidden up his sleeve yet…._ _actually now that I think about it, were is Naruto?"_I wonder peevishly, before a possible answer dawns on me.

"_Sasuke…"_I mentally growl, his very name always able to elicit a deep rooted anger in me. Yet, despite having a pretty good idea where he is anyway at this point I ask regardless, "And Naruto?"

The command staff shuffles around uncomfortably, apparently as unaware of his current whereabouts as I.

However, before I can make my displeasure known my eyes are drawn to the blonde figure that has just entered the room,"Lord Kage is currently fighting Sasuke Uchiha behind a barrier he erected sir." Comes the confidant reply from the ever pale Inojin Yamanaka as he joins us at the table, "He commands us that we buy him as much time as possible."

"_What a pain."_I lament, pinching my nose in frustration after greeting the Yamanaka with a weary nod, _"Even with an experienced command staff, holding back the enemy for a significant amount of time would be difficult."_

Despite my best attempts, my natural pessimism rears its ugly head again as I realise that Naruto might not even be able to defeat Sasuke. The fact of the matter being that Naruto hadn't been unable to go into the uncontrolled _Kyūbi state_ since Sakura`s death.

"_Not that I really want to see that monster again."_I concede sadly, the tragedy of the Honnouji incident still fresh in my mind, _"No matter how powerful he is like that the harm he could do to others and himself in the long term is to great."_

However, it was the closest we`d come to killing Sasuke since the start of the war. As such, Naruto was determined try and harness that raw unpredictable power again that Sasuke seemed to struggle with compared to his safer arsenal of techniques. Yet, nothing came of it so we began trying to find away to strengthen his other techniques while also pursuing other more unconventional avenues to defeat Saskue.

An effort that, much to my frustration, had failed to bear fruit despite our combined efforts.

Regardless, Naruto was fighting for all of us at this very moment and I had a duty to give him as much time as possible. Taking a deep breath I push down my melancholy and begin to layout my orders, betraying nothing of my true feelings, "Ok, I want our troops in sectors four through seven to withdraw to the command post, collapsing and trapping the tunnels as they go. Once there I want our earth jutsu users to build long narrow trenches limiting space for only one person to travel along at a time. Once that's done they have to keep likely entrance points sealed for as long as possible while our troops take positions at the intersections."

I look up, meeting their intent gazes with my own emotionless eyes. They were as hard and unforgiving as steel. They had to be. There could be no hesitation carrying out my orders, no matter how unsavoury they were. With a grave tone I continue "Get the command centre earth users to begin preparations... and seal up the entrance ways to sectors eight, one, and two."

My commands are met with startled shock, but seeing that my steely gaze remained they offered no rebuttal, gave a defeated "Yes sir!" and went on their way. On their way to give us more time. On their way to condemn many ninja to die to get that time.

Some would call me heartless for what I just did, myself included. However, the fact of the matter is that the enemy is quick on the heels of our broken forces and thus wouldn't allow the entrances to be sealed. Their sacrifice would prevent us being overrun and buy the time needed to complete our preparations.

"_Were evil actions justified if they could bring about the destruction of a greater evil?"_

I had asked myself that question many times during this Kami forsaken war. And honestly I thought I had an answer. That is until that answer cost Sakura her life.

"_My actions were a necessity, but was I guilty of travelling the same path to hell as Sasuke?"_ I asked myself incessantly following her death, torturing my psyche with a question I feared being truly answered. Yet, in the end it was Naruto who eased my fears.

In a great show of insight, Naruto reminded me how the human cost of my stratagems was always at the forefront of mind. Indeed, though my plans could always potentially cost lives, I never treated people as expendable pawns. The very fact that my decisions come back to haunt my dreams and weigh upon my soul is proof enough that, although our logic is similar, Sasuke and I walk a very different path.

Suddenly my thoughts are broken by the unexpected appearance of an orange toad, who I believe was called Gamakichi, on the command desk.

"Hey, got a message from the boss." Proclaims the toad, before casually snatching a passing insect from the table with his slime coated tongue. "Says you got meet Hinata in the medical centre and help Makoto."

Suppressing an eye twitch as I stare at the now ruined tactical reports that had the misfortune of being in the tongues path, I focus on his words. Puzzling out the hidden importance of the message, I begin to stroke my stumbled chin in concern, _"That's one code word I never thought I would hear."_

As it happens, Makoto was the code name for a secret project Naruto and Ino had been working on some time ago. A project that, according to Hinata, Naruto got the idea from a street play he watched while travelling the elemental nations with that old pervert Jiraiya.

Thing was his idea was exactly like the play.

Fictional.

It was impossible, but no matter how much I argued with them, they refused to give up on the idea. Naruto in particular being like a dog with a bone. A highly dangerous bone that almost ended up killing him as it happens. Indeed, after that last attempt and Ino`s….passing….. I had hoped that the plan was essentially scrapped. Especially given Hinata`s reaction to Naruto's insistence that he continue.

"_Hinata is the most kind and forgiving person I know, but when it comes to protecting Naruto she can be as stubbornly fierce as Temari."_ I recall amusedly, remembering Naruto`s attempt to make up with her after a particularly vicious fight over the matter.

In an act of misguided desperation, the buffoon had covered the entire base with graffiti messages proclaiming his undying love and pleading for forgiveness after weeks of the cold shoulder. This naturally only served to raise her ire more due to the inconvenience it would cause others to clean up.

Yet, Naruto is nothing but persistent and was eventually able to wear Hinata down. The promise to abandon Makoto and clean up the graffiti himself without the aid of a Jutsu enough to reconcile the two. If nothing else the event served to bolster our forces fragile moral, the sight of our glorious leader on his hands and knees, painstakingly wiping away the garish paint, brining myself and many others a great deal of perverse delight.

Basking in that rare pleasant memory for a moment, I focus on the toad once more.

"Are you sure that's what he said?"I ask, hoping that toad had somehow got the message mixed up. Looking suddenly offended he replies pompously, "Yeah I'm sure, us toads pride ourselves on our messenger abilities. Were _always_ sure pineapple head."

"Why you little..." I began menacingly, feeling a sudden urge to impale the uppity toad on one of my trench knives. Recognising that he would just dispel any way, I reign in my emotions and continue in my usual bored tone, "...ahhh it more troublesome than it's worth. Just tell Naruto I got the message and I'm on my way ok."

Smiling in victory the toad replies "Okey-doke pineapple head" and with that he poofed into nothingness.

"_Damn toad."_

* * *

With the withdrawal complete and defences in place I put Inojin in charge before heading swiftly to the medical centre despite the mild controversy it caused among the command staff. The troublesome truth being that many of the commanders were not happy at the appointment.

I understand their reasons of course. Much like his father, he had a spectacular ability to say the most insensitive things possible to people within mere moments of meeting them for the first time. That, combined with the stigma of his relative youth and emulation of his mother's brash confidence, made him not the most popular individual with many of the resistances upper echelons.

"_Not that I really care about them."_I muse matter-of-factly, my recent experience being a perfect example of why I value their opinion so little, _"Inojin is no longer the callow assistant I took on so many years ago."_

Indeed, he had a good head for strategy and had proven his reliability time and again. The very fact that he took my sudden appointment in stride, moving swiftly to execute my strategy without comment, demonstrated why I could trust him over the less focused commanders.

With that in hand I made my way along the gloomy corridors to the medical centre, trying to keep my gaze focused on the path ahead. To my frustration however, I couldnt help but cast a sideways glance at the room I…we once occupied as I passed by. Unbidden, my mood darkens as the memory of my greatest pain rises to the forefront of my mind.

"_It was just like her, so troublesome."_ I muse with a bizarrely fond melancholy. "_Her stubbornness always won our arguments in the face of my easy going nature. __If only had I stood my ground that day when it was clear she hadn't fully recovered from the last engagement."_I lament, before I spit out the foul tasting word,"Hindsight."

A report by a stone-faced Chunin was the way I discovered the details of how my wife's had been taken from me.

* * *

**1 year ago, Resistance Command, Land of Wind**

* * *

I insisted on being there. No matter how many protests I received, there would nothing that would prevent me from discovering how it happened.

Standing in the back of Naruto`s packed office, glaring at any who dared meet my gaze with their concerned faces, I ignored the throng for the most part and focus on the only man I was interested in….the man who left her to die.

The brown haired Iwa Chunin, Temari`s second in command for the mission, had been recounting their failed mission for some time now, but my ears perk up at the mention of the critical retreat.

"…. Having been ordered to retreat I witnessed from afar Jonin Temari`s engagement of the enemy." he relayed professionally, without a hint of regret or emotion, "Despite dispatching a multitude of the enemy forces, their numbers proved too much and Jonin Temari was felled by multiply sword strikes….At this point ….."

"_I really shouldn't blame him." _I began to reason with myself as my anger rose, _"They risked being overwhelmed, and Temari had given the order to retreat without her. What was he supposed to do?"_

Like any good strategist I pride myself on maintaining a clear head. Losing your composure after all could lead to disaster. Yet, after years of losing friends and family to this brutal war I found myself warn down. My enmity continuing to build despite myself, building to a point that I was struggling to control it.

A rage I didn't want to control.

A single sentence, told in the same tone one would use to requisition supplies. A few words, which are swiftly moved on from and forgotten, to describe how my wife left this world.

I ceased to think, the only thing guiding me being an animalistic instinct for vengeance. Without warning I lunged forward letting out an inhuman wail of despair as I moved swiftly towards the hapless Chunin. I noticed the other ninja present move to restrain me, but before they could succeed I managed to throw my trench knife in an attempt to spear the man's skull as he turned towards me in shock.

If not for Naruto I would have succeeded.

In a flash of light I looked on as my knife seemingly disappeared from its deadly course, the Chunin falling to his knees in shock. Looking frantically around the room I spoted my knife resting upon Naruto`s desk, a look of deep concern adorning its owners face.

"Shikamaru I know this is difficult for you, but you have to calm down." He began firmly, his voice thick with disappointment, "He can't be faulted for following Temari`s order to retreat without her."

Any other time I would have agreed wholeheartedly.

Yet, this wasn't any other time. This was my wife who had died. Not since Shikadai had been killed have I felt such primal rage. More importantly, unlike last time I didn't have Temari to lean on as surely as she leant on me.

"I don't care!" I declared rabidly, struggling against the arms of my captors, "He Left Her, He Left Her!" I went slack in the arms of those holding me as my anger gave way to grief. My body shook as tears fell freely down my face, whispering, "He Left her…."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

After the funeral arrangements had been made, I spared no time in finding Temari`s former second in command who I discovered was called Kousuke Tsuda.

The fact that I had almost taken a person's life in a fit of rage shook me to my very core, the guilt gnawing at me relentlessly. A guilt that intensified tenfold when I saw the fear in his eyes when I presented myself too him, likely afraid that I had come to exact my deadly intent. Without hesitation I dropped to the floor, prostrating myself before him in the traditional way shown to me by my father.

A piece of ancient ceremony that I had scoffed at as a child.

"_What use was a troublesome ritual when an informal apology would easily do?"_ I had demanded of my father through a bored yawn.

Letting out a weary sigh my father then proceeded to stress the importance of such things._ "Look Shikimaru, it may very well be a pain, but there are many powerful men who would be insulted by an informal apology." _Having seemingly caught my rolling eyes he amends _"Fine fine. Put it this way, if you really screw up one day the act of prostrating yourself signifies how truly sorry you are. By putting aside your pride you communicate to the offended party that you are willing to do anything to make it right."_

Do this day I found his words preposterous. Yet, I had done my research. Tsuda was from an old noble family and would most likely understand the gesture if I pegged him right.

"Please forgive my foolish actions, I was grief stricken and not of right mind." I began formally and without emotion from my position on the floor, "I will do anything you ask in recompense."

"Ahh….No, no I understand Lord Nara." He accepted nervously after a agonising silence, Tsuda clearly startled by my words and action,"I would be in the same state if my precious Kaho was taken from me. No ...eh... recompense is necessary."

"_Turns out Tsuda didn't hold to those traditions as much as I thought." _I admonished mysefl, embarrassed at my foolishness. What caught my attention the most however, was that word… _`Lord`..._

"_Theres a good chance his words are fake unfortunately"_ I grimly acknowledged, _"Only an idiot would make an enemy of their superior after all."_

Still I took it anyway, relieved that the guilt I had carried since our altercation was lessened by his words, however false they may be.

Looking back I almost wished he had cursed my name, withholding his forgiveness eternally. What I hadn't realised at the time was that very same guilt that eaten at me acted as a welcome distraction to the reality of what had occurred.

A macabre mirage that prevented me from dwelling on the fact that I would never see her alive again. Sadly once I obtained my absolution and laid Temari to rest, the mirage was dispelled.

Exposed to the true of horror my wife's demise, I quickly fell into a spiral of despair.

* * *

**Three months later**

* * *

At first I threw everything I had into my work, isolating myself from everyone in an attempt to forget the pain. When that didn't work I begin to indulge in alcohol. Only a few drinks a day at first, just to take the edge off, but soon I began to spend the majority of my time in intoxicated bliss.

Distant from my friends, reeking of booze and dead to the world, she would have hated what I had become. I constantly imagine the disappointment in her eyes. It haunted my alcohol fuelled dreams. But I didn't care to deal with the pain. All I wanted was to be left alone in my dimly lit, bottle infested room.

Not that `THEY` would let me.

"Hey Shika, is it alright if I come in." Came the unfortunately familiar voice from the newly opened doorway. Turning in my chair to face the intruder, I shield my eyes from the offending light that now pierced my room.

"I don't want another lecture Naruto." I retorted irritably as way of a reply. Ignoring me, he gingerly makes his way through my graveyard of accumulated junk.

"Of course not" he began jovially, "I just wanted to catch up, see how you're doing…" Naruto trailed off as I eyed him sceptically, "Okay fine, Hinata and I are really starting to get worried about you Shika. You barely leave this pigsty you call a room and it's not healthy. I know I've said this continually but…"He paused, as if bracing himself for my inevitable reaction to his next words. "But Temari wouldn't want you live like this."

He was right to brace himself. I'd heard a variation of those words far too often. What had stayed my anger up until now was the constant reminder that if not for Naruto, I would have innocent blood on my hands.

"_Stopping me is something I will never be able to fully repay."_I acknowledged grimly,the incident a shame I will bare for the rest of my life. However, the repetition was becoming tiresome and if I'm honest what was beginning to annoy me the most was that Naruto was absolutely correct.

"And as I've said continually" I growled back, voice filled with simmering rage. "I know."

Seemingly unconvinced he has the gall to contradict me, "So you say, but you've only gotten worse since the funeral. I'm sorry, but you don't seem to really understand how you can't go on living like this." He concluded with a hint of authority, his hand gesturing vaguely around the cesspit that was my room.

That was it.

Still under the influence of my latest bottle of…. some kind of alcohol, I rise up and stalk towards Naruto groggily. With a forceful, if totally uncoordinated, strike to Naruto`s face I send him sprawling to the ground as I unload my pent up emotions.

"And what to you know huh!" I demanded, pointing accusingly at him, "You still have Hinata I…I have nothing anymore."

Dropping back down into my chair heavily, I continued my mournful tirade, "She was my partner, my confidant, my lifeline in the darkness of this world. She was the only one who I could trust to see the emotional cracks that this war was causing….."

While I ranted I noticed Naruto rise to his feet again, yet he made no move to revenge himself upon me. He just stood there and took it all in, sad but resigned.

"I don't think I could have even coped as well as I did without her being there for me. Especially once…once Shikadai was killed ….."I trailed off as fresh waves of despair well up at my words.

"H-How am I supposed to go on without her Naruto? How?" I finished, pleading for an answer that I desperately sought, but had been unable to find.

"I don't even begin to understand what losing that kind of support would do to someone" Naruto replied sombrely "Losing Boruto and Himawari was bad enough, but if Hinata… I don't even want to think about that." Leaning against the wall Naruto lets out a weary sigh, "The pain will dull with time…. if you let it….. and I know it's not the same, but me and Hinata are here for you Shika."

"And what if I can't let go of the pain?" I ground out.

Standing up Naruto replied dejectedly, "Then you'll continue to waste away and have to make peace with the fact that you're no longer the man that Temari fell in love with."

I couldnt answer. There was nothing to say after all. He was right, but despite knowing that I still couldnt bring myself to overcome the dejection that had seized my heart. I watch him move towards my doorway without comment, however before closing the door Naruto leaves some parting words.

"Take as long as you need Shika."He offered, turning to me with a confidant smirk "Just know that me and Hinata won't give up you no matter how troublesome you find it ok." Pausing he smiled broadly before giving me a thumbs up and saying, "That's a promise you can count on."

I let out a bemused snort as the annoying goof-ball finally closed the door, shrouding me in darkness once more.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

It took time of course.

Many a cruel word was uttered against my friends as my patience grew ever thin, but over the coming weeks I began to slowly open up to Naruto and Hinata `s attempts to help me. Truly, I'm not quite how I was and I didn't think I ever would be again. Yet, I'm determined to move forward regardless.

After all, Temari wouldn't forgive me if I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to help Naruto end the chaos that has infected our world. Indeed, I take comfort now in knowing that if Kami saw fit to take me from the mortal realm I would not have to face the disappointed faces of my family any more.

For my family and all those lost I would persevere.

However, despite myself I find that ever since then my concentration is sometimes prone to lapsing as my mind is easily drawn into the prison of my past by the simplest of stimuli. It's a truly vexation affliction that, although not crippling, is the source of many troublesome incidents of inattention.

What's worse is that every time that I dwell on my darker thoughts I fall into the same pathetic mental state. A state that drowned my mind in pessimism, made my strategies sloppy and just so happens to make me miss a piece of rubble jutting out from the corridor I'm currently travelling along.

Too late do I realise that said rubble existed and I find myself tumbling head first into the ground. Ignoring the pain that is drumming in my head I rise up swiftly, scanning my environment for any signs of enemy infiltrators. Sensing nothing I breathe a sigh of relief.

"_I would never have lived it down if I was killed because of my own inattention."_ I admonish, relieved that my thoughts hadn't ended up costing me my life, _"This was exactly why I cant afford to dwell on such things any more"_

Suppressing the last vestiges of my sombre thoughts as I promise to be more mindful of my troublesome weakness, I press on to my destination.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was kind of hard for me. I wanted to move on with the story after two flashback chapters but felt that I had to deal with the effect Temari`s death had on Shikamaru. So this chapter is a compromise of sorts, after this there won't be a flashback for a while. Another issue was deciding how to depict Shikimaru grief. I reasoned in the end that given years of war that took so many people from him (and drawing upon seeing people give up like this in real life) that Shikimaru would fall pretty low. I'm still not sure if I made it too extreme, but hopefully it hit the mark.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs, follows and reviews by DSaph and CosmicStorm14.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Warning: ****There is some spoilers from the Naruto Gaiden spin off manga regarding Sarada in this chapter. Its not really a important but since its a major plot point for the manga I don`t want to unintentionally spoil it for those who want to read it(even though most probable guessed the outcome anyway.)**

* * *

Upon finally reaching the medical centre, I'm greeted by chaos as the duel stenches of antiseptic and death assault my defenceless nostrils. Having apparently run out of beds, the floor is littered with the bodies of the dead and dying. The result being that the orderlies and Medical Shinobi, covered in blood along with other unmentionable bodily fluids, are hard pressed to move at all.

Indeed, as I survey the horrific scene before me I find it difficult to linger on any individual longer than necessary, the look of sheer desperation upon their faces a harrowing sight. Sadly it is painfully evident that they are fighting a losing battle, every attempt to stem the tide of the Shinigami`s gaze seemingly useless in the face of the ever growing casualties.

Turning my gaze away from the morbid scene, I spot Hinata in the back of the centre, fiercely pumping medical Chakra into a writhing patient. Thrashing wildly, the patient lets out one final banshee like scream before going stiff as they pass into Kami`s merciful embrace. With an angry shake of the head, Hinata brings down a Chakra enhanced fist on a nearby steel side table. Buckling under the pressure it gives way, spilling its contents across the floor.

Concerned for her well-being I gingerly make my way toward my despondent friend as I force down the feelings of nausea that rise up as my senses are further bombarded by cries of pain and visions of gore.

Hinata had changed a lot over of the year's thanks in large part to her own unbreakable resolve to protect the ones she holds dear as well as Naruto's unwavering love and support. In fact, the timid stuttering girl who few noticed or listened to was largely confined to the history books at this point. With a will tempered with steel, she gives off a serene kind of confidence now. When she talked people listened, such was the respect Hinata has earned both on and off the battle field during these last terrible years. Indeed, no enemy could afford to underestimate the once shy Hyuga.

That's not to say however, that she had lost what had attracted Naruto to her in the first place. Truly, despite her sister and father along with most of her clansmen perishing, Hinata still remained a compassionate and hopeful person. In truth, when many including myself were looking worse for wear Hinata could always be counted on to raise our spirits with a kind word,a sympathetic ear and sincere smile. Seeing her like this, blood soaked and distressed at the loss of another in a likely long line of patients this day, is truly tragic.

As I reach her, the body she had been so desperate to save was being taken away. Despite myself I can't help but notice how the corpse was riddled with shrapnel wounds, most likely from an explosive tag.

"_A painful death to be sure…." _I think morbidly, recalling my earlier brush with death, ".._..one I could have so easily shared._"

Turning my attention to Hinata, I grow concerned as she hadn't moved an inch since the body had been taken away. Worryingly she just stands there, staring intently at the place where the patient once was.

So sad, so weary.

"Hinata." I call out tentatively, my voice thick with concerned sympathy. However, no sooner had the name left my lips and the sorrow, which had sat heavily upon her face, is gone, "Shikamaru, I'm so glad you made it." She smiles warmly, relief evident in her tone.

"Makoto will take a few more minutes to gather Chakra I'm afraid" She continues, without a trace of the sadness or fatigue I had witnessed a mere moment ago, "I have Sarada monitoring the energy build up so we can talk in my office while we wait."

Handing a blood soaked medical gown to one of the nearby assistants and popping a Hyōrōgan pill into her mouth, Hinata motions me to follow.

* * *

The trip was thankfully uneventful though to say I was feeling guilty for not pressing the matter of Hinata`s evident distress with her would be an understatement.

_"She seems fine now."_ I acknowledge carefully, eyeing her leading form with concern, _"But, that look she had was not something you just get over."_

Sadly, Hinata`s likely reason for suppressing her true feelings on the matter means there's nothing I can really do. The simple fact of the matter being that at a time like this no one could afford to be consumed by our dejection, no matter how keenly it was felt.

Furthermore, Hinata hated when she caused people to worry about her. As such, by bringing the matter up I would only be causing her unnecessary stress and distraction when it could not be accommodated. However, the uncomfortable silence that had resulted from our mutual avoidance of the topic as we proceeded along the dark corridors is proving too much to bear.

Seeking to end the intolerable affair I increase my pace until I come along side her. Watching her stride, I decide in my infinite wisdom to foolishly recount the little skirmish that I had on my way to the command centre. To say that she was worried would be an understatement and before I knew it I was sitting on a exam table facing a noticeable worried Hinata upon entering her office.

Casting a quick glance around the spartan room, I see that Hinata had yet to unpack many of her medical text books since we moved here a couple of months ago. Not that I can really blame her given how often we had to change our local thanks to Sasuke. I do notice however, that she has taken the time to adorn her desk and walls with numerous pictures of friends and family. My eyes roam over them until I discover what I am looking for.

A beaming Temari holding a newly born shikadai, bawling his eyes out as I give a subdued smirk.

That picture always managed to bring about a small measure of comfort to me, regardless of how troublesome life had become. I indulge for a moment in the refreshingly joyful thoughts that spring forth, before I turn my attention to Hinata`s examination.

"It`s ok. I'm fine. Really." I reassure her with little success judging by the sceptical look she was giving me as she begins to systematically scan my body with glowing green hands.

_"I wish I could say her lack of trust wasn't justified._"I muse resignedly, well used to Hinata`s stringency when it came to any apparent injury I incurred. Sadly, I had a history of conveniently _`forgetting`_ to tell her about certain injuries. What's more, motherhood had conferred a strong degree of strictness on Hinata, something she carried over to her professional career. As such, she took a very dim view indeed to my laxity in this area.

Indeed, when she discovered these purely _`accidental_` omissions Hinata would mercilessly bring them to the attention of my even stricter wife. And despite it being an `_honest`_ mistake many troublesome conversations would follow as a result. Needless to say I learned my lesson eventually, yet Hinata continued to run scans regardless of my new found honesty in this matter.

I'll always remember how I joked around with her one time about not trusting such a long time friend. She appeared irritated by the suggestion and told me simply that it was a promise made to Temari before she died.

_"Could never bring myself to complain, jokingly or otherwise, after that."_ I recall with sombre nostalgia. It became kinda like a ritual between us. A silent remembrance of Temari... in the form of a medical exam. As ridiculous as it sounds there's no denying that those exams, like the picture, allowed a certain degree of peace to settle within in me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I register the lack of tingling along my skin, a side effect of the diagnostic Jutsu. Waiting for the slight nod of her head indicating she was satisfied I ask, "Is Naruto serious about this?"

"I'm afraid so." Hinata answers with a weary sigh as she moves aside to let me stand up before continuing fondly, a small smile forming, "I tried to convince him to try something else, but you know how stubborn he can be."

"Yeah tell me about it" I reply with a light chuckle, recalling how often Naruto's bull headedness had got them into trouble as kids. Nostalgic musings aside, my mind refocuses on the matter at hand.

"Hinata, this thing with Makoto." I begin anxiously, the subject having weighed upon me since I got the rude toad's message, "I know things are bad, but surely Naruto has another plan to beat Sasuke?"

I catch a quick flash of irritation before Hinata schools her emotions and replies wistfully, "He did. Everything went to plan and for a moment I actually dared hope that it was finally over."Slowly her emotional calm begins to fade as she continues dejectedly, "Then I heard Sasuke`s condescending taunts and realized our failure. We were both fighting him up until that point..."

She pauses, beginning to grimace at the likely painful memory, before continuing sorrowfully,"...When Naruto realised it hadn't worked he threw me out the room and used a barrier jutsu ... h-he said that I could help more people by being in the medical centre... and that I needed to prepare Makoto just in case."

Suddenly she stops, the sorrow and irritation I witnessed just a moment ago turning into impassioned anger. Tears began to form as her voice becomes laced with exacerbated rage, "He didn't even ask me, just through me out of the room! Not a word! How could he do that?" Hinata demands tearfully, her eyes turning puffy and red, "I wanted to fight by his side even... even if it was the end." she finishes despondently, turning away from me as the tears cascade freely down her porcelain face.

"Listen Hinata." I begin compassionately as I place a hopefully comforting hand on her tense shoulder, "I'm sure Naruto would want to be with you too... at the end. However, you're the best medic we have. You've given many of our wounded a fighting chance, one they wouldn't have had without your presence. And from what I gleamed from the project you're the only one who has the necessary Chakra control to activate and maintain Makoto anyway."

My words seem to have hit their mark as the tension begins to leave Hinata`s shoulder and her sniffles become less frequent.

"Besides you know how chivalrous that guy can get." I continue gently, "Naruto would never risk you even if it increased his own odds of winning. You know that your choice would be the same if the roles were reversed Hinata."

Seemingly mollified by my words Hinata turns back towards me, wiping away her tears as she does so.

"Thanks Shika." She begins appreciatively after taking a moment to compose herself. Smiling coyly, her voice turns as impish as she continues, " I guess Temari`s choice in men wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Ha ha" I retort sarcastically."I'll have you know I'm a total catch."

Sharing a small chuckle, I bask in the feeling of normalcy that had just occurred. Yet, sadly as much as I would like to continue this mirthful line of conversation there is a more pressing matter.

"Hinata how exactly am I going to help you with Makoto?"I ask curiously, not really understanding how I could help with a previously thought defunct project.

Evidently confused by the question, Hinata asks worriedly, "Gamakichi, didn't tell you?"

"_Well that can't be good."_ I rue forebodingly, knowing that lacking a bit of key information could be the difference between life and death in the shinobi world.

From a personal standpoint it was one of the most troublesome things about being assigned to strategic operations. Indeed, I found having to adapt my plans mid-mission to fit a new scenario to be colossal pain that I'd rather be without.

"_Had Naruto left the information out by accident or was it that blasted toad's idea of a joke?_"I lament irritable, annoyed that this looked to be one of those troublesome situations, "_Someone would have to pay regardless, hopefully the toad."_ I promise myself, as various sinister and admittedly pleasing methods of revenge against Gamakichi begin to flood my mind.

Apparently my silence and look of uneasiness was enough of an answer for her, as Hinata continues apologetically, "Im sorry Shikamaru, but you have to be the one to use Makoto."

"What do mean I have to be the one? "I question perplexedly, my voice thick with desperation, hoping that this was some kind of mistake, "Once it's charged Naruto can just use the Flying Raijin to get away from Sasuke and transport himself to Makoto."

With a resigned shake of her head she explains, "The barrier Naruto used to keep me from helping him can block all Jutsu so long as the caster remains within the dome to supply Chakra. That includes time space jutsu provided for by the sharingan as well as the Hiraishin. Unfortunately Naruto would need to drop the barrier in order to escape."

Utterly horrified, I can't help but allow the panic I felt to display itself upon my shocked features, something Hinata must have noticed as her tone becomes more sympathetic, "Im sorry Shika, but doing that it would allow Sasuke the freedom to investigate the large Chakra build up that must have aroused his suspicions by now."With a sad regretful sigh she concludes, "Naruto cannot drop the barrier."

"_This is really, really bad. No scratch that, disastrous would be a more apt word."_I begin agitatedly, as my mind tries desperately to find fault with her words_, "I didn't even believe Makoto was entirely viable and yet I am the one that had to use it?_"

My worries are momentarily silenced as a flaw in their plan becomes apparent to me, "_There's no way I could use Makoto anyway given my limited knowledge of the project."_ I deduce triumphantly, convinced that I had found my salvation from the troublesome proposal.

Voicing this argument, however, proved a pointless exercise as Hinata explained Naruto`s foresight in this matter.

"Naruto made sure that once the necessary Chakra was collected all that would be needed was someone with a high level of charka control and knowledge of the correct hand signs." She explains with growing confidence, having apparently went over the procedure many of times given her details explanation, " My job will be to guide, distribute, and maintain the Chakra so that the various seal arrays have a constant supply of energy. After that, all that's needed is a willing participate and Makoto should work."

Dusting off my memories of the project, I recall how Ino`s part in the endeavour involved the Yamanaka`s family Jutsu in some way. With that in mind I motion to speak, however Hinata, as if reading my thoughts, forestalls my objection with a raised hand, melancholy entering her voice, "Ino taught me the correct hands signs in case…in case something should ever happen to her Shika. Inojin knows them too, but his Chakra control is unfortunately not refined enough for the task."

I'm honestly shocked at the revelation.

For an outsider, even if they were considered practically family, to be taught clan techniques was unheard off and honestly would be regarded as a betrayal of the highest order. What added to my bewilderment was that in her later years, Ino had become quite the stickler for her clan's traditions. Indeed, I've lost count of the how many troublesome lectures I endured over the years from Ino on Shikadai`s lack of effort when it came to the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"Makoto must have been more important to her than I thought." I mutter absent-mindedly, not really meaning to voice the thought to Hinata.

"Yes, she was extremely passionate about it." She begins with a slow nod of the head, a sliver of nostalgia creeping into her voice, "Ino wouldn't stop badgering me until I agreed; though I made it clear that after the last debacle I wouldn't use Makoto unless I was completely satisfied with its safety."

Not wanting to get my hopes raised up too soon, I ask sceptically, "So Naruto managed to work out the kinks then?"

Looking suddenly guilty, Hinata rubs her left arm nervously, "Ahh…actually Shika were still not entirely sure if it will work or not."

* * *

Before I can make my incredulous thoughts known, a girl wearing a medical ninja uniform enters the room.

Unlike other medic nin`s I'd seen today, her uniform remained largely unstained, with only a few smatterings of crimson marring the pristine white of the medical gown. Taking a good look at her, I realise that the girl was in fact Sarada Haruno. The daughter of Sakura and, unfortunately, Sasuke that had become Hinata`s apprentice after her mother's death.

With short onyx hair, a pale complexion and a pair of red glasses Sarada had always looked like a deceptive combination of Sasuke and his former teammate Karin. Yet, Sakura was most assuredly the mother despite her appearance and Sasuke`s absence from her life casting doubt on her true parentage.

"_One only he had to get her mad to know that she was Sakura`s kid." _I muse nostalgically as I picture Boruto Uzumaki fleeing in terror from the enraged Kuniochi after he rigged a water balloon over a doorway to fall on her. However, my amusement over my recollections soon turns to regret as I look upon the seemingly emotionless girl before me, _"At least that was how you used to be able to tell."_

Sadly after Sasuke revealed his true colours Sarada disowned both her parents without hesitation, being unaware of her mothers role as our spy at the time. She had, understandable, always been on the grim side since then, showing a near suicidal determination to kill her father. Indeed, she left no time for friends or potential romance, throwing herself into the war. Much to the dismay of the young Boruto Uzamaki, who had been courting her for some time.

Sadly once her mother passed and the truth was revealed, the few remaining sparks of emotion died as well.

"_It's a shame honestly."_I muse guiltily, "_Sarada is a highly skilled Kunoichi with many accomplishments to her name, but seeing her as she is now I can't help be reminded of her father."_

To the detriment of my conscience, I always felt unjustly uncomfortable around her as a result of that comparison. Something that wasn't helped by her tendency to treat us, like many of the new generation, with more pomp than I was entirely happy with.

"Lady Uzumaki, Lord Nara, pardon the interruption." She begins formally, bowing to us respectfully, "The Chakra containers you told me to monitor have finished collecting milady."

Rolling her eyes in silent agreement of my own visible discomfort at such address, Hinata puts on a kind smile before turning to answer the girl, "Well done Sarada. You can join the rest of the team in the medical wing now. I`ll join you shortly after I've helped _`Lord`_ Nara with something."

Though slight, Sarada`s features take on a relived expression, most likely happy to have a more active role, before schooling her emotions Sarada thanks `_Lady Uzamaki`_ and leaves with one final bow. Watching the departing Kunoichi with sad eyes before becoming serious once more, Hinata picks up where we left off.

"I'm truly sorry for asking you to risk yourself like this Shika." She begins regretfully, turning her gaze downward to avoid my judgemental eyes, "But we've run out of time and Makoto may be are only hope now. Ever since Ino taught me the necessary Jutsu, I and Naruto have done everything we could to make Makoto as safe as possible."

"_Ahh I see now."_I brood darkly as realisation dawns on me,_ "Hinata`s forgiveness of Naruto back then was at least partly inspired by her secret acceptance of his efforts."_

Her words become wistful as she continues, "I think he always suspected that it might end this way, sacrificing himself so another could hopefully succeed….. When he agonised on the decisions that Makoto could make possible Naruto often said `Shikamaru would know what to do`."

Raising her eyes to meet my softening gaze, Hinata voice becomes thick with determination, "You're the one Naruto chose as his replacement. And if I'm honest there's no one better suited to use Makoto than you are…" She pauses for a moment as a wave of emotion rears up, her eyes noticeable tearing.

"…So many people have died trying to stop Sasuke…." She continues before pleading, voice breaking slightly under the weight her emotive laced words , "P-Please Shikamaru, we have to at least try for the sake of all those we have lost."

"_I don't like it, oww how I don't like it, but she is right."_I concede begrudgingly, understanding the necessity but deploring my role all the same, "_As troublesome as it would be I had to at least try._ _If it worked, Makoto could be the key to our future."_

Ok Hinata." I accept with a weary sigh, my reluctance permeating each syllable, "It`ll be a total drag, but I suppose it has to be me. Someone else would probable get it wrong anyway. "

* * *

**AN: A much easier chapter for me to write this time, though I wasn't entirely sure how I should depict Hinata at first. However, I decided that she would have gained a great deal of self assurance thanks to Narutos positive influence and being forced to step up by the war(though with a bit of regression from time to time when she is nervous).**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership and reviews by CosmicStorm14, Becc and LilyVampire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

With my acceptance secured, Hinata gives me an appreciative smile before heading swiftly towards the empty bookshelf behind her desk.

"Could you help me move this to the side Shika?" she asks without explanation, placing a delicate hand on the shelving and pointing to an empty space. Confused, but confidant all would be made clear soon anyway making any question far too troublesome, I move towards the back of the room. With an overly dramatic grunt I help shift the bookshelf away from the washed out wall and to the area she indicated.

Letting out a small giggle at my theatrics, she turns to the now empty wall space. With glowing pulsating hands, Hinata sweeps her arms across the wall in a complex pattern, lightly applying pressure at certain intervals. At first nothing seems to happen, until suddenly a multitude of small colourful seal arrays spring to life across the previously drab wall. Mesmerizing me with their intricate dance. With a heavy groan a section of the wall suddenly grinds backward before sliding to the left, revealing a long narrow passageway.

Beckoning me to follow, she enters the dank and gloomy tunnel and immediately sets a brisk pace. Shrugging my shoulders in acceptance I set off after her as best I can, but to be frank I was having a hard time keeping up with her. My lifelong aversion to such speed and the slippery moss coated floor, which to my chagrin she seemed to glide across, was turning the endeavour into a total drag. In fact, so fixated am I on not falling flat on my face that I almost don`t notice us enter the large, and thankfully well lit, chamber at the end of the tunnel.

To say I am blown away would be an understatement. The chamber is vast, perhaps even larger than the old arena in the forest of death were I took the Chunin exams so long ago. Circling the chamber were twenty or so large stone pillars that are faintly glowing with an odd ethereal energy. What catches my eye however is how its walls and floor are littered with complex symbols which, if my passable knowledge of seals is anything to go by, appear`s to make up one giant seal array.

My mind can't help but boggle at the sheer amount of time and concentration needed to create such a labyrinthine array.

"It's amazing isn't it? My mouth fell open in much the same way as yours did when I first saw what Naruto had produced" Hinata comments with an air of amusement. My mouth, which was gaping like a fish thanks to my astonishment, is promptly closed at her comment. I pull my eyes away from the array, embarrassed at my lack of concentration.

"I can't believe Naruto did this." I say while gesturing to the walls. "I knew he had made great strides in fūinjutsu but this..." I trail off as my mind tries to puzzle out how he had the patience for such an endeavour. I begin examining the walls once more as my gaze gets sucked into the detailed array. All it would take is one small mistake and...

I leave the thought unfinished. The amount of skill, patience, and most importantly work the array likely needed didn't bare thinking about. Especially given how we had only moved to this local a couple months ago. As if reading my thoughts Hinata begins to explain affectionately, "It wasn't easy for him. As you can imagine there was quite a lot of curse`s uttered in various Kami`s name. But you know Naruto, once he sets his mind to something there is nothing that can stop him, especially with an army of shadow clones to draw upon."

"I should really have made more of an effort to increase my chakra reserves." I comment wistfully, thinking of how many chores I could have dodged throughout my life.

"Yes I'm glad I worked on it" Hinata says sagely, before continuing with barely a whisper "They have so many uses…."

Intrigued by the odd level of embarrassment infusing her last words, I turn my attention away from the wall and focus on Hinata. With reddening cheeks and twiddling fingers, Hinata seems to want to look anywhere but me as the meaning behind her word click in my mind. Truly, Despite how confidant she had become over the years there was some things that could still fluster and bring out the old Hinata.

Her sex life with Naruto was one of those things.

Before I can tease her over her likely impure thoughts, my attention is drawn to the stone pillars that encircled room. The simmering glow I noticed earlier was become brighter, crackling with energy as it let out a low hum.

"Hinata…" I enquire nervously while gesturing to the nearest pillar, "… are they supposed to be doing that?"

Apparently unperturbed she answers primly, "Ohh yes, that just means the chakra they contain is ready for Makoto`s use." Heading over to a panel near the doorway she reveals a monitor with various Charka levels displayed for each pillar.

"Each pillar can hold the equivalent of four bijū tails."She explains before continuing regretfully "Unfortunately, despite Naruto siphoning off his chakra for years now, the pillars are only half full."

I can't help but be mystified by that.

"_The equivalent of forty tails and it's only at half capacity?"_ I marvel, amazed by the ridiculousness levels of chakra that was present in the room. However, my appreciation for what Naruto had managed to collect falls away as I recall an issue.

"Will that be enough?" I demand of her, perhaps more sharply than I intended, knowing that a lack of energy was a key factor in the earliest failures. Filching a little she looks down, her voice heavy with remorse, "Our most recent simulations indicate that it should be enough to effect the necessary change but…"

Feeling guilty, I cut her off knowing full well that she would be the first to offer herself up if it there was any other way.

"_Besides."_I begin to acknowledge sombrely. "_Sasukes victory today will be the final death nail for us all any way. The chance was worth taking."_

"Look I'm sorry Hinata."I begin apologetically, "It's just a lot to take in. I know you wouldn't even consider this unless it had a good chance of success."

With a bright smile she motions to speak, however her reply is drowned out by the sound of a sudden thunderous explosion.

* * *

Frantically, Hinata gestures to the centre of the room.

"They must be advancing quicker than I thought. Quick. Step into the centre circle. I'll do the rest." She orders forcefully, already moving to fulfil her part. Apparently confidant that I would do mine.

"_One small mistake and..."_

"_No I can't think like that!_"I admonish harshly, "_I trust Naruto and Hinata with my life. They would never put a friend in danger….. at least not on purpose….. Damn it Shikamara get a hold of yourself_!"

Forcing down my traitorous thoughts, I see Hinata call forth a dozen shadow clones that proceed to form a circle around the outskirts of the chamber. Each one taken up a place in one of the twelve smaller circles that made up the seal array.

Steeling my resolve I force myself to move towards the central circle, shakily at first; but with increasing steadiness as I focus on the task at hand.

"_At least if it doesn't work I'll be seeing Temari and Shikadai a little sooner."_I muse morbidly_. "Then again she`ll probably smack me over the head for having such a pessimistic outlook. Then there was the matter of having doubt in our friend's competency…Yeah, definitely a smack to the head."_

Letting out a low chuckle I can't help but mutter affectionately, _"Troublesome woman…."_

The sound of Hinata`s chanting reaches my ears, reminding me of what was being attempted. My fears renewed I turn my attention to the seal arrays on the floor in an attempt to sooth my jitters.

"Everything will be ok."I whisper to myself, hoping that the spoken reassurance would be more effective that the thought.

It was not.

Before I have a chance to process what was happening, the passage of time seems to slow. The Hinata clones begin to radiate a blinding chakra, their words, and hand signs becoming increasingly slower with each motion and syllable.

My nerves only become more frayed as the once static seals rapidly retract into the centre, all the while giving of an eerie glow. I look down in fascinated dread as the inked array snakes its way across my skin, covering my body like an intricate tattoo. Simultaneously a sharp pain begins to form in my head, increasing in intensity as the seconds tick by.

I raise my head sluggishly to seek out Hinata for reassurance, but I find my vision increasingly blurred. Suddenly I'm surrounded by a wall of pure light obscuring my view of the chamber and Hinata.

Without warning I'm overcome with a whole host of unpleasant feelings.

I'm hit by a constant gust of air, so fast it feels like my skin is being flayed mercilessly from the bone. I feel hollow one second then stuffed to bursting the next. Like my insides are retracting and expanding, mere moments away from gorily exploding under the constant pressure. I bite my bottom lip sharply, drawing blood, as my body is overcome with a unbearable burning sensation and my breathing becomes a chore.

Just when I think it can't get any worse I'm suddenly bombarded with distorted images moving at an ever increasing pace, creating a ever growing sense of nausea. I try to scream but no noise passes my lips, if indeed I even have lips any more. I begin to fear that this is the end. Honestly I may very welcome that outcome if it meant ending the excruciating pain that now enveloped my entire being.

Suddenly, I feel as if there is another presence with me, extremely similar but entirely different at the same time. Unbidden that presence is pushed forcible to the side as my trial comes to an abrupt halt. The only lingering ailments from the ordeal are a splitting head ache and intense exhaustion the likes of which I've never experienced before.

However, before I can even begin to regain my bearings my gut unexpectedly flares up in pain. As the air is forcible expelled from my lungs, I open my eyes that I wasn't even aware were closed. In an instant all my senses come alive, assaulting me with the grisly sights and sounds of war.

* * *

My vision is foggy at first, only able to make out the smeared movements of people as they fought desperately on what appeared to be a beach side cliff. Before me is what appears to be a white man-like creature with oddly green hair. With dawning anger my mind is finally is able to identify the person as clarity returns to my eyes.

"Zetsu…."I growl, while instinctively reaching for my trusty trench knives.

To my horror the holsters that usually contain said weapons were nowhere to be found. Before I can figure out what was happening the Akatsuki member lunges forward, forcing me to back pedal as my mind and body are gripped by intense lethargy. Yet, out of nowhere a giant fist punches my assailant into the cliff face, killing it in an instant with a satisfying crunch.

"Come on Shikamaru get your head out of the clouds will ya!" Comes the unmistakable shrill admonishment of Ino, causing my to tense in shock as she and Choji casually take positions at either side of me. Two friends I hadn't seen alive in years.

"Yeah it's not like you get distracted like that."Choji says in good humour, cracking his knuckles as his right hand shrinks back to normal size as my mind goes into overdrive as the reality of the situation finally hits home.

"_Kami, it actually worked!"_ I mentally exclaim, overcome with excited astonishment at the sight of my youthful team mates alive and well, _"I'm back. I can stop it all from happening, I can save them…I can stop him."_

Before I lose myself to optimistic train of thought, I bring myself back down to reality.

"_What if this is some kind of dream, the effects of the _tsukuyomi_ or some other cruel genjutsu spun to torment me….."_I begin to argue pessimistically_, "…..or worse some kind of afterlife…."_

However, I soon discount those possibilities.

"_You can't feel pain in a dream and I was mostly certainly being treated to a smorgasbord of that at the moment_."I begin to reason out sarcastically, my head throbbing in agreement, _"Naruto`s counter seals blocks all kind of Genjutsu including the_ tsukuyomi_. And If I'm dead it's certainly not some kind paradisiacal afterlife." _I mentally quip, amused at how Ino provided proof of Makoto`s success.

Indeed, no paradise would include an Ino who was getting on my case with her troublesome complaints against me. It's equally true, however, that it wouldn't be complete without her presence at all. Seeing them alive again fills me with a veritable army of positive emotions. So much so that it's hard to process them all. However, I suppose the strongest emotion is …. well it's been so long but I guess hope.

Completely unfettered hope.

It takes everything I have not to break down and greet my old team-mates in the manner I truly wished too. I resist the urge however, knowing full well that a revelation of that ludicrous calibre would only cast suspicion against me. Having regained a hold of my run away emotions, the full impact of the time frame I find myself transported too sinks in.

"_The fourth Shinobi world war….."_I muse disappointedly. It was no disaster to be sure, but I can't help lament how much easier things would be if Makoto had been able to send me back further. After all, my ideal scenario counted on me having as much time as possible to enact my stratagem.

Indeed, even with my reservations of the project, there was a part of me that fantasized over the best way to alter the past. As such I had determined that our days at the academy would be the most optimum travel point to effect change. This being down to the three main reasons that I deduced when I first heard of Makoto`s existence.

I would firstly be able to help Naruto tap into his full potential much earlier, allowing him to be better prepared for the trials to come. Secondly, that period would grant ample time to counter Orichimaru and Obito`s machinations, saving many lives in the process. And third and most importantly, the time frame would allow me to handle Sasuke with the least amount of trouble.

Truly although important to the village, he had apparently not warranted an Anbu protection detail it seems, the Sound Fours spiriting away of Sasuke being proof enough of that. As such, I should have been able to sneak in to his family compound, at a time I judged opportune, and do the deed with no one else the wiser. Thus, one of the greatest threats to the world, and most importantly my family and friends, would be prevented from fulfilling that destiny. Naruto would never form a bond with Sasuke, and Sakura would eventually get over his loss and move on.

"_Hah, look at me."_I mentally chuckle in dark amusement, before feeling mildly disgusted by my own morbid thoughts, "_Fantasising pointlessly about killing someone, a child no less, for crimes they hadn't even committed yet."_

As disturbing as the task is I know that I wouldn't have hesitated in carrying it. No matter how much it would haunt me in the aftermath. Suddenly the throbbing pain, that had plagued me since the seal array applied itself to my body, increases in intensity.

"_What a drag."_ I bemoan, _"If I'm not careful all this thinking will make my head explode….Not that Naruto`s damnable pet project wasn't contributing its fair share to that end."_

I refocus my mind and turn my gaze across the chaotic battlefield.

"_There will be plenty of time for planning later."_I acknowledge in self admonishment, _"I have to focus or else this could all end up being for nought."_

* * *

"Looks like those guys want to avenge their buddy." Choji says casually beside me as he wipes some blood from his plated red suit, pointing to a charging group of Zetsus that I had failed to notice due to my needless lamentations. "Are you going to be ok?" he finishes, a look of deep concern etched into his rotund face .

Honestly, the pain that constantly racked my body had failed to abate yet and I was anything but ok. Unfortunately, this was a war and I had to fight. After all if I wasn't careful my inaction could see an even greater tragedy befall the elemental nations. It was a sobering fact, but even with Makoto`s apparent success, one false move, no matter how well intended, could ultimately hasten or worsen the nightmare future that had been my present.

Besides, judging by the suns position in the sky and what I recall of the battle, Asuma wouldn't show up until much later. We should have more than enough time to deal with our plant like foes, allowing me breathing space to formulate a strategy for… well everything.

Though I can't help but worry that the battle will prove even more emotionally draining than the last time. Not only because a greater time had passed, but also that I would have to look Asuma`s eye again after breaking my vow to protect Ino and Choji.

"_But that's something too troublesome to worry about at the moment."_ I acknowledge bleakly, _"Right now I just have to survive."_

"Sure, sure." I respond with a vague wave of my left hand, my voice sounding as confident as possible, "I just got caught of guard a little. I'll be fine."

Eyeing me sceptically, Ino lets out an annoyed sigh as she flicks her blond bang back irritable and concedes, "Ok Shika, but if your lazy ass gets hurt because of your carelessness I won't be the one to heal you."

And with that my slender pony tailed team-mate turns away from me and gets into a battle stance. With an amused shake of the head, his long spiky brown hair swaying in the wind, Choji smirk at me before doing the same. I can help but let out a nostalgic "Troublesome…" as I mimic my team-mates.

As the white Zetsus near us I reach the holster where I knew my trench knives resided in this time. Freeing them, I hold them up ready to strike as we meet the Zetsus charge. With a swift downward slash, I slice the left arm off of my first opponent. Following up with a sweeping kick to its legs, my assailant fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

A shadow looms over me.

Instinctively I parry the incoming strike to my head, trench knife cutting deep into the Zetsu`s fist and splitting the arm in twain. Pushing back against the plant like creature, I jam the knives twin in my free hand squarely into its forehead. Reversing the grip on my blade, I strike down into the unprotected skull of the writhing Zetsu at my feet before rising up. Without hesitation I form the hand signs for the _`Shadow Possession Jutsu`_, trapping three Zetsu who were in danger of overwhelming Ino.

A crushing _`Human Boulder`_ courtesy of Choji dispatches two of them, freeing up Ino to dispatch the remaining Zetsu with a well placed Kunai to the chest. Leaning her body against my back, Ino casts her _`Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu`_. In an instant two Zetsu suddenly turn on their compatriots allowing Choji to easily squash our remaining opponents beneath his mighty fists.

However, without warning another Zetsu rises up from the ground before me and manages to sidesteps my instinctive knife strike. Making a beeline for Ino`s limp and vulnerable body, I become gripped by panic.

"NO! Not again." I roar furiously. "I won't let her die."

Without thinking I declare, "_Shadow blade_ Jutsu!".

In a instant a shadow shoots forth from me, impaling the surprised Zetsu in the back before another blade like tendril takes form. In a flash the Zetus head is sliced clean off, bouncing along the ground before rolling down the cliff with a sickening thud.

I realise my mistake instantly. That irritating migraine had apparently addled my mind so much so that I had severely underestimated just how low my chakra levels were. Indeed, my exhaustion combined with this high chakra technique was causing my head to spin out of control. Falling to one knee I vomit violently, struggling to remain conscious as my vision begins to fade.

I faintly hear the startled cries of team-mates as they move to help me, Choji propping me up as Ino runs a glowing hand over me.

The presence I sensed earlier in my psyche returns, insistently pushing my mind to the side. To my horror the last thing I see as I lose my battle to remain awake is the reincarnated form of my Sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, making his way towards our position.

"Asuma…." I grind out, dimly recalling with pure dread that he shouldn't have been hear so soon as my world goes black.

* * *

**AN: So yeah time travel. Overdone , but I hope that my own take on it has and will continue to entertain. For those that are interested, the names Makoto and Kousuke Tsuda (The Chunin Shikamaru tried to kill) were references to "The girl who leapt through time" anime film.**

**The Shadow blade Jutsu is something I made up. I reasoned that since his Jutsu for just straggling someone is so chakra intensive that actually forming a blade would be even more so.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews/support from Lock on lockon,****LilyVampire**** and CosmicStorm14.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The first clue that I had indeed regained consciousness, is an invitingly warm sensation upon my face. Not that I minded all things considered. It's the kind of warmth that is so pleasant that it practically demanded that I open my eyes. How else would I be able to fully appreciate the radiant source that I'm currently basking in.

Yet, just as I'm about to comply with its silent demands I stop. In that moment the last visages of sleep induced fog clears from my mind, bringing with it the full might of my taunting headache. What gave me pause however was that the pain came with the memory of everything that had occurred to me before my troublesome trip to dream land.

"_Asuma….."_I recall sadly before my heart is gripped by guilt and fear, "_What if I had already made things worse with my own idiocy? What if I had cost my team-mates their lives?"_

It was a valid concern unfortunately. For although I had great faith in both Choji and Ino`s abilities, there are other factors in play that could bring them too ruin. Morbidly, I remember how easily that encounter from my past could have ended tragically, especially given Choji`s initial reluctance to attack the reanimated corpse of our Sensei.

"_Damn it, he wasn't supposed to be there yet!"_I declare mentally, furious with myself for not foreseeing the possibility. Still, I couldn't just lie here in the darkness forever, no matter how much easier it would be. I had to face it even…even if it meant I had already failed to save those closest to me.

Hesitantly, I open my eyes before quickly shielding them from the intense offending rays. Once the light induced blindness passes I'm initially relieved beyond belief not to be greeted by my worst fears. However, that relief is soon replaced by confusion as I take in the bizarrely picturesque scene.

The sky is a brilliant azure, with white puffy clouds moving sedately across its length. I move my other hand ever so slightly and feel the comforting touch of grass upon my finger tips. Indeed, said grass was so lush I couldn't have been more comfortable. Even more pleasant was the fact that the only sound that could be heard was the light chirping of birds from a nearby forest, delighting me with their idyllic melody.

It was perfection personified.

"Was I dead?"I question pessimistically, the heavenly surroundings matching my dream environment far too similarly too be real. Too my great surprise, the rhetorical question is answered with a drawl "Troublesome…."

Startled I spring to my feet, looking around frantically for the mysterious, yet eerily recognisable, voice. It takes but a moment to zero on the source. Before my eyes is…..well... me?…or what appeared to be me. A younger me who was lying down on the grass a few feet away with his hands behind his head, watching the clouds go by without a care in the world.

Letting out a dry chuckle he says "I never thought I would ever move that fast. Then again you've changed quite a bit from how I am now."

Confused beyond belief, I demand suspiciously, "You're me?"

"Obviously." He replies with a bored yawn, "I'm guessing the ins and outs of that fancy Jutsu of Naruto`s wasn't explained to you all that well."

Finding myself annoyed by his nonchalant response I retort peevishly. "I wasn't involved with the project and there wasn't enough time…"I stop myself as I realise how ridiculous it was to have my ire raised by myself. Suppressing my irritation, I continue, "Look you're right I don't. I'm guessing that you somehow do then?

"No not really."He responds with the same infuriatingly bored tone, "I just inferred certain things from the situation we're in now and the memories I accidentally absorbed."

Putting aside my acute displeasure for his hypocrisy, I focus on his last few words.

"My memories?" I question in puzzlement.

* * *

With a long aggravated groan he stands up and motions to me with a wave of the hand. "Yeah, just take a look at your right arm."

Doing so, I'm horrified to see that I essentially had no right arm left. In its place was a mostly translucent outline, with the only solid remnants being the glowing seal markings that had wrapped themselves around my body.

"Wh-What the hell happened to my arm." I exclaim angrily, before pointing accusingly at my doppelganger with my not existent appendage, "Did you do this?

"Not by choice" he assures, his hands raised up wearily in an effort to stave off my accusing glare, " You were lying on the ground unconscious and when I went to check if you were ok your body just sorta started …"He pauses, stroking is chin in thought before continuing uncertainly, "Merging with mine I guess."

Taking a look at his right arm I notice for the first time that it had the faintest outline etched into his skin. A pattern that I realise looked identically to the seal marking on my own arm. In an instant I reach the same conclusion that the other me must have as well.

"Makoto…"I breath out irritably, "…..what a pain"

I knew from my sketchy knowledge of Makoto that it utilised the Yamanaka`s ability to sever their soul and transport it elsewhere. The key difference being that Makoto, with the aid of a monumental amount of Chakra, transported the soul over time rather than distance. An important blank spot for me however, and I imagine Naruto and Hinata given that they had only successfully simulated Makoto before, is what exactly happened to the younger incumbent soul.

"Yeah…" The other me responds with a hint of resentment penetrating his usual drawl tone, "It was quite the nasty surprise for me when some unknown entity tried to violently take over my body."

An intensely unwelcome sense of guilt begins to fester within me at his words. Not just for Makoto`s actions, but also for the sombre realisation that I would have went through with it even if I had known what it would do. Of course there's no question that I would have agonised over it, but in the face of stopping Sasuke I would have done anything. Still, even though it would prove a small consolation, I had to at least try to explain myself.

However, as I motion to speak he waves me off, "Yeah yeah, I know you guys had no idea about that little titbit. I absorbed enough of your memoires to know that much. Though I suspect you would have chosen the same course of action regardless."

He begins to frown slightly as his voice becomes deeply haunted, "Besides, even though it's a colossal drag I can't deny that I wouldn't have made the same choice in your….. situation."

I was beyond relived to hear him say that he understood, but even still I felt that I should offer an apology of some kind.

"Still... for what is worth I apologise…"I trail of lamely, knowing full well that there was nothing I could really say that would make the situation better. With a mild shrug he replies casually, "It is, what it is."

An awkward silence follows as we mimic scratching the back of our heads. A common sign of just how ill at ease…I….we…. are .

"Sooooo…"I begin nervously, "What now?" My counterpart grimaces, a deep sense of fatigue entering his voice as he replies "I think we have to let Makoto finish what it started."

"But that would mean that you …"I leave the conclusion we both knew unsaid, not wanting to acknowledge how I would be essentially killing him. "I know," He begins, his voice calm but sadly resigned, "but I've seen enough of that nightmare that would be my future to know that sacrificing one person is well worth the price."

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by that. I formed the basis of my world view at a young age and proceeded to carry it out throughout my shinobi career.

Sacrifice one to save a thousand.

Logically sound, but it wasn't until our resistance against Sasuke that I started to learn the true cost of such unrestrained thinking. Still as ever he, like myself, had weighed the cost carefully, looked at every angle and run the calculations continuously.

The conclusion was the same.

Letting out a fatigue laden sigh I respond "Ok, If you're sure then I suppose there's no point in putting it off." He nods slightly before his eyebrows scrunch up in the way mine always did when I just remembered something troublesome.

"Actually…."He eases out slowly. "I`d like you to indulge a question from me first before we…you know….."He pauses, waving his left-hand vaguely around as he seemingly struggles to find the right words. With a frustrated "Troublesome" he gives up and continues, "Regardless of that, I'd also like to extract a promise from you if that's ok."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, I give a shrug before saying "Sure I don't see why not. It's the least I can do anyway."

"Ok." He begins with a smirk, his voice thick with bemusement, "Temari, really? You literally married the most troublesome woman we've ever met."

Letting out a good natured chuckle in response I reply, "Yeah she is most certainly that. But over time I began to slowly see her finer points. Any `_Troublesome`_ actions paled in comparison to my growing admiration for her intelligence, determination, loyalty, fiery passion and …" I pause before muttering in soft fondness "….an ability to understand me like no other and a gentleness that no one else but me got to see."

At his sceptical look I say amusedly, "I know I know, it's well hidden. However, she was always there to support me through the good times ….and the bad. For that I will always love her."

"Troublesome…. "He replies with a resigned `hypmh`, "I guess I'll just have to take your word for it I guess." Still wanting revenge for his earlier nonchalant attitude, I can't help but tease, "Well if that doesn't convince you then maybe I should recount our wedding night. We…."

"I don't want to know about that….."he shouts over me, blushing up a storm before continuing in a whisper "….I got enough of an eyeful of that from your memories."

Despite his protests, his crimson checks seem to darken even more as he appears lost in thought.

"_Lingering longer than is strictly necessary on a very stimulating memory perhaps?"_ I muse humorously.

Having regained control of himself he says grumpily "Ahhh whatever it too troublesome to argue over anyway. Can I get that promise from you now?"

"By all means." I prompt with an open hand, my voice still very much drenched in smug amusement. Shaking off the last remnants of his embarrassment he responds seriously. "Believe me I know it'll be difficult, but try not to get stuck in your own pessimistic thoughts ok." He pauses before his voice become sombre, "I don't want out mind-scape to be like it was after I regained control."

It takes a few moments to register what he meant, before I remember the sad truth. Over time we learned that even with Naruto`s counter seals, a person's psyche could be worn down by the Tsukuyomi under the right circumstances . As such, the resistance began to face an increasingly dire problem as Shinobi began to turn against us without any warning signs. Indeed, as a result of these tragic turnings, we began to regularly screen peoples minds for any sign of the virus like Genjutsu.

I don't know if it was because I tended to get trapped in my own thoughts anyway or if it was pure chance, but the exam sometimes went differently for me. Indeed, much to the annoyance of any Yamanaka who was assigned to me, I often found myself given a front row seat to my mind-scape along with them. Honestly, I think they took it as a personal failure on their part or it might have had something to do with being watched while they worked. In any case they really didn't like having me as a patient.

Not that I was really thrilled either to be exposed to what my mind-scape actually looked like. It was in essence the scene I'm being treated to by my younger self at this moment. However, after years of brutal war and lost family and friends the place had been corrupted beyond repair.

A hollow shell of its former tranquil glory.

To my chagrin my fantasy knoll had become shrouded in a thick oozy darkness that made the visibility poor and ability to breath difficult. The grass had withered long ago, leaving nothing but hard lifeless soil. Worst of all there was no clouds that could be seen or the gentle sound of birds to be heard.

It was in short, a nightmare.

Knowing it was what he had first seen upon regaining control, fills me with a deep sense of embarrassed regret. With that in mind there was no question as to what my answer would be.

"You're right it will be a pain I'm sure…." I acknowledge, extending out my left arm jovially, "But I think we can both agree that a cloudless world is a troublesome thing."

His mouth twitches up in amusement before he gives a satisfied nod. Without hesitation he moves purposely towards me and clasps my awaiting arm tightly. As soon as our skin connects I begin to feel dizzy. Before my eyes my left arm becomes as hollow as its counterpart. In a flash the translucency begins to spread rapidly across my body like wild fire. Simultaneously I feel an insistent pool upon my psyche that I wouldn't have been able to resist even if I had wanted too.

My life begins to flash before my eyes as our minds seemingly become one. Unthinkably Makoto begins to crash our two experiences of life together, some fitting perfectly while others clash over our differing levels of pessimism and optimism. Events that had chipped away at my mental well-being were suddenly lessened in intensity, while memories that I had forgotten long ago begin to resurface once more. The younger me learns what it is to love someone unreservedly while I regain a less jaded perspective of my past.

We are one.

Opening our…I mean my eyes I'm greeted by a hopeful sight. To my relief the sky remains clear, the grass vibrant and full of life. In addition, and to my intense satisfaction, there was also still a few wispy clouds doting the horizon. On the flip side it was night and frosty as hell now, but that was ok. It was certainly a far cry from the hellish realm that had once been my battered mind. My admiration of the scene before me is brought up short when I`m suddenly bathed in a warm orange glow. Turning to the source of the light I see the welcoming sight of the sun peeking out from the horizon.

"A new dawn…." I mumble happily as my consciousness slips away.

* * *

Blinking my eyes open, I wearily take in my surroundings as my vision clears. I appear to be lying in a canvas bed of that I am certain. After all I would be hard pressed to forget the most horribly uncomfortable furniture I had ever had the misfortune of sleeping in. In an instant, I recognise the area that I`m in as an allied shinobi forces tent that was used during the fourth world war.

Without warning my mind becomes suddenly awash with old memories that now possessed amazingly intense clarity. Only a few days ago I was complaining about how poorly the tents flimsy brown walls kept the heat in. In fact I'm taken aback how fresh the memory of such a mundane thing was in my mind at this moment. Before I can celebrate this new found mental rejuvenation, my attention is drawn to the faint whooshing sound of a tent door flap being opened.

"I'm telling you I won't leave them alone when their so defenceless."Comes an angry voice. A voice that even with my back turned away from the newly arrived person is easy to identify as belonging to the ever loud Ino. However, at the sound of another persons sharp retort my breath catches in my throat as I realise who it belongs to.

"_Temari…"_

"Look Yamanaka" Came the frustrated reply of the voice I so desperately wanted to hear, "As much as I have faith in Naruto and the others, we can't expect them to fight such powerful opponents by themselves. This battle could very well decide the war and we need all the help we can get."

The true import of her words is pushed forcible to the side as my mind becomes a whirlwind of competing emotions. My unbridled joy fighting viscously with the soul crushing memories of losing her. As a result, warm salty tears, fuelled by both sides of the conflict, form and trickle down my face.

However with a struggle, I remember the promise to my other self and push aside the bad in favour of the good. Still, despite almost every fibre in my being urging me to embrace her, I hold back. Time was of the essence and I couldn't afford any distractions, no matter how pleasant they may be.

Sitting up I rub my eyes sleepily, masking my true emotional state from the two kunoichi who were currently glaring daggers at each other. Gazing forlornly at warring pair a measure of sadness rises within me as I recall how many troublesome years it would be before those two would ever be on friendly terms. As troublesome as it is, Temari always held a certain amount of disdain for Ino based on her performance in the Chunin exams. Truly, as far as Temari was concerned Ino`s choice to prioritise her looks and the chasing of boys at the expense of her training regimen gave kunoichi everywhere a bad name.

Ino naturally took great offence to this lack of respect as although Temari`s initial assessment may have been true, she had made great strides over the years. Indeed, I could honestly say that the Ino of this time was an accomplished kunocihi who could be counted upon to have your back in the direst of situations. Unfortunately, it would be a long time before Temari would recognise that fact.

Realising that their bickering had prevented either one of them from noticing my awakening, I announce with an annoyed yawn, "Could you two get any louder. Im trying to sleep here."

"Shikimaru!" Ino declares ecstatically before glomping me in a crushing hug, "Im so glad you're ok." With an awkward pat on her back I reply. "I'm happy too, but could you loosen your grip up a bit before I pass out again."

"Oh yeah of course" she answers with a nervous chuckle, before releasing her death hold and backing off. Before I can say anything further I receive a quick and painful bash to the head courtesy of irate Yamanaka heiress.

"What the hell Ino!" I demand indignantly. Blowing a strand of obscuring blonde hair from her bang, my assailant declares crossly, "Don't you ever cover up Chakra exhaustion again you idiot."

Instantly, my annoyance quickly begins to fade as her words needle my conscience incessantly. With downcast eyes I apologise sincerely, "I'm truly sorry Ino. You're right I was an idiot, it won't happen again."

Taken aback by my easy acceptance, but seemingly mollified nonetheless she replies "Just not let it happen again or there WILL be hell to pay."

Holding my hands up in defeat I let out a small chuckle, before my eyes are drawn to the woman I have wanted to gaze upon for so long. In that moment it takes everything I have to quell my rebelling emotions.

"Nice to see you've finally decided to join us lazy." She greets mockingly, without any obvious hint of relief or happiness entering her voice. For those who didn't know Temari as I did, she would appear to be completely calm and collected. The very model of kunoichi professionalism and emotional restraint. However, I knew Temari very well.

The way her sharp teal eyes focus so intently on me and only me. The almost invisible quirk of a genuine smile that appeared when I first met her eyes. The way her hand subtly fiddles with the hem of her brown flak vest when I match the intensity of her gaze with my own. The way her cheeks reddened ever so slightly when I refuse to break said gaze.

All were clear signs that Temari was in fact very happy indeed that I had awoken. A fact that buoyed my spirits to no end. The reason being that in my past it took many troublesome years before I realised how much I had come to truly care and depend on Temari. Knowing that she already felt affection for me on some level was something I couldn't be happier about.

"_Hopefully it means I won't have to wait as long as I thought to rekindle our relationship."_I muse optimistically. Unfortunately that would have to wait. I needed information and fast if my fledgling plan, that had begun to form in the back of my mind since I arrived in this time period, was to come to fruition.

"Ino…"I question seriously, "….how much have I missed since I fell unconscious?"

Looking sadly to my right, I follow her gaze to the other end of the tent were a previously unnoticed patient resided. The person lay deathly still, with the only indicator that the occupant of the bed still lived being the gentle rise and fall of their bed sheet. I notice that their face is wrapped entirely bandages, with two IV`s dripping its vital liquids into the persons arm. What catches my attention the most however is that they were missing their left arm below the elbow, a bandage stump being all that remained.

I was no doctor, but I've unfortunately seen enough people in similar situations to know that the prognosis would likely be on the grim side.

Even if they should recover, losing an arm could be devastating to a shinobi. It's truly tragic, but many shinobi after years of deadly high pressure missions find it difficult to adjust to life as a civilian. Indeed, I've had the misfortune of hearing many a horror story of former shinobi who take their lives' rather than face such an existence. Still given the advancements Suna`s medical puppet arms, perhaps this person would be one of the lucky ones.

Regardless, there was nothing about them that struck me in relation to my question.

"_Why would Ino draw my attention to them…."_ I try to puzzle out, thoroughly confused, _"….Unless….." _A horrifying possibility emerges in my mind. Looking to Ino for confirmation, my fear is confirmed by her utterance of a single sorrow laced name, "C-Choji…"

* * *

**AN: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Mainly for the two Shikamaru`s conversion, if im honest. A lot of time travel fics depict the process as too neat for my liking, so I wanted to deal with some possible negative consequences of the method. And of course I got to throw Shikamaru a bone after all the tragedy, with Temari entering the story proper. Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews from LilyVampire , CosmicStorm14 and Lock on lockon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I sit there numb, my eyes flicking remorsefully every so often to the bandaged form of my oldest friend. A friend whom nearly died, and still could, thanks to my foolish lack of self awareness.

Reflecting on Ino`s tragic tale, the true horror of what my actions had wrought finally sinks in.

"_I did that to him….."_I lament angrily, scrunching up the edge of my bed sheets with my ever tightening grasp, _"Choji might die because I wasn't there."_

Much to my furious self admonishment, my earlier fears for Choji`s well-being proved to be well founded. Apparently trying to protect my unconscious form while fighting a highly skilled ninja, which Choji was admittedly already hesitant to fight, proved too much for the fractured Ino–Shika–Chō. Indeed, in the ensuing chaos Choji seemingly had been caught by Asuma`s devastating `Burning Ash Jutsu`, enveloping him in its scorching flames.

If not for the timely arrival of Tenten, with her pilfered Bashōsen fan, and later Chōza, Choji would have perished there and then. Saving his life and stopping Asuma`s rampage is a debt I would never be able to repay. Tenten in particular had earned my deepest respect for pushing herself to the brink of Chakra exhaustion in an effort to stop our Sensei.

Even so Choji had suffered horrific burns before their intervention, leaving his scorched body dangerously weak to infection. Indeed, it was this infection that had forced the medics to amputate the appendage in order to save Choji`s life. It is therefore no exaggeration to say that without the tireless effort of Ino and the medical core, he would not have even survived this long.

Most crucially for me however, was that as far as I was concerned the liability lay solely with me and only me. Yet, before I can dwell on it further Ino, likely concerned by my silence, breaks me away from my guilt ridden thoughts.

"Oh no, I know that look Shika." She begins with a exacerbated huff, her hands crossed irritable over her chest, "You better not been thinking it's all your fault?"

Not able to face her piercing gaze I break eye contact and turn my head to the side, my furrowed brow all the indication she needed to confirm her accusation. With a weary sigh she continues, "Look we've already established you're were an idiot for covering up your Chakra exhaustion, ok. But come on, it's not like you could have predicted that our nearly immortal sensei would show up like that."

Ino`s voice becomes filled with hollow optimism, the slight quickening of her voice betraying her, as she concludes "And anyway I'm certain that with Lady Tsunade`s help Choji will stuffing his face with snacks again in no time. It`ll be all right Shikamaru, I promise."

If this tragedy had occurred in my past then her words would most likely have put an end my darkening thoughts. Yet, the problem was the key piece of information she got wrong.

_"I did predict it."_

The unfortunate truth was that I had figured out pretty quickly when and where I had ended up. As such, I should have prepared myself for that confrontation, making sure that my emotions where kept in check while planning an effective counter that took into account my poor physical state. But I didn't do that and as a result there was very real chance that I could lose one of my oldest friends for the second time.

"_Even if he does make it, would Lady Tsunade be able to give him the same quality of life as before?"_I question mournfully, _"I know how amazingly skilled she is but with burns like that…. There was a limit to even what she could do."_

I grit my teeth as my guilt ridden thoughts begin to swirl dangerously around, tormenting me like the wailing of baleful banshees. What`s worse is that despite my best efforts to change I can feel myself slipping back into the same despondent quagmire that was my past mind-scape. However, my ruminations are broken as I turn my head instinctively in response to the equal parts nostalgic and fear inducing sound of a metal lined fan hitting the ground.

"As much as I hate to agree with Yamanaka….."Temari begins, aggravation clear in her voice as she rests one hand on her fan while the other gestures vaguely to the protesting Ino, "Blaming yourself for the unexpected is downright stupid, even for a lazy bum like you."

"Bu…"Not given me a chance to respond, my half formed word is silenced courtesy of another even more forceful slam to the already abused soil by her powerful fan. Once the resulting dust cloud had settled, and ignoring an angrily coughing Ino, she continues fiercely, "Even if you had been able to predict what would happen do you seriously think everything would have gone completely to your plans? Are you a rookie fresh out of the academy or something? "She demands with incredulous anger, before reigning in her emotions.

"You should know better than anyone that no plan survives contact with the enemy."She continues as a hint of smugness sneaks into her voice, "All it takes is one unexpected event to snowball on you, and an entire plan becomes worthless. `_NO ONE` _is capable of planning for every eventuality you idiot; it's how you deal with the snowballs aftermath that truly defines your worth as a strategist." She finishes with a slight smirk, her fiery eyes daring me to contradict her.

I stare blankly back at Temari in shock, my mind fighting a desperate struggle with itself over her insightful words.

"_Id barely woken and I was already breaking my promise to my younger doppelganger."_ I chastise critically as a small voice at the back of my head, that had previously been swamped by my unruly pessimism, becomes emboldened by her rhetoric and my new found understanding. Slowly at first, but with ever greater force it grinds away at my foolish self criticism.

"_She is right of course."_ I begin to reason , hesitantly but with increasing confidence as each thought supports the last, _"I was still suffering from Makoto`s use and couldn't really be blamed for being distracted given the emotional roller coaster I found myself on."_I acknowledge, before my mind latches onto one word, "_It was all `unexpected`…."_

As soon as I got punched in the gut by Zetzu the timeline was already unexpectedly changed. Hell even my unconscious decision to use my natural fighting style had sent unpredictable ripples across the time line. Furthermore, perhaps our unusually swift dispatching of our foes had attracted Kabuto`s malicious gaze, prompting him to divert Asuma to our position far earlier than he had done so previously.

Crucially however, as Temari emphasised there was no way I could have foreseen that such a thing would happen. Indeed, suffering as I was from Makoto`s effects could I even be logically blamed for collapsing when I didn't even realise how bad I was until it was too late? That answer I realise is no, but it still didn't change the fact that Choji had suffered due to my actions. In spite of that however, Temari had cleared away a very difficult mental block for me. I wouldn't allow myself to become lost to my own idiotic blame game any more. Instead I would strive to avoid any future calamity.

"_I cant afford to be bogged down when I've come so far." _I decide determinedly_," And besides I know that _C_hoji would never want his injury to be the thing that stopped me from doing what had to be done."_

With my guilt soothed and my resolve repaired, I shock both Kuniochi by letting out a sudden hearty laugh.

"You better not be laughing at me Nara or so help me…."Temari responds, her ire encased words promising violence should the answer be unsatisfactory. Indeed, through my laughter induced tears I can see Temari adjust her tense hands over the war fan, waiting in eerie anticipation to follow through with that threat. The sight causes a terror inspired chill to run down my spine, abruptly cutting off my laughter. Holding up my hands in defeat, I wipe away the last vestiges of tears from my eyes.

"No no, I absolutely agree with you." I placate desperately, holding up my hands in defeat to hopefully avoid her wrath, "I just couldn't help but laugh at how foolish I was to miss it." With an uncharacteristically genuine smile, my voice thick with boundless gratitude I continue, "Thank you Temari, I needed to hear that."

Honestly I hadn't meant for my true feelings to show all things considered. However, it was no exaggeration to say that her ability to get into my head was one of my favourite qualities about Temari. Truly, it was one of things that made me start to fall in love with her in the first place. As such, it was seemingly impossible for me to keep my joy at having that lifeline once more in my life.

On reflection, the fact that she turned her face away awkwardly from mine, a light blush beginning to show, made my slip completely worth it. Reigning in her embarrassment she responds indignantly, "Of course I was and don't you forget it lazy."

An awkward pause follows as neither one of us knows what to say to the other. I notice Ino looking back on forth between us before a Cheshire grin spreads across her face. "If I didn't know it any better…." She declares mischievously, eyes sparkling with amusement, "…..I'd say there was something going on between you two"

"O-Of course not." Temari retorts at once with an offended stutter, her face lighting up like beacon, "Who'd ever fall for a lazy bum like him anyway, HA the very thought….."Termari trails off as she apparently noticed that I had yet to respond in a similar fashion.

"Shika!" Ino squeals with astonished excitement, "To you actually like Temari?"Never let it be said that Ino would allow her dislike of a person to get in the way of gushing over a possible romantic entanglement.

"Troublesome…" I respond irritable, non-too pleased to have been caught out by Konoha`s foremost gossip hound. Yet, as much of pain as it would likely be, I had no intention of playing our little cat and mouse game like we had in the past. It's true I had other priorities at the moment of course, but I find myself incapable of intentionally souring our new-found time together. And honestly, the thought of pretending to dislike her when the opposite proved true was far too troublesome any way. With that in mind, I stare resolutely into Termari`s bewildered eyes as I begin to say, "Well…."

* * *

Before I continue further my attention and those of the two kunoichi is drawn to the sudden opening of the tents entrance flap. Rushing into the tent, a fair skinned Suna kunoichi with short brown hair addresses Temari with a out of breathe wheeze, "Lady Temari, Commander Gaara says the division will be heading out in support of Naruto within forty minutes."

"Very well Matsuri." Temari acknowledges with a curt nod, "Tell Gaara that I will be ready." With a chirper "Right" the newly identified Matsuri wastes no time in disappearing through the entrance as quickly as she came. With sudden horror I realise that my reuniting with Temari, and subsequent battle against my guilt over Choji, had distracted me from the knowledge of just how long I had been unconscious. If Gaara was moving to support Naruto then that meant I had already slept through to the wars climax.

I feel a sharp pang of remorse as I realise that I was already too late to warn the Alliance about the Zetzu infiltrators.

"_How many lives had already been unnecessarily robbed thanks to the enemy's gambit?_" I lament, regretting that I had been unable to save them. However, knowing were such thoughts will lead me I force my ill will down lest I end up being too late to avert another tragedy.

"Ino" I begin urgently, "I need you to use your Mind Transmission Jutsu on me so I can contact my dad at headquarters."

Looking at me uncertainly she replies, "Ahh, well is it really urgent? That jutsu takes a lot out of me and I want to save my Chakra in case we get attacked here."

Before I can reply Temari interjects with a scowl, "Firstly, as I've tried to drum into you Yamanaka, the medical core is well protected. You're `NOT` staying behind to insure their safety." She hushes Ino`s attempt to protest her words with an icy glare and adding that it "Was an order" before turning to me.

"And secondly, if it's not important we can just send the message by courier ninja. Yamanaka`s right in one thing by saying she`ll need the Chakra, though for the battle ahead rather than her misguided protectiveness over you two."

Seeing that Ino was motioning to be troublesome again, I decide to speak up before they descend into another shouting match and delay proceedings further.

"Look Ino" I begin delicately, "I'm sure Choji would appreciate the sentiment, as do I, but Termari`s right."I press on despite the betrayed glare Ino`s jade eyes are shooting me, "There are plenty of guards, and at this point it seems like Madara is making his final move. The injured will be the last thing he's concerned about now."

"Yeah but…" She begins to respond before trailing off, looking sadly at Choji. Letting out a wear sigh I continue as gentle as possible given my grim words, "I know it's hard ok, but what if one of our other friend's got hurt because you weren't there to support them. You know you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself Ino."

I can see the conflict in Ino`s eyes as her brow pinches together in concentration. Biting her bottom lip she opens her mouth as if to speak before seemingly thinking better of it. I breathe a sigh of relief as she finally gives a reluctant nod. With that crisis avoided, I turn my attention to matter at hand and address Temari.

"Believe me the last thing I would want to do is hinder Ino unnecessarily" I explain, my words infused by a strong resolution, "However, I have vital Intel for my dad that he needs to hear."

With a quirked eyebrow Temari asks questioningly, "What Intel exactly?"

"_Troublesome…."_I mentally bemoan, _"I really didn't want to have to explain myself, but I suppose there's no getting around it."_

As soon as Makoto dumped me into this time frame I knew explaining how I held such prophetic knowledge would be a major pain. After all, It not like I could simply say "Hey I know it's troublesome, but I'm a time traveller so could you just trust me without question?"

I was under no illusions that such bluntness would only land me in an interrogation cell or worse a mental health centre. There were of course my memories, but verifying such things is a lengthy process and not in any way a fool proof method of determining truth. The incident with Hanare being a perfect example of how even a highly skilled and experienced ninja, such as Inoichi Yamanaka, could be fooled with enough preparation.

As such, I was secretly glad when Ino and Temari had their little spat, as it gave me the necessary time to formulate a viable excuse. Not that it is a really good one if I'm being completely honest. However, my foe was the sands of time itself leaving little option but to hope that Temari and my father would give me the benefit of the doubt.

"I know this might sound unusual….."I begin carefully, fearing that Temari`s scrutinising gaze would detect my falsehood, "….but when we were fighting Zetsu I could feel him siphoning off my Chakra. Only something must have gone wrong because it was like I could see into his mind."

As I speak I can see Temari`s eyes narrow in concentration, likely trying to puzzle out the plausibility of such an event occurring. Seeing that she was thankfully not going to raise any objections as yet I continue, "It was only a brief flash and I only have a hazy remembrance of the legend…"

I pause and swallow hard knowing this would be the hardest part to sell. With feigned hesitance I continue, "I-I think Madara is planning to resurrect the Jūbi and use its power to wipe out headquarters followed soon after by the rest of our forces."

I could tell instantly that both kunoichi had great reservation about by story and truthfully I couldn't blame them. If was me who heard such a tale I'm sure I would have bore the same sceptical eyes that were being levied at me at this moment.

"You're sure you didn't imagine or dream all this Shikamaru?" Temari interrogates incredulously, though with a degree of sympathy, "It's not uncommon to hallucinate when suffering from Chakra exhaustion after all."

"Yeah" Ino chimes in unlikely support of her nemesis. Her tone more sympathetic than Temari`s but infused with the same level of doubt, "I mean it could happen sure, but you were in a really bad way Shika." She pauses as a sad and weary un-comfortableness settles into her words. "I don't want to upset you, but while unconscious you kinda shouted out a lot of weird things. It wouldn't surprise me if what you saw was simply a really vivid dream."

I expected this and honestly I don't really have a perfect answer to their completely reasonable assertions. However, I hoped bringing up the recent up surge in improbable things occurring would at least get them to go along with me for now. With any luck, if there was any future enquiry I'll have hopefully had enough time to come up with something a little more ironclad.

With that in mind I have no choice but to lie as convincingly as possible, "I know it appears far-fetched, believe me I have a hard time getting my head around it myself. However, I've experienced enough of Ino`s family Jutsu to know what a mind-scape looks like. And frankly given the seemingly impossible things this war has presented thus far I'm not going to risk doing nothing when it could very well be true."

Seeing that both kunoichi were teetering on the edge, their faces still baring a look of great unease, I add, "You guys know me well enough to know that I would never ask unless I had already ran this over in my head a million times. So you can bet that I'm absolutely convinced that this Intel is genuine." Unbidden, my words become encased in genuine desperation as images of my father, Inoichi and the countless command staff envelope my mind, "Please Temari, Ino," I plead, catching their eyes one after the other with my determined stare, "I have to warn them, please let me do this."

I sit in agonising silence as Temari and Ino seemingly struggle with themselves over my emotive words. Finally, they meet each other's gaze and silently communicate their answer with slight nods. Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance Temari sighs wearily, "Ok Nara, Since Gaara`s too busy to handle this I'll let you contact Shikaku."

Reigning in my emotions, I let out a relived grin. However, before I can even get a single syllable out to thank her, Temari holds up a finger and continues sternly, "But let's make this clear, this is all on you. I'm only letting you pass on the Intel on the slim chance your right and that Yamanaka is willing to waste the Chakra OK."

With an affirmative nod of my head I respond gratefully, "Yes I understand completely. Thank you Temari."

"Yeah yeah" she waves off in an effort to mask her rosy cheeks. An effort that naturally failed in the face of my appraising gaze, "Don't celebrate yet, you still need to convince Shikaku remember."

"How could I forget that troublesome endeavour…." I respond with a playful smirk, however out of the corner of my eye I spot a noticeable irritated Ino. Releasing that I had forgotten to thank her as well, I say with an embarrassed chuckle "And thank you for agreeing Ino, its appreciated.

"You'll pay for that later Shikamaru." she replies with an indignant _` hmph`, _"But we might as well get started, just hold still ok."After making a purposeful stride towards me, Ino rest a hand on my forehead and proceeds to cast the `Mind Transmission Jutsu`.

As the Jutsu`s sucks me into my mind with a familiar tingle, I try to prepare myself for my conversation with a father that passed away so many years ago. I blanch at the thought of hearing his voice one more, but if I could endure seeing Temari then I should be able to do the same for my father. The more troublesome issue however, was whether he would accept my story or see it for the lie it was. It was after all no exaggeration to say that Shikaku Nara was an unrivalled strategist. Indeed, so renowned was his flair for tactics that he was appointed chief strategist of the allied shinobi forces upon the war breaking out.

To say that I feared matching wits with him was a gross understatement, especially given how well he knew me. Still, despite how monumental the task may be I had to succeed. Otherwise the man I looked up to, along with a multitude of others, would be dead within a few short hours. Steeling myself as Ino successfully connects with Inoichi, I wait for the voice of my adversary to appear.

"Hello Shikamaru." comes the nostalgically drawl voice of my father, "As glad as I am to hear that your ok, I'll need to cut this short. It's a pain but I'm in the middle of coordinating our forces offensive against Madara."

Suppressing my growing sense of elation at the sound of his voice with difficulty, I cut to the heart of the matter, "I know dad, but I've got vital Intel regarding the war that you need to hear."

And so with growing nervousness I spin the same tale that I did for Temari and Ino. The only difference being that I laid out the entirety of my argument in one long-winded speech while my father listened patiently. As such, thanks to my anxious rambling I was quite breathless by the end. So much so that I almost didn't notice that my father had yet to say anything in response.

As the nerve wracking silence continues, I begin to fear that my father's calculating mind had indeed seen through my gambit. In fact, I'm so on edge that I'm almost startled when his voice suddenly appears in my mind. With a fatigue laden sigh he announces, "Ahhhh….what a pain..…"

* * *

**AN: So Temari finally gets some time to shine. It was quite fun writing her taking Shikamaru to task for his self imposed guilt trip.**

**I also tried to be true to Ino`s character here. Although her attitude towards Sasuke proved irksome throughout the series to me, the teamwork, skills, and dependability Ino displayed during the war made me realise there's much to her than that as a character.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews from CosmicStorm14, The Amol, LilyVampire (Thanks again for pointing out the grammatical errors last chapter),** **AJC, Lock on lockon and Illuminated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"I suppose I can't really argue with your evaluation all things considered." I acknowledge remorsefully, knowing how much of a burden my words must have imposed upon him. After all the situation was most certainly a pain in terms of both believability and what the Intel would mean for him logistically if action was to be taken.

"You realise..." he responds critically, "...that evacuating headquarters now would seriously hinder our operational capacity. And furthermore have you even considered that your memories may have been purposely tampered with?"

I had as it happens.

It was one of a long list of questions that I would have asked if I was the one being presented by such a farcical tale. However, I had hoped that Kami would smile down on me for a change and stop such a query from ever being raised in the first place. Sadly my wish appears to be nothing more than a pipe dream. Even worse, despite my agonising search for a possible answer, I had been unable to construct a response that could disprove such an assertion. For anyone to bring it up would be troublesome enough, but for it to be my ever perceptive father meant a difficult uphill battle that I wasn't entirely sure I could ascend.

"What a drag…"I sigh wearily as my agitation begins to grow, "Yes I considered that, however given Temari`s reaction I can infer that no one else has come forward with a similar story."I pause, waiting for my father to confirm the validity of the information I already knew to be true.

My father does just that a moment later, however not without raising my ire, "Yes it is true we haven't received any similar reports, but what significance does that hold." He prompts unnecessarily, my father, much to my chagrin, already well aware of what I was getting at.

It was an annoying and deeply troublesome habit of his. My father, in a well intentioned but utterly infuriating ploy, had taken to testing my argumentative skills at every opportunity throughout my life in an effort to improve my abilities. With that being the case, I know for a fact that his question was simple another in a long line of trials that my father secretly delighted in putting me through.

"Well….." I begin slowly as I try to organise my thoughts, "….given my position in the command structure and how chaotic warfare can be, it would be highly unusual for the enemy to target me and only me. The reason being that I lack the authority to affect our overall strategy to any meaningful degree and, as my situation shows, using a single person would be too risky."

I stop briefly to allow my father to interject, but thankfully he seems content to listen to the entirety of my argument this time. Pressing on, I suppress my growing nerves as I set out my argument as best I can, "Logically, if this was one of our enemies schemes they should have executed it at the same time and in similar volume as the Zetzu infiltrations. With our forces on guard now, the failure of such a gambit would almost be assured at this point. As such, I'm convinced that the plans I witnessed are genuine and that headquarters should be moved immediately."

"Hmm a very sound and convincing argument Shikamaru." he begins thoughtfully, a sliver of pride entering his voice. Sadly, just as I'm about to breath out a sigh of relief he precedes to tear down my premature thoughts of victory.

"Unfortunately..." he continues with clinical regret, "...there's still the possibility that their counting on us reaching that conclusion in order to catch us off guard again. After all, the very fact that I'm entertaining your theory is preventing me from coordinating our forces." Voice becoming grim, he concludes, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, but this could simply be an example of the enemy `trying their luck` so to speak. If you were in my shoes would you gamble the lives of so many based on something that could easily be a dream or worse an enemy ploy?"

"I…." Trailing of dejectedly, finding that despite my minds furious attempt to puzzle out an effective response I have no answer to his assertions. It`s a bitter pill to swallow, yet I have to no choice but to acknowledge that even after all these years I still could not out manoeuvre my father.

"_Was I arrogant to assume that I could beat him with such an unfavourable disadvantage?"_ I muse sombrely, knowing the answer all too well. It was indeed misguided of me to go into this conversation armed only with flimsy lies and no answer to many of the possible objections I had envisaged. Objections that I knew my father would likely bring up. Granted it was crucial that headquarters had enough time to evacuate and re-establish the chain of command. The reason being that otherwise a great deal of confusion and chaos could rise up in the absence of a unifying voice.

"_Damn it, I should have stalled until I had come up with something more solid."_ I lament angrily, frustrated by my inability to solve the conundrum that was my father, "_If I had done that then maybe I could have addressed the blank spots rather than hoping to best my father with my ill thought-out falsehoods._ _Still, perhaps its equalling cavalier of me to assume that even with the extra time that I would be able to come up with a viable solution."_ I conclude, disappointed in allowing my pride to get the best of me.

Regardless, there was no point torturing myself over this. What done was done. The only thing I had to determine now was whether there was anything I could say, or do that could salvage this debacle.

Determined, I set my mind to task. Becoming a frenzied mass of activity my thoughts desperately search for an answer that would convince my father and prevent his death. To my shame my labours prove pointless, causing a deep sense of despondency to settle within my heart. There was only one thing left that I could try now, regardless of how hopeless such an appeal would likely prove against the ever calm and logical Shikaku Nara.

"Ok dad your right, I can't deny that if it was me that I would share your scepticism."I admit tiredly, the fatigue of the entire encounter finally taking its toll, "You always said to me that emotion is something best left off the battle field, lest you make a poor decision based on clouded judgement. And believe me I despise the very thought that people could get hurt because of it."

Unbidden, the memory of my first failed mission as a Chunin comes to the forefront of my mind. It's honestly startling to recall how close I came to handing in my Hitai-ate over my self-perceived failings as a commander. Indeed, if not my father's admonishments over my cowardice then I may very well have quit being a ninja that day.

It was a lesson I will always cherish receiving, no matter how troublesome it was to be lectured like that. With that in mind I continue with growing confidence as words become infused with a passion and candour that few had ever witnessed from me, "But I'm not the same insecure Chunin you scolded all those years ago and I'm no coward. It was you who emphasised how I can't be afraid to make a decision, even if could mean the deaths of my comrades."

I take a deep breath to steady myself, reigning in my fervour. I continue calmly, with a wisp of nostalgia leaking through as I recall how Naruto had often demonstrated the virtues of that line of thinking, "If there's one thing Naruto has taught me is that sometimes there just isn't the time to wait for more information. Sometimes you just have to go with your gut, no matter how illogical it might seems at the time. And in this case my gut is saying without a doubt that the Intel is genuine."

In that moment I'm forced to stop to compose myself, my spitfire rhetoric proving difficult for my mind to keep up with. Taking a calming breath I plead desperately. "Please dad I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I humble ask, no beg that you act on my warning."

As my final words leave my dry lips I already begin to prepare myself for the inevitable rebuke my emotional rather than wholly logical solicitation would surely earn.

"_Not that I had anything worthwhile left in my arsenal that could sway him at this point."_ I muse sorrowfully, _"He would never believe I was a time traveller, at least not without immediate unquestionable proof._ _No, my only recourse will be try to avert the disaster some other way, no matter how daunting such a task would prove_."

* * *

Such is my pessimistic train of thought that I almost miss his response.

"Ahh well, I'm sure it will be a pain but that's good enough for me."He announces offhandedly, as if my questionable request didn't hold the lives of so many in its hands. Such is my shock that I'm rendered utterly speechless for a moment, the only sound I can manage being a splutter of pure disbelief. Curbing the maelstrom of bafflement that my mind had descended into as a result of his response, I demand sceptically, "Why?

One thing my father was known for was how well he could disguise his true feeling from even the most perceptive foes. However, I know him very well and much to my annoyance I can defiantly detect an inkling of bemusement in his otherwise dull reply, "Well I've never seen you so openly passionate before. In fact, I almost felt like I was facing down your mother rather than my ever slothful son. If that wasn't a sign that yours words should be taken seriously then I don't know what would be."

"Very funny dad." I retort sardonically; none-too pleased by the comparison or his attempt at humour at this crucial time. Probing curiously I ask, "What's your real reason?"

"Fine, fine" he accepts reluctantly, the barely there humour fading from his voice, "Too be completely truthful, when Madara revealed his ability to adeptly control the resurrected Jinchukiki I had been already considering moving our headquarters given their potential destructive force. But with the threat neutralised and knowing what an organisational nightmare it would be I decided against it."

Letting out an aggravated sigh he continues, "However, ever since then I've been plagued by the same insistent thought, if he could control one such power why not another?"A measure of gratitude and pride slides into his words as he concludes, "This Intel of yours put me over the edge on acting upon that annoying thought, regardless of how tenuous it may be. The fact is Shikamaru that my gut is telling me to believe in you and I don't intent to ignore it."

To say I found his easy acceptance jarring would be a colossal understatement. I was of course relieved and touched beyond measure that he would have such faith in me. Yet, I can't help feel perturbed by it as well. The very fact that such a small thing as my father's errant thought was the difference between life and death for so many in my past raised many troublesome conclusions.

"_Who's to say whether my other seemingly inconsequential actions had already wrought immense change, both good and bad?"_ I question in deep consternation, my psyche becoming overwhelmed by an endless stream of possibilities. _"Indeed, I have already witnessed how the smallest of changes had already placed Choji in a critical condition_."

However, I swiftly put to rest such unproductive thoughts as Temari and my doppelgangers words echo throughout my mind.

"_I'll do my best and let the lets the chips fall where they may"_ I decide with steely resolve, "_That's all I can do, anything else would just hinder me and more importantly be far too troublesome to dwell upon any way."_

"Shikamaru are you listening to me?" comes the agitated voice of my father, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Ohh sorry dad" I apologize, my voice thick with embarrassment at having ignored him, "It's a drag, but I guess I was just overwhelmed there for a second."

"Well I suppose I can let you off this time given that's it's your first win against your old man." he replies with a dry chuckle, before continuing seriously, "As I was saying, I'll evacuate headquarters immediately and start preparing a counter measure to the Jūbi. I'm counting on you to aid me in executing my stratagem on the field Shikamaru ..…provided of course that you're fit for battle?"

"Well I feel fine." I confirm uncertainly, remembering that I hadn't even discussed taking to the field with Temari or Ino, "However I haven't really been cleared to fight as yet. Still if turns out I'm not physical able, I can still fight just as hard with my mind. You can count me dad."

"Good, good."My father begins, pride evident in his tone before letting out an oddly sombre sigh, "There is one more thing before you go Shikamaru."

"Ohh?"I enquire with anxious curiosity, my stomach getting that troublesome sinking feeling that had become my constant companion on this trip thus far. Without warning, his disembodied voice sounds suddenly closer than it had previously. Like it was being directly channelled into my mind rather than being projected to the mind-scape at large.

"I didn't want to cause you any further problems by having Ino or Inoichi hear this." He begins to explain seriously, "So I'm projecting my voice directly into your mind in order to guard our conversation from them. Just keep that I know this little trick a secret from Inoichi." He implores calmly before concluding with a odd hint of nostalgia and irritation, "He can be such a pain when he's angry."

"Ehh ok " I reply uncertainly as my feelings of unease only grow stronger. Not really sure if I I wanted to know at this point, I ask anyway, "What is this about Dad?"

With a weary sigh he announces gravely, "Despite my acceptance I highly suspect that there is more to this than what you have told me. When this is all over I will have the truth from you."

"I…." Is all I can manage as my father's dread inducing words reverberate throughout my mind. However, before I can panic further my father continues, "It's just a promise. No need to answer now." He reassures in a bizarrely sanguine fashion, "It's been so long since we've got to mentally spar like this. I enjoyed it, so I want you to have enough time to think on it and make are next duel even better." He concludes as I feel his presence leave my mind.

With a sliver of fatherly concern entering his now unguarded voice he requests, "Just be careful out there Shikamaru."

"I-I will dad" I reply meekly, his troublesome revelation flustering me to no end, "Ehh you too I guess."

All I receive in reply is a wry chuckle as the connection is broken and I'm brought out of Ino`s _`Mind Transmission Jutsu`_.

* * *

"_He knows damn it" _I acknowledge grimly, as I regain my bearings and the full import of my father's deductions finally sinks in, "_Would I even be capable of bluffing my way out of it if he already has some inkling to my falsehood?_

The simple answer was unfortunately a resounding no. Our little mental duel making it clear to me that my father was still at worst my equal and at best my superior when it came to out-thinking an opponent. As a result of that, there was really no chance that I would be able to deceive him given that he had already seen right through me.

"_Not that my reaction helped my case."_ I lament irritable, annoyed that my lack of composure provided him with all the proof he needed that his presumption was indeed correct. However, despite it being a pain it wasn't the worst thing that could happen. After all he didn't demand an excuse right away meaning I would still be able to enact my plans at the very least.

Naturally there may very well be a reckoning later, but I'm inclined to believe that at worst I would spend some time being interrogated. And knowing my father I'm almost completely certain that he would have the wisdom to keep such a monumental revelation to ourselves. Before I can fully enjoy that comforting thought as my stress levels begins to ebb away, Ino poses a far more troublesome question.

"Shikamaru….." she begins slowly, a look of concerned confusion adorning her face, "I don't remember either of us mentioning the problems we had with the Zetzu infiltrators to you."

"_Ahhh what a drag….."_I mentally bemoan, tired beyond belief at having to cover up another unintentional error, _"I was so on edge talking to my father at the start that I forgot about her listening in."_

As the conduit for our conversation, Ino had been privy to almost all of the conversation that I had with my father. As a result I had unintentionally revealed a key piece of information that I should not have known to the ever observant Ino. As troublesome as it is there is no use dwelling on something I can't change anyway. Setting my mind to task I quickly make up the best excuse I can, fearing that the very act of thinking for too long would only rouse their suspicions further.

"Yeah I've been coming in and out on consciousness for a while know."I explain with a casual shrug, my words imbued with false confidence, "I overheard someone talking about it during one of my more lucid moments."

"Ahhh, sorry Shika."Ino apologises with an embarrassed chuckle, likely feeling foolish for even bringing it up, "I thought it must have been something like that. Just thought it was kinda odd at the time was all."

With a lackadaisical wave of the hand I dismiss her words good naturedly, "Its fine Ino, I probably would have found it odd too."

Turning my eyes away from the seemingly mollified Ino, I turn my attention to Temari. As our gazes meet I think I see a brief narrowing of her eyes. However, before I can confirm my suspicions I blink and find myself met with only her usual stoic mask.

"_Did I imagine that or was she glaring at me?"_ I speculate worriedly, concerned that she may be holding some suspicions over my explanation. Still she's not making any motion to speak, so I dismiss it as my own irrational paranoia acting up again. With that minor crisis averted I bring up the topic that should be easier to deal with knowing that Ino had heard what my dad's intention where.

"Anyway Ino, I'm guessing from your lack of anger that I am indeed fit enough to fight and assist my dad?"

Suddenly looking anxious she responds reluctantly, "Well medical speaking you have made a complete recovery but….. " She trails of worriedly, before continuing with an uneasy sigh, "It's just that before you were so close to…. Well you know how bad you were so I don't need to say it. Im just worried it's too soon to let you fight ok."

Before I can reply and much to my surprise, Temari speaks up in support of her.

"I agree I'm afraid," she admits reluctantly" I'll admit your no slouch when it comes to strategy and we could defiantly use you. However, if you don't feel one hundred percent I can't risk you hindering others if you collapse again. "

I can't help but be moved somewhat by their concern, no matter how guarded Temari`s contribution was. However, as troublesome as it is there was no way I could change things confined to bed and honestly I did feel surprisingly fine. Indeed, I suspect that my merging with my past self had solved my Chakra problem and if anything increased my pre-Makoto reserves. As such, taking to the field should prove the most prudent action at this point.

"Look the last thing I want to do is end up being troublesome again….." I begin to clarify sombrely, unable to hide my pain as my eyes dart to Choji`s unconscious form. Something both Kunoichi must have noticed as their eyes follow my own.

A look of guilt passes over both women's faces in response to my words. Unbidden a similar feeling springs forth within me for unintentionally using Choji to prove that I truly understood the severity of my decision. However unsightly as it was it did seem to prove successful as their resolve to stop me seems to melt away. Pressing on I conclude determinedly, "…. But I'm honestly fine and I can't allow myself to do nothing when so many are risking there lives to end the threat to our world. Don't get me wrong though, I have no intention of taking unnecessary risks, but I have to help end this."

Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Temari relents, "Fine Nara have it your way. We need all the help we can get anyway and honestly commanding the division, even as a proxy, has been more of a nightmare than I thought it would be."

I can't help but derive a small measure of satisfaction from her admittance that my job was indeed as troublesome as I had made it out to be. However, more prominent was my sense of relief as it seems Temari`s acceptance had put an end to any further objection from Ino as she chips in tersely, "Fine, I best get ready so I can support your lazy ass then." She concludes with a disgruntled "Hmph" before striding out the tent without looking back, leaving me alone with Temari.

Letting out an amused chuckle, I begin to turn towards Temari in the hopes of indulging in a little bit of alone time with my future wife. Even if the time would be minuscule at best and she currently did not hold the same depth of affection as I did... Or at least I didn't think she did.

However, a sudden quick movement behind me stops me in my tracks as an intense killing intent floods the room. Unfortunately, before I can react I'm forced to the ground with a heavy thud. Letting an agonised groan my assailant wastes no time in tying both my arms painfully behind my back and mercilessly applying the necessary pressure to keep me in my helpless position.

I feel the unmistakable cold steel of a kunai being placed against my throat as my attacker breaths threateningly into my ear, "What are you really up to Nara?"

* * *

**An: This was the most challenging chapter i`ve written so far for me. Something I didn't foresee being an issue was that I'm essentially writing an argument between two very intelligent characters who wouldn't miss logical fallacies.**

**Added to that was the fact that I'm writing both sides of the argument. As such, at times I left my self stumped trying to come up with a counter to my own points (I had a little bit of this with the sasuke flashback chapters as well but nowhere near as bad). Anyway I hope I did Shikaku justice and that the conversation between the two Naras proves satisfactory despite my issues.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews from Illuminated ,tennison , LilyVampire, Lock on lockon and CosmicStorm14.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

As I lie on the cold and unforgiving ground, its foul soil invading my mouth, I find it difficult not to laugh in dark amusement at how unlucky I truly am. Indeed, ever since being unceremoniously dumped into my younger self it seems like I've had to move from one crisis to another.

"_How many times will something go wrong before I can finally fix my damnable future?"_I bemoan, not pleased by the likely answer to that question. _"Still at least I'm not under attack by some unknown assailant, I can be thankful for that much at least."_

Truly, even if the threatening voice wasn't a dead give-away, the familiar feel of her supple bust pressing distractingly against my back would have been all the information I needed. As such, although extremely uncomfortable due to my helpless position and traitorously impure thoughts, I can't help but feel a little relieved. After all, I highly suspected that the owner of said voice would at least refrain from slitting my throat until their questions had been answered thoroughly. Still although it would afford me the chance to hopefully explain myself, my position was precarious at best meaning I had to be careful not inflame her anger further.

Spitting out a glob of dust filled saliva, I try to ignore my increasingly warm and likely crimson face as I reply cautiously , "Temari, I don`t know what troublesome thing I did to make you suspicions of me but I promise you that I have an explanation?"

I feel the deadly blade, which had been hovering menacingly above my windpipe until now, tense slightly, drawing a small cut as she replies hotly, "Your damn right I'm suspicious Nara. But go ahead, before you regained consciousness earlier, one of Naruto`s clones came round to confirm you're not Zetzu so I'm interested to hear your explanation."

Glad beyond measure that Temari would indeed allow me the chance to counter her mistrust I implore, "Ok Ok, but first could you ease up a little. It's hard to answer with a mouthful of dirt and a kunai at my throat."

I begin to panic as I feel the sting of her kunai bite into my vulnerable skin once more as my face is pushed painfully down to the ground. However a moment later, and much to my relief, Temari lets out an annoyed "hymph" and withdraws the threatening edge from my exposed gullet. At the same time I notice that the incapacitating pressure on my arms and head has slackened, allowing me to raise my head from the dusty ground.

"Thanks." I begin with barely concealed annoyance, the task of suppressing my irritation at being manhandled in such a way proving too difficult to remove completely. However, being fully aware that her kunai could just as easily find its way into my skull I drain away such unproductive emotion and continue seriously, "What is it that's made you doubt me?"

"A number of things actually."She responds severely, beginning to list her doubts one by one, "Firstly, you gaining knowledge of the enemy's plans so haphazardly at this crucial stage as well as happening to hear about the Zetzu infiltrations is just too convenient. Secondly, When Yamanaka questioned you on the latter you paused, however briefly. Why pause unless you had to come up with an excuse to cover up an unintentional slip during your conversation with Shikaku?"

"Wel….."My response dies in my throat as I feel Temari tighten her menacing grip on my arms, communicating silently that I was to let her finish or face her wrath. Pressing on as if I had not indeed tried to respond, Temari`s voice becomes oddly haunted as her words slowly loses the veil that guarded her hidden sorrow.

"Finally, when I look at you now I can't help but be reminded of Gaara. Your tense shoulders carrying the burden of guilt and responsibility for a past you both regret, with eyes weary from the many horrors they have witnessed. How can it be possible for you be as afflicted as he is in such a short amount of time? Tell me how I can trust anything else you say when underneath your usual lazy façade you've changed so much?" Trailing off sadly I feel Temari squirm uncomfortable on top of me before she pleads sombrely, her poignant words no longer shrouded, "Tell me how….how is that you suddenly look upon me with such longing and desire when before there was nothing but carefree disinterest?

"Temari …." I begin before my voice fades away meekly, my mind struggling to come to grips with her insightful and unusually emotive words. A part of me wasn't surprised of course that she`d managed to spot my unintentional mistakes and drawn the reasonable conclusion that I was in fact concealing something. She has after all always been a highly observant and intelligent person. Yet, I had naively bet upon her dismissing her fears due to my survival of my father's critical round of questioning.

"_How much more of a fool could I be?"_I reprimand harshly, angry with myself for not only put my plans into jeopardy but also hurting Temari. "_Just because I wasn't paying attention during this time period doesn't mean Temari hadn't already begun to feel something for me."_

Indeed, I had already noticed during our earlier conversation that she perhaps held more affection for me than I previously thought possible at this point. Clearly I had grossly underestimated how far those feeling had already burrowed into her heart. Despite myself I feel a sudden surge of elation at the realisation, tempered as it is with the sorrow of how I'm discovering it. Yet, the knowledge that the mere sight of me was digging up her own guilt regarding her self-perceived failings towards Gaara`s childhood is a painful thought to accept for me. However, as disconcerting as it is, I know that I have no choice but to accept that reality for now.

Truly, its unfortunate but my encounters since my awakening have made it painfully clear to me that I was still holding onto the shadows of my past. The fact is that my mergence with my younger self had only diluted my nightmares rather than completely expunged them. As such, and much to my dread, the slightest of negative stimuli was proving quite capable of plunging me back into the murky depths of un-tempered pessimism.

However, it was equally true that unlike before I was capable of being pulled right back out when presented with a lifeline such as Temari and my friends.

"_If all goes to plan perhaps I will finally be able to let go of my demons completely and become the man Temari loved once more." "_I muse hopefully, as a growing sense of optimism takes hold within me, "_Given enough time I should be able to shake off the horrors of my past much like Gaara was eventually able to do."_

* * *

With my fears put to rest for the present my mind is finally able to begin formulating an answer to her accusations. Indeed, many possibilities present themselves as my now unencumbered psyche rapidly evaluates each one in turn with critical deduction. A forerunner emerges, yet I feel deeply unsettled at having to lie once more to her.

"_Head trauma could explain some of my personality changes, but could put the validity of my claims into question and…and I don't want to lie to her when it has already caused her so much pain." _I decide grimly, knowing what a huge risk it would be to reveal everything to her. However, I find that Temari`s harrowing words has rendered me incapable of deceiving her further, the very thought creating a deep sense of dejection within me. And too be honest at this point I don't think there's anything else I could say that could sufficiently belie her troublesome reservations and allow me to proceed unhindered.

With my mind made up I let out a shaky breath, that I hadn't even realised I had been holding, before declaring with all the conviction my voice can muster, "I'm from the future Temari."

An eerie silence ensues my pronouncement before a steadily increasing killer intent envelops the room and my abused limbs are once more constricted into an agonizing restraint.

"As you can imagine I'm not in the best of moods right now Nara."She threatens menacingly, punctuating her intent with a Kunai tip being positioned at the back of my head, "I will NOT be made a fool of."

Knowing that my next words could be the difference between life and death I judge my words carefully.

"I know how it sounds Temari and I wish with every fibre of my being that it was nothing but a delusional nightmare." I acknowledge with grave sincerity, having hoped for nothing else for years , "However, it's the truth and I can only ask that you at least here me out before you do anything rash".

I hear the grating sound of her teeth grinding against one another in frustrated agitation before she replies with foreboding hostility, "Fine, but if this is just a foolish attempt to buy time with a farcical tale I won't hesitate to end you."

With that threat in mind, I draw comfort from my memories of her reaction to equally trying times. Fortunately for me, they demonstrated that despite her intense desire to strike out at those who dare anger her she always prioritised the Intel she sought.

"_I can only hope that my deductions about her response to such dangerously emotive words will indeed prove correct."_ I muse solemnly. Putting to rest my germinating trepidations, I begin to recount as much as I could remember of my original harrowing timeline.

It came easy at first, the process of relieving my burden proving a highly liberating experience. Yet, I knew I couldn't just relate the key points. In fact if I was to have any chance of convincing her I had to reveal as much details as possible. Thus making any on the spot falsehood seem less probable.

And there is where the problem lay for me.

Narrating my personal life, both the good and the bad, was shown to be a double edge sword. The emotive memories causing a constant rise and fall of mood that was distracting to no end, both to Temari and myself. Indeed, every so often I could feel her tense uncomfortable from her position on top of me when I bring up particularly painful events. Indeed, my mentioning of her siblings and our son Shikadai`s deaths were moments that I genuinely feared for my life. Such was the level of killer intent released and slight digging in of the kunai pressed dangerously against my head. However, the threat always receded given time, justifying my faith in Temari to put her professionalism before emotion.

Crucially however it also served to build credibility to my story. Each facet serving to bolster the odds that I was indeed telling the truth and simply not in fact a well informed spy. When combined with the genuine emotion that I allowed to flow freely, the feasibility of my story became all the more plausible when compared to my usual demeanour. Yet, the question still remained, _"Would it be enough to convince the usually cynical Temari?"_

Winding down my emotionally draining tale I conclude, my voice laden with fatigue yet infused with as much candour as I could muster, "And that essentially brings us up to the point where I could very well be killed by the woman I love if she doesn't decide to believe me."

Admittedly, mentioning the word "love" was a calculated risk when you take into account all I had just told her. The danger being that Temari could see it as nothing more than a manipulative gambit, ignoring the fact that although I was trying to _`Guide`_ her the statement was entirely truthful. Yet, from my many years I spent at her side I know that Temari was a closet romantic, no matter how loath she was to admit that. As such, my validation of a desire that she had apparently harboured for longer than I ever imagined should hopefully make her pause long enough to fully consider my story. Thus avoiding a potentially unfavourable outcome based on a split second decision that Temari`s killer intent, that had been simmering threateningly throughout my retelling, promised.

Judging by her resulting surprised intake of breath I can't help let out a small smile as my presumption bears fruit. Seemingly taking a moment to compose herself she replies with hollow irritation, having apparently seen through my ruse, but thankfully not judged it to be entirely false , "I don't like being manipulated Nara."

"I know you don't, and I'm sorry." I acknowledge remorsefully, knowing that under normal circumstances it would be considered a cheap trick. However, despite myself I continue with a degree of accusation snaking its way into my voice, "But can you honestly say that there wasn't a part of you that was considering ending me right there, without taking the time to fully consider what I had said?"

An aggravated click of the tongue is all I receive in reply. Taking that as acceptance of my point I press on, "Besides, everything I said was true. And I don't just mean my haphazard travel through time…. " I pause, as I'm suddenly rendered mute by the competing storm of emotions that spring to life at the mere thought of what I was about to say. Honestly, they are words that I have wanted to vocalise ever since I first laid eyes on her upon my awakening. But I repressed them, deciding that the resulting suspicion would prove far too troublesome. Now, however I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Gathering my resolve I throw away my last lingering hesitations and allow myself to express my true feelings, my voice imbued with the purest of tender ardours, "I truly love you Temari. You may very well be the most troublesome woman I've ever met I admit, but more importantly you're also the most determined, intelligent, passionate, and loyal. You complete me in a way I never thought possible, your loss…"I trail off mournfully, a trace of bitterness seeping into my voice. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I push my melancholy to the side and pick up where I left off. "Your loss devastated me and I don't expect you to just believe me, but I'd do anything for the opportunity to have you by my side again."

"Shikamaru… I…"Temari responds hesitantly before her words fade away, her voice thick with fearful uncertainty. However at the same time I can detect a trace of sanguine acceptance, as if she dearly wished to believe me but could not bring herself too.

"_It's more than I could have hoped for."_ I concede with a degree of satisfaction, pleased that I had managed to get at least this much from her. And to be honest Temari wouldn't be the woman I fell in love if she just accepted everything so readily. Still I know that Temari dislikes being pressured like this so I discard my errant thought to press her further. Instead, I decide to reassure as best I can.

"I don't expect you to decide anything on that particular front at the moment."I begin with false calm, my heart thumping madly at the mere thought of rejection, "As for everything else I know that as a Jōnin captain you can't just let me run off without hard evidence. My dad already suspects something so there will be a reckoning at some point I'm sure. For the meantime all I can do is promise that after this whole mess is over ill….."

I was about to say `find a way to prove that I'm not lying`. However, Temari`s interrupting question stops me dead in my tracks. "I'm sorry can you repeat that?" I ask uncertainly, not entirely convinced I had heard her right.

"I `said `"She begins irritable, her voice like steel, all trace of Temari`s earlier uncertainty seemingly thrown away as her usual brimming confidence fully asserts itself, "What is my most treasured possession?"

Banishing my momentary stupefaction, I find myself equal parts impressed and relieved. Not only does her question mean that I`m being given the chance I so desperately sought, but it also indicates that she was indeed giving the matter a lot of thought. The reason being that in the face of our enemies apparent habit of getting into places they shouldn't, knowing a villages secret wasn't a truly effective question.

"_No, to flush out a enemy with that level of spying ability you had to ask for information that they wouldn't have cause to look for normally. Something mundane but known to no one else all the same."_ I conclude in silent admiration of her well crafted question. Thankfully I was almost certain of the answer, having had it revealed to me by an embarrassed Temari upon our marriage.

Instilling all of the genuine conviction I felt into my words I respond, "A teddy bear called Rilakkuma which you hold dear because your mom gave it to you as a child. You always keep it sealed in a scroll in fear of being judged by your peer`s. Yet, despite that fear you never fail to take it out when your alone and just want to escape the pressures of our world."

In that moment I feel her withdraw the kunai from my head and her grip loosen on my throbbing arms, the perfect opportunity to effect an escape if I so wished. Instead I indulge a little in the pleasant memories that spring forth. My voice becomes seeped in nostalgia with a hint of good natured amusement as I recall further, "I teased you a little of course. But then you told me its history and revealed that I was the first person you trusted enough to show him too. After that I made sure to display the him proudly in our bedroom, so he would always be there to comfort you when I could not."

* * *

The pressure that had kept me pinned to the ground throughout her interrogation is mercifully removed as Temari releases her hold on me and rises from the ground. Letting out a painful groan as I begin to get up, the sound of a subdued sniff catches my ear. However, by the time I was able to stand and finally face her, the only trace of my suspicion was a slight reddening of her eyes and nose.

Dismissing the desire to point it out, I take a moment to roll my shoulders and bend my back in an effort to chase away the kinks that had infested my limbs. Not being entirely successful I ignore the fatigue and take a moment to drink in Temari`s momentary smile before its snuffed out mercilessly. It is an expression I have longed to see upon her face again. Not a smirk but a genuinely affectionate smile. One I was happy to catch at all given how much Temari liked to guard her true emotional state.

"Thank you Temari." I begin with honest gratitude, struggling to keep myself from embracing her lest I push Temari`s fledgling acceptance too far, "You won't regret this."

Nodding slowly she replies with an odd mix of sombre nostalgia, "I never told anyone about Rilakkuma, not even Gaara. No matter how crazy, the explanation you gave was far too detailed and, in the case of my bear, accurate to be fake." Her familiar smirk rises once more as she continues impishly, "Especially as you`d normally find constructing such an elaborate lie far too troublesome anyway."

Suddenly Temari`s jovial mood evaporates before my eyes as she rubs her right arm anxiously with the other, her voice uncertain.

"Don't get me wrong though." She cautions as a blush stains her cheeks, "I don't like the idea of my destiny being predetermined, and honestly I'm not entirely sure of how strong my own feelings towards you are at the moment."

Seemingly catching my brief flash of disappointment, something I logically shouldn't feel given the circumstances but suffer all the same, she holds her hand up apologetically.

"No no, don't take it the wrong way. I do feel something for you it's just that it's a lot to take in and I'm just not….." her reassurances dissolves into nothingness as she seemingly pauses in deep thought, biting her bottom lip as she apparently struggles with what to say next. With an exacerbated sigh she asserts, "Look all I'm saying is that after this mess is settled I expect you to date me properly ok. No scrimping on the romantic gestures because you've already did it the past or find them a bother." Her voice becomes almost, dare I say, vulnerable as she concludes with uncharacteristic shyness, "No one has ever looked at me like you did, I just want the full experience is all."

As she looks at me pleadingly, I expel my selfish disappointment and focus on the positive. Not only was she allowing me to pursue my agenda, but also giving me a chance to rekindle our relationship. A gift from Kami if ever there was one as far as I'm concerned. Especially given how badly this whole encounter started. And to be truthful once I got over my `troublesome ` and inaccurate view of woman and the whole dating thing in general I actually found it quite enjoyable. Of course, given Temari`s sometimes caustic nature and my own innate laziness there were some `difficult` patches that we had to overcome and indeed struggled with over our time together.

Yet, we always managed face those problems in the end, our relationship all the stronger due to the better understanding of each other we gained as a result. Furthermore, I ams not the same man as I was then. I'm wiser, less naïve and most importantly willing to acknowledge my feelings for her without playing the mind games I enjoyed in my youth. Admittedly the idea that my war weary psyche would create an unassailable gulf between us frightens me beyond rational. However, I'm reassured by the fact that my merging with my younger self had at least taken the edge off and restored much of what I had lost over the years. As such, I feel that with enough time and Temari by my side I should be able to obtain the happy medium that I achieved before Sasuke`s war.

With that in mind I grin broadly before announcing contentedly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**AN: When I first started this chapter I didn't plan to reveal all to Temari but after giving it a lot of thought I decided that it felt right at this point. And before I knew it, the encounter managed to literally encompass the entire chapter. So apologies for the overall story not advancing but I think this was a crucial character moment for the both of them so I wanted to give it its due. As such id welcome any critique on the encounter as a whole or more specifically if my attempts at injecting a little romance made them out of character.**

**As an aside Rilakkuma (A combo of the Japanese words for Relax and bear) is a popular Japanese character. Thought the whole relax thing was a nice link to Shikamaru. Also I wasn't sure about the whole bear thing but I was reminded of Gaara`s bear and I just thought it would have been nice if Temari got one from her mom before she died (not sure about kankuro, probable would have turned it into a deadly puppet). I wanted to demonstrate her softer side that she hides because she wants to be taken seriously.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews from Illuminated, Lock on lockon ,Vallavarayan, LilyVampire,** **carlitos1025.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

After conversing at length with Temari , setting out every facet of my strategy for her to evaluate, she agreed to follow my lead. That's not to say however, that she was entirely happy with every aspects of what I proposed. After all my stratagem would still ultimately lead to the deaths of many Shinobi, regardless of the forewarning I provided. Yet, upon seeing my genuine guilt over the matter and knowing that it would be literally impossible to save everyone, Temari apprehensively consented.

Unfortunately due to my unexpected state of unconsciousness and the horrifying losses we have suffered so far, Temari and I saw the necessity of parting ways at this juncture. The reason being that Temari, being the most familiar with the division's new hierarchy, would need time to organise our forces while I acquired some of the necessary materials that I envisaged needing later.

It was naturally quite grating having to separate so soon after our mutual feelings were revealed to one another. Yet, I was acutely aware of just how much time our little interrogation session had eaten into. With that in mind we barely had a moment to spare before our time was being cut short and Temari was bidding me an awkward farewell.

"Don't take too long lazy." Temari begins in false mockery as she moves towards the exit, her true apprehension bleeding into her words, "I'm not letting you shirk your command responsibilities any more than you already have."

Waving her off in an effort to suppress my own misgivings I retort with a bored yawn, only the tiniest hints of my smirk showing through, "Yeah yeah, I'll be back before you know it you troublesome woman."

The corners of her mouth rise in amusement, causing a warm sense of contentment to flow within in me. Truly, the mere thought that I had managed to chase away her trepidations with my stereotypical theatrics, if only for a moment, proves just as fulfilling as I remembered. However, the sensation proves fleeting as I realise to my dismay that this would be our last chance to talk candidly before the battle. Unbidden, the terrifying realisation that I could lose her again, something I had blissfully ignored until now, shakes me to my very core.

"_I don't know if I could handle that."_I admit with forbidding melancholy, knowing how perilously close I came to oblivion when she was first taken from me_, "Seeing Temari like this ….only to have it stolen away again…." _I cannot bear to finish the thought, the mere subject spawning a multitude of unpleasant emotions that cripple my psyche.

Reaching out for Temari`s arm in unthinking fear, I stop her motion to leave and try to articulate my un-organised thoughts as she gazes upon me with questioning eyes.

"Temari…I…" before I can trip over myself further, Temari places a silencing finger delicately upon my uncooperative lips. Favouring me with a fond smile she replies serenely, "You don't need to say `be careful` or anything else similarity cliché or corny ok." An impish smile forms as she continues, "You've clearly gotten worse at hiding your emotions in your old age because I could tell just by looking at you what you're thinking Shika and I feel the same way."

Without warning she bends forward and places a chaste kiss upon my cheek before pulling back her crimson face in obvious embarrassment. All annoyance at her comment about my true age disappears in an instant as it is replaced by an overwhelming feeling of contentment. At the same time, my heart soars as a powerful torrent of warmth spreads throughout my being, rendering my mind inert as I bask in the pleasant afterglow.

Shaking of my reverie, and ignoring how such a innocent kiss had managed to render me momentarily useless, I focus my attention back on Temari. Looking everywhere but my eyes, she continue with a slight edge of annoyance, "You owe me a date so were both coming back no matter what so it's pointless saying anything else that would dare to contradict that fact. You got that Shikamaru."Temari concludes with a sharp finger poke to my chest all traces of discomfort gone her determined gaze finally meeting my own.

She was right of course. There was no point dwelling on the worst case scenario given how so much was uncertain at this point. Indeed, all we could do was try our hardest and given what we were fighting for there's no question of our resolve to win. In fact, despite us both likely feeling similar worry for the other, the very idea that either of us wouldn't be `careful` was frankly insulting.

Once more I can't help but feel equal parts foolish and relieved as Temari once again pulls me back from my own self destructive pessimism. Holding up my hands in defeat I submit with a dry chuckle, "I got it Temari, I got it."

With a satisfied `Hymph` she turns and strides purposely through the tent flap, pausing for just a moment to call behind her with a degree of warning, "I`ll see you at the rally point Shikamaru, don't keep me waiting long."

And with that parting forebodingness the tent flap closes behind her, leaving me alone to fulfil my own assigned task.

"_Troublesome woman."_

* * *

Letting out an exacerbated sigh, my pride taking a hit at having been read so easily by her, I begin to retrieve my equipment. Shaking off some of the still lingering aches from Temari`s `questioning`, I cast one last forlorn look to Choji`s damaged form before swiftly exiting the medical tent.

Making my way across the bustling beehive that is the supply and medical base, I groan in frustration as my progress is nearly impeded yet again by an overly hasty Shinobi. Deftly, I weave past the troublesome gorilla like Iwa-nin whose thoughtlessness nearly caused a painful collision as I finally reach my destination.

Having neither the time nor patience I ignore the supply depots requisition form, as well as its protesting attendant. Without pause, I haphazardly grab a handful of blank scrolls as well as a bottle of black ink and brush that I balance precariously at the top of the pile. Leaving as swiftly as I came, I scan the compound for any sign of a vacant table that would facilitate my task.

Grumbling irritable as a few scrolls escape my encumbered grasp and fall to the muddy ground as I search, I finally spy a suitable work surface. With an unceremoniously plop, I drop my pilfered haul onto the wooden worktop. Sitting down swiftly into the accompanying campaign chair I lay the surviving materials carefully across its length.

"_I can't afford to be sloppy with this part of the process."_I remind myself as I dip the bristles of my brush delicately into my procured pot of ink, "_Seals are delicate things at the best of times, and it's not like I'm a master of the art."_

Honestly it`s troublesome but I know from painful experience how even one incorrect stroke, however slight, could render the seal useless or worse dangerously volatile. As such, I try to clear my mind of all distractions lest I inadvertently produce something lethal. Sadly I had little more than twenty minutes to produce the desired seals before I would need to arrive at my deployment zone.

With that in mind, I begin the arduous task of producing the intricate seals as fast as it was safely possible to do so. Thankfully despite being a novice in general, the seals in question are some of the few that I had produced on a regular basis. As a result each stoke of my brush is rendered upon the paper with a speed and precision that even the future Naruto would be impressed , to my great relief it seems my mergence with my younger self hadn't dampened my skills as I feared, the desired seals being produced with time to spare.

Letting out a satisfied grunt I store the parchments carefully away in my bottom right flak vest pocket and begin to head to the meeting point.

* * *

The camp is largely deserted by now, most of our available Shinobi having already left for their deployment points, creating an eerie silence. Something that reminds me far too readily of our resistance groups increasingly quite bases as Sasuke`s war grinded away at the alliance. However, as I near the medical tent that houses Choji, I notice a Kumo-nin looking nervously from side to side around the entrance way.

"_Everyone should have left by know, so what are they up to?_" I question with creeping dread, the persons suspicious behaviour lending itself to only one outcome. Drawing my trench knives by reflex, I stock silently towards the possible infiltrator and prepare myself for another troublesome divergence. Yet, as I draw near my fears begin to melt away as I take in the appearance of the nervous woman.

Like most Kumo Shinobi she wears the white single shoulder flak jacket favoured by their village. Beneath is a long, short-sleeved green dress with frilled edges that hugs loosely to her dark athletic build. What catches my eye however, is her mane of fiery spiky red hair bound by a white bandana-esque forehead protector.

Having had the chance to properly take in her appearance I holster my readied trench knife and send a silent thank you to Kami for not lumbering me yet another setback. Standing before me is not a Zetzu infiltrator as I feared but Karui, Choji`s future wife and matriarch of the Akimichi clan.

"_An odd couple if ever there was one." _I muse nostalgically, remembering how taken aback many people were when he announced his engagement to the outspoken Kumo-nin, _"Hell, I was was one of the few people that was even aware that Choji`s was courting at all."_

Apparently the star crossed love birds had been conversing through letter for years, having become aware of each other through a mutual love of fan produced fiction. Naturally when Karui visited Konoha to gather Intel on Sasuke after he tried to kidnap Killer B, she had used the opportunity to finally meet her long term pen-pal.

That being said I'm not sure if was then that they truly fell for each other, but by the end of the war they had certainly started a relationship. My troublesome habit of forgetting to knock sometimes providing all the proof I needed of that fact when I caught them in compromising position one day.

Unfortunately for the pair, with the treat of mutual annihilation removed many of the old hatreds began to rear their ugly heads after the war. In the case of Konoha and Kumo there was a lot of bad blood stretching back to the assassination of the second Hokage and more recent Hyuga incident. Thankfully, Naruto and the various villages Kage had managed to keep these simmering vendettas from never escalating beyond the odd distrustful gaze or the occasional drunken brawl. Indeed, after a time Naruto`s spearheading of joint missions and greater freedom of trade was successful in counter acting much of these pointless prejudices.

Still in the beginning there was defiantly a stigma attached to forging relationships of all kinds with Kumo or Iwa citizens. As a result, Choji as heir to a prestigious Konoha clan feared people's reaction to his relationship with a clan-less Kumo-nin. Sadly it was many a year before the stigma began to die down enough for the two of them to feel comfortable enough to announce their relationship.

Reminiscing aside, one thing I know for sure now is that she poses no threat to my vulnerable friend. With my fears laid to rest I make my way towards Karui and announce casually, "I`d hurry up if you want to see Choji, there's not much time left before we have to be at our meeting points."

Startled, Karui whirls round to face me with shocked amber eyes, her voice quivering in embarrassment "I-I …..don't know what you mean…. I wasn't….I…." Seemingly in response to my eyebrow rising in questioning disbelief, she admits with a whisper, "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter how."I announce with a bored yawn, as I stroll past her, "Just make the most of it ok." I allow a small smile to form as the gentle sound of a tent flap opening and closing is all I hear in response.

* * *

Standing upon the brow of the hillock that overlooks my divisions rally point, I'm pleased to see that Temari has managed marshal our forces in good time. Not that I doubted for a second that Temari would falter at this critical stage. Yet, given the heinous loses our forces have suffered, I know from my own undertaking of the responsibility how difficult it is. Indeed, the task of cannibalising undermanned units and re-forging them into something effective on such short notice was a logistical nightmare.

A job that is made all the more difficult by the occasional monstrous explosion occurring in the distance and the knowledge of what we would be facing thanks to my Intel. Something that naturally unnerved our already demoralised forces deeply. Still in spite of that Temari has managed to overcome those obstacles with apparent ease, our sub divisions having been arrayed in perfect mirrors of each other. What's more there was not a whisper of unprofessional or nervous chatter being uttered by the gathered Shinobi.

A true achievement given the bubbling fears that must be lurking in all their hearts as the sound of another thunderous blast reaches my ears.

Turning my gaze across the assembly field I spot Temari barking orders in the very centre of the throng, looking every bit the leader I knew she is. Truly, ever since our battle against one another during my first Chunin exams I knew that Temari was an opponent that could not be underestimated. Over the years my esteem only grew further, though I would never admit it at the time, as I witnessed her flair for leadership and strategy time and again. Sadly, the shadows of prominent commanders like my father and later myself meant it would be a few years yet before she was recognized on the international stage.

"Still the way she's conducted herself today would hopefully speed up that timetable" I mumble happy under my breath, pleased that she may gain the recognition she deserves earlier than in my past. Feeding Chakra into my legs, I leap down from my position and make my way through the dense but neatly ranked masses. A low elated murmur begins to spread in my wake as various Shinobi notice my brisk form pass by. That is until they are harshly silenced by the brusque orders of their Jonin commanders.

Enjoying the small ego boost, yet suppressing the resulting smile lest Temari take me to task, I finally reach my destination as she dismisses one of her communication runners. Noticing my presence instantly she turns to me, and in remarkable symmetry, we motion to call each other's names but lapse into awkward silence upon noticing this fact. A blush stains both our cheeks as the last act of our parting forces itself to the forefront of my mind. Something I suspect was also afflicting Temari just as fiercely. Indeed such is our obvious embarrassment that neither of us can seem to form a single syllable or look each the directly in the eye.

"_It seems my mergence with my younger self came with a few troublesome disadvantages."_ I conclude in displeasure, suddenly realising were these unexpected feeling I've been plagued by all day were coming from, _"Damn this pre-adolescent awkwardness."_

Mercifully, Temari`s apparent vexation at the situation manages to overcome her own mortification at the faux pas. Shaking her head in frustration, Temari lets out annoyed `huff` before declaring irritable, "I hope this isn't going to happen every time Shikamaru?"

Her question shakes me out of my petrified state allowing me to finally vocalise my thoughts. Rubbing my head sheepishly I reply, "Well this kinda mirrors how were when we first started dating unfortunately. Give it a few weeks and we should be fine….I think."I conclude uncertainly, not sure of how the merging process would really affect me in the long term.

Her face morphs into an angry scowl before she catches my pointed tilt of the head to the surrounding ranks, their ears straining to hear our conversation no matter how well they hid it. Seemingly catching my warning to avoid raising her voice she grinds out in a low threatening tone, frustration evident in her voice, "A few weeks? We don't have a few weeks."

"I know" I acknowledge gravely, knowing how much of a disaster it would be if such foolish uneasiness distracted us on the battlefield. Suddenly, another towering inferno erupts on the horizon, removing the last vestiges of my mental stupor and provided me with an answer to Temari`s concerns. Meeting her uncertain gaze, I continue with calm reassurance, "However, with distractions like that, so long as we keep our minds on task we should be fine."

Biting her bottom lip as she seemingly chases away her distracting doubts, she gives me a determined nod and pulls out a scroll from her flak jacket. Handing me the parchment she explains professionally, her face no longer clouded by uncertainty, "I've prepared a list of the current command structure I've put in place for you to look over. In addition, the division has been fully briefed and will be ready to move out once Yamanaka confirms that her clans communication relay team is fully prepared."

I scan my eyes critically over the list, marvelling at how Temari had ended up choosing many of the same people that I had promoted in the past, albeit with a few deviations. I just hoped that they were largely down to some of our differing strategic preferences rather than the grim possibility that changes in the timeline had resulted in someone`s death.

Shaking away such unproductive thoughts, I file away as much of the detail as I can before rolling the scroll up and storing it within one of my combat pouches.

"This all seems fine to me." I state matter-of-factly, with only a small measure of my true satisfaction managing to escape my traitorous lips. To my chagrin, judging by the appearance of an amused twinkle in her eye, Temari had indeed realized the true extent of my approval regarding her choices. Ignoring the self satisfied smile that accompanied said gaze I ask, "Was Gaara in agreement with my proposal?"

Suddenly, all trace of her amusement at my expense falls away as she relays stoically, "Gaara was a little uneasy at first, but given the situation he saw the operational necessity of it." Motioning me to follow, we begin to head towards the vanguard of our forces as she continues, "I just received word as you arrived that everything has been put in place."

With a satisfied nod I respond, "Hopefully, that should make things easier for the battle ahead….." I pause for a moment, the other implication providing a fresh stab of guilt to impale itself upon my conscience. However, having made peace with the fact that it was a necessary evil, I lower the volume of my voice to guard against unwanted ease droppers and continue resignedly ,"…and the second stage of the plan."

It was troublesome, but giving what we would be up against having a clear line of succession was vital. As such, I had asked to Temari, who intern would bring the proposal to Gaara for application across all our forces, to install a more robust succession line. In effect the proposal stipulated that every Shinobi knew were they lay in the line of succession, lest both the commander and their second be incapacitated simultaneously. With this in place the usual confusion over command succession should be avoided.

Yet, the reason this is a risky system to adopt is that we as division leaders were acknowledging how grim we expected the casualties to be. As such, moral was likely to suffer. However, given what we had already endured, our transparency with what is yet to come and how it was quiet simple a fight that had to be fought, there was no reason to hide the truth.

The source of my festering guilt however, was the simple fact that part of my stratagem would require my and Temari`s absence from the battlefield. Truthfully if all things fell into place we would only be absent in the final minutes, minimising the impact that such a lack of leadership would normally have. Even so, the fact remained that many may die in the chaos caused by the resulting power vacuum.

"_Many will probable still die anyway, but at least this might save a few that wouldn't have made it otherwise."_ I muse ominously as we arrive at the head of our division, fearing that the cost of my actions would prove unbearable high. Eyeing Temari , I curse myself as I realize that my words had dredged up her own uneasiness over the situation. However, before I can say anything to reassure her, my attention is abruptly stolen by a flash of blonde hair skidding to a halt before us.

"The…. communication…. team…. Is…. ready to go" Declares a breathless Ino between her gluttonous intakes of air, her hands braced against her knees as she hunches over in exhaustion, "Is…there… any… thing… else?"

A breath fiendish qwerk of the lips forms on Temari`s face before she catches my disapproving scowl. To my disappointment, it seems that despite everything I told her about Ino`s contribution to the future resistance and Makoto, Temari was still holding on to her past prejudices.

"_Still I can't expect her just to change long held beliefs in matter of minutes."_I concede as my irritation begins to fade away, "_And judging by how remorseful Temari looks right now I'd say she`s finally cutting Ino some slack."_

Indeed, the look of guilt she was sending the panting Kunoichi was quite striking for the usually composed Temari. Sparing a glance my way Temari silently mouths' _`Sorry`_ before praising Ino approvingly, "Excellent work Yamanaka" she begins as a notable surprised Ino is finally able to regain her breath and rise to meet Temari`s appreciative gaze, "Were moving out now, but Shi..Nara here wants you to act as our command communicator."She concludes with a casual indication of a thumb to me, apparently hoping that Ino hadn't noticed her near slip of familiarity.

Apparently taken aback by the unexpected praise Ino does indeed seem to have missed the error and looks to me for confirmation of Temari`s final words. Not missing a beat, I respond drawly, "Well I know its troublesome, but you're the best we have and I know I can rely on you so…."

I don't even have to finish my sentence before Ino announces over me with dauntless confidence, her left fist raised detrimentally before her, "You can count on me Shikamaru."

With a low chuckle, I give her a grateful nod before turning to Temari. Her indomitable eyes and unwavering stance all the communication I needed to know that she was ready to face this trial with me. Sending her an appreciative smile, I crack my neck back and forth as I release my pent up worries in one last shaky breath.

"Let's move out!" I declare with the greatest degree of authority and strength I ever have to the awaiting men and woman of my division.

As one the proud Shinobi of the forth division bellow their approval and follow my resolute dash forward. In a thunderous march we move toward our destination, the hosting ground for the final battle of the forth Shinobi world war. A wretched place that would decide the outcome of the war, but also rob many a Shinobi of their lives.

Yet, if all went to plan it would also serve as the guarantor for the brighter future I longed-for.

* * *

**AN: After this author note is a bonus omake written by Esparia (with a few things tweaked and added by me) in response to my comment about Kankuro turning a teddy bear into a puppet last chapter. Thanks again for the laugh and letting me use it.**

**Now I probably should have asked this right at the start of my story but it kept slipping my mind between fight scenes. Is it preferable to use the literal English translations for Jutsu or the Japanese variant. I like the sound of Flying Raijin over flying thunder god yet, if you're not familiar with the Japanese names then I can imagine it would be kinda annoying to look up what they are and thus hinder the reading experience.**

**As for the chapter itself, firstly a little bit of insight into the Choji x Karui romance. I haven't seen the last movie so I don't know if there's any detail in there about them. Honestly it was kinda of a head scratcher when they were shown to be together at the end of the manga, but I kinda just shrugged and said well whatever. Still I wanted to take the chance to create a possible scenario for how they met as a little consolation for Choji`s current state in my story.**

**As for the rest of the chapter it's essentially set up for what's to come. Also a little bit of awkwardness between Shikamaru and Temari as a result of the mergence with his younger self and Temari`s lack of experience in this area. I was planning to start the battle itself this chapter but my unfortunate habit of letting things get away from me made that impossible. Still I wouldn't have been able to cover much and this serves as a more natural cut of point anyway I think.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews from tennison, Esparia , carlitos1025 and Lock on lockon.**

* * *

**Omake – The Deadliest Puppet, by Esparia**

* * *

Kankuro let out a heavy breath, exhausted from the fight against a white Zetsu that had managed to ambush him. Now he was separated from his team and cornered in an unpopulated area. Well it was filled to the brim with other white Zetsu, but they hardly counted.

Kankuro curse`s as the ambushing Zetsu, who declared himself to be Steve (apparently he was slightly defective) had just managed to get in a lucky hit and destroy his most precious puppet, Sasori.

"I'll make this quick," the white Zetsu, Steve, said with a mocking grin.

The other Zetsu around him begin to close in menacingly; Kankuro hesitating but for a second before pulling out a small yellow scroll with a feral grin.

He had no other choice but to use..."Fuwakumo!" He declares triumphantly as a thick cloud of smoke burst forth before him and his opponents. The ring of Zetsu stepped back, waiting to assess the new threat. The smoke clears and reveals...a small fluffy teddy bear.

"..." The assembled Zetsu look on silently in confused wonderment, not sure if the Suna-nin had gone mad in the heat of battle.

"Haha, meet Fuwakumo, the most deadly puppet in my arsenal," Kankuro declares with a flourish, fire blazing in his eyes.

Fuwakumo, whom looked like a regular Teddy Bear, tilts its head creepily to the side before slowly stocking towards his masters enemies.

Zetsu clones tended to not have a large range of emotion, and most of the time didn't feel any feelings that could hinder them what so ever. However, all the Zetsu could feel their collective stomachs drop uneasily when the little teddy started to clack and chatter in the eerie way puppets do. Suddenly, it shoots forwards, its beady little eyes flipping on their axis and shooting acidic senbon needles at the Zetsu with deadly precision.

As one the plant like beings dodge the deadly payload but not before the senbon claim the lives of the few who were to slow to react, including the unhinged Steve. Dying in agonising pain as their flesh melted away their compatriots make no effort to save them and instead regroup to assault the demonic …..thing.

Fuwakumo didn't like that and opens his mouth to release a gaseous weed poison that struck down yet more of the assembled throng, their bodies convulsing painfully. The outlying Zetzu who were fortunate enough to avoid the brunt of the attack, clutch their stomachs painfully as waves of nausea consume them as a result of the debilitating collateral.

Yet, despite this handicap and their ever lessening numbers they become even more determined to defeat the thing. Surging forward with everything they had in the hopes of defeating the horrifying entity they assault the deadly bear turned puppet.

It was all for nought.

Fuwakumo blocked and dodged, proving to be flame resistant, bomb resistant, parasite resistant, and numinous other things that aren't important. Countless more fall to their fluffy adversary's deadly counter attacks.

Kankuro, though pleased by Fuwakumo`s performance, was getting impatient with the pace and decides, _"Eh why not have a little fun?"_

With a nimble pull of the chakra string, the bear leaps into the air and begins to expand to a size befitting the destruction it wrought. The soft cloth pulls back to reveal a metal skeletal frame, smoke rising from its mouth and eyes glowing with detached crimson fire. What was perhaps the most disturbing part of this version of the bear, was its continued clacking and clattering while it said in a innocent hauntingly childish voice, "Do you need a cuddle?"

Kankuro's highly suspected that his mother hadn't meant to get him a squeeze and speak bear. But ever the maniacal puppeteer he turned that feature into yet another tool in his arsenal, all be it a psychological one.

The Zetsu took a fearful step back in response from the form that now towered over them, weary over what fresh horrors would be released. The bear opens its arms, steely claws covered in the gore of its enemies, and declares sweetly, "I Loveeee hugs."

"AAAHHH!", The Zetsu scream in collective horror as the bear springs forward with deadly outstretched arms.

What happened then was to gruesome and horrifying to recount, but to suffice to say that not a single Zetzu lived to tell the tale of the deadliest puppet.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

When Kankuro's team found him he was putting a small yellow scroll away, "Took you guys long enough." He declares with an annoyed grunt.

Temari eyed the scroll but decided not to comment, knowing that he guarded it with the same ferocity as her own special scroll.

"You killed an entire battalion of Zetsu?" Naruto questions with a confused scratch of his head, "How?"

Wanting to avoid any unpleasantness, Temari shakes her head and answers for Kankuro with an oddly haunted tone, "You don't want to know."

* * *

**-Somewhere else-**

* * *

Kaguya shuddered; if it was one thing she hated about being connected to the tree...it was seeing everything her white Zetsu saw.

* * *

**End**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Gritting my teeth in exertion as my trusty trench knife catches the heavy blow of the axe like appendage; my arm shakes as I struggle to maintain the status quo.

"_Why couldn't I get another small one?" _I bemoan dejectedly, as I watch my arms inevitable decline under the monstrous strength of my assailant. _"The beast-like ones are annoyingly fast, but at least I don't have to worry about being pulverized when they manage to get up close."_

The Jūbi`s clone`s were one of the many abilities that I found incredible troublesome with regards to the legendary beast. Not content to not only be a colossus capable of destroying entire divisions with a single shot of its _`Tailed Beast Bomb`_, it also had the ability to generate an army of clones. Thankfully they paled in comparison to the original, yet their sheer numbers, variety, and adaptability made them formidable foes all the same.

Take my opponent for example. Unlike the swifter beast or human like variants that I had handled earlier with greater ease, I was faced with a giant whose titanic arms dwarfed my entire body. What's worse is that like his smaller brethren the hulking brutes seem perfectly capable of conjuring a menagerie of weapons from its limbs with a troublesome degree of ease. Given that my area of expertise was most certainly not tests of strength or armed combat, I'm most displeased at having to continuously face such a foe.

_"An irritating mismatch if ever there was one."_ I acknowledge with and edge of annoyance, peeved that the smaller ones were now giving me a wide birth after my swift and efficient dispatch of their predecessors.

Feeling my arm beginning to tire under the strain of the beasts force, I attempt to gut my towering assailant with one of the nearby kunai that littered the ground. To my annoyance my opponent chooses that moment to intensify the pressure being exerted on my occupied arm, sending me off balance and knocking my aim off by a few crucial centimetres. The troublesome result being that instead of inflicting a deadly wound, I only manage to draw a slim cut across its stomach.

"Damn it, I might as well have given him a paper cut." I grind out in frustration as the foul beast lets out an enraged howl before its other hand morphs into a fierce morning star and plunges towards my exposed head.

Knowing that I would not be able to counter in time, I scan my surrounding and seal the fate of a nearby boulder with a timely substitution. Smashing into a million pieces under the powerful downward swipe of the monstrous entity, the unfortunate rock ceases to be. Shaking its head around in confusion, the Jūbi clone spots me far quicker than I hoped and transforms both arms into two large serrated blades.

Realising in that moment that I'm running lower on Chakra that I really want to be, I ask with a sarcastic drawl, "I don't suppose you`d be interested in taking a Time-out?"

Letting out enraged bellow as way of reply, it charges towards me in a berserk frenzy.

"I guess that was wishful thinking on my part." I concede with a resigned shrug as my hands flash through the familiar signs of my clans' signature `_Shadow Stitching Jutsu`_. However before I complete the sequence I stop mid-cast as a stern command from Temari reaches my ears.

"Shikamaru get clear!" She declares with calm professionalism, only the barest hint of her true concern managing to sneak through the façade.

Not having to be told twice I jump backwards from my foe as a powerful blast of wind sails past me and envelops the infuriated creature. Flung into the air, the monster has only a moment to let out one last roar of frustrated anger before it is shredded to pieces by Temari`s deadly gale.

With the immediate danger passed I pop a soldier pill into my mouth and let out a relieved sigh as I feel my chakra reserves begin to replenish themselves. Turning my attention to Temari, whose visage was currently going through a series of conflicting emotion, I send her grateful nod knowing the likely reason.

"_She's probable wondering if she should call me an idiot, acknowledge her relief, or brush it off as nothing."_ I ponder sagely, as her features seem to settle on the `brush it off` option.

"Its fine." She begins curtly, her face blank as a mixed band of Shinobi run past to plug the gap, "We better get back to Yamanaka to get our defensive lines in order again." Temari concludes with a degree of weariness seeping through as she motions me to follow.

Sighing wearily, I curse my in ability to support Temari in the way I wished.

Truly, this was only the latest in a long line of defensive breaches that had taken its toll on everyone including Temari . What's worse is that the Jūbi`s clone had managed to force their way through to my position on multiple occasion. As such I had no choice but to engage them, hampering our divisions command communication and noticeable distressing Temari.

Naturally, it was something that I felt as keenly for her when a clone got closer to Temari than I would like. Sadly we had agreed to remain focused for the sake of our plan so I had no choice but to suppress my true desires and follow behind in her wake.

"_Not that I have any right to complain when so much had gone right outside of that."_ I concede sanguinely, having been almost shocked by how well things had gone compared to the last time as I catch up to Temari, _"Then again when you had a rough idea what was going to happen I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised."_

* * *

The battle started about as well as I could realistically hope for as it happens. My father's stratagem was implemented immediately, with the various Shinobi concentrating on restraining, diverting, or simple hindering the legendary Jūbi by any means they could rather than directly assaulting it.

Like before the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans excelled in this role. The Nara and Akimichi restraining the beast while the Yamanaka invaded Obito`s mind to distract him for the crucial seconds needed to avoid or re-direct the deadly _`Tailed Beast Bomb`_.

That's not to say the other Shinobi of the alliance were not equally effective in their own ways. The mist and Iwa Shinobi for example were able to disrupt the Jūbi`s footing, with a sudden bog or chasm respectively, appearing beneath its feet. Meanwhile the forces of Suna and Kumo were adept at blinding the beast and its master with a plethora of elemental storms.

Most significant to our success however, is that headquarters was coordinating the battlefield the entire time. Indeed, unlike in my past the burden of overall command was largely taken up by seasoned strategist like my father in headquarters rather than my exhausted self. To my further relief, Naruto`s clones had also managed to ferret out all the lurking Zetzu infiltrators within our forces meaning our headquarters new location remained safe. In fact so effective was Naruto`s sweep that Obito was apparently unaware we had relocated at all.

At least that is what Ino jubilantly reported upon invading Obito`s mind after the Jūbi had pointlessly fired its apocalyptic _`Tailed Beast Bomb` _at headquarters old location. Apparently he was rather infuriated by our forces continued cohesion despite his belief that he had dealt a crippling blow. Regardless, all this combined prevented both a break down in overall command and moral which naturally prevented the catastrophic losses we suffered last time.

"_And as an added bonus my suggestion to allow chakra depleted Shinobi to withdraw and recuperate was able to be implemented."_ I muse in satisfaction, thankful that our forces should be able to hold out longer than in my past if things should take longer.

Sadly the screaming form of an armless Kiri Kunoichi being stretchered past me and away from the battlefield was a grim reminder that no battle came without casualties. Indeed, despite our losses being but a fraction compared to my recollections of the past, the fact remained that many Shinobi had already perished or been severely injured this day.

Unfortunately, despite our forces forewarnings, the initial shock of seeing the Jūbi in all its terrifying glory rendered many Shinobi petrified in fearful awe. As such, we suffered an initial wave of casualties as many were simply too astonished by the titanic creature to head orders to avoid its opening salvo's.

"_Not that I can really blame them."_I concede grimy, remembering how close I came to being rendered cationic upon first seeing the legendary creature. _"As troublesome as it is, I almost found myself falling into that mental trap again when we reached the battlefield."_

Indeed, anyone who said that the mere sight of the horrifying creature was not a blood-curdling affair would be committing a grave lie. The behemoth, with its sinister cycloptic crimson eye, ten budding tails and cavernous mouth willed with rows of razor sharp teeth was truly horrifying. Yet what disturbed me most was its otherworldly quality afforded by its dark plant like veins that snake across its brownish skin. Combined with its long arms that dragged its legless body, topped with a shell like protrusion from its back, the beast was just so…...unnatural.

"_Still my new command structure protocol and headquarters survival has helped prevent the complete chaotic breakdown of my past at least." _I acknowledge with a sliver of pride before the sombre reality of the loses that still occurred re-asserts itself.

Unfortunately once Obito realised that his machinations against out headquarters had failed, he stepped up the fierceness of the Jūbi clones assaults. Combined with the unpredictable collateral of the _`Tailed Beast Bomb`_, as well as the regrettable moments when a blast broke through, large gaps in our defences began to form. As such despite my attempts to avoid direct confrontation I found myself forced to fight regularly as my position was assailed. Besides hampering communication along with the extra stress incurred both professionally and emotional, it also served to work against my plans.

It's unfortunate, but if I'm to pull off my stratagem I needed to conserve as much chakra as I could given the danger of over using soldier pills. What's more the bitter truth of the situation is that if I die in some needless encounter the odds of stopping Sasuke drop dramatically. Still it didn't change the fact that the group that just past me were only the latest in a long line to give their lives while I retreated to relative safety.

Naturally, it would be considered foolish for a commander to risk themselves recklessly under normal circumstances. However, these were dire times and given the actions of my peers I must appear craven as well as uncaring by some. Yet, regardless of how my actions left a bad taste in my mouth I know that it a necessity.

"_If people call me a coward then so be it."_ I affirm with steely resolve, resigned to what needed to be done, _"A lose of reputation will be a small price to pay if I can prevent the nightmare that Sasuke inflicted upon the world."_

* * *

Having rendezvoused with Ino, I'm relieved to see that she remained unharmed since out latest separation. Still I can't help let out a frustrated groan as she wastes no time in running a glowing green hand over me after I re-established communication lines.

"I told you I'm fine Ino." I grind out irritable, annoyed how every medical Shinobi I've met seems to assume I'm as lying. Trying to infuse my voice with as much disappointment as I could muster I continue, "Don't you trust me?"

"No." she responds brusquely, her brow rising in mock disbelief, "I can't believe you even had to ask." Blowing a stray lock of blonde hair away from her eye as she bends down to scan my legs she continues jovially, "Seriously though, given your history can you really blame me?"

"_Great she must be channelling the future Hinata or something"_ I mentally groan, exasperated by the knowledge that I had no adequate response and more importantly much like Hinata, Ino would not budge on the matter. Looking to Temari for support, hoping that she would back me up given what a waste of time it was, I'm met with an impish smile instead.

"Well it only makes sense given your strategic value and your penchant for deceit in this matter." She responds with a mild shrug, making no attempt to conceal her obvious enjoyment as I fidget irritable under Ino`s waving hands.

A part of me wants to bite back at their levity given the situation and in Temari`s case what we still needed to face. Yet, due to my years of constant fighting against Sasuke I knew that people responded to stress in different ways.

"_Better to inject a little light heartiness when you could rather than mire yourself in gloom until you snap."_ I grant begrudgingly, knowing all too well the grim result of the latter approach. Catching Temari`s darting eyes to the area Ino had paused at due to a bruise I happened to have incurred there, a guilt filled realisation dawns on me.

"_Her words were not as jovial as she made it seem."_ I mull over, regretting my stubbornness, _"She's probable worried that I might have been concealing an injury."_ Releasing the tension from my body I let out a grumbling yet resigned "Troublesome" and let Ino continue her scan unmolested. The brief flash of relief upon Temari`s face at my acceptance proving to be all the motivation I needed to endure the procedure.

Thankfully not a moment later Ino stood up from her kneeling position and declared cheerfully, "Apart from a few minor bruises you're perfectly fine."

"Good. Now can…."

"INCOMING!" Comes the urgent shout of one of the divisional guards, stopping me mid sentence as I follow his pointing and trembling arm to the western horizon. My eyes winded in shock as I register the terrifying sight of a monstrous boulder hurtling close to our position, the unexpected collateral of a misfired _`Tailed Beast Bomb`._

Before I have chance to react a large rock wall forms around us, shielding those in the immediate vicinity from the resulting cataclysmic shock wave. Bursting under the tremendous strain, our haven shatters showering the area with bone crushing collateral.

Letting out a hiss of pain as my leg is struck with one such shard, the accompanying crunching sound and agonising pain suggesting a breakage, I tumble to the ground. Fighting against the waves of excruciating pain, I rack my brain for the medical Jutsu Ino taught me to numb the pain. Biting my lip to stop my trembling hands, I run my hands through the sighs and hover my glowing hand over the inflamed appendage.

Floods of comforting waves sweep through me as the haze of pain fades and I can finally assess my surroundings. The groans of the dead and dying is the first thing that assaults me before my eyes are able to take in the devastation wrought. Mangled corpses litters the area outside were the protective rock shield had formed; the body's inflicted with a host of vomit inducing injuries. Indeed, to my shame I struggle to keep the bile down as the horrors engrave themselves upon me.

"Damn my younger self." I spit out unthinkingly, the source of my randomly callow response making itself known once more as teams from the medical core arrive. Even though it was too late for many I gain a small measure of solace as they begin to administer care to those who could still be saved. However, the moment is fleeting as another terrifying thought pushes its way to the forefront of my mind.

"Temari! Ino!"I call fearfully, panic stricken by the thought that I had lost them again as I scan frantically around for any sign of them.

"Were fine Shikamaru."Comes the grunting voice of Temari, sending a titanic surge of relief throughout my being as I zero in on her location.

Supporting a limping Ino, the Yamanaka having apparently suffered a less sever leg injury as well, Temari continues, "Ino`s sprained her ankle and my fan was pulverized, but thanks to Jirobo`s quick thinking we managed to avoid…." She trails of sombrely as she scans the surrounding horrors with sad eyes while motioning to a nearby Iwa nin with her free hand.

With my fears laid to rest I force myself up onto my uninjured leg with a grimace and turn my attention to the Iwa-nin who had apparently saved our lives. Taking in his appearance, I absent mindedly recognise him as the Shinobi who I nearly crashed into at the supply base.

"Thank you Jirobo."I begin sincerely, grateful beyond belief. Yet expressing the full magnitude of that feeling would be neither suitable nor professional given the circumstances so I say instead. "You're a credit to your Village."

"It was only my duty sir." he begins gruffly, though with small twinge of red staining his cheeks, "I only wish I could have s….."

He couldn't finish his sentence. To my dismayed shock instead of words, a spluttering of blood is all that utters forth as I take in the organic spear tip that now protruded from his chest. As I watch the light fade from his eyes before he crumples to the ground dead my gaze focuses on a dread inducing sight.

Running toward us is a legion of Jūbi clones, armed with spear like bio-weapons that they were in the process of hurling towards our position. Recovering from my momentary shock at the unjust fate of Jirobo, I run my hands through the hand signs for the low level `_Mud Wall Jutsu` _Kitsuchi taught our forces in the last war.

"_Please Kami, don't let my negligence with this Jutsu doom us all."_ I plead desperately to the ethereal, having not used the Jutsu in many years due to my lack of elemental affinity for it. Indeed, given how ineffectual it had proven against the Jūbi`s assaults I had opted to save our forces Chakra rather than repeat my strategy from the past. As such I hadn't even received a refresher in the proper hand signs, something that could end up killing us now that Temari`s fan is damaged.

"_I don't even know if I can use the Jutsu at all, let alone create a defence substantial enough to adequately protect everyone."_ I admit ruefully while taking a furtive glance at the surrounding wounded and medical core that I was forsaking_, "As much as I hate myself right now I have to safeguard the ones closest to me along with the future I wish to usher in."_

With my resolve confirmed I push my lamentation to the side, and concentrate on forming the sequence with as much calm as I can muster. Slamming my palm forcefully upon the ground, I declare with all the will generated from my desire to save the ones I love, "Earth-style Mud Wall!"

* * *

Letting out a relieved sigh as the protective earth wall rises before us successfully, I wait with baited breath for my handy work to be tested. Yet, instead of the expected sound of multiple thuds impacting with my hastily cast defence, I hear the proclaiming of a Jutsu who could only belong to one person.

_"_Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_!"_ Comes the unmistakable shout of the Hinata Hyuga, followed shortly after by the appearance of a multitude of her clan members who waste no time in darting forward.

Lowering the barrier warily, I witness Hinata`s clans-men utilise their Gentle fist taijutsu to decimate our assailants with a series of frighteningly fast precise lethal strikes. Before I can even begin to think of aiding my allies in their endeavour, the brief skirmish is brought to an end. The last Jūbi`s clones impressively explosive death coming courtesy of Hinata`s `_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists`_.

Scanning the horizon I release a relieved sigh as I take note of the Jūbi`s new locations. "_Naruto and Killer B must have hit him pretty hard. Or perhaps the previous Kage have already appeared to lend a hand." _I acknowledge absently, seeing that the beast's titanic form was now many miles away, _"That means my timetable should still be running within acceptable parameters. Hopefully we`ll be relatively safe for the moment."_

Indeed not a moment later I received confirmation from Ino that the Jūbi had been forced back by the arrival of Konoha`s past leaders. Furthermore, all units were to advance and assist as soon as they were able. Placing a small amount of pressure upon my injured leg, I grit my teeth as a sharp pain punishes me for the attempt.

"_Looks like I won't be advancing any time soon."_ I realize grimly, as I rest my body against a nearby boulder_, "Still giving the way things are progressing I might have had no choice regardless"_

If my recollections proved correct, the Kages arrival should mean the next condition in my plan would soon be met. As such, myself and Temari would need to leave soon to begin preparations for what's to come. Hesitatingly, I order the survivors of our division merge with Hinata`s own and advance when ready without myself.

"_I just hope my command system manages to hold up should the worst happen."_I muse guiltily, fearing that I just facilitated the deaths of many who`s time should not have come yet.

Purging myself of the needlessly distracting thoughts I turn my attention back to Hinata, and realise with satisfaction that our position would be well protected in the meantime. Disengaging the ethereally blue lion-like shroud from her arms, Hinata says an appreciative "Well done" to each clans-men before asking them to form defensive positions.

Instantly and without question the Hyuga Shinobi move to fulfil their orders, covering the wounded and medical core from any further attack should it appear. With that done she turns to us and asks with evident concern, "Are you all ok?"

Much like every time previously since my journey to the past, I have an unbelievable urge to embrace my newly encountered friend like the long separated comrade she is. Indeed, upon entering the battlefield it took everything I had not to do just that when Naruto gave one of his patented brimming with hope and confidence pep talks.

Seeing him and everyone else alive and unburdened with the crippling toll Sasuke`s war brought upon us, treated me to an almost overwhelming sense of bliss.

"_How I wished for the chance to revel in those thoughts, reveal all and rely upon them in the same manner as I once did."_ I lament sadly, knowing that I was inviting disaster with the mere thought.

Unfortunately much like before I have no choice but to hold back my true feeling from the concerned Kuniochi. The fear my demeanour, or worse an ebullient fuelled confession, would prove to be a burden for her and the others. My reasoning being that whether they believed me or not, my revelations could prove a potentially dangerous distraction upon their mind during the dire battles to come.

However, like with Naruto my restraint is being tested to the limits as every fibre of my being screams for me to thank her for delivering me safely back through time.

"_The chance to save everyone….. to save Temari is something I could never pay back_."I admit to myself sadly, knowing how true that statement is. Still, with great effort I withhold the true greeting that I wished to convey, knowing that she like Naruto could ill afford the distraction. Tearing myself away from my conflicted emotions, I absently note that in my ruminations I missed the fact that Hinata had made her way towards us and is now conversing with Temari and Ino.

With creeping guilt at having accidentally ignored one of my oldest friends, at least in my future, I motion to thank her as well as the gathered clans-men. However, my attempt is stalled by a sharp elbow to my right side. Turning to the source of the said attack I flinch a little at the deathly stare being levelled at me the troublesome blondes.

"Well don't you have something to say to Hinata you rude idiot?" Ino demands crossly, Temari shaking her head in disappointed agreement. To her credit, and in a typically Hinata-ish attempt at keeping the peace, the bashful Hyuga was waving her hands in embarrassed denial.

"No, no its alright." She insists with rosy cheeks, likely aghast at the prospect of getting me into trouble with my disgruntled companions, "With everything that's been happening it's easy to become overwhelmed by it all."

Peeved that my inattention had created an uncomfortable situation for her, especially since I was mere moments from correcting that, I almost let out a frustrated curse upon yet another interruption. Landing before us is Neji Hyuga, along with more of his clans Shinobi, thwarting my attempt to make amends for the second time.

"You mustn't act so recklessly Lady Hinata." Neji admonishes, his tone composed and respectful but accompanied with an underlining exasperation, "What if the enemy numbers proved more than you and your squad could handle?"

Looking mildly vexed by his question, Hinata replies with a frustrated sigh, "I know you are only trying to look out for me but I do not need to be babied." Sparing a moment to run her lavender eyes fondle over the Hyuga who accompanied her she scolds gentle, though maintaining the same level of respectful calm as Neji afforded Hinata,

"And besides my squad is highly capable, at no time was I in any more danger than the countless others who are fighting out there." Her eyes flick briefly towards me, a look of guilt passing across her fair face before directing a pointed look to Neji, "And honestly given how much Shikamaru`s division has helped us today I could not sit idly by waiting for my shadow to catch up."

Looking slightly chastened, Neji recovers his resolve quickly and replies determinately, "Be that as it may…."

Realising that I wouldn't be getting a word in any time soon, I drown out the oddly reserved, self controlled bickering between them and share an amused smirk with Temari.

"I'm surprised she managed to get away from him at all." I whisper conspiratorially to Temari, who was now propping me up as Ino ran her _`Mystical Palm Jutsu`_ over my afflicted leg, earning me a snicker from both women. Indeed the man seemed to have a near suicidal need to protect her. Something I later learned from Hinata to be rooted in his guilt over his earlier mistreatment over her and the clans fanatical sense of duty.

I admit I was never close to Neji. The simple reason being that we ran in different circles and his death prevented the deepening bonds among the so called `_Konoha Eleven_` in the war's aftermath. Yet, I respected him as a Shinobi and what's more I know how hard his death hit Hinata and his team-mates. In light of that along with the debt I owed Tenten I admit I tried to keep an extra eye on Neji upon entering the battlefield.

Thankfully the strategic advantages we gained and maintained through the warning I gave to my father had prevented the need for a repeat of his heroic sacrifice from my past. However to my growing ire, I kept catching sight of the branch Hyuga needlessly throwing himself in front of attacks aimed at Hinata or Naruto. The annoying thing being that few of these assaults would have posed genuine threats to them and indeed his interference was almost creating self fulfilling prophecies.

Still without the extra burden of executing my father's strategy by myself, I was able to coordinate effective support for them without compromising my own division's safety.

I'm pulled away from my thoughts as the warm feeling of Ino`s `_Mystical Palm Jutsu_` recedes and I turn my attention to the likely troublesome prognosis.

"Well it's partially broken I'm afraid." Ino declares clinically before continuing resignedly, "I did the best I could, but I'll have to brace the leg and insist on you leaving with the rest of the wounded Shikamaru ." She concludes threateningly, likely believing that I would protest.

Thankfully I would be able to defy her expectation in this case and avoid another troublesome argument with the stubborn blonde. The fact being that although a broken leg would prove bothersome, if all went to plan I wouldn't need to fight any further. Indeed, it provided the perfect pretext for leaving the field with the rest of the wounded.

"_Wounded who would need an escort."_ I contemplate with growing satisfaction as I eye Temari, the solution one of my problems making itself plain. The troublesome truth being that with my injury, Temari`s support was no longer added insurance but also a necessity.

With that in mind I reply with mock frustration, "As annoying as it is I guess there's no use arguing." Seeing her question brow in response, I instil my next words with a slight haunted edge to them, "Besides the last thing I want to be is a liability. I couldn't live with myself if someone got hurt trying to protect me."

"Thank you Shika."She begins with a sad understanding smile before unsealing a wooden brace and bandages from a storage scroll, "I'll get that leg braced now so you can join the rest of the walking wounded ok."

With a thankful nod I wince slightly as she applies the brace and first layer of dressing. Hearing a small "Sorry." in response I ignore the pain and leave her to it before turning my attention to the still arguing, though noticeable less composed, Hyuga. Scratching my head in wonderment I ask Temari with a lazy wave of the hand to the pair, "Their still at it?"

"Yes I'm afraid so." She replies with a slight air of amusement before continuing despondently, "I tried to interrupt them but it this seems like a problem that's been boiling over for a while."

"I guess my support was a bit more noticeable that I meant for it to be." I venture guiltily, suspecting that my interference had proven the final breaking point for her regarding Neji`s over-protectiveness, "As troublesome as it will likely be, I might as well try to interrupt them before things drag on any further."

"Be my guest." She prompts with a motioning hand, her mocking tone making it clear that she thought I would have as much luck as she did.

Just as I'm about to make my attempt however, both Hyuga suddenly stop their verbal spar as their Byakugan springs to life and focus on a point behind us. Turning on instinct, I strain to make out the approaching figure, who appeared to be ridding a large bird summons of some kind, that had garnered the Hyuga`s attention. As the rider closes the distance, I make out that the figure has dark hair and sported a black travelling cloak with a grey high-collared shirt underneath.

My heart stops as I realize with cold clarity the identity of the interloper.

Currently passing over head was a man I despised like no other, the man whose ambition robed me and countless others of so much. A man whose dream would one day plunge the world into an unending nightmare and who I came to kill.

"Sasuke…."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait, ****it was a bit of a pain keeping track of everything that went on during the war. I tried my best with it, but didn't have the time to fact check everything so keep that in mind (If you spot something let me know. If it's something minor I might tweak things a bit but for anything massive….. well ill just claim butterfly-fly effect and call it a day.)**

**Despite those issues however, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and to reviews from Illuminated and LilyVampire.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I thought I`d become dull to the pain.

The many years of constant loss taking their inevitable toll on me, yet each new addition the burden became easier to bare. However, as I watch the man known as Sasuke Uchiha pass by without so much as a cursory glance in our direction, I find myself overcome with a powerful compulsion. One that would see me throw away all my well laid machinations and give chase, damning the consequences.

Perhaps it was yet another negative consequence of my mergence with my young doppelganger. Indeed, in this moment it's as if all the pain I ever associated with that man comes flooding back as fresh as the day it was inflicted upon me.

Not that I really care at the moment.

"_He's right there."_I brood hungrily, wanting nothing more than to pursue my future tormentor and revenge myself upon him for all he has taken from the world and me, _"Perhaps I can catch him off guard while he gives his troublesome `I'm going to be Hokage` speech. All I would need is a seconds opening and it would all over…."_I conclude with manic fever as my face morphs into a vicious scowl, drunk on the possibility of ending it all and preventing my nightmare future from ever being born.

In fact so intense is this impulsive yearning that I register my body begin to move unconscionably, as if to sate the growing desire that had enveloped my psyche. Indeed, in this moment I feel as if I'd been submerged in ice cold water, my breath stolen from me as a chilly numbness claws at my mind and body.

Then reality hits me with two simultaneous yet conflicting stimuli hitting me at once and breaking me out of the macabre madness that enthralled me. One being the tender embrace of my hand by another and the second a stabbing pain that shocks my system. Freed from my dream like state I withdraw the pressure I have unwittingly applied to my broken leg and peer down at the hand that holds firmly on to mine.

Looking up at its owner my residual rage melts away as Temari shakes her head in sad understanding, silently communicating that this was not the way. In an instant my wits are fully restored, enshrining how foolish my loss of composure truly was.

"_I can't believe I let myself fall so low at the mere sight of him."_I admonish with a degree of disappointment that I haven't imposed upon myself since I tried to kill Kousuke Tsuda after Temari was taken from me, _"I'm in no condition to fight and even I was there's too much at stake to risk forcing an encounter under un-favourable terms."_

Grateful beyond measure for her part in restoring me to my senses, I squeeze her hand in thanks. Holding back my urge to chase away the look of concern that still clung to her face with an appreciative kiss to the cheek, I express with a loving whisper instead, "You don't have to worry, I understand. Thank you Temari."

By way of response she stares intently into my eyes, as if looking for any trace of the ugly visage I sported earlier, before releasing a relieved sigh. Supporting my form once more she remarks with evident relief, "I'm just glad you're back to your usual self….."Trailing off for a moment her words become thick with equal parts concern and fear, "You had me scared there you know….Y-You didn't even look like yourself."

Her confession sends a pang of intense guilt through me, causing me to unthinkingly clasp her hand tightly once more as I respond remorsefully, "I know and I can't express how sorry I am for being so troublesome. It's just that seeing him again with fresh eyes…."I stop, knowing that with our future in the balance like it is my lack of control was inexcusable.

What's more I had managed to burden Temari again, something that was becoming more difficult to bare with each repetition. However before I can sink further into my admonishments I'm saved from the depths as I register Temari`s supportive voice.

"It's ok Shika really." she begins reassuringly before her words become tinged with sorrowful regret, "Gaara…well he hurt a lot of people before Naruto showed him a different path."Pausing briefly as she grimaces, her voice becomes increasingly haunted as she continues, "I saw the lengths his victims went through on their quest for the revenge they so desperately sought…..No matter futile the attempt was…"

Temari`s voice trails off sadly before she seemingly regains her composure and affirms without a hint of doubt, "I've seen what grief can do to people and given your situation I understand why you acted the way you did just now. "Squeezing my hand encouragingly she concludes with mirth, "So don't worry, if you lose yourself again I'll be right here to knock some sense into that lazy head of yours."

Meeting her appraising gaze, losing myself for moment in their affectionate depths, I respond gratefully, a small chuckle leaving my lips, "Thanks Temari, I needed to hear that. I'll be sure to keep my cool from now on, facing your wrath is far too troublesome anyway."

Face lighting up in playful delight she responds mockingly, "And don't you forget it."

Basking in the momentary levity, I put to rest my guilt and anger over my foolhardy loss of composure. However, with growing fear, I realise that in my delirium I had failed to notice the departure of the other troublesome blonde in my life. Scanning my surroundings, a small measure of relief is bestowed upon me as I spot the errant Kunoichi near the front of the Hyuga lines arguing animatedly with Hinata.

Having a fair idea as to the reason behind Ino`s visible distressed and fidgety demeanour, I suppress my awakening vexation and ask Temari to help me forward.

"_No matter how annoying her reasons I have to set her straight before we have to leave."_ I decide with finality, fearing that her misguided affections could end up killing her whether by way of distraction or worse the object of said feelings.

"It's going to be a drag but I better deal with that before we have to head out with the wounded." I comment wearily, a barely constrained anger bubbling under the surface of my words.

A look of concern passes across Temari`s face, having apparently made the connection between my recollections and my poorly concealed temper, before she lets out a resigned sigh, "Just try to remain calm ok."

"I'll try."I reply with a level of sincerity that is questionable at best. Still as we move towards Ino I try my best to heed her words all the same, fearing disappointing Temari with a further act of idiocy.

* * *

As we mercifully reach Ino`s position, each step proving to be an agonising experience on my injured leg, I catch the tail end of her rant.

"….and there's probably no more clones along the way at this point anyway." she argues as if her assertion was the most reasonable thing in the world, though an evident sense of desperation permeates each syllable, "Please let me leave Hinata, I might miss Sasuke If I have to wait for the rest of you."

"B-But Ino we don't know for sure."Hinata replies nervously while scrunching her hands together in agitation, averting her eyes from Ino`s almost manic stare. Clearly uncomfortable at having to deny a friend yet apparently determined to stop Ino nonetheless, Hinata ceases her anxious habit and continues with apologetic determination, "Im sorry Ino, but we don't know Sasuke`s intentions, and I fear what he might do to you if….."

With widening eyes Hinata abruptly stops, covering her mouth with her hands lest she complete the accusation that Ino would most likely not like to hear. Apparently her efforts were in vain as Hinata begins to wilt slightly under the resulting death glare Ino was now shooting the demure Kuniochi. Fearing that Ino was about to bombard Hinata with a strew of less than civil verbal retaliations, I interrupt with a venomous bark, "Ino!"

Flinching under my severe and admittedly more intense than I intended intervention, Ino`s features begin to soften as her brief spike of anger apparently fades. However my own displeasure begins to ebb awat as well as I feel Temari squeeze my arm softly, drawing my attention to her as my gaze is trapped by those piercing teal orbs. Instantly those reproachful globes remind me of my earlier declaration to control my temper and yet at the same time offering all the support and understanding in the world.

Having experienced a similar episode only a few moments ago, albeit for differing reasons, and now mindful of my promise I tear myself away from her enchanting eyes.

"I'm sorry for shouting like that."I begin contritely as I reign in the last vestiges of my anger, regretting my harsh tone as I take in Ino hurt expression. However much like in the past I know that Ino`s misplaced devotion had to be injected with some unflinchingly cynicism. As such, despite hating myself for hurting her like this I continue coldly, "However Hinata is right. Last we heard he was an international criminal not to mention a member of the Akatsuki. I'm sorry Ino but as troublesome as is it, the odds are that if anything, Sasuke`s is here to fight against us rather than the more optimistic alternative you're hoping for."

"I-I…." Ino`s response dies in her throat as the unfortunate truth of my words seemingly sink in. She turns her sad conflicted eyes away from mine, making her turmoil over the cold reality of my words all too clear.

Despite my regret over causing such a response from one of my dearest friends with words I know to be a lie, I take solace from the certainty that it was the correct decision. The reason being that even though he was indeed here to help us, at least until the greater threat was eliminated, I know that he could still inflict indirect suffering.

"_If Ino tried to help Sasuke and she ultimately put herself in peril because of that, would he go out of his way to help her?"_ I question pointlessly, the unfortunate answer clear as day as I recall Sakura`s admission regarding just such a scenario involving her during the fight with Kaguya, "_Sasuke would treat Ino`s efforts with contempt just like he did with Sakura. I refuse to allow her to pointlessly sacrifice herself in an erroneous attempt to help him."_

Knowing that Ino was now at least in a more receptive mood I express my concern with the same level of grimness the thought provokes, though with a higher degree of diplomacy.

"Even if he is here to help us, he's not exactly known for taking others into consideration **Ino**." I begin sombrely, a hint of ice underlining my utterance of her name as I take notice of the breath look of indignation that crossed Ino`s face. Seemingly chastened by my tone, I suppress my annoyance and continue matter-of-factly, "I Know they don't like to talk about it, but I'm guessing Lady Hokage has hinted at the way Sasuke`s interactions with Naruto and Sakura have gone since he defected to Oto."

Seeing the dejected nod of confirmation I predicated, having been aware of Tsunade's not too subtly hostility regarding Sasuke, I press on, my voice reverberating with all the genuine anger his actions invoke, "Choji almost died trying to rescue Sasuke. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of his altruism."

"Ok Shika, I get it ok. "Ino acknowledges bleakly, rubbing her arm absently while turning to stare at the towering form of Jūbi in the distance, "I won't take anything for granted or take any unnecessary risks."

"That's all I ask ."I begin with a thankful sigh of relief. However, knowing how much she had cared for Sasuke in the past I continue apologetically, "Look I'm sorry I was so short with you. I know how much Sasuke means to you but…."I trial off uncertainly, not sure if it was really wise to really press the issue at this moment. Yet, having no desire see the same broken hearted Ino again like in my past, I state carefully, "…But honestly you're too good for him and given all he's done , Sasuke simply doesn't deserve you."

"_Or anyone for that matter."_I muse spitefully, not wishing for anyone to be subjected to Sasuke`s neglectful and ultimately destructive version of a relationship that Sakura had to endure for so many years, "_Sai is admittedly kind of an oddball but once he got over his social ineptitude you couldn't ask for a more attentive and loving husband."_ I conclude wistfully, hoping that Ino would take my words to heart and avoid wasting time again pining after Sasuke while a guy like Sai waited patiently for her to move on.

Remarkable it seems my desire was not as far away as I initially thought. Indeed, instead of fiery retort that I feared would follow my remark, Ino `s melancholy was soon mixed with contemplative acceptance.

"Don't look so shocked Shika." She declares with a cheery smile as she turns back to face me and takes in my quizzical expression, her positive tone failing to completely mask the forlorn yearning hidden within, "I came to accept long ago that if forehead couldn't reach him then what chance did his other louder, but infinitely more beautiful, fan girl have."

Ino`s true crestfallen feelings begin to infect her word with creeping sadness as she admits, "If I'm honest a little bit of my dream died each time he hurt someone." Looking to Hinata she continues with regret, "I'm sorry I was a little crazy there Hinata. It's just that despite knowing the truth it's hard to let go of the dream you know."

"It's all right Ino." Hinata replies serenely, accepting her apology without a hint of lingering ill will that many would likely feel at Ino`s earlier behaviour. Likely thinking of her own long held feelings towards Naruto, Hinata continues with pensive longing, "I-I understand the desire to help someone you care about."

"Thank you Hinata."She begins appreciatively, a look of firm relief upon her face as she offers similar thanks to me, "And you too Shika. I think I needed to here that, no matter how painful it was to acknowledge." She concludes sadly, eyes downcast for moment before her usual determined confidence is restored.

Heading off in the direction of Neji, who had apparently went to supervise the wounded as Hinata dealt with the more delicate Ino problem, she calls back jovially, "Im going to make myself useful and help the medics ok. Make sure you're ready to head out with them when the time comes lazy." Ino concludes with cheery nonchalance, projecting the barest hint of _`Sakki`_ should I forgot my earlier promise and hold up proceedings.

* * *

Chuckling good humouredly at her round about concern for me and pleased that it had proved less troublesome then I thought it would be, I remark blithe, "Well that went better than I thought."

"You did well Shikimaru." Temari praises approvingly, her stoic tone failing to hide the slip of affection that she seemingly felt, "She hopefully won't become a victim of her own conflicting emotions now."

A sliver of annoyance runs through me as I see Hinata raise a delicate brow in question, apparently have picked up on the oddly fond underlining tone. However the feeling passes shortly thereafter as I remember that Hinata, unlike my troublesome team-mate, was never one to pry.

Schooling her features, Hinata proves my faith in her as she doesn't voice her apparent curiosity and instead mirrors Temari`s praise, "Yes I must thank you as well Shikamaru. I've never seen Ino like that before, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get through to her." Disappointment seeps into her voice as she continues, "I-I knew I had to stop her but she's been a good friend to me and I understand her feelings so I…..I hesitated." Hinata concludes in a miserable murmur, her eyes downcast.

"_From one troublesome situation to the next. Story of my life I suppose."_ I lament, frustrated by the seemingly never ending issues that demanded my attention, but more importantly Hinata`s needless self admonishment, _"The wounded won't be ready to move out for a while and I owe Hinata too much to sit idly by as she unfairly downplays her efforts."_

Deciding to act and remembering that I still needed to thank her for earlier, I challenge sternly, my true exacerbation at her actions unfortunately making itself plain, "No Hinata I'm the one who should be thanking you, not just for doing your best to stop her but also for saving us today."

Her eyes shoot up in shocked disbelief, her hands fumbling over themselves as she stutters uncomfortable, "N-No…I…. I hardly d-did anything and she was about to leave and…."

Raising my voice above hers, which admittedly still wasn't all that loud given Hinata`s habit of mumbling when flustered, I retort, "Hinata I'm afraid I have to disagree."

Meeting her uncertain anxious gaze a feeling of guilt begins to manifest itself as I realise that I was perhaps a little too severe.

"_I have to remember that this isn't the same Hinata I left in the future."_I admonish sadly, remembering the confidence issues that plagued the shy Hyuga in her younger years.

Reigning in my feeling of vexation, I continue with calm sympathy, "Look I know were not the closest of friends but I think I'm right in saying that you don't give yourself nearly enough credit. Believe me, I've had to deal with a great deal of Ino`s troublesome tantrums of the years and the fact you kept her at bay as long as you did is a feat in itself."

Chuckling dryly, Temari interjects, "Yeah I have to agree there. When she's got her mind set on something Yamanka can be infuriatingly stubborn."

Sending a quick appreciative smile her way I turn my attention back to Hinata who is know sporting the same look of curiosity she displayed after Temari`s earlier.

Cursing my hypocrisy, I press on before Hinata`s suspicious out way her naturally reserved nature, "Exactly. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to a friend, let alone remain composed and compassionate while they berate you like she did." Seeing her look of self doubt begin to waver I conclude with an air of humour infusing my words, "Besides, Ino sometimes needs to be hit over the head a few times with something before she will be willing to accept it. It doesn't matter if you got in the first or the last hit, all that matters is that she came around in the end."

As my final word leave my lips I witness Hinata`s features go through a myriad of emotions as she seemingly processes my argument. To my relief she seems to settle on acceptance, a small smile forming as her worries seemingly melt away.

"Sorry-I- mean…. thank you Shikamaru." She begins haphazardly, seemingly taking moment to arrange her thoughts before continuing fondly, "Kiba and Shino are always telling me off for not believing in myself and I am trying, but sometimes it's hard not to fall into the same pitfalls unfortunately."

Biting her lip, the tone of regret that was creeping back into play is removed as a look of mild annoyance appears.

"See there I go again."She admits wearily, her cheeks flushed in embarrassed exacerbation, "Regardless I appreciate the thought."

Waving her off I reply airily, "Don't mention it."

In that moment the demanding voice of Ino carries over from where she was currently admonishing a seemingly wounded Konoha-nin for trying to hide an injury. Chuckling along with Temari and Hinata, I stop as I suddenly realise that I wouldn't be able to watch over Ino any-more.

Feeling guilty at having to impose on Hinata, but knowing I could very well regret it later I ask, "I know it might be a total drag Hinata, but if it's not too much trouble could you keep an eye on Ino for me." Seeing the slight tilt of her head in question, eyes darting worriedly to the currently arguing Kuniochi, I clarify, "I mean don't get me wrong. I know she can look after herself and I can't see her doing anything reckless after our talk but it's hard not to worry all the same."

Realisation apparently dawning on her, Hinata smiles brightly as she affirms serenely, "Of course Shikamaru it's the least I can do."

"Lady Hinata may I ask for assistance for a moment." Comes the respectful call of Neji, who upon craning my neck past Hinata I see is talking to another Hyuga holding a survey map.

"I'll be right there."Hinata replies to her fellow clansmen with a waving hand after looking behind to see what Neji wanted. "I better go see how I can help." She says after turning her attention back to us. Bowing respectively she concludes, "Thanks you again for your words of encouragement and it was nice meeting you Temari. I wish you both a safe journey when it's time to part ways."

Forgetting how traditional the younger Hinata was, I'm momentarily taken aback. A state of being Temari was also apparently suffering from judging by her silent tensing. Rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, I manage to ineloquently say, "Ehhh… yeah of course…. same to you." followed not long after by Temari`s equally awkward, "Thanks…I….ehhh...hope you do as well."

Apparently not noticing, or more likely too polite to say anything, Hinata ignores our lack of grace and turns to leave with a cheery, "Ok Ill come to say goodbye again before you leave with the wounded."

Still stupefied, we look on silently as Hinata makes her way towards Neji and the gathered clansman. However, after a moment Temari manages to recover first and says warmly, "Under all that Hyuga reserve she's a surprisingly kind yet at the same time strong person. I can see why we became friends later in life."

"Yeah you won't find a more caring friend in the world." I muse nostalgically before my eyes narrow in annoyance, "I Just hope that idiot Naruto doesn't take so long to see what's right in front of his face this time."

Laughing good naturedly she replies, "Yes Naruto is pretty clueless at the best of times. But I can see why they'd be good for each other. Maybe after all this craziness is behind us we can give them a little push." She concludes with hint of mischief.

"_What a drag."_ I moan mentally, remembering how Temari was almost as bad as Ino when it came to pushy matchmaking, at least with regards those who she cared for. Indeed, the end of their bitter dislike of for each other as well as the advent of the friendship that was born can be traced back to their troublesome emulation of cupid.

"_I should probable nip that little plan in the bud right here and now." _I decide reluctantly, remembering how well that conversation had gone in the past, "_Any interference may very well have the opposite effect given how awkward their fledging romance was in the beginning for those two."_

However, before I can counter her suggestion I'm unceremoniously dumped on a nearby rock as Temari walks away with a casual wave goodbye and an enthusiastic, "Well that can wait until later, I can't be the only able bodied Shinobi who isn't working. You just sit tight until were ready to leave ok."

"Heh wait Temari I….."My original intent dies in my throat as I realise that she is clearly not listening to me. Shifting uncomfortable as the jagged bolder presses painfully into my posterior I grumble instead, "This troublesome rock is really uncomfortable."

* * *

With the minor crisis averted I watch helplessly as, Ino, Hinata, Temari and the other unwounded Shinobi throw themselves into the task of preparing to move on .

Despite being initially stranded thanks to my troublesome companion, I was able to catch the attention of a passing Neji and suggest that Temari be assigned to the guard detail. My reasoning being that given that her fan was broken, Temari`s combat effectiveness had been greatly reduced yet was still largely uninjured. As such, although she would be vulnerable in a protracted battle the same did not apply to a supported guard assignment.

Thankfully, as I anticipated Neji, though briefly suspicious, was not familiar enough with Temari to know that she kept a whole menagerie of replacement fans stored away for just such an occasion. As such my suggestion was quickly accepted as additionally the guard detail currently lacked an uninjured and experienced Jonin.

With that decided and much to my chagrin, I was left to my own devices again in the isolated outcrop Temari dumped me in. Something that rankled me to no end despite knowing full well that I couldn't do anything to help in my present condition.

"_I hate feeling useless."_I brood irritable while watching the gathered Shinobi dart around the defensive perimeter the Hyuga had set up, "_Especially when I have nothing to distract me from this troublesome tension."_

Indeed, the anxiety in the air was so thick that it almost manages to distract me from how damn uncomfortable my current rocky seat was. The worst thing about it however, is that I have no choice but to endure the agitated faces of my peers while they toiled away and I sat around uselessly.

_"Look at me, my younger self would think im mad for complaining about getting out of work." _I muse humorously as I recall like it was yesterday, which for part of me it was, how often I had tried to shirk the more troublesome Shinobi duties.

Thankfully it seems my torment would soon be coming to an end as I pick out Temari`s voice issuing an order for final deployment. Twisting my head in the direction that I heard her commanding tone from , I send a silent thank you to Kami as I spy Temari making her way towards me. My elation at the sight soon sours however, as I catch the impish smile that is plastered across her face.

Having a fair idea what she was about to do I call warningly, "Temari you better not…"

Letting out a startled shout, which did not in any way sound like a little girl screaming in shock, I'm whisked up into the arms of Temari like a newly-wed bride. Ignoring the resulting tittering from my peers, though shooting a look of betrayal towards the giggling Hinata and Ino who had just arrived, I cross my arms moodily, "Was that really necessary?"

Looking down at my scowling visage with a cheshire grin she replies with evident pleasure, "I don't know about necessary but seeing your comical reaction made it defiantly worth doing." Seeing that my death glare had failed to dissipate she continues unapologetically, "Oh stop brooding, we need to set a fast pace for some of the wounded`s sake. It's this or throwing you over my shoulder, your choice lazy."

Being acutely aware of how critical it would be to get the more severely wounded to proper medical facilities as quickly as possible, I relent. My pride was not worth risking the lives of so many Shinobi after-all.

"_Besides it seems to have sapped away some of the apprehension everyone was feeling."_I concede as my vexation at her actions begins to dwindle away as I take in the more relaxed faces of the gathered Shinobi, "_And I can't say I want to be carried the other way either."_

Still I can't help buy mutter grouchily, "Troublesome."

"Yes as is everything with you."Temari responds with an exaggeratedly weary sigh, eliciting another round of laughter from the throng. However, this time I can help but let a little smirk of my own escape as I'm pulled into the collective levity.

* * *

Unfortunately, the moment passed far too soon for my liking and I quickly found myself sharing a quick goodbye with Ino and Hinata before our convoy parted ways with the advancing Hyuga. As we move further away from the battlefield I turn my attention to the next phase of my stratagem as my eyes scan the passing terrain critically.

Noticing some upcoming woodland that our caravan would pass shortly I whisper, "Temari its time." Not needing any further explanation she nods gravely before responding, "Right you switch out first, then I'll follow shortly."

Passing the forest, I begin to form the signs for the `_Earth Style Shadow Clon`e _before using the_`Substitution Jutsu`_ at the last second to transport myself into the concealing foliage. Letting out a low hiss as my injured leg makes contact with the ground, I brace myself against the nearest tree capable of supporting my weight. Carefully lifting an obscuring branch away, I peer through the greenery and breathe a sigh of relief as my actions seemingly go unnoticed.

A moment later I hear a slight rustling noise as Temari appears before me with the same seamless success.

"Do you think they'll be all right. "Temari murmurs worriedly as she takes up a position at my right to observe the convoy's progression past us that was now led by two earth clone duplicates.

Feeling a similar sense of guilt at abandoning them I respond seriously, "There shouldn't be many Jūbi clones this far back and there's plenty of capable Chunin. Besides, those earth clones we created will be able to give orders and are durable enough to take a few hits if needs be." Grimness enters my tone as I conclude, "Its a drag, but im afraid we simply can't risk losing any more time protecting them."

Wincing as I hobble over to Temari as the procession passes out of sight, I say encouragingly with an offered hand, "Believe me, I feel just as torn as you at having to leave the battlefield and the wounded behind, but unfortunately there's bigger things for us to deal with."

Apparently mollified, Temari takes my hand before lifting me up into the same undignified carry that amused her so. Sending one last furtive glance at the direction of the guard detail, she replies sadly, "I know, I just wish it wasn't."

* * *

**An: This chapter is mostly about overcoming self destructive tendencies/ impulses.**

**I wrote the bit with Ino first since I admit that I had a bit of an axe to grind with regards to her reaction to Sasuke appearing on the battlefield in Canon. Naturally given what Shikamaru`s been through he's even tougher on Ino and more determined to stop her. Hopefully I didn't go over board. **

**After that I wanted to explore what would happen to Shikamaru when the object of his hatred presented itself. I reasoned that like in canon (after Asuma`s death at the hands of Hidan) he we would likely try to do something rash as his usually controlled state is overwhelmed in negative emotion.**

**I also wanted to try my hand at writing the more self deprecating Hinata and explore some of her confidence issues as well. Still I also wanted to inject a little humour as well during the brief breather before the plot enters entirely serious territory again.**

**As always thank you for the continued readership, new favs/follows and reviews by carlitos1025,** **Illuminated, Lock on Lockon, LilyVampire and the guest reviewer. Thanks for the words of critique praise and support. Its appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Our journey towards the cave Temari had scouted earlier during the brief period of separation from each other proved to be largely, and not to mention mercifully, uneventful.

Guided to our destination by Kamatari, Temari`s ever faithful weasel summons, we were making good time while managing to avoid any roaming Jūbi clones thanks to our scythe wielding companion`s keen sense of smell. Indeed, the only hindrance I've encountered was mental in nature as the constant nightmarish roar of battle became a persistent reminder of what we left behind.

"_Did the wounded make it? Had Madara been revived yet? How long do we have until the `Tsukuyomi` was cast." w_ere just a few of the burning questions that were plaguing my thoughts as we progressed across the desolate landscape.

Yet, as troublesome as the constant bombardment of time sensitive events that assailed me is, at least they prevented me from really dwelling on these dilemmas for too long. Unfortunately, at the moment I had nothing but time to think as Temari wisely adhered to standard protocol which demanded avoidance of needless chatter while traversing hostile territory.

Knowing how reckless it would be to break that rule, I hold my tongue and allow Temari to concentrate on the task at hand. Sadly that also means that I find myself falling victim to my own over-analysing mind as I run the scenarios countlessly around in my head.

"_How many had been saved or indeed lay dead because of my actions this day?"_ I demand of myself, scrutinizing all my choices since I was plunged into the past with a repetition that proved maddening, _"Should I have done more, or had I already jeopardized everything with the changes I helped come into being."_

Truly, the unfortunate truth of the matter is that for the ideal scenario to come to fruition I would need certain aspects of this timeline to remain the same. With that in mind the logical thing to do would have been to avoid affecting my present to the best of my ability until the time was right. And yet I found myself jumping from one crisis to another, never having the time to really digest every action before I acted.

As such, although my desperate need to save as many people as possible was well intended and largely reactive, I may have changed too much and damned myself in the process.

Granted, regardless of how pressing the situation proved to be I always made sure to weigh up the pros and cons as much as I could before I proceeded. Furthermore, every decision I have made up until this point was guided by the knowledge that ultimately I was incapable of ending the war by my actions alone. The reason being that in the end it was Naruto and Sasuke that ultimately put a stop to the inhumanly powerful Obito, Madara and Kaguya.

Naturally the alliances contribution certainly aided in hindering Obito and Madara but with hindsight it's clear to me that it was a contribution that would never topple them. Indeed, I deduced that even though the alliance was in a much better situation due to my actions, the odds were that the outcome would likely be the same. The bitter truth of the matter being that numbers and strategy meant nothing against those whose power was such that they could be mistaken for a Kami.

"_Hell, I'm pretty sure Kaguya is one."_ I ponder while recalling Naruto`s retelling of his fight with the so called _`Rabbit Goddess`_ and her origins. Recalling the apocalyptic destruction Madara was able to inflict on our forces, I can't imagine the horrors that would have befallen us if we had been awake to face her.

"_What chance did mere mortals such as we have against such creatures?_"I muse with forlorn remembrance, accepting the bitter reality that many had and would die in an attempt to aid the only people who could stop them, _"Still as limited as our help was it could have been the difference between Naruto and Sasuke making it to Kaguya at all. I can't risk any further manipulations that could end up costing us the future."_

Bolstering my resolve with the knowledge of its grim necessity, I continue along the same line of thought, _"Ultimately I was just a proxy commandeer, what hope did I have of dissuading them and besides _I _saved as many as I could with the changes I did make."_

That guilt ridden concession was the only thing that allowed me to carry on without being utterly tormented by the blood on my hands. Yet, I'm sure it would come to haunt my dreams much like my lesser complicity did during my first experience of this war.

However, the one upshot of those depressing facts was the illogical nature of the conundrums that had blighted my thoughts since leaving the medical detail. Indeed, in light of my actions being likely to not change the ultimate outcome; I should be able to banish them with ease. It would be utterly irrational after all to worry over the possibility that my machinations would allow Sasuke to escape my snare.

Of further comfort was my knowledge that even should it prove to be the case, I know that Sasuke was vulnerable at various points after the war as well. As such it was likely that a well planned assassination would render the result I so desired so long as the timeline wasn't too polluted.

My problem however was with the word _"Likely"._

A word that promised disaster because, no matter how well I analysed a situation, there was always a chance that I was wrong. A troublesome state of being I had to endure on many occasions during my long Shinobi career,something that unfortunately fed my ill advised fixation with ruthlessly critiquing my missions. It's a troublesome habit of mine I admit, but ever since my first failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, I've looked for flaws in every assignment I undertook regardless of their success.

"_A useful exercise for learning from ones mistakes, but utterly unhealthy when you applied unrealistic standards and obsessed over the perceived mistakes."_ I recall ruefully, remembering the sorry state I often found myself in upon falling into the mental trap I constructed for myself. Still over time I learned to largely mitigate my self-destructive thoughts with the aid of my hobbies and later the love and support of my family and friends. Unfortunately, during times of high stress I was prone to regress and this whole mess certainly qualified.

The result being that even though I knew all too well that I was subjecting myself to the same debilitating fixation, I cant help but fall prey to it as surely as in my past. Sadly, I find that despite my utter confidence in my reasoning I'm paralysed by the spectre of the unknown. The torturous question that it all boils down, the thing that haunts me as always, is "_What if I am wrong?"_

* * *

Suddenly my inner battle is brought to shattering halt as I register a soft squeeze of my arm and look up to meet Temari`s light understanding smile. Lingering but for a moment, Temari`s supportive grin retreats back behind her professionally calm and indomitable façade as she begins to scan our environment once more.

I know of course that she was only suppressing her fearful regrets from earlier. She, like me, is most likely suffering from disquieting thoughts as well, albeit in a different vain that probable didn't envelope her mind in tortuous reprisals. Yet, the very fact that Temari`s mask had only slipped once during our journey, and for my benefit at that, allows me to draw strength from her ability to conquer them.

Much like in the happier times of my future, I find myself finding immeasurable support and clarity from the simplest of intuitive encouragements from her. No matter that it only lasted a second, her smile filled with knowing care is I all need to get a hold of my chaotic mind and remember what was important.

"_What kind of person could willing allow their father along with countless others to die when they could prevent it?"_I decide with renewed resolve as the questions that clawed at my psyche begin to fade into a quiet murmur.

The answer was simple.

It would take a cold calculating person, devoid of any emotion, who would sacrifice anything to achieve their goals to commit such an act.

A person like Sasuke.

"_Perhaps I was just being selfish."I_ concede with a pang of guilt, having thought before my impromptu travel through time that I would sacrifice anything to change the nightmare that engulfed the world. _"But I can't follow the same extreme doctrine that Sasuke used to damn the world, no matter how lofty the goal."_I conclude with grim determination, realising that even when I had little time to think that I was subconsciously following a promise to myself many times.

"_I will never walk that same dark path and become like the inhuman creature whose war took the lives of my family."_ I reiterate resolutely as I feel a warm, if slightly annoyed, presence infuse my psyche with whispers of pure conviction.

"_I guess I was being troublesome by breaking my promise again."_ I acknowledge in amusement as the familiar presence of my now satisfied younger self fades away, _"I`ll try not to make a habit of letting you down."_

Sparing a glance up at my saviour, I muse with fond appreciation_, "You saved me from myself again Temari._ _You were always so troublesome when you thought I was foolishly admonishing myself for my perceived failing. Yet, it was exactly what I needed to escape the labyrinth of negativity my mind often became embroiled in_."

Able to think clearly now that I had escaped the prison of my own mind thanks to the bolstering courtesy of Temari and my young doppelgänger, I acknowledge reasonable, "_I've weighed the risks, and made the best decisions I could given the circumstances._ _What's more I'm as confident in my deductions as I possibly could be. Yet if even if I should miss my chance and Sasuke escapes judgement this day, there __**will**__ be other opportunities."_

Gazing into Temari`s unwavering eyes I draw solace from the fact that I've done the best I could without compromising the essence of my being as I conclude, "_The task may be tougher in the end, but at least I won't have to throw away the man you love by pursuing the heinous alternative."_

With renewed faith in myself, I pull my gaze away from my unknowing rescuer and turn my attention to more productive pursuits.

* * *

With my demons settled, I join Temari in scanning our surrounding for any sign of an enemy ambush as best as I can. Unfortunately my pain killers were beginning to wear off, reigniting the troublesome ache in my leg. Combined with the sweltering heat and distant sound of death echoing in my ears, the task is proving difficult at times as my concentration is constantly needled.

Something that shamed me as Temari seemed to remain composed throughout. As such, it was no exaggeration to say that I was relieved beyond measure when Kamatari made a beeline for nearby alcove that on closer inspection contained a small cavern within. Entering the dank cave which to my relief was pleasantly cool, Temari sets me down gentle upon a dry patch of rock before heading towards our eye patched guide.

"You did well Kamatari."She praises warmly as she leans down to pet the familiar affectionately, Kamatari nuzzling into her hand as he seemingly revels in Temari`s touch.

Chuckling softly at the rare sight of Temari allowing her inner gentleness to show through, I begin setting up the materials I would need for this stage of my stratagem. Unsealing the pilfered ink from the supply depot, I withdraw my pre-prepared seals from my flak vest pockets and lay them out neatly as possible across the uneven ground.

Sparing a glance at Temari, I see her nuzzle the white-furred summon one last time before standing up and running her hands through the signs for the _`Summoning Jutsu`. _With a puff of smoke a dozen more weasels of varying size and colour appear before us, the only constant being their apparent penchant for bearing weapons the same size or even bigger than their body's.

"Can you guys form a perimeter around our location and warn us if anyone gets too close." She asks with a fond smile, though with the same professional air she utilises when speaking to her human subordinates.

"You can count on us Lady Temari." Kamatari responds with reverent enthusiasm and a feral grin as his fellows nod in agreement. Without wasting a second more, the motley gang of summoned creatures give a crisp salute before darting out the cave to fulfil their task. Watching them go with a satisfied smirk, Temari walks over to me as I appraise her with an approving gaze.

"They're pretty stealthy when they want to be and although no one's senses are sharper than Kamatari they all come pretty close." Temari explains confidently, pride lacing each syllable as she turns her attention back to me, "If anyone approaches they'll make sure to let me know about it and if hostile, well the intruder will be dead before they even know what hit them."

"That was a good thinking." I commend thoughtfully as I put the finishing touches on the diagram I was preparing, having always been impressed by the versatility that summoned creatures possessed, "We should be safe this far back from the front but it never hurts to have some extra precautions in place should the worst occur."

With my demonstration tool complete, which was admittedly rather crude when compared to my seal work, and mindful of the procedure we were going to enact I begin to remove the cloths from my upper body. Pulling of my flak jacket along with the long-sleeved black shirt I were underneath, I let out a pleased sigh as the crisp cave air envelops my bare chest.

However, a moment later I catch a curious sight from the corner of my eye. For some reason Temari`s appears to be fidgeting nervously before me, her eyes darting back and forth from me and the grotto`s wall. Puzzled, I try to figure out what could possibly be flustering her this much before the ryō drops as I follow her eye line to the source of Temari`s distraction.

"_Hardly the most impressive specimen compared to the many fitness nuts that make up Konoha`s ranks."_ I muse neutrally as I gaze down upon my nude torso, having rarely been all that concerned by my comparatively un-muscular physique as a result of my lazy nature_._

"_Not that I'm out of shape by any means."_I acknowledge with clinical indifference, the evidence of being an active Chunin with many a troublesome mission under my belt plain to see. Indeed, although my current form wasn't going to be winning any body-building contests, I was in fact reasonable toned and lacking in any superfluous body fat.

As such, I could say objectively that my younger self's body at this time is rather appealing. At least by the standards set out by the female orientated magazines I had in my boredom resorted to flicking through while waiting for a medical check up. And yet, despite myself there was a brief period of time when I was beset by an unwelcome feeling of self consciousness. The origin of which being the moment I first realised Temari wasn't as troublesome as I always thought and I began to feel that I wouldn't measure up to her standards.

"_Not that Temari was so shallow."_ I recall fondly, remembering how she had put my fears to rest and ended my troublesome self doubts.

* * *

We had been dating for several months and to my concealed delight our relationship had managed to traverse past the initial awkwardness faster than expected. Indeed, in all areas but one I could say that I was truly comfortable with how things were.

However Sex, or love making as Naruto always insisted on calling it to my great amusement, still proved to be an awkward affair sometimes. Indeed, due to misguided views on woman that I had clung to for some time, Temari was my one and only sexual partner. As such, I was inexperienced to the extreme and still struggling with the troublesome self-doubts caused by the emerging feelings than ran counter to everything I believed previously.

Whats more, Temari for her part did indeed have a previous partner that she had seen casually for a number of years following the Fourth shinobi world war.

"_A relationship that I now know would never have occurred if I had only acted upon my growing feelings earlier."_I lament bitterly, remembering how I had ignored Temari`s increasingly obvious hints that she wanted something more, yet having the gall to be jealous when she began dating someone else.

"_Thankfully I won't have to go through that nightmare again."_I muse happily, our interactions with each other since my confession all the proof I needed that things would go more smoothly this time, _"Still I can't believe how stupid I was."_

Having met her former boyfriend, a Suna-nin by the name of Gōza, I felt annoyingly inadequate. The man in question being a tall well-tanned and golden haired Jonin with confidence to match his impressive physique.

Essentially my opposite in every facet.

As such, with our sexual issues at the forefront of my mind I began to genuinely fear that my physique was the main problem. Outwardly however, to Temari our sexual encounters had deeper meaning because of the ever growing love we felt for each other.

"I never felt the same level of emotional connection to Gōza as I do with you." She had reassured me with evident understanding not long after we had happened to bump into Gōza one day, my sour mood and pestering questions about the Suna-nin apparently cluing her in to my fears.

Grasping my hands tightly she implored with heartfelt vulnerability, "I get nervous because you're important to me and I want our time together to be as meaningful as it is enjoyable. We`re already getting more comfortable around each other Shika so just give it time ok."

Sharing a tender kiss before we parted ways I had been reassured…for a moment. But despite myself I couldn`t help shake the suspicion that I was the cause of our problems. My paranoid reasoning being that Gōza, with his physique in direct parallel to mine, must have been able ignite a fire within Temari that I was failing to instil.

At least as I was.

Taking advantage of a long term diplomatic mission to Suna that Temari was assigned to, I threw myself into improving my musculature. Yet when my ill informed efforts didn't meet my expectations, and despite my better judgement, I looked to Lee for tips.

With a moment's hesitation the green clad oddity grasped my hands with troublesome exuberance, eyes aflame with excitement, as he declared he would help me become, "A master of `youthful` strengthening techniques."

Needles to say I soon found myself the victim of a most `youthful` fitness regime, one that I was convinced was designed to kill me. The sad truth was however that I had little to show for enduring Lee`s insane antics.

As a result of the years of neglectful aversion to such intense training and my ectomorph body type, I had a highly troublesome time in gaining muscle mass. So much so that I had barely seen any improvement by the time Temari was set to return. Indeed, so despondent was I over this annoying lack of progress that I complety forgot what day Temari was set to return.

"By all means keep yourself in good enough shape lazy." Temari had said between good natured, but barely restrained, laughter upon discovering my struggling form fruitlessly trying to lift a weight upon her return from Suna.

Embarrassed beyond measure at being caught shirtless and sweating profusely as I battled with the damnable weight, I had made to retort heatedly. Yet, before I could utter a single syllable I found the words dying upon my lips as Temari`s mirth exhausted itself and a more carnal desire began to make itself known. Sauntering seductively towards me, her eyes drinking me in, I was rendered speechless by the sudden tender embrace I found myself in as her hands began to caress my every curve.

"_If you ask me your body's already quite thrilling."_ She purred seductively into my ear before giving the lope a sultry nip as her sensual touch began to explore more stimulating areas, _"And besides, I'm more interested in the mind inhabiting the body than the physical form itself. Never forget that Shika."_

* * *

Suppressing the resulting shiver of pleasure that results from recalling the conclusion to that rather titillating encounter, I turn my attention back to the still noticeable distracted Temari. Admittedly pleased by her reaction but recalling her recent teasing, I can't help but cease my preparations for moment and exact a measure of revenge.

Placing my arms behind me as my hands settle on the back of my head, I stretch backwards as I let out an exaggerated sigh. Clothed, my flexing would normally elicit nothing more than an admonishment for her, my sedentary lifestyle being stated as the cause of the chronic stiffness in my limps that prompted the motion.

Bereft of a shirt however and suddenly my muscles tightened into optimum definition. The evocative display successful in gaining the almost trance like gaze that Temari was now sporting as she seemingly drank in my naked flesh.

A gaze of pure desire that I haven't been treated too in many years.

Fearing that I would lose myself to the alluring desires that spring forth as a result, I force them down with difficulty and focus on the successful completion of my objective.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me Temari?" I query innocently, my twitching lips fighting a losing battle against the smirk that demanded to be formed. Startled out of her distracting thoughts, Temari seemingly needs a moment to process my question as she asks dazedly, "What….?"

However, it doesn't take long for her equilibrium to be restored as not a moment later a scowl of annoyed clarity adorns her face. Losing my battle with my traitorous features, the look of pure unadulterated smugness that I fought to hold back begins to shine through unimpeded. With my true sense of triumph at having gotten a measure of revenge for her earlier transgression now appearing unhindered, Temari`s glower deepens as she declares with an irritable_ `Humpf`_ ,"You did that on purpose Shikamaru."

"I don't know what you mean." I defend with mock affront, trying desperately to maintain my composure under her withering gaze. Seeing her eyebrow raise in utter exacerbated disbelief at my response, the last visages of my self control are blown away as I bark out with a hearty laugh, "Ok, ok you got me." Reigning in my laughter, I continue with the same level of regret that Temari had afforded me, an impish smile plastered across my face "But come on, turnabout is fair play after all."

At first her frown only deepens, threatening me with a troublesome degree of _`Sakki`_, but soon enough the cracks begin to form and Temari breaks down into a sniggering mess. Enjoying the sweet sound of her joyful laughter, I laugh alongside her and allow the moment of levity to run its natural course despite the time constraints I know we`re under.

Thankfully and at the same time unfortunately, the relief from the crushing magnitude soon passes as Temari`s laughter dies out.

"You`re right I kinda deserved that." She begins merrily, wiping the blissful tears from her eyes. However, her voice become stern as she continues with disloyally red cheeks, "But, we should get to the matter at hand don't you think. This situation will be embarrassing enough without you adding fuel to the fire Shika."

Agreeing with her point and understanding the source of her rosy complexion, I respond with a weary nod, a hint of guilt entering my voice, "Yes you're right, I've finished my preparations so we might as well begin."

* * *

**An: Certain aspects of this chapter really ballooned on me again so I'm afraid I have to leave it there for now. Next time the significance of the seals Shikamaru prepared in chapter 11 will be revealed (unless I get side tracked again, but hopefully not).**

**Until next time I'd like to thank Illuminated, LilyVampire and Lock on Lockon for taking the time to review and to all those who continue to read, favourite and follow my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Gesturing to the materials before us, I proceed to give an in-depth explanation as to the proper application of the seals to an attentive Temari.

Holding up one such example of the intricately drawn arrays for her to examine, I explain clinically, "As I mentioned before, we`ll need to apply these seals to certain points on our body before connecting them together with Chakra ink. Naturally we`ll need to help each other apply and link up the ones that are difficult to reach. "

Pointing down to my drawing of an ironically crude person, at least in comparison to the intricate seals I produced earlier, I gesture to the circles I made on the diagram.

"These circles indicate were the seals need to be placed."I remark plainly before continuing apologetically as I indicate the two seals situated over the chest area, "Unfortunately, as you know two of them have to be placed on our chests for the seal array to function."

Gauging Temari with wary eyes, I can't help but be concerned that she had become more apprehensive over that particular seal placement since the matter was last discussed.

Admittedly it was something I hadn't even considered might make her uncomfortable when I first expounded my plan to her back in the medical tent. The reason being that during the first dark days of the alliances resistance against Sasuke, modesty was a luxury no one could afford to care about. Furthermore, I found myself almost forgetting sometimes that the Temari before me was not the wife of many years who I had shared the marital bed with.

No the Temari of this time had never even been naked in front of another man let alone allow them to touch the more intimate areas of her body. The regretful result being that despite my innocent intentions, Temari was understandable nervous about the prospect of me applying those particular seals.

Naturally once I realised my idiotic lack of sensitivity, I practically fell over myself trying to explain the technical reasons behind the positions in order to head off any misunderstandings. Yet, despite her evident appreciation she quickly accepted part way through my explanation, stating simply that she trusted me.

"_It was idiotic of me to worry like I did."_ I lament, chastising my foolish lack of consideration as well as the panic that emerged when I thought she would get the wrong impression, _"Temari invested her total trust in me from the moment she accepted my tale as being genuine. And given her highly professional nature I should have guessed that she wouldn't let any natural feeling of anxiousness get any the way of our objective."_

Thankfully gauging by her reaction it appears that her attitude remained unchanged as Temari simply gives a resigned nod to my statement. Relieved that she had appeared to make her peace with it, I carry on, "Naruto designed these seals to temporarily tattoo themselves to a subject with the simply infusion of Chakra into the matrix."

Hoping to comfort any fears she still held about her ability to use the seals, I inject my voice with as much confidence as I continue, "As such even a Shinobi with a truly inept grasp of Chakra control should be able to utilize them without a hitch, something that Naruto`s use of them thankfully proves." I conclude with a light chuckle as Temari smirks knowingly, recalling how Chakra control had never been Naruto`s strong suit.

Indeed, despite becoming a master of various shinobi arts in his later years the precise control and patience necessary for genjutsu and medicine continued to elude him. Not that it was really necessary for him to excel in those areas given his aptitude for the other fields he engaged in. But it's fair to say that the low level of Chakra control needed for the seals application was partly born from the slight chip on his shoulder with regards to this grey spot.

Still the seals, which Naruto had partly drawn inspiration from the unfolding and spreading properties of Orichimaru`s curse seal, were by no means perfect.

For one thing the protection offered by the seal array only lasted twenty four hours before the troublesome process had to be repeated again. More irritatingly however, was the fact that the array system took a great deal of Chakra to activate in the first place. The unfortunate result being that even an average Jonin`s reserves were usually not enough to spring the seals into life. As such most users were required to store up Chakra into a special energy storage seal in order to meet the high cost the array demanded.

Thankfully, Naruto eventually perfected away to permanently tattoo an invisible version onto our skins as the war with Sasuke dragged on that needed considerable less Chakra. Sadly I have neither the time nor skill to make use of that less bothersome technique and so have no choice but to rely on this version.

"_What a drag_." I bemoan, wishing the Naruto of my time was here so I didn't need to use the more risky alternative. However, knowing there was no helping that troublesome fact, I proceed with my explanation of the less savoury method.

"Once the seals have been applied and linked up we`ll need to feed Chakra into this energy storage seal."I begin while directing her attention to the underlined circle situated at the top of the right arm with one hand while the other gestures to a smaller pile of seals.

Remembering how long and arduous the process was when done in a single sitting, I continue glumly, "Usually we would fill them up in stages, but unfortunately we don't have that luxury so it's going to be a real pain I'm afraid. On top of that it`ll take a few hours to fill them up so we`ll need to use _`Hyōrōgan`_ pills to keep our Chakra levels topped up or we risk exhausting ourselves."

Knowing how unproductive my negativity was, I instil my voice with a more positive outlook while countering, "However, when the Tsukuyomi hits the seals should activate by themselves and shield us from its effects while we prepare to deal with Sasuke." Bringing my explication to an end I ask, "Is there anything you want me to explain further?"

Shaking her head to the negative, Temari replies firmly, "No I understand what I need to do. You can count on me to do my part."

Nodding happily at her determined self assurance, I reach over and take one of the prepared seals while saying, "Well let's begin."

* * *

To say that I was initially a little distracted when we began to apply the seals to our bodies would be an gross understatement. Indeed, not long into the process I almost managed to make a fool of myself by applying the energy storage seal to my torso rather than the arm in which it belonged. The reason for my wandering attentions being the enticing sight before me.

I tried to ignore her. I truly did.

But as soon Temari began to relieve herself of her garments and reveal the tantalizing form beneath, I found myself beset by an uncontrollable storm of temptation. Devouring the vision before me with lust filled eyes, I cant help but revel in every curve as I am serenaded by the stimulating memories that spring forth as a result. Indeed, caught bizarrely between my carnal recollections and a hormonal body that had never cared to look upon the naked female form until now, I can barely think straight.

"_Get a hold of yourself Shikamaru!"_ I admonish harshly as my concentration continues to disintegrate before me, "_The last thing you want to do is be compared to the old pervert Jiraya."_ I affirm with rising resolve, disturbed by the unbidden phantasm by the name of _`Shiraiya`_ that the comparison inspires.

Shuddering slightly as I picture myself, old and withered all the while giggling with perverse delight as I overlook a woman's bathhouse, thankfully brings me back to my senses. Sadly attached to this coherence is the remembrance of the soul crushing fallout that could ensue if I had continued to remain incompetently distracted.

Indeed, now all I can see is a macabre re-enactment of all who died as a result of Sasuke`s war. The illusion of Temari`s death at the forefront as they swirl around my head like a maelstrom of pure despair. And yet, as foul as the images are I latch onto them tightly, happy to suffer if it meant some relief from the needling temptation that pestered my mind and body.

Settling my psyche, I do my best to avoid lingering on her alluring figure any longer than necessary as we apply and join together the various seals across our bodies. Yet, now that it is time to link up the seals that resides on her chest, I find my clear head begin to cloud over once more.

Gingerly, I apply my brush to the outer rim of the array that sat upon her well toned abdomen and trace a line across her body. As my stroke travels upwards I take care to press down more firmly on the scarred portions of her otherwise smooth skin. The possibility of the array not functioning correctly due my brush gliding over the blemishes and failing to properly deposit the connecting ink was always a potential risk unfortunately.

"_Not that I would wish away those marks."_I muse absently as my brush meets the seal that enveloped her right breast, _"Each one holds a story that shaped the woman I came to love._ _As troublesome as they can be in seal work, I can't fathom removing something that only added to her beauty."_

Disappointingly, my romantic musings begin to descend into more amorous territory as my eye-line naturally follows the upward trajectory of my brush. Instantly, I curse my traitorous hormones as I can't help but allow my eyes to dart between Temari`s curvaceous mounds.

Fearing committing a similar accident to earlier, I try desperately to quiet the host of lewd, and admittedly pleasant, memories that seize my mind. Fortunately, although not without a great deal of difficulty, I manage tear my gaze away from the hypnotic sight that saps my concentration with enrapturing delights.

With my lust temporarily muzzled, I focus on the task at hand and proceed to combine the seal upon her brow with the rest of the spider web like array. Repeating the process on her other side, I try to keep my rising nerves in check as I once more near the siren of flesh that had lured me away from my labours . However, as I circle the left side of her inviting bosom I manage to stray too close to the underside of her breast.

Too late do I realise my error as the light bristles of my brush caresses her supple flesh, stimulating a throaty whimper that I hadn't been treated too in years.

"Sorry "she breaths out in husky embarrassment as my hand freezes in paralysed shock, my mind a tizzy of lust filled recollections as I recall the acts that accompanied that aroused utterance. Indeed, such is my delirium that I barely registered that Temari had asked me a question after her unintended utterance. As such, her concerned query as to my well being falls on ears that had no interest in stopping the debauch journey my mind is determined to embark upon.

However, much like a bucket of ice water being poured over my head my rational mind is shocked into its senses by a highly troublesome sight. Regaining a certain measure of outward perception as the euphoria begins to wane; I'm greeted by a crimson visage whose eyes boasted a perturbing level of cognizance.

Reeling, my eyes shoot to the ground in panic as the realization dawn on me that Temari had guessed as to the reason for my disquieting silence. Unable to meet her gaze as I try to form some kind of defence, I find myself rendered speechless by the negative conclusion to that apparent fact.

"_Kami what if I've offended her._"I question with creeping dread as I recall how Temari had always been highly critical of any Shinobi that allowed themselves to be distracted by their earthly desires during a mission. Indeed, although not being on an official mission the stakes were such that she should be utterly furious with me.

Suddenly my trepidation increases a hundred fold as a terrifying supposition forces itself to the fore front of my mind, _"What if she starts to hate me for it. What if our rekindled relationship is snuffed out before it even has had a chance to really begin?"_

Such is my sorrowful horror that I refuse to entertain any other possibility until Temari clasps my hands tightly, forcing my gaze to unconsciously look up and meet her eyes. Eyes that I believed would only hold scorn within their teal depths; yet instead contain something quite different.

True Temari was obviously embarrassed to the extreme by the unprofessional ogling I foolishly subjected her too, her radiating awkwardness and flustered complexion all the evidence I needed to prove that. However, much to my bewildered elation not a trace of anger mars her features.

"It's ok Shika?"She soothes sympathetically not a moment later, befuddling my mind as I struggle to process the reality of the situation.

* * *

In this moment despite the natural relief I feel at her comforting words, I can't help but be totally and utterly confused by it.

"_Im relieved beyond belief of course, but why is she so calm?"_ I ponder, perplexed by Temari`s decision to forgo the wrath I so richly deserved, _"She clearly realises what I had done so why?_"I query as I study Temari`s fidgeting form. A mortified regret rises from the ashes of my anguish as I realise that regardless of anything else I had still made her uncomfortable.

"H-how can you be so understanding" I ask hesitatingly, uncertain whether I really wanted to hear the answer, "I knew how uncomfortable you felt about this part and for me to…."I trail of shamefully, unable to finish the confession that I hated myself for. However, upon seeing her shaking head I force myself to admit my most damming crime before she can rebuke me lest I can't find the courage to so after gaining a measure of clemency.

"Besides."I begin through gritted teeth, my words thick with self loathing as I can no longer bear to gaze upon her forgiving visage, "How can you be all right with me getting distracted when the world's future literally hangs in the balance?"

Deathly silence follows in my words wake as I stare doggedly at the ground.

"_Perhaps, she hadn't realised the full import of my actions until now."_ I brood sadly, preparing myself for the worst, _"As troublesome as it is, I deserve any contempt that comes my way."_

"Shika! Look at me!" Comes the stern bark of Temari, her displeasure evident yet at the same time filled with an irritation that seems out of place. Hesitantly, I begin to raise my head as my curiosity to discover the source of the odd annoyance overwhelms my fear.

"You didn't go over the seal lines so there was no harm done you idiot." She admonishes in exacerbated vexation while drawing my attention to the array that I had nearly ruined, my deduction about the source of her ire clearly wrong, "Even if you had, we`re almost done anyway right?"

Distracted by the thought that she was angrier about myself inflicted blame rather the perceived offence, it takes me a moment to register her question. Rolling the query around in my head for a moment as Temari stares expectantly at me, I give a reluctant nod. Letting out a weary sigh she ventures, "Then by your own calculations we should have had plenty of time to fix any mistakes we make in the seal array, correct?"

"That should be the case." I admit hesitatingly, my reasoning far from fool proof in this quandary of cause and effect. However, my earlier crisis of faith did, if nothing else, convince me I had no choice but to trust my predications. With that in mind, Temari`s assertion was as correct as it could be given the situation.

Seemingly pleased, Temari stresses with a triumphant smile, "Well then it doesn't matter does it?"

Not having anything to retort her claims with bar my cynical fears that I refuse to mire in again, I concede with an irritable grumble, "Fine, I guess that true."

Yet, given that was only a piece of the crime I charged myself with I continue, my voice brimming with disgust as I stare challenging into her eyes, "It doesn't change the fact however, that I made you feel awkward because of my lack of control."

With a hand upon her weary brow, Temari massages her temples in slow rhythmic patterns as she laments arduously, "What am I going to do with you Shika?"

Certain that Temari`s question was rhetorical, and not really having an answer in any case, I remain silent as I wait uncomfortable for the reasoning behind her apparent forgiveness. Sadly with my mind no longer engaged I realise that my eyes had unconsciously wandered to Temari`s still tantalisingly naked chest.

Frustrated with myself I force my eyes upward were Temari was still kneading her brow in vexation, but soon find a resurgent temptation brewing within me. Thankfully, Temari soon ceases her ministrations and imprisons me within a steely gaze that puts to rest the troublesome rebellion of my body.

"Look." She begins with a heavy sigh, "Don't forget I was also guilty of getting a little `_Distracted_ `as well." Pausing briefly, a brief edge of annoyance invades her voice as she stares daggers at me, "Of course I didn't engineer it like a certain lazy time traveller; but I can see how you could get flustered all the same." Temari concludes reasonable as her evident irritation fades away.

Grasping my hands in a calming and tender embrace, Temairi`s face begins to redden as she asks nervously as her self-assured façade breaks, "Besides I suppose we`re technically dating now right?" .

"Y-e….."I begin with a jittery squeak that causes my face to heat up with embarrassment before I clear my throat as I try to salvage my male pride with a gruff, "Yes, I would like to think so."

Allowing an amused smirk, but having the good grace to let my troublesome error slide, Temari responds with poorly concealed satisfaction, "Well given that its official now I can't really hold it against my **Boyfriend** for wanting to look at me like that can I?"

"N-no I suppose not." I admit with nervous glee as I allow a small smile to form, my mind latching onto that all important word.

"_Boyfriend" _I muse pleasantly, the word tasting just as sweet as the first time Temari referred to me as such so many years ago. Happy beyond measure that my fears of rejection proved to be quite the opposite, a brief window of tranquillity begins to form within me. Drinking in our shared contentment, I can't help but mentally indulge in the warm feelings of delight that spring forth as a result of the affirmation of our relationship.

"I'm glad you agree Shika." She begins carefully, her voice openly revealing a vulnerability that few were allowed to witness, "With that in mind I don't mind if you find me….." trailing of, Temari begins to wave her hand vaguely around in the air as she seemingly struggles to find a suitable word. Letting out a frustrated ` Hmph ` Temari continues with evident embarrassment, "…..If-if you find me `_`Desirable`_. In fact, I'm probable as glad as you were when I got _`Distracted` _by your teasing and discovered that I found you attractive_."_

"I don't know, you'd have to be practically rapturous to match me Temari." I declare devilishly, my melancholy over the affair waning in light of not only Temari`s barrage of logical reassurances, but also that our desires for one another were mutual.

Letting out a small chuckle Temari bats my arm playfully as she responds with false affront, "Pervert."

* * *

Sharing in each other's resulting laughter, my relief begins to peter out with our merriment as Temari`s smile slips and her features become tense once more. Breaking our gaze, Temari transfers one of her soothing hands from mine to her other arm before rubbing it in absent uneasiness.

"It something wrong?" I ask worriedly, my mind jumping cynically to the possibility that her understanding was not as all encompassing as I hoped.

"Since we`re airing everything out in the open there's something I want to ask you that I'm been afraid to in case it made things worse."Temari replies, her voice thick with apprehension.

"It`s ok Temari," I respond encouragingly, not wanting her to be left in a state of uncertainty despite my natural concerns over what it could be, "I'm sure it will be fine. Go ahead."

Letting out long breath, Temari fixes me with a resolute eyes as she asks searchingly, "Your mergence with your younger self hasn't been the smoothest transition has it?"

Shocked I`m rendered inert as the insightful question reverberates around my head as Temari, likely in response to my intense reaction, explains worriedly , "I've noticed that there have been times when you seem to lose focus and become overly agitated Shikamaru." Biting her bottom lip, Temari pauses as she looks at me with uncertain eyes before continuing tentatively, "I only have what you've told me about the merging process and how you were before you got here. But, if it didn't go smoothly then maybe that's why you seem to be acting more dysfunctionally insular than you really should be."

Taken aback, but finally able to articulate myself as my stupefaction wears off I begin to respond hesitatingly, "Temari thats…."Trailing off, I'm suddenly hit with a thought provoking realisation as my mind catches up with Temari`s intriguing hypothesis, "…..Temari you might have something there." I continue thoughtfully as I replay everything that has happened to me since returning to the past.

"_It`s true that I've managed recognise its effects ever since it happened; but it usually took a while and who's to say I didn't downplay their impact?"_I ask myself critically, the gears in my mind turning with perturbed haste as each episode of emotional turmoil is analysed under a new filter of doubt. Indeed, recalling my past I remember how I was never this hormonal as a teenager and that my emotional calm and focus was something I prided myself on. In fact, barring my reactions to the deaths of loved ones, I could always be counted upon to do my duty in the most stressful of conditions.

Mulling those line`s of thought around in my head I realise that my emotional and mental imbalance was more striking that it should have been if the mergence was completely successful. Truly, the very fact that I could still feel the presence of my younger self at times was proof that the process was still incomplete. A conclusion that would certainly acquit me of at least some of the blame for my actions which naturally brings me a great deal of relief. Yet, at the same time it has a great deal of troublesome implications that would only make Temari worry.

"_Would the process ever be complete?"_ I wonder apprehensively as the thought that I would remain so emotionally and psychologically unstable, whether it be hormonal or otherwise, scares me.

_"Hell, Naruto`s Jutsu was an untested and dangerous proposition to begin with."_I acknowledge morbidly as my mind follows that thought process to the darker ramification that could occur_, "I could keel over dead at any moment for all I know."_

The fact is that we had no idea what the merging process would do to a person in the long term even under optimum condition. Given that my experience was obviously a flawed example there was the very real possibility that even if my quest was successful that I would not live to see the outcome.

Sombering as the thought is however, I promised myself that I wouldn't let pointless _`what if`_ situations distract me from my goal. As such, even though the thought of dying and leaving Temari was disheartening I force away such selfish thoughts.

The knowledge that it would all be worth if it in the end if I managed to save her and everyone else in the world is all I need.

Even so, I naturally feel guilty for burdening her as much as I already have. Not wanting to add to Temari`s concerns, a part of me honestly just wants to deny it all. Indeed, in this moment a whole plethora of possible lies and half truths that could save me from my current predicament dance before me should I wish to indulge that desire.

However, the game was clearly up and any lie would probably be caught and only cause her to worry more. Worst still was the possibility that by breaking my oath not to lie to her, I would be possibly doing irremediable damage to the trust we we`re building with each other. With that in mind I look at Temari, who is waiting for me to elaborate with patient understanding, and admit resignedly, "I hadn't realised it before, but I think there's has been some troublesome complication unfortunately."

Nodding her head in sad understanding, Temari rests her cheek in the cusp of the hand not holding mine as she prompts, _"_And I'm guessing some of these `_Troublesome`_issues were emotional and hormonal in nature?"

"Yes they were." I agree contemplatively, my mind still assessing the ramifications of that prospect. Wondering if that possibility formed part of the reason for Temari`s calm response to my ogling, I ask curiously, "Was that another reason for your leniency?"

Looking slightly annoyed Temari explains firmly, "The reasons I gave you earlier were the main factors since I couldn't be sure about my theory. In fact, all its confirmation did was validate my decision to cut you some slack given the pressures you've been under. Is that clear Shika?" She concludes sharply, her tone demanding only one answer.

Holding up my hands in defeat I respond with nervous laugh, "Yeah, crystal clear."

* * *

Seemingly mollified, Temari features turn mischievous as she leans over and bops me gentle on the head. With a pleasant smile, which I still take the time to admire despite by irritable confusion at her action, Temari elaborates, "Remember how I said I'd knock some sense into you if you lost yourself again."

"Yes." I answer slowly as I stoke my chin quizzically, my brain taking its time in making the connection that dawns on me as Temari subjects me to a self-satisfied smile. Nodding happily she replies impishly, "Well consider your sense knocked back to where it should be."

"Ha ha."I reply sarcastically, my eyes silently chastising the amused Temari.

"Sorry." She apologies insincerely, not a drop of remorse present as she suppresses a small chuckle. Yet, having apparently had her fun, Temari`s levity soon disappears as she continues seriously, "The point I'm trying to make is that your going to lose yourself if you unjustifiable keep all your troubles bottled up like you have. Especially since your mind and body is working against you at the moment."

Gazing at me softly she continues fondly, "I know you don't want to burden me and I appreciate the thought, I really do. But if you been a bit more open with me then maybe you wouldn't have had to suffer so much when your situation makes it clear that it was unfair for you to feel that way." She laments with a degree of sad admonishment, her guilt over not being able to help me clear to see.

Feeling my own remorse spike at the sight, I respond regretfully, "I'm sorry I was being troublesome again Temari. I didn't really mean to do it, but I promise that I'll talk to you about any future problems that crop ok." I promise honestly, not seeing the value in troubling her with the other unfortunate possibility's that the mergence may hold at this juncture but knowing that I would have to eventually for both our sakes.

Letting out a relief sigh, Temari gives me a content smile as she says tenderly, "Thank you Shika. Just remember that no matter how small it is, if it's troubling you I'll gladly listen."

Elated and indebted by the depths of care Temairi was extending me, I allow myself to gaze affectionately at her for a moment before responding gratefully, "I'll remember that Temari, thank you."

Staring at each other warmly, we both revel in our unspoken ardour as we reach a more complete understanding of each other. Instinctively, I feel myself moving closer as an irresistible passion takes hold of me. Mirroring my actions, I can't help but be sucked in ever closer by the teal orbs that projected such intense desire.

However, the spell is soon broken as I wince in pain, my broken leg catching uncomfortable against an obtrusive boulder. Clarity returning to her yes, Temari clears her throat awkwardly as she retreats back from me.

"Well we …eh… might as well finish up the array…I guess." she stumbles out nervously, her eyes looking anywhere but my own.

"Eh yeah….. of course" I respond with equal embarrassment as I withdraw as well, easing my foot carefully into a more tolerable position, "Only a little bit left to do after all."

Logically I know as well as Temari obviously does that this was not the time or place for such dalliances, no matter how much we both apparently wanted such a scenario. Still as I freshen up the ink on my brush and begin to restart my previous task I can't help but muse disappointingly, _"What a drag."_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Had a bit of writers block and I wasn't sure if I wanted to include some of the more risqué components of this chapter.**

**Speaking of which, I couldn't decide if they still fell under the T rating or if they worth putting in at all. What I consider to be "minor suggestive adult themes" may be entirely different from what who every invented this vague describer thinks is appropriate. If anyone has an idea please let me know so I can either tone the descriptions down or up the rating if necessary.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and the reviews by Illuminated , LilyVampire and Inuyoukai52. Also thanks to Ranko66 for adding the story to their community.**

**P.s. I'll be going on holiday for a couple weeks soon so it might be a while before the next chapter (I hate typing on tablet so the story won't be worked on for a bit). I'll try not to make it too long.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

To my immense relief, and surprise given how many troublesome hurdles kept presenting themselves, the final seals were applied without further incident.

Yet souring the achievement is the troublesome existence of an awkward silence that clings to the air and renders any potential conversation mute. The irritating fact of the matter being that neither of us are seemingly able to form a single conversation sparking word in the aftermath of our remarkable draining conversation with each other.

The troublesome truth simply being that despite our words to the contrary, not to mention Temari`s inexperience with such things and my own guild ridden rebellious hormones, the situation had managed to remain extremely embarrassing. It is truly vexing given how comfortable we were with each other such a short while ago.

Sadly, it is a feeling made all the worse by the sight of Temari`s mirrored discomfort as she fiddles distractingly with her discarded flak vest. What's more, without a task to distract us from our state of undress we are unfortunately being lead down an all too familiar path as we eye each other with amorous gazes. Still despite how troublesome our present situation is, I am somewhat happy to be able to fully digest the positive effect our earlier heart-to-heart had on me.

Indeed, now its as if the great burden I carried for so long has been lifted from my weary shoulders as the new found knowledge and support regarding my emotional erraticism proves a great boon for my bedraggled psyche. The mere acknowledgement of that fact fills me with a profound sense of calmness that I have been bereft of since the start of my troublesome journey.

As such, despite the unsettling ramifications that my condition was presenting and could yet conceal, I feel like I can almost switch off for the first time in years if so desired. Sadly that is not an option at present and seeing Temari`s crimson cheeks and squirming form was giving birth to a deep level of exacerbation given the progress we had recently made.

It is no exaggeration to say therefore that I am beyond pleased when the seal network, which I have been periodically testing, begins to glow a healthy red.

"That should be the seals dry now." I announce gratefully as I carefully touch a seal line to confirm, gleeful that I'm finally able to break the tense atmosphere as a look of concealed relief passes Temari`s features. Seeing Temari`s own array flicker into life, I let out a pleased sigh as I declare, "Ok now that this troublesome parts out of the way we can put our cloths back on and start filling up the storage array."

Receiving the barest of nods from a still noticeable flushed Temari, we both waste no time in reclaiming our abandoned clothing. That done I give us a moment to fully reorient ourselves from the minor crisis our naked idleness created before demonstrating the next phase. Raising my arm, I roll up the obscuring sleeve while delicately feeding my Chakra into the storage seal as I explain the tedious process, "The principal is the same as activating a normal storage scroll except that rather than a momentary burst you provide a constant stream of energy."

Increasing the density of the Chakra I am supplying to the seal, I point to the array as it begins to morph from a pulsating crimson to a more erratic orange.

"If you happen to exceed the arrays intake capacity it will effectively warn you by changing colour and behaviour."I begin, decreasing my Chakra density as the array returns to its previous sanguine colour, "Once the arrays completely filled it should automatically stop taking in any Chakra and start glowing a steady red."

Lowering my arm, I finish my explanation with an apologetic shrug and a hopefully confidence boosting assessment, "It can be a real drag, but with your Chakra control and experience with sealing I can't foresee any problems."

With a confident nod, Temari`s asserts with eager determination, "Ok I got it. Let's begin shall we."

Nodding in agreement, I wait a moment to observe Temari`s initialising of the array. Seeing the seal splutter into life before holding at the sought after red shortly after, I hide my satisfaction at how accurate my assessment of Temari`s abilities truly s.

Pleased I leave her too it, or at least I appear to do so.

After all, the last thing I want to do is ruin her concentration or apparent faith in herself with my overprotective gaze. Yet, I can't help but worry and thus find myself sending a stealthy glance Temari`s way ever so often as I mirror her task.

Thankfully there is no need for my intervention as any glimpses of orange are soon brought to heel, her only reaction a breath scowl that soon disappeared along with the undesired colour. What's more Temari`s awareness of her own Chakra capacity was as precise as I recall meaning that the necessary _Hyōrōgan`_ pills were always taken in a timely manner.

As such although the task was utterly boring, especially given that talking would affect our concentration, it was a task that remained pleasantly uneventful. Even so the hours of monotonous concentration was starting to me wear on me, making the sudden steady glow of red from Temari`s arms a welcome sight. Letting out a relieved sigh after my own entered a similar state soon after, I pop in another _Hyōrōgan`_ pill for good measure as Temari mimics my precaution.

Stretching her arms back with a low yawn, Temari remarks tiredly, "Well it doesn't happen often, but I have to agree with your assessment of boring that was."

Letting out weary yawn of my own, I apologies with a light chuckle, "Yeah it's not the most thrilling thing in the world, but you should think yourself lucky. Until Naruto created a more permanent solution we had to go through the process every time we wanted to vesture out of whatever hell-hole served as our base at the time."

"Kami that must have been a nightmare." Temari responds sympathetically, her face scrunching up in apparent annoyance at the mere of thought of such a hindrance. Unbidden, pain filled memoires bubble up to the surface of my psyche as I recall the early days of our resistance. Remembering just how true her words were I reply gravely, my voice tinged with unthinking sadness, "Unfortunately it was."

Seeing the look of regret cross her face, I curse my unintended guilt inducing words and stop the apology that was forming upon Temari`s lips.

"But things soon got better once Naruto figured out a better method." I muse with false cheer, as Temari gives me a pointed look which I dutifully ignore, "I remember how you almost hugged the life out of him when he told you the good news." I conclude with a knowing look, silently communicating that I had no interest in any unnecessary apologies.

With an exasperated sigh, Temari shakes her head in frustration but to my relief doesn't decide to press the issue. Leaning back, placing her out stretched arms behind her back on the rocky floor, Temari comments dryly, "Putting aside your poor attempt at distracting me, is there anything else we need to do?"

Hiding my relief that the conversation was being steered into safer waters, I answer neutrally, "No that should be it. As troublesome as it is I'm afraid we just have to wait until the `_Tsukuyomi`_ is cast before we can make our next move."

Oddly, instead of irritated grimace that I expected to greet me at the news given that Temari is not one to wait around unlike myself, I'm met with thoughtful anticipation. Biting her lower lip, the naked expectation that encompassed Temari`s features slips away as she asks with hesitant nervousness, "I don't want dredge up anything painful, but would it be all right if you told me more about the future?"

Seeing my brow rise in surprise, not really sure why she would want to explore such a pain laden topic at this time, Temari is quick to clarify, "I mean the good times. I just want to know more about our relationship and well…. the positive things. "

Softening my features that had unknowingly clenched up with nervous tension, a feeling of relieved cheer spreads through me as I contemplate her request. Deciding that such recollections would likely do wonders for both our spirits, I nod positively as my lips widen into a brimming smile, "Nothing would make me happier. What do you want to know?"

* * *

It was with a great sense of gratitude towards Temari that I plunged into my more joy filled memories of the future timeline. The simply reason being that I grossly underestimated just how much good that line of conversation would instil within the both of us.

Indeed, without the taint of the horrors that had to be told in my previous recount, I felt almost blissful as the stresses of our current situation melted away. Even better was the fact that Temari seemed to be reflecting my comparatively mellow mood, her unburdened amusement at yet another story of Shikadai `s laziness plain to see.

"_I honestly wish we could be this carefree forever."_I muse regretfully as I begin to recount Shikadai`s decision to give up against his opponent from cloud during his first Chunin exam to an attentive Temari,_ "I hate that I have to see that untroubled smile I love so much be stolen away again by the troublesome events to come."_

"He didn't?" Temari groans in disapproval as I finish the story, a ghost of smile slipping through making clear that she couldn't help but derive some amusement from our slothful son`s antics.

"Yeah I'm afraid so." I begin with a light shrug, long accustomed to Shikadai`s almost clone like emulation of my less desirable traits, "In his words he had no hope of beating his opponent so he might as well not try."

With fading delight, Temari folds her arms crossly as she demands with a disgruntled _`Hmph`,_ "Sounds all too familiar. Didn't he know that he could have gotten promoted if he put in a good enough showing?"

"_Oh he knew all right."_ I lament to myself irritable, remembering how much flak I received from an especially _`dissatisfied`_ Temari upon Shikadai incriminating response to that very same query, "_Troublesome brat._ _Why couldn't he leave me out of it?"_

It seemed that my apparently less than stellar accounts of my troublesome Chunin duties before making Jonin had not endeared Shikadai to obtaining the rank any time soon. Not that I could really blame him given that my lamentations were mostly sincere.

However, with hindsight I realised that I should have also impressed upon him that the position had also made me into the man I was. As such, although a drag at times the responsibilities inherent in being a Chunin was of great benefit in developing into a self sufficient adult. Indeed, if nothing else I should have stressed how at the very least accepting the rank would save him going through the bother of competing in another exam.

Unfortunately, I had not realised those pearls of wisdom until it was far too late, landing me in the proverbial dog house alongside my troublesome son for weeks to come.

"_What worse is that the excuse that damned me wasn't even his main reason." _I bemoan_, _Shikadai`s confession over one of our numerous games of shogi as to his primary motivation still causing a spike of annoyance to flair within me, _"Temari would have been a lot more understanding of him wanting to take the next exams with his team-mates."_

Unfortunately, neither Chōchō or Inojin were able to compete in the final round due the Yamanaka`s unlucky elimination during the preliminaries and the Akimichi`s training injury that she sustained in the following month. The result being that if Shikadai was indeed promoted then his team would be split up and thus he would no longer be able look out for them.

I admit that it did fill me with a measure of pride that my normally nonchalant son was expressing such adamant loyalty to his team-mates. Especially given that, like its former iterations, the current Ino–Shika–Chō would be hampered by losing one of the elements to its formation. Still, the team would have to break up eventually and given the proven track record of the formation he was practically guaranteed to be regularly paired up with them.

Thankfully after setting him straight on his admirable if misguided reasoning, Shikadai went on to pass with his team-mates the next time and fulfil the role of Chunin even better than I. Smiling softly at the fond recollections of Shikadai, I decide to save myself from a similar _` dissatisfied` _reaction from Temari by omitting the troublesome secondary reason in my response.

Looking slightly mollified as the vexation begins fade from her eyes, Temari concedes, "Well I guess I can understand that, but still I wish he hadn't made such a rash decision."

Before I can agree to the sentiment my response is stopped in its tracks as a disquieting drowsiness begins to fall upon me. Confused, my vision blurs as a feeling of intense grogginess overtakes my senses as it threatens to overwhelm my mind as the hazy image of a returning Kamatari enters my fading sight. Distantly I hear the concerned call of Temari that I desperately wish to comfort, yet find myself unable to as my faculties become numb to the world.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lighting the malaise that's afflicting me is banished from my psyche as I'm bathed in scarlet light. Shaking away my disorientation, comprehension dawns on me as I register the glowing ruby lines emanating from a startled Temari as they illuminate the cave.

"It's ok Temari." I reassure gentle, knowing from bitter experience how perturbing the effects and subsequent awakening from the _`Infinite Tsukuyomi` _can be_, "_The array activated perfectly, we`ll be safe for a good while."

"Thank kami." She breaths out in relief, a shudder of revulsion passing through her as she continues gravely, "That was the most horrible experience of my life."

Fully awake, a pang of sorrow flows through me as I realise that the experience must have been particularly bad for her. The unfortunate reason being that if my muddled sense`s were correct, Temari was forced to watch me fall under the genjutsu`s hypnotic sway before it had fully affected her. Nodding in sombre sympathy, I respond regretfully, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. As troublesome as it is, the time it takes to effect people varies and it's kinda hard to describe just how truly unpleasant the process is unfortunately."

Meeting my guilty gaze, Temari shakes her head in disagreement as she replies stoically, "No you did your best in trying to prepare me and honestly I don't think I could do a better job of trying to explain it to someone else either." Shifting uncomfortable, Temari spares a glance at the entrance to the cave with evident frustration as she continues bitterly, "The only thing I hate is how helpless I felt watching you two fall under that damn Jutsu before it started its work on me."

Following her line of sight, I take notice of a small ball of white fur that was being consumed by a plant like tendril. Cursing at the sight, I have no choice but to watch as Kamatari is fully cocooned before being whisked away to join the sinister Jutsu`s other victims. Having not ever seen this part of the Jutsu given that Sasuke thankfully never mastered the _Infinite Tsukuyomi`, _I can't help but scowl in disgust at the disturbing process. Indeed, it takes a great deal of effort to reign in my anger as I register the foul taste of bile that rises momentarily in response.

"_Still I've sort of been through this before."_I acknowledge gravely as watch Temari try to suppress her enraged sorrow at the perturbing sight, "_I can't afford to allow my emotions to run away from me again. Its time for me to support her."_

Grabbing her wrist gently, I guide the gasping Temari into a tight embrace as I begin to whisper reassuringly into her ear.

"We`ll save them all Temari." I begin soothingly, instilling my words with as much confidence as I can muster, "No matter how troublesome things get, we`ll save them."

A warm tear trickles down my cheek as I feel her shudder in my arms before it is inevitable joined by its brethren.

Yet, no sound escapes her proud lips.

I hold her there for what seems like an eternity, an eternity that I would gladly allow to continue so long as she needed it. But soon the streams of tears begin to fade as I feel Temari gentle push me away with a light sniff and a rubbing of her eyes.

"T-Thanks Shika." She begins shakily, her cheeks stained crimson, "I felt a little overwhelmed there for a second and ….thank you." She concludes with an appreciative smile before turning her head away in embarrassment.

Not wanting to hurt Temari`s pride or make the situation any more awkward for her, I reply supportively, "Its fine Temari. Believe me I know how overwhelming it can be." Grinning impishly, I continue, "Just know that as troublesome as you are I'm here for you just as much as you for me."

Hitting me playfully on the shoulder she replies mockingly, "Just had to ruin didn't you lazy."

Smiling softly at each other, our eyes dancing in amusement, we revel in the levity that has momentarily distracted us from the horrors we just witnessed. The previous gloom that hung over us a moment ago having seemingly dispersed, leaving an atmosphere that although not cheery per say was infinitely less grim. Sadly, much like every respite we had the good grace to receive, the moment soon passes as Temari stands up and dusts herself off.

"Well we should probable head out now."She states resignedly while offering a hand to help me up.

Concerned that she perhaps needed a little more time to wrap her head around everything that has happened I ask questioningly, "Are sure you don't want to take a little more time to recover? It`ll be a while before Naruto and Sasuke are done fighting Madara and Kaguya."

"I'm fine." She stresses peevishly as she hoists me up into her arms. Looking into my eyes Temari continues determinedly, her façade of aloofness failing to hide the simmering wrath, "I want to be ready to end this as soon as possible."

Deciding that there would be no use trying to dissuade her and finding the thought of dealing with Temari in this state too troublesome anyway, I agree with a weary sigh, "Fine, but at the very least let me conceal our presence from those troublesome eyes of theirs first ok."

Inclining her head, Temari hovers by the entranceway tensely, looking into to the distance hungrily as I begin to cast the `**The Shadow concealment Jutsu**.

"_Hopefully it will be enough to fool a Kami."_ I ponder with a degree of worry as my hand runs through the hand signs, "_This Jutsu was never really intended to face a trial of this calibre."_

In theory the high level Nara technique should conceal the user's physical and spiritual presence from any visual identification. The result being that one was effectively rendered invisible beyond the feint rippling distortions that gave away a user`s presence.

It was a key technique that all Nara clansmen traditionally learned during the warring clans era that, coupled with our other Jutsu, made our clan one of the most revered assassins. However much to the dismay of my ancestors it was shown that a skilled Byakugan or Sharingan holder was in fact capable of piercing the barrier and detecting the technique, diminishing its value considerably.

Naturally such a fatal weakness lead to the decline in its usage as most targets of worth began hiring at least one Hyuga or Uchiha on retainer. Still, it didn't stop the more prideful members of my clan from trying to strengthen the technique to expunge this flaw.

"_A troublesome endeavour if ever there was one, but despite their failures it did provide me with the foundation necessary to succeed."_ I muse thoughtfully as I recall discovering the dusty scroll detailing the technique within the ruins of the Nara compound, _"It was a drag combining it with Naruto`s seal array but I've got to say being able to hide from the Rinnegan`s troublesome gaze is a one hell of a boon."_

Indeed, even with Sasuke`s apparent mastery of the variations his eyes granted him, I was able to successfully elude him on multiple occasions. Furthermore, it was apparently even capable of fooling Naruto sensory abilities while he was in his ` _Nine-Tails Chakra_` mode, something that was useless before but would now prove most helpful.

Annoyingly however, the ripple distortion remained and should those accursed eyes happen to gain a clue as to my general area the Jutsu would shatter as easily as it had ever done. Thus, my fear is that when faced with a literal Kami-like mastery of all three great Dōjutsu that the technique would prove grossly inadequate.

"_Still we`d probable be beneath their notice if that did happen."_ I scoff to myself as I complete the hand signs and the shadows beneath us shoot upwards before entwining themselves together into a protective a dome, _"What hope did a few insects that happened to escape the Tsukuyomi`s web have against a Kami."_I continue sarcastically, fondly remembering all the times Naruto proved just how troublesome "insects" can be to a supposed "Kami".

Smirking as the shadowy construct becomes translucent, allowing us to see unhindered while remaining hidden to the outside world ourselves, I give a quick nod Temari. Not having to be told twice Temari shoots forth from the cave like a bolt of lightning before ascending to the top of alcove that shields the cave.

Joining her in scanning the horizon, it doesn't take long before we`re assaulted by the sight and sound of titanic explosions that shakes the landscape with their ferocity.

"Well I'm guessing their over there then."I comment dryly with a lazy wave of my hand between the deafening sounds of explosions as Temari stares on in wonderment. Seemingly brought out of her stupor by my oh so endearing wit, Temari`s brow rises in vexation before shaking her head in amusement.

"Really Shikamaru, really?" she asks with an incredulous smile, already moving with haste towards the erupting skyline.

Unable to hide my smirk, I reply with breaking seriousness as my true feeling of entertained mischief shines through, "It would be a total drag if you went the wrong way."

"Idiot." Temari bites back with false exacerbation, her widening smile plain for me to see. Lapsing into a comfortable silence we allow the gleefulness in our demeanour to fade as we both turn our attention to the looming task at hand. Not that the increasingly loud sounds of battle would have really allowed for consistent conversation anyway.

What's worse is that I seem unable to truly take advantage of the silence to fully review the next phase of my plan due to an inability to concentrate. Indeed, I find myself only capable of focusing on a single aspect of my stratagem that is currently dominating all other thoughts into submission.

"_Sasuke."_I muse murderously, as I am treated to the image of the Uchiha`s life draining away from his eyes after successfully fulfilling my plan. Momentarily distracted by yet another in a long line of thunderous explosions, I allow myself to get lost in the crimson infernos as various visions of intoxicating revenge dance in the flames.

Such is my level of distraction that time seems to pass remarkable fast as I contemplate coming face to face with Sasuke again and the sound of battle grows ever louder. In fact that eerie sense of anticipation at finally being able to end his life and thus save all I cared for is utterly addictive. However, a sudden jostle courtesy of Temari rearranging my body in her arms proves to be a sobering action.

"_I can't afford to have my thoughts clouded."_I admonish guilty as Temari send me an apologetic half-smile, the shameful memory of my earlier bloodlust unsettling her still fresh, _"I have to keep a cool head no matter what."_

With effort, I calm my disquieting anger and try to keep my nerves in check as the importance of the next stage going smoothly pushes itself to the forefront of my mind. Still, despite my best intentions I can't help but allow a degree of feral anticipation to occupy a part of my psyche. A feeling that only grows in intensity as Temari comes to a halt at the sight of our target fighting a pale white-robed woman in the distance.

* * *

**AN: So next time Shikamaru will finally meet the Sasuke of this time face to face (Hopefully). Things will probably not play out exactly the way you guys expect it too, but we'll see.**

**The Shadow concealment Jutsu is another technique I made up, but this time it was more for convenience sake. When I thought about them trying to hide from the notice of multiple Dōjutsu users and Naruto I couldn't come up with an answer that didn't require me to change things. In the words of Shikamaru it would have been troublesome so please forgive this act of deus ex machina.**

**Also although I was tempted to go more in depth with Shikamaru`s more positive memories I felt that it would slow things down more than was really necessary.**

**Regardless, thanks as always for those who continue to read, favs/follows and to the reviews I received from LilyVampire, Illuminated and R Peter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Seeing the near, and in their opponents case literal, Kami level of power on display was enough to quell any foolish notions I had of engaging with Sasuke prematurely.

To be sure, upon arriving within striking distance of the distracted Uchiha every fibre of my being seemed to demand that I rush forth and confront the man who would unleash untold misery on the world. Yet, upon witnessing Kaguya Ōtsutsuki`s casual deconstruction of Sasuke`s fearsome _`Susanno` _with her array of fist like Chakra constructs, my desires became numb.

"I never imagined…" I whisper in distracted shock to a wide-eyed Temari as we shelter within a desolate outcrop, preying to Kami that it is a safe enough distance away from the overwhelming destructive spectacle before us, "I knew she was powerful but this….."

Indeed, Naruto`s recollections of the battle hardly did it justice making my decision to avoid confronting Sasuke until after Kaguya was dealt with even more critical than I originally imagined.

"_Would Naruto have even been able to defeat her by himself?"_I question solemnly, knowing now that the answer to my query was most likely no, _"As troublesome as it is to admit it, Naruto wouldn't have been able to win without Sasuke`s help."_

Yet, unfortunately I cannot even take a measure of comfort from the fact that I was indeed right in staying my hand. The fact being that any feelings of vindication are quickly snuffed out by the realisation of just how desperate the battle before us is becoming.

"One tiny slip and it could all be over." I mutter gravely, as I bear witness to yet another in a long line of gruesome deaths suffered by Naruto`s beleaguered clones. Truly, I don't think I'll ever be rid of the disturbing image of a Naruto doppelganger screaming in agony as it is seemingly disintegrated from the inside out. The hapless clone a victim of the Rabbit goddesses missile-like bone projectiles that skewered him in place before carrying out their grisly work.

Honestly, I have never been more afflicted with dread inspired awe than in this moment. Of course the Sasuke of my time was also armed with a similar menagerie of terrifyingly powerful techniques. Yet, despite his dark mystique he never possessed the eerie otherworldliness that Kaguya exudes.

Certainly, at a distance Kaguya could almost be mistaken for a member of the aristocratic class that furnished the various Daimyō`s courts. Pale skinned with long sweeping hair that enclosed regal features and decked in an ostentatiously impractical white robe that screamed nobility, Kaguya could have slipped into any royal soiree without eliciting suspicion.

At least if she only bore these features alone.

Kaguya`s hair and skin is deathly white, two brown horns at either side jutting out that's shape is the likely source of her "Rabbit Goddess" moniker. What's more, her eyes are unmistakable that of the Byakugan which, though rare, could almost be overlooked in the face of a third crimson companion upon her brow. The result being a familiar but utterly alien appearance that unnerved me more than Sasuke ever did as the simple result of what an unknown quantity her existence presented.

"_No matter how troublesome a person was, I could always take comfort in the knowledge that they were killable." _I muse sombrely, looking on with concern as Naruto only just manages to free Sasuke from Kaguya`s binding locks before a hair-like needle impales the rock face with sickening force. _"I can't say the same for an apparent Kami."_

However, no matter how demoralising it is seeing Naruto and Sasuke, the most powerful shinobi of our generation, struggle against her, it pales in comparison to a single incessant thought.

"_What if my actions unwittingly lead to one of them dying in this fight?"_

It was a concern that had been plaguing me throughout my journey thus far, yet only now upon seeing Kaguya`s power do I realise how delicate the balance was. Indeed, in the short time since we arrived I counted no less than thirty potentially fatal occurrences that so easily could have damned humanity to the never ending sleep of the Tsukuyomi_._

The thought that my actions, no matter how seemingly insignificant, bringing about a worse fate for the world than Sasuke`s dystopia was maddening. What's more it takes every ounce of self control to remain a spectator when that very scenario seems so close to fruition as the fight becomes increasingly grave.

However, at this point there is nothing I can really do even if I did decide to intervene. Not just because of my troublesome leg injury and hindering exhaustion from filing up the anti-Tsukuyomi seal , but more significantly the overwhelming difference in our fighting potential. Truly, if I'm being honest even in my prime I wasn't able to hold a candle to Sasuke let alone this monster.

"_It`s troublesome, but the situation is out of my hands."_I acknowledge with bleak irritation, the idea of being unable to do anything almost intolerable, _"No matter how uncomfortable this feeling of helplessness is I have no choice but to put my trust in Naruto and my strategy."_

Still, It is with a great deal of resigned anxiety that I look on uselessly as the combatants before us blink out of reality, transported to another dimension at the hands of Kaguya.

* * *

Ignoring the eerie silence that follows their departure, I turn to Temari who is eyeing the devastated landscape with grim consideration.

"Well it's out of our hands for now." I comment stoically, not wanting to worry her pointlessly over something out of our control by displaying my unproductive concerns, "We'll just have to wait until they defeat her and hope they don't reappear too far away."

Nodding solemnly, Temari scowls upon meeting my gaze as she insists irritable, "Yes and her defeat is the only outcome we should be entertaining Shikamaru."

"Troublesome." I groan in defeat, praying for the day when my time travel induced lack of emotional control was no longer capable of betraying me, "I guess there was no point in trying to sugar coat the situation?"

"No there wasn't" She states firmly before her evident frustration begins to soften. Sitting down next me, Temari affirms encouragingly, "Look I know nothing is certain right now, but after seeing them fight I really can't see how anything you've done up until now could have changed the outcome negatively."

Sweeping an arm across the crater filled terrain that served as their battlefield, she continues, "And honestly I don't know about you, but there's no way I could have done anything against that Kaguya woman. I mean you said it yourself, any interference at this point would probably not end well for anyone."

Remembering propagating that very same reasoning when I first outlined my plan to her, I concede, "I know, I know. It's just hard not thinking about the worst case scenario when I have no choice but to sit here as history plays out before my eyes."

"I understand Shika." Temari agrees with a weary sigh, "But like you said it's out of our hands for now so there's no use worrying about it. I know your situation is making it more difficult than it should be, but you have to trust yourself." Smirking confidently she continues, "You're the laziest man I know, but if nothing else I can say that your strategic prowess can't be questioned. And since I'm an excellent judge of character you therefore having nothing to worry about." Temari concludes facetiously, puffing herself up with false bravado.

While greatly appreciating the confidence boost, I can't resist cheekily bringing up an instance when Temari`s judgement of one's character was in fact off. My hope being that I could derail her inevitable look of triumph while at the same time prolonging our mental respite from the grim task ahead. Thinking back, it was an incident I did not learn of until well into our marriage, the amusing revelation coming up quite by chance during a dinner with Naruto and Hinata.

We were celebrating Hinata`s birthday meaning that the drinks ran freely while we reminisced fondly about our younger years as old friends often do. However, in retaliation for Temari`s good natured mocking of how long it took Naruto to notice Hinata`s feelings, our esteemed Hokage thought it would be a good idea to recount his first meeting with the sand siblings.

"Ohh really." I begin teasingly as I recall the most interesting titbit from the tale, a subdued Cheshire grin adorning my face, "Is that why you apparently got all googly eyed when you first met Sasuke during the Chunin exams?"

Much like in my past, the embarrassing topic quickly causes Temari`s face to turn pale before her cheeks begin to burn crimson. Mortified, she stammers her perplexed query, "H-H…How did you know that…I-I never…." Trailing off with scowl of contemplation, a look of sudden realisation springs to life as she growls accusingly, "Naruto…."

Shrugging my shoulders in mock sympathy I reply, "I'm afraid so, though I can assure you he paid dearly for it."

Laughing at the sight of her pleased smile, I recount the entire affair including the fan related retribution Temari doled out the instantly remorseful Naruto.

Chuckling softly as I finish Temari comments happily, her words filled with relief, "Thankfully I've changed a lot since then, after all if you remember our match during the Chunin exams I blazingly wrote you off as a useless weakling." Suddenly serious, Temari looks demandingly into my eyes as she stresses with conviction, "You proved me wrong."

"Troublesome woman."I sigh in defeat, unable to hide my respect for how she always managed to outmanoeuvre my dodges and get the topic back on track, "Fine, no more doubting myself, you happy?"

With a satisfied nod, she stands up before dusting herself off and running her hands through a familiar chain of hand signs. With the sequence complete she declares, "_Earth Style Shadow Clone!_"as five earth based clones of Temari puffs into existence.

"If they do happen to appear further away we`ll have a better chance of catching them with more lookouts while also keeping our own physical fatigue to a minimum." Temari explains simple as she eyes my leg worryingly, leaving my obvious uselessness at such a task at the moment unsaid. Lamenting that we had to get back to our mirthless task so soon, but knowing the necessity of it I focus my mind and concentrate fully on the matter at hand.

"Are you sure you`re recovered enough Chakra?" I ask with a degree of worry, knowing how draining the process of filling up the anti-Tsukuyomi seals was. "I've barely recovered a quarter of my usual reserves and given the potential battles we may face later it would probable best to rest as much as possible."

Seemingly rolling my argument in her head for a moment she replies confidently, "Don`t worry I`ve recovered more than enough for a few C-rank clones. Besides I have a larger Chakra capacity then you so I can afford to use a little for something like this ." A small blush graces her cheeks as she concludes affectionately, "But thanks for you know...worrying about me."

"Of course Temari." I begin approvingly as I meet her appreciative gaze, unable to suppress the small flash of joy I feel at the sight. Suddenly realising that I may have damaged Temari`s pride by questioning her decision, I continue apologetically , " And I`m sorry. I know you can look after yourself believe me, I just don`t want you to feel like you need push yourself unnecessarily."

Smiling softly, Temari asserts strongly, "No no,its fine. I know why you`d worry. Its ok Shika, really."

"Well ok if you insist." I begin with a small chuckle, secretly relieved that I hadn't hurt her feelings through my over-protective reservations, " And its a good idea. According to Naruto`s account they should reappear near here anyway, but given how hectic the whole thing seems it can't hurt to be cautious."

Inclining her head as I take out a map of the region, we discuss the most effective formation to monitor the terrain while remaining hidden given the rocky topography. That done, we watch as the clones spread out in all directions as Temari and I look on with an unavoidable feeling of growing trepidation. The simple truth being that no matter our words to the contrary, we are both as equally uncertain as each other about the future battle that would decide humanity's fate.

* * *

**One Hour later**

* * *

The wait was almost as predictively agonising as I suspected it would be unfortunately. Yet, much like the previous tense interlude we had to endure, our small conversations with each other as we waited for any sign of their return proved pleasantly distracting. Indeed, despite wanting nothing more than for my predication of the outcome to be proven true, I almost selfishly hoped that the battle would take longer in order to extend our indulgences.

It is therefore with a mixed feeling of relief and guilty disappointment that rises within me as I spot an odd distortion not too far from our position behind a concealing bolder. With a shimmering spark of light, the heavily bruised and battered forms of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi appear before my eyes.

Worse for wear, but most importantly alive.

"_Not that I wouldn't have minded if Sasuke hadn't come back quite so intact."_I muse darkly as I watch Naruto boisterously proclaiming their victory while a weary Sakura attends to their wounds, "_But that would be too much to ask I guess." _I conclude bleakly, taking note of Temari casting the sign to dispel her clones.

However, my grim thoughts are soon mollified by the look of nostalgically joyous smiles upon my friend's faces.

"_Still at least their fine."_ I concede contently as I breathe the biggest sigh of relief I can ever recall dispelling, knowing how easily things could have gone astray, _"Even better __Kaguya seems to have been dealt with without any dramatic deviations from the history I know."_

In fact, apart from perhaps appearing closer to us than Naruto had indicated in his account and seemingly suffering from greater exhaustion and injuries, history had more or less repeated itself. A boon that proves wonders for my peace of mind as the screaming torrent of doubts that needled my psyche despite my and Temari`s best efforts is soothed immeasurable.

However, because we are so close to them I can't help feel a little concerned that we could be spotted by them if my _`Shadow concealment Jutsu`_ failed in the meantime. After a quick paranoid check , I breath sigh of relief as it appears that it is indeed still holding strong. Furthermore, given the large obscuring rock that we are currently peering cautiously around, it is unlikely that they would catch us even if it had dispelled.

Even so, it never hurts to be over vigilant and with that in mind I ease my prone form back behind our shelter as I tap a standing Temari`s leg. Turning to me with a questioning brow, I sign my warning which she acknowledged instantly with a conceding nod. Kneeling down next to me as I prop my back against the hard rocky surface, she asks through sign if we should remain silent. Shaking my head I whisper reassuringly, "No my Jutsu is still in place, but I still don't want to risk it with them being so close."

Nudging my arm playfully, she smirks as she indulgently murmurs her teasing chastisement, "I seem to remember you saying not too long ago that you wouldn't doubt yourself."

Knowing she was right, but seeing no reason to fight my natural pessimism in this instance, I huff irritable, "What a drag. Yeah you`re right, but even so can you just go along with it this time since it's not detrimental in this case."

Holding her hands up in mock surrender, Temari accepts amusedly, "Fine lazy if it makes you happy then by all means." Resting down beside me, she continues seriously as we listen to our neighbour's voices, "They look pretty beat up. Are we still going to wait until Naruto and Sasuke move on to the valley of the end?"

Pondering her question for a moment, the pro`s and con`s of our options begin to swirl feverishly around within my head as I set my mind to work. When we had first discussed our strategy going forward the intention was to wait until Sakura and Kakashi was separated from them, the reason being that they would likely prove a hindrance. However, with so many things uncertain we had naturally agreed to possible change the timetable if an opportunity, such as a more intensely injured Sasuke, presented itself.

Evaluating the situation critically, I decide to continue with our original plan as I reply, "Yes, although Sasuke might be easier to handle than he was originally there's little doubt in my mind that Kakashi and Sakura will still prove too troublesome to handle as well."

With a understanding nod, Temari replies wearily, "Ok, I suppose we`re in for another wait huh."

"I'm afraid so."I begin with a similar lack of enthusiasm, sharing the sentiment, "But from what I understand it shouldn't be long before they move." Remembering what was about to happen I add nervously, "No matter what you hear just try to keep calm ok."

Looking at me quizzically, a half formed question on her lips, Temari seems think better of it and simply nods.

* * *

As I sadly predicted it is not long before Sasuke begins to extol the virtues of his ideology to a shocked audience of which Temari was naturally apart of. Truly, although having heard a similar rendition of his rhetoric more times than I would like it still fills me with a cold fury that my current emotional imbalance is only making worse.

Even so, my anger ranks low in comparison to my desire to keep Temari in check. As predicted, as soon as Sasuke began outlining his vision for the world Temari began to seethe with a rage that she was seemingly struggling to control. Indeed, upon Sasuke stating his intention to kill Naruto and the current Kage, of which her beloved brother Gaara was a member, it looked as if she was ready to charge out to confront him.

Indeed, if not for my timely placing of a comforting yet firm hand upon her tensing arm I suspect that she would have done just that. Instead I receive a furious glare for my trouble which thankfully softens as reality apparently hits her.

Now instead of rage there was only guilty resignation.

Giving her arm a final reassuring squeeze, I take her hand in mine as Temari lets out a shaky breath before she mouths an appreciative _"Thank you."_ Watching her close her eyes, I join Temari in settling in for the rest of the uncomfortable tirade that will surely test both our continence's. Yet, as I listen to the other members of Team 7 trying desperately to make Sasuke see sense it seems that their emotive appeals are proving a truer aggravation.

"_Troublesome sentimentality."_ I lament with morose bitterness, knowing how their misguided feeling regarding Sasuke lead to a even greater tragedy than the Third Hokage`s similar restraint against Orochimaru, _"Perhaps my future would have never came to pass if they had only revealed what Sasuke had intended to do rather than cover up his attempted crime._"

Honestly, in such a scenario it's likely that Sasuke would have been executed or at the very least spent the remainder of his life in prison if the Raikage had his way. And as devastating as that outcome would likely have been for the former Team 7, it would have been seen as a just punishment by most given the magnitude of what he tried to accomplish. At the very least it would have guaranteed that his extremist ideology, that only a fool would think could be extinguished by a mere loss in a fight, would never threaten humanity again.

And yet, because of their actions Sasuke was allowed to roam free with no one the wiser as to his hidden agenda as he prepared to unleash the hell that was my future.

"_I won't let that happen again."_ I promise with grim determination, preparing myself for the sad reality of what I may have to do if things go wrong and they did interfere_, "I don't want to hurt them, but if they try to stop me I will."_

Still fighting them would be something I would only do if I had no other choice, their invaluable friendship far outweighing my bitterness over their choices and attitude towards Sasuke. Truly, if not for my current time travelling based impediment, I suspect I wouldn't be feeling this level of animosity at all towards them. The simple reason being that I had decided to make peace with it long ago when my attitude began to sour our close friendship. In fact, upon realising how much their pain and guilt over their _`Bond`_ with Sasuke caused them, I could never bring myself to press the issue unless forced by pragmatism.

Therefore, as my momentary resentment fades I feel nothing but sympathy for Sakura as I hear Sasuke call her annoying before she lets out a heartbroken yelp. Peering cautiously around our refuge, I just manage to catch sight of a unconscious Sakura fall to the ground with a hard thud, the victim of a Genjutsu inflicted upon by Sasuke to get her out of the way.

"That must have been one hell of a vision to lay her out like that." Temari comment sympathetically beside me as we retreat back, her eyes narrowed in perturbed thought as Naruto and Kakashi chastises Sasuke for his actions.

"_I doubt it would do your mood any good if I told you."_ I contemplate sadly as I notice her increasingly agitated state, knowing that Temari would not take kindly to the truth.

It wasn't until Sakura`s passing and Naruto`s severing of his `Bond` with Sasuke that I learned the full extent of what occurred this day from a inebriated Naruto. Apparently in an act of tragic foretelling, it seems Sasuke showed Sakura an illusion of her being stabbed through the chest by him, the man she loved. Indeed, such was her shock over this disturbingly realistic apparition that it caused her to faint in sorrowful grief, a fact that had just been proven before my eyes.

"_Damn you Sasuke."_I brood angrily, the bitter memory of Sakura`s death playing unbidden through my mind, _"You know how much she loves you, yet your first instinct is to traumatise her with a callous G_enjutsu_."_

What's worse is that I know how badly Sakura suffered from the nightmares induced by the event for years to come. Something that Sasuke seemed to care little for as he abandoned her to secretly enact his machinations. Indeed, if not for seeing him actually carry out the deed I would have said it was his cruellest act against her.

"_Not that it was exactly considerate of him to leave Sakura to raise Sarada alone for all those years either."_ I ruminate cynically having always thought ill of him for abandoning his family, no matter how noble a task he claimed to be carrying out. Still Temari already had enough reason to hate him without adding fuel to an already dangerously high fire. Thus, not wanting to rile Temari up any further, I explain vaguely, "Apparently it shows the victim their worst fear."

With narrowed eyes and a irritable `Hmph` she asks incredulously as Sasuke explains coldly to a protesting Kakashi that he had no reason to love Sakura, "And that cruel bastard is apparently the love of her life?"

"Im afraid so." I lament with weary shrug having never fully understood her reasons, "Hopefully she`ll be able to move on once it's all said and done." I conclude with sincere pity, worried about how she would cope giving the depth of her feelings for him. Yet before Temari can reply, both our attentions are drawn upwards to the sight of two blurs darting away. Realising that Naruto and Sasuke were finally heading to the valley of the end, Temairi wastes no time in scooping me up to follow in dogged pursuit.

My last sight of my friend a conciliatory one as I watch Kakashi carefully tend to her.

"_At least she`s in good hands."_I acknowledge with weary relief, happy that at the very least there would be someone around to look after Sakura and explain what happened upon her likely confused awakening. What's more, despite Temari`s obvious lack of understanding regarding Sakura`s feelings, I do notice that she at least shared my sentiment, her brief look back a telling one.

Indeed, though it only lasts a heartbeat for a moment the same look of resigned concern passes across Temari`s troubled brow. Yet, in an instant it's gone as Temari turns her now focused eyes ahead as we speed to the storied location. A place that I hoped would not only serve as Sasuke`s grave, but also Sakura`s as well as the world`s salvation.

_"The Valley of the End."_

* * *

**AN: ****So there we go. Didn't quite get to Shikamaru and Sasuke properly interacting(Sorry, I guarantee they will next time though.) , but hopefully it's enough development for now.**

**Now please forgive the rant, but it was the final chapters of the manga partially covered in this chapter that inspired this story.**

**For me they made any realistic hope of Sasuke being redeemed an impossibility. Indeed, if not for Naruto beating him, canon Sasuke would have committed similar offences as I had him do in this story. One of the key differences being that Naruto would be dead as well. As such, I don't understand how he can be forgiven just because he didn't manage to pull it off. Some things can't be forgiven and honestly I felt his entire change of heart was very forced. **

**Same applies to his treatment of Sakura both before and after this point in Canon.**

**Regardless, this chapter was difficult to write with my desire to not let my distaste for Sasuke`s character _"arc"_ at this point in the manga lead me into full on bashing mode in mind. But facts are facts and Shikamaru and Temari (especially regarding Gaara for her)would naturally take a very dim view of Sasuke`s stated goals, treatment of Sakura and the attempt to kill Naruto to achieve his ambition that occurred canonically here. **

**Also I chose not to cover the conversations between Sasuke and the rest of team 7 in any great detail. The reason being that I didn't see the point in just reproducing the canonical dialogue and furthermore I have my own surmised version of the debate play out in chapter 3. Hopefully that didn't bother people too much, but if so let me know and ill consider maybe revising it.**

**Naturally as you can guess things at the valley of the end will play out differently in the next chapter given S****hikamaru`s and Temari`s ****presence. Whether all goes to plan or not remains to be seen.**

**Regardless, thanks to everyone who continues to read, along with those who have started too recently. I also extend a special thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourite and followed the story thus far as well as my long term reviewers LilyVampire,** **Lock on Lockon, ****Illuminated, ****and R Peter****. All the support is greatly appreciated and again sorry for the rant.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Having caught up with our quarry as they entered the valley, we were quick to hide ourselves within one of the multitude of crevices that lines the valleys walls. Our choice prompted by our need for a sufficient shelter to protect us from the destructive collateral caused by the battle that is sure to come.

Looking out from our refuge it's hard not to feel a deep sense of awe as I take in the landscape that Naruto and Sasuke now occupied.

Standing on either side of a tremendous waterfall, its cascade only interrupted by two jutting pieces of rock along its height, are the gargantuan statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Each equal in height to the waterfall that separated the two adversaries within the ravine that served as their final battle ground.

Truly, I can practically feel the history permeating the air around me as I gaze upon the weathered effigies that served as mirrors to the very conflict that would shortly occur. Indeed, whether by bizarre coincidence or Sasuke`s design, both Naruto and he were situated at the foot of their respective forebears carvings. Naruto and Hashirama symbolically on the land of fires side of the waterfall on the right as the champions of hope, their ideological adversaries, and proponents of despair on the left. Each staring in silent determination at each other, the only sound to be heard being the gentle flow of the river separating them as they prepare for the latest conflict within the ancient cycle.

Honestly, having never reached this far during the mission to retrieve Sasuke following his initial defection thanks to a troublesome flute user, the mystique of the storied valley is incredible palpable. So much so I wish that I had made the troublesome journey to the hallowed site in my past before the world went to hell.

"_Too bad it's about to get torn apart."_I lament sadly as Sasuke begins to goad Naruto with more of his poisonous rhetoric, knowing how destructive the coming battle would be. Using the rock face for support, I watch on with a scowling Temari as Sasuke relays how he intends to reshape the world by becoming darkness itself. A self proclaimed martyr who would rule over a new soulless world bought with the death of Naruto and so many others.

"_Your words are falling on deaf ears Naruto."_I acknowledge with sad sympathy, the sight of Naruto`s last attempt to turn Sasuke from his misguided path with his impassioned rebuttal a difficult thing to watch, _"He`ll never be able to truly embrace your ideals no matter how hard you try."_

Having to choice but to listen, I allow their debate to play out as I wait patiently for them to settle the matter in battle. My reasoning being that with their attentions focused wholly on each other the likely hood of successfully striking with the veil of surprise as our ally would become all the more likely. Truly, given the simplicity of my strategy going forward it should prove instrumental in guaranteeing our success.

Thus far everything had essentially occurred as predicted meaning I can expect for the battle to follow a similar flow to Naruto`s recollections. Naturally, information of this sort was hardly going to be entirely accurate especially given their greater fatigue and injuries sustained within this timeline. Indeed, it was doubtful that either of them would have the Chakra reserves capable of replicating the legendary fight that Naruto boasted of to me during are many drinking session together. Critically however, the battle length should last long enough to present us with an opportunity to push the tide in Naruto`s favour.

A small trip caused from one of my shadows, a fortuitous gust of wind courtesy of Temari or even a simple burst of _`Sakki`_.

All were capable of hindering Sasuke or guiding Naruto just enough to allow a killing blow to land where it otherwise would not. Yet, more crucially is the fact that this minimalistic strategy will compensate for our still low Chakra reserves and general fatigue from using the anti-Tsukuyomi seal. Even better, all this would achieve our goals without alerting Naruto to our involvement.

"_Having people question how we managed to avoid the Tsukuyomi would be far too troublesome after all."_I muse irritable, the mere thought of trying to explain it to the Kage`s let alone Naruto enough to create a minor headache within my beleaguered skull to form, _"Still Naruto`s insistence on trying to bring him in alive could be just as troublesome."_

As unfortunate as it is, much like before the Honnouji incident, I feared that Naruto would simply not have it in him allow Sasuke to die. My fear thus being that if we manage to unintentionally cause the fight to end without Sasuke`s death having occurred, Naruto would prove an unassailable hindrance.

"_I doubt Naruto would miss me strangling Sasuke with my shadow–neck binding Jutsu."_ I lament morbidly as other counters for that scenario flash before my eyes, each more troublesome than the last, _"Hopefully if all goes to plan it won't come to that."_

Cynicism aside, I am feeling more confident in my plan that ever before for the simple fact that that the hardest obstacle in Kaguya has been overcome. Therefore, with Temari at my side and our element of secrecy secured the next phase should by all accounts go smoothly.

However, my optimism begins to fade as I witness a peculiar sight.

Having finished their war of words a moment ago the expected clash is no where to be seen. Indeed, Sasuke seems to be uncharacteristically uninterested in fighting Naruto who is mirroring my confusion as our target looks purposely around.

My stomach churning, I look on with growing nerves as Sasuke`s crimson eyes narrow in on our position before a sliver of a satisfaction begins to adorn his face. With widening eyes, I realise too late that his visions damnable prowess must have spotted our shimmering outlines. Before I can even think to do anything, our protective clock is dispelled as a Chakra pulse backed up by the power of the Sharingan hits our position.

Shattering in to nothingness, I have no choice but to look on feeble as my plans fall in to ruin as a perplexed Naruto asks questioningly , "Shikaimaru!? Temari!? How are you guys here?"

* * *

Staring in absolute shock at the sudden turn around, I can't help but flinch at the sight of Naruto`s questioning gaze as my mind becomes paralysed with horror.

Truly, it is a perilous state of affairs given the likelihood of things spiralling out of my control should nothing be done soon in light of our still recovering Chakra reserves and general fatigue. Indeed, as I stare blankly back at Naruto I feel nothing but dismay as the first vestiges of suspicion enters into his normally trusting eyes. A state of affairs made all the worse by Sasuke`s support of Naruto`s query, his voice aloof yet possessing a barely there curiosity that demanded answers.

"Yes I'd like to know that too Nara." He begins while eyeing our tense forms with disdain, Sasuke`s hand tapping one of his crossed arms impatiently, likely guessing at our intention to interfere, "Given that your attempt to conceal yourselfs has failed you might as well come out and explain."

Feeling the worrying motions of Temari readying her fan behind me, the act along with the sight of Naruto`s growing wariness jolts my brain back into at least some semblance of working order.

"_Come on you idiot!"_ I begin to chastise myself critically, exacerbated to no end by my debilitation, _"You always knew something like this could happen so fix this damn it!"_

Clenching my fists painfully, my dirt encrusted nails digging into flesh; I harness the discomfort to centre my mind as I chase away my troublesome dismay. Seeing no other option, I let out a frustrated sigh before looking back and giving Temari a grave nod. Mirroring my discomfort, Temari eases my right arm over her shoulder as she helps me limp out into the open, my mind a frenzy of activity as I try to salvage this mess.

"I suppose it was too much to ask that you`d be distracted enough to miss us." I call out nonchalantly as I meet their expectant gazes as we near them, hiding my lingering perturbment as best I can in an effort to disarm further suspicion, "Those eyes of yours have always been troublesome."

Seemingly un-fazed by my attitude, but to my silent relief no more wary, Sasuke acknowledges apathetically, "Your concealment Jutsu was surprisingly competent, certainly more than I would have ever expected from you. However, I was wary of Kakashi possible pursuing us so I made sure to take extra care to search for any oddities as we travelled."

Pausing for a moment, his brow furrows as if in deep thought. Seemingly unsatisfied with his deliberations he continues with a degree of disappointed confusion, likely perplexed that he had missed us until now, "Still, it wasn't until a few moments ago that I suspected that we were even being watched. My only clue being the existence of a strange barely there blur around the foot of the cliff."

Reaching the pair, I notice Naruto`s concerned blue eyes lingering on my injured leg as he blurts worriedly over Sasuke`s attempt to speak further, "Hey are you ok Shikamaru?"

Relieved that our suspicious arrival hadn't marred his rapport with me completely, I motion to reassure the blonde but stop short as Sasuke admonishes my whiskered friend.

"That doesn't matter Naruto."He chastises harshly, an edge of annoyance infusing Sasuke`s tone as his crimson eyes seemingly analyse us like a predator looks upon its prey, "What I want to know is how instead of finding a highly capable Jōnin under such a effective concealment, I discover the class sloth and the Kazekage`s sister."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but life is full of troublesome surprises."I comment casually, ignoring the barbed insult as the transparent ploy to rile us up that it is as I focus my attention on the notable peeved Naruto. Glaring at Sasuke, likely annoyed at being cut off, Naruto opens is mouth to make his evident displeasure known but is prevented from doing so by Temari`s own troublesome retort.

"Shikamaru is a better Shinobi then you`ll ever be Uchiha." she defends hotly, Temari`s biting words laced with venom as her arm twitches with annoyance, "And I have a name you delusional megalomaniac."

"_What a drag."_I bemoan irritable, wishing that Temari had just let it go before remembering all she`d seen and heard this day_, "Then again given the strain she's been under its only natural to respond with fury when dismissed so casually by the man who would bring about so much misery ." _I acknowledge with guilty resignation, understanding Temari`s feelings all too well while at the same time lamenting that I didn't have to burden her in such a way.

Furthermore, I can't deny that a part of me greatly appreciates Temari`s rather spirited defence of me, no matter how inaccurate. Indeed, if nothing else it is granting me more time to work out the kinks to the fantasy I would have to weave to explain our presence. Yet, more importantly it also serves to remind me of how much Temari`s feeling for me had solidified since I revealed the truth to her back in the supply base. The very fact that she would get so worked up on by behalf is a heartening thing to behold, igniting a warm glow of appreciation within my chest.

So much so that I almost manage to forget myself in misguided protectiveness as an unperturbed Sasuke simple scoffs in derision at her by way of response. Failing to even make eye contact with Temari, as if she is beneath his notice, it takes a great deal of self control for me to ignore his calculated baiting. Yet, being fully aware of his tactics and my own emotional dysfunctionality, I know that I have to put aside those almost overwhelming feelings or risk the situation becoming even more troublesome. With that in mind I forestall further retaliation from the infuriated Temari by squeezing her arm insistently as I caution lowly, "Temari don't let him get to you."

Tearing her livid gaze away from the object of her wrath, a half formed reply upon her lips, she stares at me intently. Matching her, it only takes a moment before Temari remembers herself and the anger bleeds from her face.

* * *

Grumbling a discontented, "Fine.", Temari turns her glare, though thankfully less heated, back on Sasuke but says no more. Glad that one potential disaster has been averted, I ignore Sasuke`s frustrated glower and prioritise putting a anxiously brooding Naruto`s fears to rest. Directing a faint smile at Naruto as he continues to scrutinize my leg disquietly, I remark appreciatively, "To answer your question Naruto. I'm a little banged up, but it's nothing a little rest won't fix once this is all over."

Meeting my gaze, Naruto lets out a relieved _`Phew` _before flashing his trademark grin as he replies with exuberant cheer, "Glad to hear it, you had me worried there for a second."

"Sorry to be so troublesome." I grouse with false sarcasm, the good natured smile upon my lips betraying my true feelings. Truly even if I wished to better sell my usual routine I don't think I would have been capable of it. Such is my genuine joy of being able to experience the comforting optimism of the past Naruto once again.

Snickering jovially, Naruto muses mockingly, "Well I know how much you hate troublesome things so I guess I'll have to let it go this time and accept your totally `_genuine`_ apology."

"What a drag" I bemoan wryly, a smirk never leaving my face "I guess I have to say goodbye to my reputation for outmanoeuvring my opponents if you're catching me out now Naruto."

Sniffing with mock indignity, Naruto proclaims with a furrowed brow and a hand of his heart, "How could you say that Shikamaru, I'm the most perceptive Shinobi in all of Konoha."

Glaring at each other with faux seriousness as he finishes, neither wishing to concede, we stubbornly hold our continence`s. However, I am much better versed in controlling my emotions despite my recent handicap making Naruto`s cracking features and eventually guffaw a surprise to no one. With the game over I allow my own façade to fall as I share in Naruto`s laughter.

An event that comes as a welcome distraction from the most recent stress filled divergence. Indeed, to my delight I notice that Temari, who had remained determinedly grim faced throughout our exchange, can't help but allow an amused smile to form. Yet, in an instant our jovial moods sours as the other spectator to our companionable display comments with now notable annoyance, "Satisfied?"

With a _`Hmph`_ Naruto gestures to Sasuke flippantly as he grumbles, "Yeah yeah, we`re done you killjoy. Feel free to get your answers."

Shaking his head in exacerbation, Sasuke reproves, "Naruto, I seem to remember you looking at them with similar suspicion as I did before your little reunion." Turning his stern gaze on us he challenges, "In any case, if are no further outbursts I want to know how you managed to avoid the Tsukuyomi Nara?"

"Fine, fine." I wave him off indifferently, playing the part of slacker he still believed me be, "But I'm not entirely certain of the reason myself to be honest."I lie easily, having had the time to come up with something at least half way plausible thanks to Temari and Naruto`s outbursts. Suppressing my own misgiving about how my story would contradict the facts should anyone look too closely after this mess was settled, I explain with false certainty, "We were in the middle of fighting some of those troublesome Jūbi clones when the earth beneath us suddenly collapsed."

Injecting a degree of perturbed doubt, I tilt my head to Temari as I continue, "Next thing I know Temari here is hauling me out from a pile of those things corpses to find that the worlds gotten even more troublesome." Shrugging as if thinking about it was proving too much effort for me, I conclude vaguely, "I guess we must have just been lucky, the clones acting as some sort of shield. Once we realised what was happening we followed the explosions, arriving just in time to hear Sasuke`s speech and see you two head off by yourselves."

Finishing my explanation I can only hope at the very least I'm able to convince Naruto or the task ahead would prove almost impossible. Mercifully, although Sasuke`s eyes predicable showed nothing but suspicion, Naruto`s trusting orbs only bare acceptance.

"Ohhh, ok that makes sense I guess." Naruto begins with a thoughtful nod of his head as he thumps a fist triumphantly into the other hands open palm. However, my relief proves short lived as his face scrunches up in puzzlement.

"_What a drag."_ I bemoan, cursing how contrary to common opinion and our own earlier joking around that Naruto could actually be quite observant at times. Indeed, in his later capacity as Hokage Naruto proved extremely adept at picking up on details that many including myself missed during the various diplomatic discussions he partook.

Truly, if it wasn't for Naruto skill in this matter we would have never discovered the Raikage`s falsehood with regards to possessing any more secret weapons following the Toneri incident. The Raikage`s avoidance of discussing certain specifics and the barely noticeable scratching of the his thumb upon uttering a lie serving as all the clue`s Naruto needed to discern the truth. Proving his troublesome perception first hand, he asks with a degree of doubt, "But why didn't you guys say anything? Why would you hide from us like you did?"

"_Troublesome._" I lament with vexation, having not wanted to face the question in the first place given what a stumbling block it would be if I were to answer it candidly. Yet, there was no reason more plausible than the truth and given Sasuke`s obvious suspicions it's clear that he would be quick to expose any excuse`s to the contrary. As such although a drag, a partial truth would have to be told, something that Temari and I thankfully discussed beforehand in the event of this scenario occurring.

"We`re sorry we hid from you Naruto." She begins regretfully, her words fused with the genuine guilt I knew she held over deceiving the man who saved her brother from the darkness, before stating resolutely, "But after hearing what's he's planning we decided that couldn't take any chances by playing fair."

Nodding in agreement I add wearily, "I know you probable wanted to finish this yourself given how dangerous things could be around a fight between you too. However, Temari`s right. There's too much at stake for us to sit by and do nothing. Tilting my head downwards towards my injured leg, I continue with a resigned smile, "And honestly given the condition I'm in striking from the shadows seemed like the least troublesome option if we were to end this without too many complications."

I conclude with a shrug, omitting the crucial point that I planned for that strike to be a lethal one in light of the likely negative consequences of such an utterance. Analysing Sasuke nervously, I'm pleased to see that apart from a brief flash of vindication no other more troublesome reactions make themselves known.

"_Good he doesn't appear to be any more guarded than before."_ I muse with hesitant hope, still weary that he might have discerned the hidden deadly intent behind my words and was simple shielding any new found caution, _"We can still salvage this mess if he thinks we`re not a threat and Naruto doesn't prove too troublesome."_

Fortunately, Naruto seems to have also jumped to the same less lethal scenario regarding our planned interference as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah you guys have me pegged." He begins with an embarrassed smile before his voice becomes thick with sad acceptance, "I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt like Sakura was, but I guess that can't really happen now."

Looking at Temari for support, I'm met with the same confounded guilt that my own features sport as we both seemingly search in vain for words of adequate recompense. However, neither of us can apparently rise to the task as we both know that it simple could not be helped.

"It's troublesome, but yes I'm afraid that is the case Naruto."I offer resignedly followed soon after by Temari`s own regretful "I'm sorry Naruto."

Waving us off, his crestfallen demeanour hidden under his usual carefree facade, he objects, "Nah I understand. You guys were always better at the whole bigger picture thing than I was so can't blame you for doing what you did." Turning a cautious gaze towards Sasuke own contemptuous glare, he continues with concern, "I just don't know what's going to happen now."

* * *

Concentrating my attention on Sasuke, I watch anxiously as he methodically uncrosses his arms and gets into a fighting stance. Focusing on Naruto as his eyes morphs into the unmistakable star-like pin-wheel design of the _`Mangekyō Sharingan`_ ,Sasuke states stoically while gesturing to my now on-guard friend, "Now that my curiosity is satisfied we can pick up where we left off Naruto."

Cracking his neck back and forth, Sasuke hands without warning begin to blaze through a sequence of signs that immediately puts a cursing Temari on the defensive. Biting back the pain as Temari guides me to the ground with understandable rough haste as she raises her fan protectively, I ready myself for any potential attack along side her. Crossing my legs to steady myself as pools of shadows begin to form around me, we both wait for the sudden escalation in conflict that would surely come.

Watching the sequence come to an end, I wait with bated breath for the opening salvo of Sasuke`s assault. Yet, instead of the offensive Jutsu we both feared could be launched towards us we`re met with an anticlimactic puff of smoke. Despite my relief that nothing particular dangerous at uttered forth from Saskue`s labours, I can't seem to shake the feeling of mounting dread that builds within me. The reason being that Sasuke was never one for wasteful actions and the Jutsu he cast must have a troublesome purpose. A feeling that is soon revealed to be justified as the smoke clears to reveal an exact copy of Sasuke.

"A shadow clone?" I hear Naruto question in puzzlement, echoing my own inner puzzlement as a host of scenarios present themselves for evaluation within my psyche.

"Troublesome." I mutter irritable to Temari as I determine the most annoying possibility to also be the most likely option, "I don't think he`s going to make this easy for us."

Smirking, Sasuke replies mockingly, my mind all the while producing and discarding counter measures with a feverish haste, "Yes that is correct Naruto, though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you recognised the hand sign given how much you rely on it to make up for your shortcomings." Turning his gaze towards us, Sasuke confirms my fears as he continues coldly, "I won't allow any more interference`s during our battle and considering how injured you are Nara, I suspect my clone will be enough to keep your girlfriend busy."

"You keep thinking that Uchiha." Temari growls back with a traitorous blush adorning her cheeks before taking a menacing step forward towards the object to her fury. However before she can precede further she stops stiffly as she looks back with guilty concern at my vulnerable form.

"_You can't leave me like this can you?"_I question pointlessly while gazing morosely into her conflicted eyes, powerless to stop the real Sasuke from lunging at Naruto with a _`Chidori`_ in hand as his clone moves towards us, _"How can I expect you to sacrifice me for the world's sake when I wouldn't be capable of the same gesture."_

Indeed, as guilt inducing as it is, I honestly don't think I can survive the pain of seeing her taken away from me again. The truth being that for an agonisingly long time following our traumatic parting I became a shell of man. To have it happen again before my eyes after only just being reunited could very well be the death nail in the coffin that is my fragile psyche. The very thought being almost unbearable.

Truly, if not for the knowledge of what this might mean for the worlds future, I might very well have been swept away by the powerful current of forlorn dread. As it is, I know all to well that if something wasn't done soon then the future I am so desperate to prevent could very well become reality much sooner than in my past.

Letting out an exacerbated grunt, I shake my head in self deprecation as I dwell on how my current hindrance could very well damn the world. Even worse, I know what a hopeless cause it would be to try and argue with her. One look at Temari`s determined, yet guilt ridden, countenance is all the proof I need of that.

_"Damn it!." _I rue angrily, as Temari breaks eye contact with me and resignedly turns towards our foe before taking up a defensive stance, "_If only I had managed to avoid conflict like I originally planned then maybe Temari wouldn't be hampered trying to safeguard a useless invalid." _

However, in an instant my anger is replaced with remorse as I remember what the cost of my in-action would have brought, "_But if I did that then Dad and countless others would be dead right now."_I acknowledge grimly,knowing that I would have never forgiven myself if I let them die for the sake of necessity_, "I`d be no better than Sasuke if I let that happen. It`s a drag, but I made my choice. Now I have to live with the consequences."_

Sadly, regardless of my resigned acceptance regarding the choices I`ve made until now it doesn't change the fact that they have placed us in a truly perilous situation. Indeed, our handicap could not only make defeating the ever nearing clone difficult, but also prove disastrous if our plight was to distract Naruto. The demoralising fact being that no matter how weakened Sasuke is as a result of using the clone, the tactical advantage of having Naruto constantly worry about our well-being could prove decisive.

_"Kami must have a sick sense of humour."_ I muse peevishly, finding the irony in Naruto being felled by a momentary distraction like I originally planned to inflict on Sasuke before our discovery a bitter pill to swallow. Yet despite all that, I know that I can't afford to fall into the all too familiar pit of despair. Indeed, watching Temari determinedly raise her fan in preparation, readying herself to fight despite the recent down-turn in our fortunes, galvanize`s my mind into remembering what is truly important.

"_We`re not beat yet."_ I insist to myself, trying desperately to pull myself out of my troublesome sorrow, _"And more importantly Temari is counting on me to do my part. It doesn't matter if things look grim, I have to fight for her and the future the world needs."_

"I'm sorry for being a burden Temari." I apologise unbidden, evident frustration and gloom seeping into my voice despite my intention to banish such unproductive utterances, "I won't bother saying leave me behind since you`d rightly hit me for being so troublesome." I comment before blowing out a frustrated breath upon realising how negative I was being, the act of suppressing my pessimistic thoughts apparently easier said than done.

"You`re damn right I would." Temari cuts in angrily, her gaze still locked on the object of her fury's doppelganger, likely offended by the mere mention of such an occurrence before stating forcefully, "I grant you it's not ideal but you're not a burden Shika. We've had problems up until know and have always found a way around them. This is no different."

"Temari…I… thanks." I reply in awkward appreciation, smiling despite the tong lashing I receive as her pep talk helps to reinforce my efforts to rein in my traitorous melancholy. Wanting to reassure her, no matter if she`ll likely see right through it, I infuse my voice with as much faith as possible before concurring, "Regardless, I agree with you. It'll be a drag, but together were going to defy Sasuke`s expectations and outwit this pretender before finishing off the real thing."

Tilting her head backwards, I catch the sceptical rise of her brow but thankfully I'm not called out on my falsehood. Instead, Temari plays along with an impish reply, "Shikamaru Nara being positive? There'll probably be blue moon out tonight."

"Troublesome." I chuckle with a put on smile, knowing that however false our merriment that I had least been able to restore my own flagging moral and hopefully buoyed Temari at the same time. Yet, inevitable my joviality begins to bleed away as Sasuke`s clone stops just before the striking distance of my _`Shadow Possession Jutsu`, _staring at us with disdain.

"Usually."Comes the scornful call of the Sasuke`s spectre, causing us both to focus on our attentions on the most immediate problem whose crimson eyes seemingly evaluate Temari with critical intensity, "A clone with limited Chakra would probably have a hard time matching someone of your skill let alone with the help of Nara there."

Gesturing dismissively to us, he continues, "However, he is clearly injured and if my eyes are correct you both seem to be equally exhausted from whatever you two really did to avoid the Tsukuyomi."

Narrowing my eyes I motion to speak, unable to fight the temptation to defend ourselves and my admittedly flimsy explanation from his contemptuous evaluation. Yet, my protests are ended before they begin as Sasuke cuts of my attempt with an annoyed _`Hmph`,_ " I honestly don`t care how you managed it at this point Nara. All that matters now is that neither of you interfere with the real me`s fight with Naruto ."

Without allowing us to respond Sasuke begins charging up a Chidori in his left hand, the arm crackling with electricity, as he proposes impassively, "Lets see how long you two can last?"

* * *

**AN: This**** was quite a fun chapter to write, although challenging in some ways as well. To be specific this is the first time I've written Canon Naruto and Sasuke as opposed to the people that they became in Shikamaru`s future.**

**Naruto in particular was difficult to write given his cheery personality in the face of hardships and that he isn't the most eloquent of speakers. Hopefully I didn't trip over this hurdle and you guys enjoyed it.**

**Thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and the reviews by Illuminated, LilyVampire, ensetzer, R Peter, momoton and the guest reviewer.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

To my abject horror, Sasuke clone lunges forward before blinking out of sight and reappearing a moment later with his electrified arm poised to impale its seemingly unaware victim.

"Temari!" I call out with unthinking desperation, my shadows shooting forward in a forlorn effort to trap my foe before he`s able to take away the person I treasure most. However, Temari proves my fears unfounded as she effortlessly glides to the right of the deadly appendage`s path before delivery a swift kick to his offending arm and directing it harmlessly upwards. Not wasting a moment, Temari swings her heavy metal-lined war fan with a thunderous roar at the clones now exposed torso just as my shadows prepare to connect. Yet, the fleeting relief filled hope I experience at the welcome sight of such a quick and painless conclusion is robed from me as the clone pushes itself backwards.

Meeting nothing but air, Temari lets out a frustrated growl as her fan passes through the after mirage of Sasuke`s doppelganger who was now safely out of range. Withdrawing my shadows with a similar, though silent, dissatisfaction to Temari , I try to calm my thumping heart as the image of her impalement refuses to give me peace. Gritting my teeth, I pull out an assortment of Kunai from my flak vest and scatter them around me as I keep a watchful eye on the distant clone. My task complete, I thumb the cool metal of my trench knife as the final kunai drops to the ground . The act serving to calm my mind as I attempt to uncover a viable strategy to combat our foe.

"I guess you are more capable than I thought." the clone comments stoically as he watches us impassively all the while toying with a Shuriken that had seemingly been summoned from thin air, "Unfortunately, all I need to do is keep you busy while the real me deals with Naruto." Beginning to calmly circle`s around us, forcing Temari and I to re-adjust our guard, he concludes matter-of-factly, "With that in mind all I have to do is avoid dispelling and make sure that my Chakra outlasts your reserves. Something that will not prove difficult given the state you both appear to be in."

Drawing multiple Shuriken, of origin I now determine to be a pair of seal based storage bracelets upon his wrists, Sasuke`s twin hurls the weapons with lethal accuracy at our position. However, with a casual blast of wind courtesy of Temari`s fan, the projectiles are scattered backwards before falling down harmlessly to the ground.

Letting out an unimpressed _`Hmph`_ Temari demands, "Is that all you`ve got Uchiha?"

Smirking slightly, Sasuke replies coldly, "That was only to gauge the range, the real test begins now."

Throwing another storm of Shuriken, Temari dispatches the annoyance as easily as before. Yet, any confidence we both likely felt from the display is lost as we realize the clone is no longer where he used to be. With widening eyes, I curse my complacency at not realising his actions for the feint it is while painfully spinning my sitting form to our rear.

Ignoring the pain that courses through my dragging limb as I complete the motion, I direct my shadows to pick up the Kunai around me. Without only moments to spare, multiple tendrils rise up like a shadowy kraken from the oceans murky depths with Kunai in hand and deflect the incoming barrage with animalistic fluidity. Breathing a sigh of relief at out lucky escape, I don't let my guard down for a second as my eyes scan the multitude of fissures that make up the valley for our now unseen assailant.

"I`m sorry Shikamaru, I underestimated him."Temari apologises from behind me, her voice thick with frustrated guilt as she continues with evident concern, "Are you ok?"

Annoyed at myself if anyone, I reassure appreciatively, "Don't worry I'm fine Temari. It's troublesome but I'm just as guilty of letting my guard down as you."

"I didn't think you were skilled enough to block that Nara."Comes the disembodied voice of our aloof and hidden enemy, putting an end to any further response from Temari, "I'm interested to see how long you can keep it up."

* * *

With a laboured pant, I struggle to knock away another in the long line of Shuriken volleys that had assailed our position unceasingly for what seemed like an age. Truly, as I look around at the graveyard of projectiles that now surrounds us, I can't help but wonder if the clones aim was to eventually suffocate us under their multitude.

"_Not that we`ll last that long with the way things are going." _I acknowledge grimly as the equally exhausted Temari bats away more of the clones deadly arsenal, _"We`re both going to run out of Chakra long before that happens."_

Indeed, Sasuke`s relentless assault of Shuriken, with a few Fūma variants and Kunai mixed in to keep us off balance, was endanger of exhausting our already low supply. Combined with our inability to gain even the slightest of reprieves, the peril we find ourselves in could very well overwhelm us if uninterrupted.

Even more worrisome unfortunately, is that my troublesome predication regarding Naruto`s attention being divided was seemingly coming to fruition. In fact, just as we manage to overcome the next array of Shuriken, I notice Naruto cancel a readied Rasengan in favour of withdrawing back.

_"Damn it Naruto you cant afford to let any more opportunities slip through your fingers."_I silently chastise as Naruto moves further away from us, annoyed by his troublesome concern for our well-being.

Certainly, given our own predicament and the speed at which Naruto and Sasuke fight, I haven't been able to follow their duel all that closely. However, there have been moments such as now when Naruto had been successfully pressuring Sasuke but had thrown away his momentum as he neared us. Without a doubt in my mind his reason for not following up on these attacks was to avoid inadvertently hurting us. A gesture that although appreciated given our current ability to move right now and the level of destruction they were dealing out, it is troublesome all the same.

"_Although at the very least Naruto has realised how counter-productive his direct aid was."_ I muse with grim satisfaction as Sasuke pursues Naruto, glad that at the very least my misguided friend had finally listened to my and Temari`s earlier pleas to stop trying to assist us with a more direct method, _"If he kept sending his clones to help us things could have become even more troublesome." _

Indeed the unfortunate truth is that Naruto`s lower reserves of Chakra as a result of the seemingly more desperate fight with Kaguya meant he couldn't afford to waste his energy. Furthermore, although his interventions proved useful distractions the real Sasuke was quick to dispatch them and take advantage of Naruto`s divided attentions. The ultimate result being that Naruto was throwing away crucial reserves to only maintain the status quo while at the same time creating more opportunities for Sasuke to land a lethal blow.

Sadly although it appears that he has finally accepted our words, its clear to see by his current withdrawal that our situation was still very much on Naruto`s mind. Truly, if something was not done soon it would only be a matter of time until our energy gave out or Naruto`s divided priorities allowed Sasuke to capitalise.

"_The deadlock has to be broken now or everything we achieved up until now will have been for nothing."_ I acknowledge with grim certainty, the possibility of the future I so dreaded being ushered in sooner all the more likely with each passing moment.

"Temari we need to do something soon or things are going to go down hill real fast!" I shout over the din of a monstrous explosion that I dare not risk trying to find the source for fear of what fresh hell it revealed. Blowing away another salvo with an annoyed grunt she call back irritable, "I`m welcome to any suggestions lazy because I'm drawing a blank here!"

"What a drag." I mutter frustratingly, hoping that she had managed to come up with something more concrete than the gamble I had managed to cobble together despite our troublesome quandary. Knowing that we had to at least try, but not wanting the clone to catch wind of what we planned, I wait for another storm of Shuriken to pass.

Riding out the storm, I wait for the last projectile to land before focusing more Chakra into the pool of shadows at my feet. Forming a plethora of new tendrils that wrap themselves tightly around my body, I use my new support to raise up my vulnerable form as quickly as possible. An instant later I'm hoisted onto my feet like a puppet on strings just as another barrage mercilessly rains down upon us. Leaning against Temari`s back for support, I dispel the now superfluous shadows and focus the remainder on deflecting the latest assault. A task that proves more troublesome than before as the penalty for exerting myself makes itself known.

Watching on with dismay, I desperately try to reinvigorate my now sluggish defence of dark vines as it becomes clear that some of the deadly projectiles would make it through. Unthinkingly, I move my shadows to better protect my core. A choice that probable saves my life as a cluster of Fūma Shuriken is forced away from their original destination towards my exposed stomach. However, my action does not go without consequence.

Just as our latest trial comes to an end I feel the sharp sting of multiple cuts being inflicted upon my the unguarded flesh of my arms. Unable to stop the low hiss of pain that springs forth, I bite down on my dry lips in a vain attempt to not alert Temari to my predicament.

"Are you ok Shikamaru?" Come Temari`s concerned call, making it clear that the distasteful metallic taste in my mouth from my now bleeding bottom lip was for nought.

"I…..Im ok…. Temari." I manage to gasp out between fatigue laden breaths as the true cost of my little stunt hits home, "Just…Just a few cuts and a… a troublesome lack of energy."

"Shika….?" Temari questions worriedly, probable fearing that I was concealing a more dire injury for her sake.

Popping a `_Hyōrōgan_` pill to hopefully recover some of my vitality, I quickly check myself for any grievous injuries while keeping a wary eye out for further attacks. Thankfully finding nothing, at least not that was immediately evident, I quickly move to belay her fears that beside`s my throbbing leg that I have not suffered any grievous injury.

"Honestly….Its…..It's as I say…"I reassure between wheezes, my weariness still too prominent to suppress, "Once the Hyōrōgan pill kicks in….I should be fine."

Taking a moment to answer as she likely considers the sincerity behind my claim, Temari begrudgingly accepts "Ok Shikamaru just know that for your sake I better not find out later that you were lying."

"You….." I begin to reply before the explosive impact of the an ethereal arrow not far from us, courtesy of Sasuke`s _` Susanoo`_, drowns out my words. Suppressing a dread filled shudder at the sight of the destructive crater left in its wake that so easily could have struck us, I continue, "You have my word Temari. Now I know how troublesome this could end up being, but I have a plan that although risky might just work."

Before she can answer a shock wave hits us square on, scattering the latest round of Shuriken but at the same time knocking us off balance. Using my shadows to steady us both, I instinctively search our surrounding for the source of the cataclysmic event while praying to Kami that Naruto was still ok. Zeroing on a large dust cloud, I breathe a sigh of relief as I notice Naruto dart away from the impact zone with a pleased smile on his whiskered face. Relieved beyond belief that he was seemingly no worse for wear, I can't help but let out a disgruntled grumble as Sasuke emerges as well.

"_Though at least he's injured."_ I concede with a small degree of satisfaction as I take the image of a scowling Sasuke clutching his profusely bleeding left arm before giving chase to Naruto, _"It will certainly help with my plan if he's already weakened and sufficiently distracted." _

"Whatever is you want to do we better do it quick." Temari states with a degree of concerned irritation, her form tensing against my back as the newest blitz of projectiles makes the former efforts seem like a mere warm up, "With Sasuke injured like that I think his clone can't afford to play about much longer."

Agreeing with her, I crane my head backwards so that her left ear was level with my lips and whisper conspiratorially to avoid Sasuke`s doppelganger listening in, "Ok I know you won't like this, but here it goes."

Quickly going over my strategy while keeping a wary eye out for further attacks, I can tell by the sound of her gritting teeth that she was very much against it. Yet, as I press on, I know that like me Temari will see that in such a dire situation such as this it could very well be our only hope.

* * *

Finishing up my explanation, Temari breaths out a weary sigh before accepting with sour annoyance, "Your right I don't like it, but with things as they are we have no choice. Just pat my arm when you`ve recovered enough Chakra and I'll be ready to do my part."

Hating myself for worrying her, I clasp her hand tightly and try to reassure with false bravado, "I`ll be fine Temari. Like you said we've overcome all the other problems thrown at us so far, this is just an another hurdle. No matter how troublesome, I _**will** _come back to you."

"Promise….?" Temari whispers sadly, most likely aware as well as I am that I could never truly guarantee such a thing. Still knowing the value of self delusion when things looked so bleak, I sooth with false confidence, "Promise."

"You're such a liar Shika." Temari chuckles morosely as she blows away another intense barrage of Shuriken before commentating with false cheer, "Thanks though, I'll hold you to that regardless of how insincere it is."

"Troublesome." I mutter with a fond shake of my head as I ready myself for the gamble that could decide the world's fate. Checking my Chakra levels, I note that they had just become full enough for the Jutsu`s I would need to perform. Patting Temari`s arm, we wait patiently for the next assault to be directed at my position. Feeling Temari tense, I'm fully prepared as she `_Body flickers`_ in front of me before yanking me into the air. Without pause I'm blasted towards the origin of the latest attack within a cyclone of wind just as barrage of Shuriken reaches us.

Protected within the epicentre by Temari`s mastery of the element, I steel myself for the next crucial step as the clones swirling projectiles begin firing back just beyond its owners direction. Focusing my mind, I cast the necessary Jutsu a few moments before I catch sight of Sasuke`s clone preparing to move to another location.

Visible nonplussed, likely surprised at my seemingly suicidal and uncharacteristic strategy, the clone recovers quickly as he calmly draws his chokutō sword and places himself confidently in front of my trajectory. Eyeing my vulnerable form with eerie anticipation, he bursts forwards with his blade aimed squarely for my exposed chest just as Temari`s protective shield peters out. Yet, instead of soft flesh, the specter`s sword find nothing but solid rock as my clone reveals its true nature.

Having substituted myself with an earth clone, I used the _`Transformation`_ Jutsu to disguise myself as one of the Shuriken that had been ensnared in Temari`s cyclone. Thus, I was propelled along side my now brethren weapons just behind the clone, granting me the reprieve to drag myself safely into position as he prepared to face my replacement.

Watching my now revealed earth clone barrelling into my unprepared foe, I can't help but hope that Sasuke`s doppelganger will dispel here and now. Indeed, the catapulted weight of the me-shaped boulder should prove quite capable of engineering that outcome should Sasuke`s clone fail to react in time.

"_What a drag…."_I bemoan disappointedly from my hiding space as I observe him manage to break up the clone with a jolt of electricity through his still primed chokutō,_ "You couldn't let yourself get caught out just this once?"_

Rolling away from the resulting debris, the clone searches with a glower for any sight of the true me as I prepare to ensnare him within my _`Shadow Possession_ _Jutsu`_. Having seemingly found his prey to the right, the clone wastes no time in throwing a Kunai at my barely perceivable lurking from within a crevices shadowy protection. However, in the next instant he is jumping backwards with a muffled curse as he seemingly recognises the shadowy figure for the simple academy grade clone that it was.

Dispelling as the Kunai passes through its intangible form; the ill fated copy fulfils its purpose well as shadows strike forth from my true hiding spot in the opposite direction. Yet, just as my Jutsu is set to connect with the seemingly unaware clone, he deftly rolls to the side before `_Body flickering`_ out of my pursuing shadows range.

"You have to do better than that Nara." He calls challengingly, pointing his crackling sword menacingly at my now exposed position. However, before he can make a move that would most likely end me, he is forced to dodge a sudden blade of wind. In a flash he bends backwards, avoiding the deadly cutting power of Temari`s _`Wind Blade Jutsu`_ as it passes over where his head once stood. Without missing a beat, the clone rights itself before quickly trying to create breathing space by darting further away from the both of us. However, his nimble retreat his cut off by another blast of powerful blade like wind that is followed up by a succession of equally ferocious attacks.

"Shikamaru isn't the only one you're facing Uchiha!" Temari roars as she begins to step forwards and relentlessly assaults our target, shepherding him towards the valley walls while I feed my Chakra into its shaded silhouette. Preparing myself as he nears closer, I watch intently as Temari continues to do her utmost to keep him from escaping by boxing the clone in with precise gales.

Dancing away from the endless barrage of ethereal scythes that litter the valley in vicious gouges, Sasuke`s doppelganger area of movement becomes ever smaller as my shadows enter the fray. Snaking around the wounded battleground, my Jutsu keep up a steady rhythm of lunges and feints in support of our goal. A goal that fortunately went beyond the current mayhem before us given how seemingly effortless he made avoiding our assault. Indeed, as I observe him skilfully weaving in and out of every trial we issue forth it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he managed to outlast us.

"_Were lucky there is a third stage or things would probably have become __insurmountable__ very soon."_ I ruminate darkly despite myself, the horrifying consequences of such a scenario flashing before my eyes. Gritting my teeth in frustration as I angrily chase away my lapse into cynicism, I allow a small smile to form as the noose tightens around the clones neck before my eyes.

Having had no where left to run thanks to our targeted guiding of his movements, he is now perilously close to the valley wall. A distance that was within my _`Shadow Possession_ Jutsu`_, _but crucially far enough away to avoid for a Shinobi of Sasuke`s skill given the techniques speed. A fact that Sasuke`s doppelganger is clearly very much aware of as well as he makes no visible effort to move further away.

"_You probable think your perfectly capable of outlasting our attacks and under normal circumstances you`d be right."_I acknowledge with growing anticipation as the clone is forced back even closer to my waiting execution blade, _"Too bad you're not facing the same Shikamaru Nara you remember."_

With one final step back to avoid one of Temari`s curling _`Wind Blade` _Jutsu` s , Sasuke`s doppelganger enters the range of my technique.

"_Shadow Blade__ Jutsu."_I mutter with hopeful triumph as a blade of pure shadow launches forth from the valley wall like lighting before impaling the oblivious clone through his chest. Having just enough time to look down in genuine puzzlement at the jutting blade, Sasuke`s troublesome clone `poofs` out of existence.

* * *

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief at the unimaginable welcome sight of the clone's demise, I withdraw the shadowy blade just as a_ `Body flicking` _Temari scoops me up. Securely nestled within her arms, I begin forming the signs for my `_Shadow Possession`_ Jutsu as Temari silently repeats the _`Body flicker`_ once more to hopefully complete our gambit.

Appearing within striking distance of the still battling pair my shadows are already striking forward just as Sasuke noticeable flinches, the memory feedback of his clone likely reaching him. Turning a hateful glower at the area where his clone met its demise, Sasuke`s roving eyes soon zero in on our new locale. Delivery a swift kick to Naruto`s stomach, who had seemingly become distracted by our sudden arrival, Sasuke with evident annoyance watches as his rival fly's towards the valley wall.

"Naruto!" Temari and I call out with equal worry as Naruto hits the wall with a pain filled gasp before sliding down into a slump, seemingly dead to the world.

"_Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!"_ I curse fearfully as I take in the demoralising site of Naruto`s battered form, "_There's no way we can win like this."_

Truly, what little hope I have left shatters before my eyes as Sasuke avoids my `_Shadow Possession`_ Jutsu with a casual jump backwards, a triumphant smirk upon his lips. Charging a `_Chidori`_ in hand he comments with irritable disdain, "Nice try, but your interference ends now."

"_Thi-this can't be the end."_I ruminate with un-accepting dread as I try desperately to devise a strategy to get us out this mess, the reality of our situation too painful to face. The crippling truth being that even if Temari could dodge while being encumbered by me, our previous exertions against his clone meant we would not be able to battle effectively. Indeed, our vulnerability combined with the fact that we are were facing the real thing, who could replenish his Chakra from a incapacitated Naruto with his _the _Rinnegan _`Preta Path`, _ made our situation seem un-winnable.

An evaluation that proves itself before me as Sasuke flashes out of site before reappearing in front of us in eerie symmetry of his clones opening attack from earlier. Unable to parry the strike and quite possible out of Chakra at this point, Temari nevertheless valiantly tries to jump back out of harm's way as I fruitlessly attempt to a ensnare him.

Easily dodging and closing the distance instantly, I mutter one last bitter regret filled "Im sorry Temari." as Sasuke poses his arm to end both our lives.

"Get away from them Sasuke!" Comes the infuriated growl of a recovered Naruto as his fist connects with brutal force against Sasuke`s face, a sickening crunching sound signalling the likely hood of a broken nose. Hitting the ground with a heavy thud, Sasuke skids a few metres further under the force of Naruto`s strike before coming to a sprawling stop.

In a state of absolute shock filled relief, it takes me a moment to fully grasp that we weren't dead. However, seeing a bloodied Sasuke slowly trying to rise with a grown from his position in front of us is enough to shake me out of my troublesome mental paralysis. My hands shaking, I take in a deep breath before clasping my hands firmly together into the sign for my `_Shadow Possession`_ Jutsu as Naruto eyes Sasuke wearily.

Slithering slowly out from the pool of shadows beneath me and towards Sasuke who was still trying to drag himself onto his feet, my Jutsu connects. Hearing a muffled curse from his still form, I see that the only movement around him now is the steady stream of blood flowing from his nose.

"Sh-Shadow…..Shadow Possession success." I breathe out with weary triumph, the effort of maintaining the Jutsu while still suffering from the aftershock courtesy of our near death experience souring the accomplishment of my longed for goal, "T-Temari…..s-seals…. upper right pocket."

Knowing what I was referring to, Temari sets me down gentle as she fishes out the modified version of the self applying Chakra storage seals we used earlier to counter the _`Tsukuyomi`._ The main difference being that the modified version acted as a make shift Chakra suppressing seal by absorbing any energy build up within the body regardless of the victims wishes. Indeed, its storage capacity meant that no one but a fully rested Jinjuriki would be able to fill the array without killing themselves through Chakra depletion.

Explaining as such to a curious Naruto as she applied the seal to Sasuke`s arm, Temari finishes the task by tying his squirming form up securely. That done she delivers a quick chop to the back of Sasuke`s neck which causes him to cease his struggles as he falls instantly into apparent unconsciousness. Checking that he was indeed no longer a threat for the moment, Temari straightens up before confirming, "Ok he seems to be out of it. You can release your Jutsu now Shikamaru."

Not needing to be told twice I release my Jutsu in an instant, a fatigue laden sigh that had been held for so long escaping my lips. Unable to contain my joy, a broad smile breaks across my face as I allow myself fall to backwards onto my back with outstretched arms as a feeling of utter relief envelopes me.

Looking up at the clear blue sky, filled with a plethora of sedentary clouds that I love to gaze upon so much, I allow all my pent up stress to melt under the suns heartening glow. A task that does wonders for my burnt out nerves as I clear out my mind and focus on the calming progress of those white puffs of tranquil atmosphere.

That is until Naruto decides to be troublesome.

"Hey, did you have to be so rough with him Temari?" I hear Naruto protest from my left, likely concerned for Sasuke `s well-being now that the fight was over.

"_What a drag." _I mentally moan knowing that Temari, despite knowing that arguing with Naruto over such a thing is futile would take umbrage to it and challenge the notion regardless , _"Still I suppose I might as well face the reality of what I'm about to do."_

Sitting up with a groan, I focus on Sasuke`s still prone form as Temari fulfils my insightful musings by retorting with sarcastic indignation, "Well I'm sorry Naruto. Forgive me for not taken any chances with a guy who can go toe to toe with a Kami."

"Yeah but that was before everything else that happened." Naruto argues back, scowling at Temari whose visage matched his own in intensity, "He couldn't fight back even if he wanted to now."

Ignoring the escalating squabble, I find myself still unable to truly accept what is before me. The man, who engineered my nightmare future, took the lives of my loved ones and whose power could rival a Kami is now completely helpless. It is a scenario that I had long given up on before Makoto and, if I'm being honest, didn't hold much hope in achieving afterwards either.

"_What chance do I have of stopping someone that even Naruto could barely beat." _

A question that hung over me like a phantom since coming to the past and which only grew stronger as more hindrances and setbacks presented themselves. Indeed, the complications from my mergence, Choji`s near fatal injuries, a broken leg and being discovered by Sasuke all pointed to my inability to effectively navigate the troublesome mess of cause and effect. Yet, as I spare a glance at Temari who was still passionately expounding her point to a slightly cowed Naruto, I'm reminded of one of the reasons I made it here.

"_You kept me going when things looked most grim Temari."_ I muse fondly as Naruto seemingly gets a second wind and starts to animatedly disagree once more to a noticeable frustrated Temari, _"If it wasn't for you I would have not have acknowledged what I've accomplished as well."_

Saving my father, Neji and countless other lives by countering Obito`s rampage with the Jubi that had proven so devastating in my past, showed that I was indeed up to the task. What's more, I had managed to convince Temari to help me. Something that helped mitigate my time travel related handicaps I gained as well as providing me aid in nullifying the _`Tsukuyomi`_ and ultimately defeat Sasuke.

In the end, despite how troublesome the journey was I managed to accomplish my goal thanks to my own abilities and Temari`s invaluable support.

"_Too bad were not quite done yet." _I acknowledge grimly while considering what would likely occur now, _"I hope you can forgive me one day Naruto." _

"Temari."I call insistently over the noise of the troublesome war of words she was having with Naruto as I painfully force myself up and onto my good leg. Flinching slightly as she cuts short her latest retort, Temari looks round at me hesitantly. With her attention obtained, I suppress my true feelings over the matter as I steady myself against the valley wall and continue clinically, "Are you ready?"

Slouching slightly as she meets my determined eyes with her own regret filled orbs, Temari lets out a resigned sigh before seemingly steeling herself as she replies resolutely, "Yes I am."

Nodding my head in understanding at how distasteful this was going to be, I begin to cast my `_Shadow Possession`_ Jutsu.

"Hey what ar….." Naruto begins before letting out a yell as he is frozen in place by my shadows and forced to the ground by Temari who swiftly restrains him. Repeating the same precautions as she did with Sasuke, Naruto struggling form goes limp as he joins his former team-mate in oblivion.

Pulling out a trench knife while withdrawing my shadows, I slowly begin to limp along the rock-face towards Sasuke`s vulnerable form as Temari catches up to me. Reaching our goal, I cast one last forlorn look at the man whose friendship I came to value so highly and steel myself for the act that will likely herald its end.

"I'm sorry Naruto," I apologise with foreboding sadness as we reach Sasuke`s still form, knowing that Naruto would probably never be able to forgive me, "But this is how it has to be."

Mindful of my lame leg, Temari leans down and pulls Sasuke`s head unceremoniously up by his blood encrusted locks as I hold my knife at the ready. Keeping her determined gaze focused solely on me, likely sharing my fears over Naruto`s likely reaction, she tilts Sasuke`s head back to expose his vulnerable throat to my waiting blade. Taking one last look at the pale and battered face of the man who would take so much, I force down my last nagging qualms and strike. In a flash of steel, I run my knife across his neck with practised precision before watching on as Sasuke`s life drains away in a gush of arterial crimson.

"It's over." I breathe out in shocked relief as Temari lets his body fall to the valley floor to bleed out, "It's finally over."

* * *

**AN:** **So there you go, a difficult chapter to write given how action oriented it was but I gave it my best shot. **

**As for next time, I haven't got everything decided in my head yet but Shikamaru is going to have troublesome talk with Naruto at some point. A difficult thing to write given how I like Naruto as a character, but this is a topic that they will naturally have very different opinions on.**

**Until next time, thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and the feedback from Illuminated, Lock on Lockon, LilyVampire, momoton , The Amol, ensetzer, R Peter and TheThirdEye** **.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

As I sit gingerly on one of the various pieces of debris that now litters the valley , I don't know how to really feel.

"_I suppose I should feel happy."_ I muse hesitantly while methodically wiping the crimson streaks of blood from my trench knife across a grimy cloth as Temari hovers protectively nearby, _"And I do, but there`s some other troublesome emotions mixed in as well."_

Indeed, there is a great deal more conflict swirling inside me than I ever imagined existing during those rare moments of positivity when I imagined this outcome. The troublesome reality being that, like many things since I had travelled to the past, Sasuke`s demise had not gone entirely to plan.

"_You just had to discover us didn't you?" _I accuse irritable as I finish my task and allow my eyes to settle upon the corpse lying face down in a pool of its own blood not too far from me, _"But then again causing trouble for other people was something you always excelled at."_

Truly, given Sasuke`s knack for causing chaos through his actions I suppose I should be ecstatic that things had ended up like this at all. Yet, the fact remains that as a result of our discovery we would likely face an enquiry into our actions and more significantly lose a friend. The former, possible proving a dangerously troublesome affair, while the latter a personal blow that I never wished to incur. As such, both outcomes are marring my accomplishment with equal parts dread and annoyingly troublesome guilt.

"_Should I have killed Sasuke?"_

A query that made those feelings all the more burdensome as I can't help but play devil's advocate to the opposite solution that I pursued. The reason being that given Sasuke`s incapacitation, we could have simply captured him and avoided much of the negatives consequences that will surely result now.

Certainly, without team 7`s covering up of Sasuke`s intentions following the defeat of Kaguya the likelihood of him being forgiven was next to none. As a result, the already antagonistic Kage would have likely had few qualms about incarcerating Sasuke for the rest of his days and thus removing him as a threat to the world's future. Furthermore, although Naruto would not be happy with such a scenario in time I think he would have come to accept it.

"_With my and Temari`s testimony, Sasuke could have been dealt with and we would have avoided a great deal of unpleasantness."_ I consider wistfully despite myself_, "Hell as much as I hate to admit it there was a time where he appeared to have changed for the better. For all I know a prison term could have cemented that change if he was released at some point."_

Indeed, after the defeat of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, Sasuke spent more and more time in the village as well as with his family while appearing to become more content. Yet, as more individuals who seemed hell-bent on destroying or conquering the world continued to present themselves, Sasuke became withdrawn. Although I never discovered the truth of the matter, I suspect that it was during this time that he began to pursue his nihilistic ideals once more. His faith in the new generation`s ability to secure the peace that the old had created possible draining away with each instance of selfish warmongering.

"_I would be forever wondering when Sasuke will go down that all too familiar path if attempts at disrupting the peace by others continued."_I argue firmly, remembering the results of that very situation, _"Besides even if he was never officially released the odds are he wouldn't remain incarcerated forever."_

Truly, Sasuke had proven himself if nothing else resourceful and Orochimaru, who had an unhealthy obsession with the Uchiha, was currently alive and most importantly free. It was certainly conceivable that the rogue Sannin or some other interested party, like the seemingly infinitely spawning Ōtsutsuki clan, would possible try to free him for their own ends. In short, it was a risk I simply could not afford to make. By killing Sasuke here and now, when he was most vulnerable, it insured that he would never be responsible for damning the world and taking from me what I deem most precious.

"_Of course it's hard to escape the possibility that my bias and intense loathing of his future self coloured my judgement."_ I acknowledge sombrely, reminded of how reckless my decision making was following Asuma`s death at the hands of Hidan because of my desire for revenge, _"__His previous crimes certainly warranted punishment, but was I right to execute him without a fair trial to answer for them because of the severe transgressions he was yet to commit? _

Yet, thinking back to the moment that my blade met Sasuke`s flesh that blood lust I experienced and never wished to feel again when I defeated Hidan was not present. Indeed, it was then I realised that I felt more like my more mature professional and less jaded self during the era of peace before Sasuke`s war. My only hypothesis to this being that either by Temari`s support, chance or both that my mergence with my younger self had progressed enough that it was no longer a hindrance.

Truly, it was a massive relief to discover my condition had seemingly began to improve since we had left the cave. More significantly however, is that when I carried out Sasuke`s execution I was not driven entirely by my darker desires that I hate so much.

"_There was definitely a part of me that took a great deal of satisfaction in executing Sasuke."_ I concede shamefully, the act of taking any pleasure from the deed as disquieting as it was with Hidan, _"However, it was not the driving force behind my blade."_

Indeed, my mind was more focused on how his death would prevent the suffering of so many and provide justice to those who already met misfortune by his hand. Regardless of my other motives, my execution of Sasuke was surely the right thing to do for the world.

* * *

Letting out a long sigh, I try to hold on to that decision and hope that my penchant for over analysing my own actions would finally give me peace. Before it can be tested however, my attention is drawn to a ration bar being casually waved in front of my face before it is deposited on my lap.

"You might be too engrossed in your thoughts to know you're hungry but your stomach wasn't afraid to complain." Temari comments playfully with a shake of the head before sitting next to me and un-wrapping her own wrapper to reveal the dull brown foodstuff that professed to be edible, "The way it was growling I almost mistook you for an Akimichi."

Realising that she was absolutely right, the feelings of my empty stomach no longer suppressed by my brooding, I pick up the bar as my face turns crimson. Grateful for her intervention into my troublesome and utterly pointless second guessing of myself, not to mention my notable hunger, I accept the wrapped bar with a grateful nod. Still not wanting to admit my embarrassment all the same, I clear my throat before opening the gray wrapper and replying gruffly between chewy bites, "I`m sure it was just your imagination."

"Whatever you say lazy." Temari replies with a Cheshire grin before grimacing as she bites into her own tasteless bar. A sentiment I would likely share if the quality of the bar wasn't leagues a head of the almost vomit inducing examples we had to endure as the war with Sasuke in the original timeline became increasingly desperate. A thought that reminds that because of our actions today I would never have to taste those foul things again. A cheering thought that only grows in intensity as I watch Temari grumpily munch through her unwelcome meal and realise that regardless of anything else, Sasuke would never take her from me again.

Still, as we lapse into a comfortable silence I find my mind foolishly retreading the same damnable path of doubt. Not wanting to endure the burden of my own troublesome pessimism and mindful of my promise to Temari in the cave, I ask seriously, "Were we right to kill Sasuke?"

Watching apprehensively from the corner of my eye, I see her go deathly still before she lets out a long sigh and places the remains of her meal to the side.

"I thought that was what you were thinking about Shikamaru." She comments after a moment, a mix of sympathy and frustration entering her voice, "Look I know capturing him would have saved us a lot of bother especially…" Pausing, she looks sadly at Naruto`s unconscious form nearby before continuing sadly, "Especially with regards to Naruto."

Fixing me with a pointed look, the sadness leaves her voice as states resolutely, "However, after everything I've heard about Sasuke, to let him live would have been a gamble we couldn't afford to take. We did the right thing Shikamaru, something that you probable already know but are too critical of yourself to accept."

As I look into her determined and utterly beautiful teal eyes it's hard for me not to throw common sense to the wind and steal a kiss from her inviting lips. Such is her ability to stir my desires and help settle the demons within me. Truly, although I suspect the decision will continue to weigh upon me, the burden on my psyche seems to have lessened considerable. Despite it only being a confirmation of what I already knew, sometimes the validation of a decision by one who you hold in high esteem can make all the difference.

Yet despite my body wanting nothing more than to make my gratitude known in the most primal manner, I take advantage of my regained emotional control to hold back the impulse. The truth being that Temari would not likely want to sully the memory of her first kiss by having it taking place in front of a corpse.

Instead, I push aside my desires and reply with an appreciative chuckle, "Your right. I was trying to reiterate that to myself honestly, but I seemed to be getting sucked into my troublesome habit again." Clasping my left hand on her right, I continue with an embarrassed smile, "I know I've said this a lot recently, but thanks Temari. You always seem to manage to makes things clear to me when I'm being troublesome."

"It's ok Shika, were in this together." She affirms with a firm squeeze, a blush upon her cheeks as she continues with barely concealed bashfulness, "Honestly the fact that you always consider the cost of your actions is one of things I always liked about you."

Letting out a small smile at the sight, a flutter passes through me that inspires the same almost magnetic attraction within me. Yet, unlike before I feel myself acting upon the pull as Temari mirrors the actions, appropriateness be damned.

That is until a gravelly voice cuts through the air with a single word that bares so much weight.

* * *

"Why?" Comes Naruto`s pain filled question, stopping our progression in an instant as we turn slowly to take in his now conscious form that was staring bleakly at Sasuke`s still cadaver.

I knew this moment would come. Indeed, I steeled myself for this very eventuality and had my words already picked out in order to try and salvage something from the grim affair. Yet, as I meet his piercing blue eyes, I find my prepared oration robbed from me. The reality of facing one of my oldest friends betrayed visage proving a more painful scenario than I ever imagined. As such, I avert my craven eyes from his and remain shamefully silent. An act that Temari mirrors before Naruto explosively demands, "Don't you dare ignore me!"

"_He deserves to know at least some of my reasons."_ I affirm determinedly, the ferocity and agony behind his words making me realise how much pain I was causing him by not providing answers, "_I only wish I could tell you everything." _

Despite wanting nothing more than to reveal all about the future I came from, the fact is that it might prove disastrous. The unfortunate truth being that I feared how someone could gain knowledge of the future through Naruto and abuse that information to threaten the world I hoped to secure. Indeed, in light of the various enemies who excelled in manipulating the mind that would appear in the coming years and Naruto`s weakness to Genjutsu, the risk would simply be too great.

"_I might very well have to bring more people into the loop to explain the inconsistencies in my story unfortunately."_ I mull over irritable, my troublesome father's intuition and some of my plan going awry making it an inevitability at this point,_ "But the smaller the circle the less chance there is of the worst case scenario occurring."_ Meeting his burning gaze once more, which still blazed with barely contained anger, I conclude with a bizarre mix of sadness and joy, _"As he is now he might never be able to understand, but honestly I'll be glad if it means his idealism wont have to become as tainted like it was in my future." _

My resolve restored, I let out a weary sigh and focus my mind in an effort to counter my gnawing trepidation at the troublesome encounter to come. Moving to speak, I'm beaten to the punch by a sorrowful Temari.

"Naruto we`re sorry, but it had to be done." She offers with guilty hesitation, likely knowing as well as I how unlikely he would be to accept our excuses.

A fact proven almost immediately as he mutters in bitter disbelief, his face grimacing as if the utterance left a vile taste in his mouth, "It had to be done? It was over, he could have been captured and that would have been it but you decided to kill him anyway." Pausing as he takes a heavy intake of air, his face scrunches up in confused frustration before asking searchingly, "You're not cold blooded murderers, so why?"

Suppressing the spark of sorrow I feel at causing him such pain, as well as the implication of his words, I explain with as much calm as I can, "It wasn't murder Naruto, but a sanctioned execution."

"Sanctioned execution?" Naruto questions with evident confusion, his wrath quieting as he seemingly considers my choice of words, "What do you mean?"

"_You're not going to like the answer Naruto."_I acknowledge with resigned dread as Temari helps me onto my feet and props me against the valley wall, knowing how poorly he would likely take my justification, _"Your older self hated dealing with technicalities as Hokage and I'm guessing you won't take kindly to your first troublesome taste of them either."_

While agonising on finding a counter to Sasuke`s clone, my mind also touched upon how I would face questions regarding my actions. The issue being that killing Sasuke when he was disabled rather than capturing him to verify his crimes through a trial would be considered an offence in itself.

"_The last thing I wanted was for myself, or even worse Temari, to end up imprisoned." _I muse grimly while Temari checks on Naruto`s bindings, the thought still unsettling me, _"Thankfully, my mergence with younger self hasn't been a complete drag."_

Indeed, one of the few advantages of my travel through time is that my memories regarding the events leading up to the war is now clear as day. As such, I can easily recall how the Raikage issued an edict stating that Sasuke was to be killed if possible following his attack on the Five Kage summit. An edict that carried his full authority as leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces and that he hadn't had the time to withdraw after Sasuke sided with the alliance against Madara.

The result being that I or any other Shinobi could still technically execute Sasuke without fear of punishment. A fact that many vengeance seeking Samurai and Kumo-nin tried to take advantage of following the wars conclusion before the Raikage begrudgingly rescinded the edict.

"_Besides it's not like Sasuke hasn't done plenty already to warrant the sentence in the Kage`s eyes."_ I acknowledge with a degree of hope, Sasuke`s long list of crimes in addition to the threat he posed possible being enough to justify our actions to the Kage, "_Hopefully they won't be troublesome by digging too deeply into our story." _

What's important however is that no matter how debatable an excuse at the very least I did have some legal justification for my action.

"_Too bad Naruto probable won't see things like that." _I admit sadly while pulling my eyes away from Naruto`s demanding glare. Knowing there was no way around it, I keep my determined gaze firmly on Naruto despite the likely disdain that would soon be directed at me. Taking a deep breath, I begin to provide the clarification that could very well end any hope of maintaining our friendship.

"Shortly after Sasuke attacked the Five Kage Summit, the Raikage issues an edict."I begin to explain wearily, doing my best to avoid glancing away from Naruto`s intense stare as Temari finishes her inspection with a satisfied nod , "An edict that was never rescinded and stated that Sasuke was to be executed if possible regardless of the circumstance."

"That's bull and you know it!" Naruto argues back fiercely, his words thick with raw outrage, "Old man Raikage might have a grudge against him; but with everything Sasuke`s did against Madara he wouldn't let it stand."

Suppressing the spark of mirth I feel at the memory of how much the Raikage had dragged his feet over the matter originally, I reply matter-of-factly, "In time he would have perhaps retracted it. However at the time it still stood and given what Sasuke planned to do I doubt the Raikage would have been inclined to withdraw it."

"That doesn't make it right." Naruto retorts angrily, a brief flash of _`Sakki`_ leaking out before the energy is swallowed up by the Chakra seal upon him. Beginning to struggle, a string of muffled profanities uttering forth as Naruto seemingly throws more and more energy into his attempt to fruitlessly break free as he continues hotly, "Sasuke helped me save everyone from Kaguya. He deserved the chance to make amends and stand trial damn it!"

"_The chance to make amends?"_I muse bitterly while glaring at Sasuke`s corpse as I absently hear Temari say something, recalling with vivid detail the nightmarish results of the second chance bestowed upon him,_ "He already had one and what did he use it for? To topple everything you stand for Naruto."_

Of course the Naruto of this time doesn't know that. A fact that I have to fight the temptation to rectify as Naruto`s stubborn ignorance begins to wear at me. Holding myself back, knowing that it would probable do little good at the moment anyway, I move to remind Naruto of all of Sasuke `s committed and planned transgressions.

However, I stop short when I realise the frantic noise of his struggles is now oddly missing.

* * *

Turning my inquisitive gaze back towards Naruto`s now tense body, I try to determine why his features suddenly bare such a great sadness. Following the direction of his regret filled orbs to their source, I zero in on Temari rigid form.

"I`ll say it again Naruto."Temari grinds out through gritted teeth, a touch of accusatory anger entering her tone, "Do the people he killed mean nothing to you?"

"Temari I…." Naruto mumbles weakly before trailing off, seemingly unable to muster a response under Temari`s withering glare. A reaction that only apparently serves to increase Temari`s agitation further as she continues with seething hostility, "Those Samurai and Kumo- nin he killed had friends and families. Think of all the people he has hurt both directly and indirectly by cutting short their loved ones lives."

Pointing one hand at Sasuke`s body as the other grips her fan tightly, she exclaims, "Your so called friend wanted nothing more than to kill you, my brother as well as the woman I've heard you affectionately call _`Granny`." _Shaking her head in sombre disbelief as I hobble painfully towards them, Temari glares hatefully at Sasuke corpse as she questions with now unconcealed wrath, "And you know what's worse? When he beat that Kaguya woman and had the chance to put it all behind him his only thought was plunge the world into a fresh hell."

Tearing her burning gaze away from Sasuke, she fixes Naruto`s guilt ridden visage with a scornful glare as she accuses, "How can you say he deserved the chance to make amends after everything he has done and so mercilessly planned to do in order to hurt you and countless others?"

"Temari." I interject with sad concern as I shuffle along beside Temari and place a comforting hand on her tense shoulder, a pang of guilt flaring up within me. The fact being that my recounting of the future likely played a large part in fuelling the intense outrage that sprung forth as a result of that burden. Feeling her muscles relax at my touch, I sooth diplomatically, "You have every right to feel the way you do given what he wanted to do. But Naruto isn't Sasuke, his motives however misguided are at least in the right place and getting angry at him won't help anything." Sparing a glance at Naruto whose resigned sorrow tells me all I need to know, I continue, "Besides I think he understand all too well why you feel this way."

Letting out a shaky breath as she regards Naruto guiltily, the anger bleeds from her tone as she concedes wearily, "Your right Shika." Turning her attention to Naruto, she states with a fond smile, "I can't state how grateful I am for everything you did for Gaara. Believe me I know that if it wasn't for your seemingly limitless capacity for forgiveness and understanding that I might never have gotten my little brother back."

Becoming grim, the smile slips from her face as she continues solemnly, "I'm sorry I reacted that way, but you have to understand that you've touched the lives of so many people including ours. You have no idea how hard your death would affect people Naruto. I guess I couldn't stand hearing the Uchiha be defended when you and so many I care for would likely be dead right now because of him."

Regarding us both Naruto asks solemnly, "I'm guessing you feel the same way Shikamaru?"

"I do Naruto." I agree with a sombre nod, wishing that it hadn't come to this, "The world would be a worse place without you and frankly I wasn't willing to take the chance that Sasuke would one day make good on his threats."

Sighing gravely he responds, his remorse laden tone and sad eyes making it clear that he hated having to argue with us as much as we did, "I get it, I really do. As much as I wish it wasn't, I know he had done terrible things and honestly when he talked about his plan I felt sick. But, what made him that way was the same cycle of hatred and conflict that's been hurting the world since old man sage's day."

Scrunching up his face as if he was trying to recall something important, he continues hesitantly , "I don't know how, but I got to meet the sage six paths after I almost died fighting Madara. I didn't understand it all, but he basically told me that for the cycle to end people had to learn to let go of their hatred or the same things will keep happening."

Fixing us with a determined stare, Naruto affirms, "I know it won't be easy, but someone has to be the one to make the first step. Now that Sasuke is de….." Pausing for a moment as he looks sadly at his former friends body, Naruto seemingly takes a moment to settle his emotions as continues with strained calm, "…..Now that's he`s gone Sasuke can never make up for everything he did. I have to believe that people like Sasuke can change or else old man sages dream will never be able to happen.

Voice breaking a little as his grief and sadness begin to erode his emotional control, Naruto demands sorrowfully, tears running down his whiskered cheeks, "Don't you see that by not letting Sasuke redeem himself you justified all that crap he was saying!"

"Naruto…."Temari mumbles remorsefully, likely sharing my regret that things had to be this way. No matter how much we wished it wasn't the case we both know that an ideal sometimes has to be broken to defend its very existence. Indeed, although we agree in spirit with everything Naruto is saying the unfortunate truth is that some people are simple irredeemable and have to be removed for the greater good.

"I'm truly sorry Naruto." I begin regretfully, turning my gaze away from the despair filled orbs that cut deeply into my resolve. Forcing such weakness away, I drain myself of those traitorous emotions that threaten to spill forth and state resolutely, "It's a nice ideal, but not everyone can be saved. Sometimes people like Sasuke will have to be removed before they selfishly tear everything down. Only then can the peace be secured Naruto."

A deathly silence follows for a moment before Naruto`s disappointed response reaches my ears. A response that carries with it a deep sense of betrayal, disillusionment and regret that confirms my earlier fears.

"I….I don't think I can ever accept that." Naruto mumbles mournfully, likely saddened as I that we had reached this impasse.

"No."I comment ruefully as I motion to sit back down, knowing that our friendship will never be what it once was, "I don't think you will either."

* * *

**AN: I really hated having to put them at odds with each other like that but Sasuke is the elephant in the room that neither of them can really budge on. That said, believe it or not in the course of writing this and the previous chapter I was considering having Sasuke just be imprisoned. The reason`s being the same that Shikamaru mulled over himself this chapter. **

**Also, as more and more post manga material is released it's clear that Sasuke has obviously reformed canonically. I suspected that it would turn out like that of course, but given the bulk of evidence in his favour it's harder for me to claim reasonable doubt now. Yet despite that, I still feel the source of Sasuke`s change is hollow and unrealistic given how he was as character before his loss to Naruto.**

**In the end, coming from the future I depicted, I believe Shikamaru would simply not take the chance with so much at stake. Even if it cost him his friendship with Naruto, killing Sasuke was the only way to make sure.**

**Regardless, with the main conflict dealt with there will be a few more chapters dealing with the aftermath then an epilogue set in the future. I can't say how many chapters that will end up being but I suspect not too many. **

**Until next time, thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and the feedback from Illuminated, ****scarlet fairy 5, ****ensetzer, TheThirdEye,** **R Peter, LilyVampire and momoton.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Two weeks later, Shinobi Alliance Headquarters,** **Abandoned village of Tusukuru**

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari. Do you have anything to add before we adjourn?" A`the Raikage demands gruffly from his seated position in front of us, flanked at either side by the other Kage who are adjudicating our trial. The long wooden table in front of them filed with a myriad of papers and folders that been collected as evidence for the trial.

Before answering, I spare a quick glance at Temari who is standing alongside me in a building that served as the former town hall and now housed alliance headquarters. Acknowledging her slight shake of the head to the negative, I state calmly, "No I have nothing to add."

"Nor I." Temari adds a moment later with unshakable confidence, knowing as well as I what the outcome of their deliberations would be. A brief uncharacteristic smirk flashes across the Raikage`s face at our response before his usual stern continence reasserts itself.

"Very well, you will be returned to your cells until we have made our decision." He remarks with his usual gravelly voice before adding irritable while pinning the figure to his right with an annoyed glare, "Provided a certain fence sitter stops being so stubborn, it should hopefully not take too long."

Shooting a glare of his own at the Raikage as he crosses his arms in annoyance, Ōnoki the Tsuchikage grumbles back, "I was just making sure everything was investigated properly Raikage. You young people are far too impatient these days. Why, when I was first made Tsuchikage people knew the value of patience and…."

"Regardless." Tsunade cuts in forcefully from the Raikage`s left, a strained smile upon her lips whose source was likely the thought of enduring yet another lecture from the aged Tsuchikage, "I think we can all agree that this matter should be concluded swiftly so that we can get back to organising our forces withdrawal."

Ignoring the Tsuchikage protests over being interrupted, the Mizukage Mei Terumī concurs sweetly from the far right of the table, "Yes I think we have all the facts now Hokage. There is no use delaying so shall we?"

"Agreed." Gaara comments stoically as he begins to rise from the far left, a ghost of a smile appearing as he sends us the faintest of nods and begins to leave the room. Without waiting for the Tsuchikage`s consent, the other Kages follow Gaara`s lead and exit the through a door at the back left of the room as we`re led away by two attending guards.

* * *

Looking around the dank cell that has served as my home while the trial was conducted, the sight serves to highlight the absurdity of my and Temari`s incarceration. Indeed, its hard not smile at how easily I would be able to escape if I chose to. It's weathered and crumbling walls, likely once the abode of a serf, being not in any way suitable to hold a Shinobi. True, my Chakra had been sealed, my hands bound and my leg was still very much broken, but even a green academy student would not find such obstacles unassailable.

"_Though I suppose it would be too much of a drag to create a more secure cell for a man who had no reason to flee."_ I acknowledge airily while easily scratching away a piece of masonry, knowing that as far as most people were concerned the trial was a farce whose conclusion was inevitable, _"It seems Kami has finally started to cut me some slack."_

Following our deeply troublesome conversation with Naruto, it was not long before the weary presences of Kakashi and Sakura appeared before us. To say Sakura was mortified upon discovering Sasuke`s fate would be an monumental understatement, her wails of anguish stabbing at my conscience despite myself.

"_I never wanted to be the source of your tears again."_ I ruminate despondently as I ease myself onto my cell bed, wishing that I wasn't the head of yet another plan that caused one of my dearest friends such pain, _"As troublesome as it is, I suppose old habits die hard."_

Indeed, it is hard not be reminded of how my machinations burdened her so as she spied for us against Sasuke in the original timeline. A task that ultimately lead to her death during the Honnouji incident and that has stricken me with guilt ever since. The fact that I was once again hurting her made Sakura`s inevitable anger an almost welcome sight. Such was the level of regret I felt that any kind of chastisement, no matter how physically or emotionally painful to endure, would be justified as recompense.

"_If not for Kakashi`s she probably would have tried to kill me there in then."_ I recall sadly, the burning hatred contained within her green eyes as she lunged at me before being held back by her Sensei proving as painful now as it was then, _"Then again I think Kakashi was more torn than he`d like to admit."_

Truly, although the masked Shinobi was hard to read at the best of times I could tell from our following conversations that a part of him didn't want to stop Sakura. His strained calm and eyes that would momentarily lapse into a glower from time to time making his hidden thoughts it all too clear. Indeed, although the ever pragmatic copy-ninja had likely accepted the possibility of such an outcome occurring long ago, the reality of losing a student was still bitter pill to swallow.

"_Still at the very least he managed to not allow his animosity to interfere with his professionalism."_ I concede gratefully, glad that despite his mixed feelings that he decided to stop Sakura and talk her down with a few stern words. An effort that was thankfully cemented soon after when Naruto soberly interceded on our behalf.

"Sakura I know how much it hurts." he began sadly, the remnants of his tears still visible upon his dejected visage, "But we have to push that aside for now if we`re to save everyone. Even if they didn't offer Sasuke the same chance, the right thing to do is let granny and the other Kage to decide if what they did was right."

That intervention, no matter how helpful, was when I realised how broken our friendship truly was. For when our gazes met instead of a similar impassioned fury that Sakura`s countenance bore so heavily, all I found was cold indifference.

In order to fulfil his philosophy Naruto was trying to cast aside his hate for me. Yet, in doing so he insured that unlike Sakura no feelings, whether good or bad, would ever likely settle within him again with regards to our shattered bond. In that moment I knew that things would never be the same again. Although I had prepared myself for possibility of permanently losing two of my oldest friends because of my actions, the reality was proving difficult to accept.

Even so, despite the personal blow that it was, at the very least it seemed to prevent any more troublesome occurrences with regards to Sakura`s understandable fury. After calming herself with noticeable effort, Sakura to my relief followed Naruto`s instructions and transferred the Rinnegan of her deceased love into him with an impressive degree of professional calm. With the powers of the sage united in one body for the first time in centuries, Naruto dispelled the _`Infinite Tsukuyomi`_ and released the world from its hypnotic snare.

The world now saved, Temari and I surrendered ourselves to the Kage`s judgement whereby we were separated and incarcerated to await trial. A state of affairs that could have proven incredible troublesome if not for a private meeting we were spirited away too on our second night of imprisonment.

* * *

**12 days ago, Hokages residence,**** Abandoned village of Tusukuru**

* * *

Upon shuffling into the dimply lit room, I thank Kami that I had the foresight to know how futile it would have been to conceal my true agenda from certain individuals. Indeed, even if Inoichi Yamanaka hadn't already invaded my mind and ferreted out my secret upon our arrival at Tusukuru the likelihood of me successfully lying would have been nil. The troublesome truth being that not only were we having to face the Hokage`s scrutiny, but also the tandem of Inoichi and my father.

Each one a challenge in their own right, but made into an insurmountable nightmare when combined. Truly, it is a headache inducing scenario made all the more frustrating knowing that it could have been avoided if my original plan had succeeded and we had not been discovered by Sasuke.

"_Well at the very least I didn't dig myself a deeper grave by trying to be troublesome."_ I acknowledge wearily, knowing that even if I wasn't mentally exhausted that my meagre skill at protecting the mind would not be enough to fool a master of Inoichi`s skill.

Realising this fact since our discovery, I tried my best to put in place some damage limitation when it became clear that he would indeed be the one to verify my story. As such, I opened my memories up as much as possible to the inquisitive mind reader in an effort to head of fears of treachery through concealment or manipulation. In addition, when the understandable shocked Yamanaka pulled away from my mind, I stressed the information should only be shared with the Hokage given the nature of what he saw.

Thankfully after an agonising silence that frayed my nerves to no end, my father's friend gave me a grave nod before retreating briskly from my cell. Yet, unfortunately for my growing anxiety it would be another day before we were summoned before the irate Hokage who seemingly didn't want to waste any time in making her displeasure known.

"Do you know how much of a headache you two have caused me?" Tsunade accuses irritable as she paces before us in an old farm house, her smouldering brown eyes darting back in forth as she seemingly decides who was more worthy of the Hokage`s wrath. Having apparently decided that I was the most deserving of her scorn, the angry blonde rounds on me before demanding brusquely, "Honestly of all the eras you could have chosen to take your little trip though time to you decided to make it my problem."

"_Well at the very least it seems Inoichi has gotten the troublesome part out of the way."_I acknowledge gratefully as I spare a proper glance at said Jonin, the thought of having to recount my tale again in a convincing enough manner to troublesome to fathom. However, upon taking a proper look at my blonde savour, I have to suppress a pang of guilt as I realise how oddly pale he appeared. Indeed, the man looked as if he had aged decades over night, his already well defined jaw line and cheek bones abnormally sunken with deep bags around his green eyes.

"_I'll try to make it up to you one day."_I promise remorsefully as his tired gaze meets mine, regretting how my situation had likely caused the family friend a great deal of stress and sleep deprivation, _"I really wish I hadn't had to use you in this way, but my hands were tied."_

Pushing aside my self reproach to deal with the matter at hand, I turn my attention back to the glaring Kage.

"I….. eh didn't really have a choice in the matter Lady Tsunade."I answer cautiously while gripping my crutches nervously, not wishing to provoke her legendary temper any more than I had despite how true my words happened to be.

Piping up beside me Temari concurs with equal care, "Yes, from what Shikamaru told me he was lucky to get to this era at all."

Letting out a frustrated grunt as she makes her way to a dishevelled desk in front of us, Tsunade plumps down heavily into a waiting chair. Scowling hatefully at an empty sake battle that is languishing upon her desk, the voluptuous Kage comments gruffly, "I know that, but thanks to Shizune finding my stash of sake I need another way to blow off steam." Shrugging off her grass-green haori, fully revealing the grey kimono style blouse underneath, Tsunade turns her gaze upon us again as she mocks with a smirk, "You two happen to be the most convenient at the moment."

"Troublesome." I grumble despite myself while glaring at the Hokage, not appreciating her sense of humour at this moment when our fates literal lie in her hands.

"Perhaps…" comes my father's drawl as he leans casually against the right hand wall with his arms crossed, instantly drawing the attention of the room, "….we should inform them of how we are going to proceed given that the official investigation begins tomorrow."

Sending my father an appreciative nod who returns it with a wry smile, I suppress my irritation in favour of the vindicated joy that springs forth within in me.

"_I'm glad to see you again old man."_I muse contently despite my father's obvious amusement at my chastisement, happy beyond measure that I had managed to save him as I focus on the Hokage once more, _"Even when you're being troublesome you still look out for me."_

"Fine fine." Tsunade waves off dismissively before leaning back with a weary sigh, a grim seriousness settling upon her visage as she addresses us sourly, "Well as you two can imagine you've dumped quite a mess at our feet to sort out. Not least because I have to act without knowing for certain if your memoires are genuine."

"We`re still under suspicion." Temari states with weary resignation, mirroring my own unspoken acceptance of that fact. The truth being that neither of us expected to be completely believed without a great deal of investigation first being carried out upon our memories.

Clearing his throat, my attention is once more drawn to the warn-out Yamanaka as he apologies sincerely , "I'm afraid so. Although I've determined with Shikaku that the odds of falsehood are slim given the available evidence, it will be many months before I can say for certain."

"Indeed." My father adds with a yawn as his friend finishes before continuing with a pointed look in my direction "You should count yourself lucky, If not for a certain state secret we probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Recognising my father's calculating gaze, so cleverly hidden under his feigned disinterest, for the test that it is I wrack my brain for the data he was looking for. Remembering the only relevant secret that I had been trusted with as Naruto`s adviser, I question with the same apparent indifference, "Do you mean the Rōran incident?"

With a pleased incline of the head, and perhaps a touch of relief flashing through his eyes, my father responds dryly, "The very same."

"_Thank Kami for whoever stumbled upon time travel before Naruto did."_I silently reflect, not realising how much worse it could have been if not for the precedent set by another, _"Of course thinking back now, I suppose I should be doubly thankful." _

Indeed, if not for the brief report regarding the ruins of the Rōran located within the vast deserts of_ the`Land of Wind`_ Naruto`s Time travel project may never have been completed. The report itself, deliberately sparse on the details I suspect, only mentioned that a manipulation of time had been responsible for the cities fall and that the ruins should be avoided. A warning that was heeded until the war with Sasuke seemed to become hopeless.

Making a detour after our retreat to Suna following yet another loss to Sasuke`s forces, Naruto ventured into the ruins. Soon after he requested the aid of our best seal masters and days soon turned to months as they studied the intricate array. Sadly we were soon forced to retreat and all efforts to replicate the feet ended in increasingly destructive failure. So much so, that I believed the project abandoned until my recent troublesome trip through time.

"In any case."Tsunade comments gruffly as she sends my father an exacerbated look, having apparently caught onto his ploy as well, "Given that Sensei wrote the report himself ,you`ll be relieved to know that I have decided to cover up the truth of the matter for now." Capturing us both within her steeling gaze, Tsunade states with a slither of threatening _`Sakki`,_ "That is of course on the understanding that you stop acting alone and do exactly as I say from here on out. Do I make myself clear."

Knowing there was no room for argument, not that I had any plans beyond this point anyway, I affirm sincerely alongside Temari, "Of course Lady Hokage."

Seemingly satisfied, Tsunade serious demeanour softens slightly as continues, "Good, now that the preamble is out of the way I'll tell you how things are going to precede."

Gesturing to a noticeable relieved Inoichi and my ever guarded father with a casual wave of the hand in turn, Tsunade explains, "Inoichi has just completed altering the memories of the medical convoy you were a part of while Shikaku has taken care of the paper trail. Barring the unexpected, the investigators will conclude that you were separated from the convoy during a Jūbi clone attack, miraculously avoided the `_Tsukuyomi`_ and lawfully executed the criminal Sasuke Uchiha."

Pausing for a moment as her features turn grim, Tsunade sends us an apologetic look as she resumes, "Once your acquitted you will both be confided to the village and subject to constant surveillance so that your secret can be both protected and utilised to combat the coming threats. Furthermore, apart from those in this room and my successors, **No One** can know the truth. Can you accept these conditions?"

As Tsunade began to outline her stipulations for the support that we so desperately needed, I couldn't help but feel deeply conflicted. On the face of it the scenario seemed almost like a dream come true given how troublesome things could be without the Hokage`s backing . Indeed, even being restricted to the village seems like a blessing in disguise given that at this point I had little desire to retread my Shinobi career. The fact being that I had never been all that enthralled by the troublesome grind of shinobi life outside of it enabling me to protect my village and those I cared for. Not to mention, that the idea of having the ability to spend more of my time with Temari than I ever had in the past is something a kin to a fantasy come true.

"_Not that I likely would have been able to be an active Shinobi anyway."_ I acknowledge sombrely as I'm reminded of my medical condition, saddened by the possibility that I won't be able to effectively teach the Nara Clans techniques to the next generation, _"It's troublesome, but I shouldn't be surprised after what my body went through."_

Indeed, in addition to the broken leg that despite Tsunade`s talents would likely always be a little stiff due to my exertions, there was another troublesome complication. The unfortunate truth being that according to Tsunade following a medical exam, my Chakra network is now extremely fragile as a result of the severe strain I subjected it too. As a result, I would have to be extremely careful in my Chakra usage in future or risk a complete collapse and my death. My only solace being that there was a chance that with time it may recover, though as prognosis go it was a long shot at best.

"_Still I suppose I should be thankful to be alive at all."_ I concede, reflecting upon the many close calls that I experienced along the way to this point, _"Not being able to help teach our children Ninjutsu is a drag but a small one in the face of that troublesome fact."_

Truly, although a nuisance, I have no doubt that with time that I will adapt to my circumstances and thoroughly enjoy all the time with Temari I am being gifted.

"_Not to mention how it will give me good excuse to slack off."_ I muse with indulgent starry eyed anticipation, the excuse of my leg or Chakra network acting up a boon I had often dreamed of possessing when forced to engage in troublesome tasks. However my reverie is soon forced down as reality reasserts itself and I remind myself with fond exasperation, _"Not that Temari would fall for those excuse`s for a minute." _

Letting my attention drift to said troublesome Kunoichi as Tsunade waits expectantly for our answers to her restrictions, I watch Temari`s reaction carefully for any sigh of distress. The biggest source of my conflicting emotions making itself felt as I observe her seemingly takes the news with remarkable calm.

"_I was always willing to pay the price for my actions, but I never wanted for you to have to bear the burden alongside me."_ I ruminate remorsefully, wishing that I could have avoided dragging her into this and thus robbing Temari of the future she should have had, _"I hope she isn't being troublesome by hiding her fears for my sake."_

The fact is that in the original timeline, Temari had made a name for herself as an world renowned commander during the various peacekeeping tours that followed Kaguya`s defeat. Indeed, I can't help but remember how truly proud of her accomplishments Temari was before things settled down and she became Suna`s full time ambassador then later a teacher.

Now her promising career would be cut short before it truly reached its zenith. In its place a gilded cage where she would be subject to the invasive watch of the villages Anbu and forced to wither away in silence. Yet worst of all is the knowledge that should it seem as if our secrets would fall in to the wrong hands that a most dire consequence will result. The truth being that it was standard protocol to eliminate the potential information leak regardless of circumstances. As such, I have no doubt in my mind that should it seem that either Temari or I would be successfully kidnapped that our "protectors" would soon turn executioner to safe-guard that knowledge.

"_All of which you know all too well."_I reflect with growing trepidation, unable to shake the fear that Temari was indeed suppressing her true dismay over the situation as she answers Tsunade`s question with a serene and simple, "Yes.", _"I saw how perturbed you were at the thought when we outlined the possible outcomes, yet you accept the situation now without blinking an eye."_

Seemingly noticing my concerned gaze as I stand in perturbed silence, Temari lets out a weary sigh as our eyes meet before reassuring, "It's ok Shikamaru, really. I can't say it's how I pictured my life ending up, but I've had a lot of time to think about it and I'm honestly at peace with it." Sparing me a content smile she continues appreciatively, "Thanks to you I know how much good I can do as Suna`s ambassador to Konoha and seeing how happy I was teaching I think I can live quiet happily. That is so long as a certain lazy Nara is there along for the ride with me."

Pausing for a moment, eyes widening in apparent realisation as the first hint of unease enters her voice, Temari turns to Tsunade and clarifies quickly with an apologetic bow , "Of course that's providing you're all right with me fulfilling those roles Lady Tsunade."

Seemingly taken aback with the sudden apology, Tsunade`s shocked visage soon turn to amusement as she waves her off with a chuckle that both my father and Inoichi join in, "No, those are essentially the roles I hoped you would take up if I'm honest." Smiling impishly she continues, "I must say though that I'm glad Yoshino won't have to worry about her son being a bachelor for the rest of his days."

It only takes a moment to process her words before my cheeks begin to burn crimson as an equally embarrassed Temari struggles to reply. A state of being made all the more troublesome as the veteran shinobi`s bursts into laughter upon our reaction.

"Yes Shikamaru" my father forces out between subdued chuckles, "Your mother…. has been…. quite the bother… when it comes to….. that topic."

"What a drag."I grown, both annoyed by the mockery before us as well as the thought of having to once again endure my mother's prying. Annoyingly, sending them a glare in turn only serves to increase their apparent amusement at our discomfort, though Inoichi does have the decency to look a little guilty between guffaws. Recognising a lost cause when I see one, I abandon the strategy and use the interlude to attract an irritable Temari`s attention.

Closing the short distance between us, my hand glides across hers which causes Temari to pull her glare away from our laughing seniors.

"_Are you sure?"_ I mouth hopefully as her quizzical gaze meets mine, the knowledge gained from years of marriage telling me that her response`s until now were completely genuine. Shaking her head in disbelief as a look of slight exasperation flashes across her face, Temari `s features soon soften as she nods confidently and replies in kind, _"Absolutely."_

Breathing an internal sigh of relief, I take heart from her reply but vow all the same to make our lives together as fulfilling as possible despite the restrictions. With visions of the happy life I hoped to build with Temari flashing before my eyes, a tranquil smile form upon my lips as I return, "_Thank you."_

Smiling fondly in response, Temari seemingly joins me in enjoying this brief moment of unsullied contentment before our attentions are stolen by the sound of dissipating laugher. Turning my gaze towards Tsunade as the last vestiges of mirth melts away, the Hokage becomes solemn once more as she reminds, "I still need your answer Shikamaru."

"As troublesome as some of them are I accept the conditions." I answer without hesitation, my concerns over Temari and fears for our future now settled at the very least. However, remembering the last stipulation I can't help but murmur sadly, "I just wish I didn't have to lie to Naruto. As much as a drag as it is I have already accepted that fact, but still out of everyone he probably deserves to know the truth most of all."

Indeed, if not for his future self's labours I wouldn't even be here right now making the wall of lies we would construct a damning betrayal. Yet, it would still be many years before Naruto would have both the skill and maturity to protect the secret without risk as well as be considered for the Hokageship. As such, any attempt to reveal all could still very well end in disaster with the added negative that Naruto may not understand the necessity of our actions regardless.

Despite that, it is hard not to feel a certain level of loss over the fact that we would have to endure his scorn for many years. Not to mention, that by the time he became Hokage it could very well be too late to repair the damage. Truly, it is a unpleasant truth that I wish I didn't have to accept. A sentiment that I see reflected in the faces of everyone in the room, not least the woman who Naruto looks upon as family.

"Believe me I hate having to lie to the little gaki as much as anyone." Tsunade concurs sorrowfully after letting out a long weary sigh, her brows furrowed as she continues resignedly, "But as distasteful as it is, this is for the good of the village as well as the world in general. We just have to hope that when he inherits the hat he can understand both our decisions and forgive us."

Seeing that there is no value in contradicting the forlorn leader, despite sharing the same level of doubt in the odds of a happy outcome as she did, I comment neutrally, "Hopefully so."

Nodding her head in sad understanding, Tsunade quickly regains her previously serious demeanour as she declares, "Well now that were all on the same page, I think it's time we discuss the details of how your trial will play out."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I found this chapter hard to write for some reason, but the good news for the next segment is that I seem to have gotten over the hurdle for now. **

**On a minor note, does anyone know if Temari has an official last name? I looked around and couldn't find it so I just went with what I've seen pop up in other stories (Temari of the desert). Not the most imaginative name but at the very least it looks fine in Japanese.**

**Until next time, thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and the feedback from belnonm, Illuminated, Lock on Lockon, the guest reviewer, beast17, scarlet fairy 5, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi, LilyVampire, TheThirdEye, ensetzer and momoton. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Outside of the Tsuchikage being more scrupulous than original envisaged, the trial went essentially as planned.

Indeed, just as expected all the evidence pointed to our story being nothing but factual. What's more given the circumstances the other Kage, especially the Raikage, was on our side. As such Tsunade had assured us through intermediaries that our acquittal was completely assured. An indescribable relief made all the more powerful by the information fed to me by the Kumo-nin and Samurai guards that were all too happy to keep me informed.

Upon digesting some of the casualty reports relayed to me by my talkative custodians, its clear that many are alive today who weren't in the original timeline thanks to our actions. Truly, regardless of anything else I can take comfort knowing that my travel through time has lessened the tragedy that the Fourth war wrought. Not least the death of my father who had left a hole in my life that could never be filled.

Furthermore, I discovered through Tsunade that not only were my friends all ok, even the troublesomely protective Neji, but that Choji thanks to the Hokage`s medical prowess would survive. Indeed outside of some mobility issues due to his lost limbs he should be able to lead a largely unimpeded life, though one of a civilian rather than Shinobi.

Sadly due to the grievous nature of his wounds Choji would be joining me in retirement and forever bear the multitude of burn scars that resulted. Honestly, I know from the future that he would be quite happy running his family restaurant and indeed cared little for appearance outside of any comments regarding his weight. Still I can't help but feel an immense sense of guilt over what happened to my oldest friend despite it being largely out of my control.

"_I'm sorry my meddling cost you so dearly my friend."_ I muse remorsefully, slipping for a moment into my old habit of analysing my actions for any mistakes on my part before mercilessly pushing it aside in favour of the positive. The truth being that I had secured his along with everyone else's future. Even so, it couldn't hurt to add Choji to the list of people I needed to make amends with. No matter how much it would likely hurt my finances to always treat the gluttonous Akimichi when we reunited with Ino for our traditional Team Ten meal.

Thinking of my other team-mate builds upon my brightening mood as I'm reminded of what Inoichi has told me regarding how Ino is handling things. My blonde team-mate had admittedly taken the news of her long terms crushes death about as well as it was to be expected. With tearful denial upon being informed, Ino had apparently fallen to her knees in shocked dismay before openly weeping as her father enveloped her into comforting hug.

Yet, mercifully once Ino tears had run dry she seemed to accept the reality of the situation, albeit with a deep sense of forlorn loss. Truly, despite being a little gloomy at times she seemed to be back to her old positive and oh so troublesome self for the most part. Her father assuring me of how much rapturous joy she was seemingly taking in questioning the recently awakened Choji about his until now secret love life.

Even more comforting is that in light of the crimes Sasuke was going to attempt, she apparently did not hold his death against me. The truth being that, despite her emotional connection to Sasuke, Ino understood that the severity of his crimes called for only one punishment. It just so happens that Temari and I were the ones who carried it out. If nothing else, it's heartening to know that Ino understood when she could have so easily have harboured an understandable grudge against us.

"_To bad Choji and Ino are not the only friends I've hurt."_ I ruminate sadly as my thoughts inevitability lead to Naruto and Sakura, _"I truly wish there was another way."_

After giving her account of the events during the _`Infinite Tsukuyomi`_, Sakura had apparently thrown herself into treating the wounded. A positive coping mechanism if not for the fact she barely spoke to anyone and was loath to rest properly. So much so that Tsunade had to rather angrily order her to sleep after Sakura`s constant ignoring of Shizune`s more gentle insistence. Truly, despite our friend's best efforts to get the dangerously withdrawn Kunoichi to open up, it seems as if Sakura was determined to shut the world out forever.

"_I know you won't accept my help right now so I can only hope our friends can eventually get through to you."_I acknowledge with sorrowful remorse, still considering the fact that I had caused her pain through unfortunate necessity it both time lines a guilt inducing tragedy, _"It might takes years, but I hope you can come to accept the situation and find happiness again Sakura."_

Despite my slight melancholy over Sakura`s plight, I had received some auspicious news recently regarding Naruto that mitigated the blow to an extent. Initially Naruto appeared to be emulating his team-mate, his focus purely on his duties with seemingly no time for others. A troublesome situation made all the worse by a grief stricken Sakura dodging his initial attempts to talk about what happened which only intensified his worrying behaviour. That is until Tsunade appointed Hinata to be his personal physician as he got over his last few lingering injuries.

"Troublesome woman."I mutter bemusedly, having never imagined that the first thing Tsunade would use my knowledge of the future for would be something as bothersome as matchmaking, _"Still I can't argue with the results."_

It had taken a few days, but Naruto seemed to slowly regain his usual spark and zest for life as he spent more and more time around the shy Hyuga. Indeed, according the latest bit of gossip I received from one of the more gossipy guards, the pair had been seen conversing with each other on several occasions outside of their new professional capacity. The encounters themselves, filled with joyful laughter, broad smiles and embarrassed blushes as they conversed with one another in a way that suggested a deeper relationship than simple friendship.

Even if neither of them fully realised the truth that everyone else could plainly see.

"_I guess I can put another tick in the positive column."_I ponder buoyantly, glad that my earlier fears over interfering with their fledgling romance were proving unfounded. Honestly, thanks to my knowledge of the future I am pretty certain that their seemingly early union will only provide the unconditional love and support they both need to truly flourish as individuals. A boon, that though helpful for the still insecure Hyuga would likely prove critical for Naruto as he comes to terms with Sasuke`s death.

"_I'm glad you're still able to find happiness despite what happened."_ I muse with pleasant relief, my fear that I had completely warped his positive approach to life through my actions soothed momentarily. However, as I recall the fly in the ointment my good mood soon sullies, _"I guess it would have been too much to ask for you to come out completely unscathed."_

Unfortunately, another truth that has made itself known is the fact that Naruto`s improved mood would evaporate in the instant someone mentioned Sasuke or myself. Indeed, some likened it to a split personality as sunny cheer makes way for an unsettling stoicism. Such is the degree of difference in the way Naruto conducted himself in those instances.

Truly, it is a reality that burdens me greatly. Not only because I am apparently one of the triggers, something that squashes my fleeting hopes of reconciliation, but also the possibility that his idealism would be forever polluted. For, although it's true that Naruto had to adopt a more pragmatic way of thinking to properly deal with the original timelines trials, his core idealism remained intact. A fact that made him the perfect keeper of the peace until Sasuke`s betrayal and thus the person I wanted to preserve for the new timeline.

"_I hope you haven't completely lost faith Naruto."_I pray, having always considered it a tragedy, no matter how sadly necessary at the time, that Naruto`s idealism had become tainted beyond repair following the Honnouji incident, _"The world already has enough people like me."_

Hearing the jangling of keys followed by the clicking sound of an unlocking door, I pull myself away from my morose thoughts. Looking towards my cell door, I watch as a young dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short spiky white hair and a lollipop in his mouth walks in.

"They're finished deciding." The man I recognised to be Omai declares simply while helping me to my feet and handing over my crutches, "Bet you can't wait for it to be finally over. But then again what if there's an earth quake that makes the building collapse causing the Kage to have to postpone it and then….."

Knowing from experience his ludicrous, even by my standards, level of pessimism I tune out Omai`s increasingly apocalyptic predictions of cause and effect and simply nod as we leave. Knowing that Naruto and Sakura may never forgive me, I have no choice but to trust that our other friends can manage to keep and reignite their spark for life respectively. Making our way down the dark corridor, I force my guilt to the side and focus on what's to come.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

* * *

As expected, Temari and I were acquitted unanimously with a commendation thrown in alongside a hefty bounty payment as a sign of the Kage`s support for our actions. A welcome acknowledgement that we both humbly accepted before receiving the future deployment orders that Tsunade had already briefed us upon. As such, the rest of the encounter was as thankfully uneventful as it was dull bar the single variation from the plan just as we were about the leave.

Calling an equally confused Temari back to discuss the details of her role as Ambassador while shooing me along, the Hokage`s telling gaze was quite perturbing. For if my intuition was correct then I would be facing a most troublesome encounter very soon without Temari to back me up. Yet, knowing it was something I would have to face eventually, I put a brave face on as Temari promised to catch up with me.

As such, as I hobble my way to the medical centre for a final check up before my trip back to Konoha, my unease continues to build. A situation not helped by fact that my new _"Guardian"_ Anbu are less inconspicuous than I would like.

"_It's a drag, but I guess I`ll have to get used to it."_I groan with resigned irritation while sending a scowl at a shadow to my left that promptly disappears, _"I suppose that's one drawback to being more skilled than I really should be."_

Either as a result of the organisations recent losses in the war or its member's underestimation of me, my current "protectors" surveillance appeared to be almost amateurish. Indeed, I've lost count how many times I've spotted their silhouettes or heard the faint sounds of movement after leaving my tribunal. Yet, it is a minor annoyance at best and to their credit they seem to be getting better at concealing their presence from me.

Ignoring my new shadows, I press on to my destination as the decrepit buildings of the abandoned town gives way to a sea of tents. Seeing nothing amongst the hustle and bustle of Shinobi going about their duties as I search for any sign of the main culprit of my disquiet, I mumble frustratingly, "How much longer are you going to be troublesome?"

Unexpectedly my question is answered soon after as I pass by a tent and get tugged roughly into its darkened embrace by several easily identified tendrils. Disguising my true emotions, I allow the tendrils to expand and entomb my body as their familiar owner's profile steps forward from the shadows and into the room's dim light.

"Lord Kazekage is there something I can do for you?" I drawl calmly while suppressing a grimace of pain from the new found pressure upon my leg as Gaara silently evaluates me with his black lined pupiless green eyes. His arms crossed over the traditional white robes that signified his position as the sands leader, the veiled triangular hat of office obscuring Gaara`s short spiky red hair.

Visible un-fazed by my nonchalance, although the sand enveloping me does feel as if it's suddenly tighter, he replies stoically, "There is. I wish to know what your intentions are towards my sister."

With my earlier suspicious confirmed and hoping to make a better showing than my previous troublesome effort in the original timeline, I drop my façade of indifference. The memory of a rather irritated Gaara holding me upside as his sand slowly crushed me in response to my mask of disinterest still making me cringe.

Meeting his deceptively apathetic gaze, which I know conceals a great deal of care for his loved ones, I answer with serious conviction, "I've come to realise how special Temari truly is to me. If she agrees to it, I intent to date her and see how things go from there. I know my reputation as slacker precedes me, but I can assure that when it comes to Temari ill do everything in my power to make her happy."

Turning slightly sheepish, I recall the other piece of protocol regarding Temari`s lineage that I have inadvertently neglected.

Like most hidden villages, Konoha and Kiri being notable exception, Suna`s Kageship was passed on through hereditary succession. As such, as a member of the traditional ruling family any children Temari bore could inherit the position regardless of what village they were born into. The fear being that, with neither Gaara nor Kankuro seemly in any hurry to produce a successor, a foreign shinobi could be made Kazekage through Temari in the years to come. A situation few in Suna would want and thus a concern if Temari chose to date someone outside Suna like me.

Now mindful of this politically troublesome quandary, despite knowing that Gaara`s main concern was Temari`s happiness, I add apologetically, "I was going to ask your permission as soon as I could given the political concerns, but with how troublesome everything has been I overlooked it. I'm sorry I didn't consult you first Gaara." I conclude with candid sincerity, forgoing the use of his title that I know the humble leader regarded as a cumbersome pretension.

For a moment I swear a glimmer of surprise passes over is usually impassive countenance, but like a flash of lighting it's gone before my mind can even fully register it. Looking on nervously, I can only watch as he regards me critically for what seems like an age before a light smile mercifully forms upon his lips.

Feeling the sand ensnaring me begins to sink away, I let out a long held sigh of relief as I'm lowered to the ground with remarkable care. Gingerly applying weight to my crutches, that I'm pleased to note were skilfully undamaged, I meet Gaara`s stony faced visage as he remarks dryly, "Your consideration for the political issues is appreciated however my main concern is Temari`s contentment. In light of your answer, you have my consent. "

Taken aback by how comparatively painless his acceptance of me is this time; it takes a moment for me to recover my wits. So much so that Gaara had already walked past me on his way to the tents exit, the conversation essentially finished as far as he was concerned apparently.

"Thank you." I mumble with appreciative contemplation, still in a state of shock of how far less troublesome the affair was by simple being honest about my feelings for Temari.

"There is no need to thank me." He replies with his usual apparent apathy as I turn in time to see him raise the tent flap, "You have matured greatly since our last meeting and given your actions I cannot call into question your character." Pausing for a moment as his voice acquires an edge of frustrated sympathy, he continues, "I too sought to remove Sasuke for both the world and Naruto`s benefit knowing full well that it could put me at odds with a dear friend. Believe me when I say that I understand the degree of pain and inner conflict that decision can bring." Fixing me with an expected stare he concludes, "I understand now why my sister seems so taken with you and I have no doubt that you can make her happy."

"I will." I declare with unwavering conviction, wanting to reinforce to my future brother in law that I would indeed do anything to insure her happiness.

"Good." He replies with a ghost of a smile before adding with a degree of Sakki as a nearby rock is levitated into the air and crushed brutally into dust, "Make sure you keep that promise."

Suppressing the shiver of dread as I experience another troublesome flashback from the previous timelines encounter, I nod numbly as Gaara leaves me to my thoughts.

* * *

Putting aside the threatening aspects of my _`Meeting`_ with Gaara, it is with a growing sense of contented accomplishment that I complete my trek to the make shift medical centre. A large fabric structure, several times the size of the average standard issue tents which sits in the centre of the encampment.

"_All things considered things went even better that I could have hoped."_ I muse happily as I enter the tent and receive instructions to head to one of the numerous cloth partitions by an attending female medic-nin, _"With his acceptance we shouldn't have to worry about any troublesome objections to Temari remaining in Konoha permanently down the line."_

Reaching the ad-hoc room marked with the number four as directed from which the sound of muffled laughter can be heard, I fail to register the voices owners. Pulling back the flap with the intention to sit down until it was my turn to be examined; I stop in shock as the occupants identities present themselves. Before me is a Naruto, sitting on a medical table as Hinata runs a glowing hand over his bandaged torso. A light comfortable smile on both their lips that instantly disappears as their attention is drawn to me.

"Shikamaru." Naruto states grimly as he pushes himself slowly off the table, his voice devoid of the warmth present not a moment ago, "Looks like granny and the rest have already let you go huh."

He fixes me with a cold stare, the right eye now forever baring the purple hue and ripple-pattern of the `_Rinnegan`._ A permanent reminder of what happened to a man he called brother and most importantly who was responsible for it. Truly, it is a look that's severity leaves me at a loss as how to respond in a way that could perhaps save the conversations from its dire origins.

With no answer readily presenting itself I resign the effort as a lost cause for now and respond neutrally, not surprised that Tsunade had informed him of the verdict ahead of time, "Yes myself and Temari were acquitted not too long ago. I'm here to get a check up before the troublesome journey back to Konoha."

"Well Hinata just finished so you're in luck." He comments with a pleading look to Hinata, her look of surprise and half formed objection making it clear that it was not in fact the case. However, despite a brief flash of disapproval marring her features, Hinata ultimately bows to his desperate plea and gives an uncomfortable nod as she stutters, "Y-Yes, I-I just finished."

An painful silence follows her confirmation before Naruto seemingly has enough and declares to the room, looking anywhere but me, "Well I might as well get back to my duties before Granny lays into me again for slacking." Turning to Hinata he says with awkward affection, a blush upon his cheeks as he scratches the back of his head nervously, "I'll see ya later ok. We can talk more about…well….. you know….eh…us and stuff…..."

Receiving her shy nod and rosy cheeks with a wide smile, Naruto takes ones last stern look at me before marching past without another word and out of the tent.

"Troublesome."I sigh in defeat as I follow Hinata`s direction to sit down on a nearby stool for examination, hoping forlornly that I can find away to mend my friendship with Naruto. Letting Hinata, who spares me a sympathetic smile, relive me of my crutches which she places to the side with care, I sit in silence as her examination begins.

"_I knew it would be bad, but seeing his almost duel personality when im around is harder to face than I expected."_ I ponder ruefully with hunched shoulders, absently noting Hinata`s pronouncement that my broken bones were mostly healed and that I wouldn't need my crutches any longer, _"Is there anything I can even do to fix things at this point?"_

"I'm sure he will come around eventually Shika." Hinata insists supportively as she removes the cast upon my leg, bringing me out of my morose thoughts. Looking up at Hinata, who thankfully didn't seem to be holding any ill will on Naruto`s behalf towards me, I respond sadly, "After seeing that I'm not so sure."

Finishing her task, Hinata allows the green chakra around her hand to dissipate and sits down on a stool opposite as she replies with a dejected sigh, "I-I've tried to talk to him about it a few times, however his mood always becomes so…..so dark." Averting her eyes from mine she self admonishes, "I-I want to help him, but every time I see how much it hurts Naruto I give in and drop the topic. I-I wish…. I wish I was strong enough to help him."

Seeing the gloom settle over my friend, a title I'm relieved to say still hold true, I counter, "I appreciate you trying to help, but from what I heard its thanks to you Naruto`s doing as well as he is so don't jeopardize that for my sake ok. Just keeping being there for him and I'm sure he will stop being troublesome and open up more over time."

"F-From…From what yo-you've heard?!"Hinata squeaks with embarrassed surprise after digesting my words, face crimson as her old habit of scrunching her hands nervously together surfaces once more.

Deciding that it probable be best that Hinata knew the truth so she wasn't blind-sided again, I apologise sympathetically, "Yeah it's a drag, but I'm afraid to say there's a quite well travelled rumour about you two getting closer. Most of shinobi alliance probable knows at this point."

Seeing the look of mortification spring forth upon her face at my words I hastily try to reassure, "But it's nothing bad and pretty vague for the most part so you shouldn't worry about it…" Knowing that if not for Choji that Ino would probable already be hounding Hinata for details and dishing out her own brand of _`Sage`_ advice, I add warningly "….Although you should probable expect a troublesome visit from Ino at some point."

Still slightly in shock from my revelation, her usual porcelain continence still marred by red, she replies acquiescently, "I-I suppose there was n-no helping it. T-Thank you for letting me know."

"What are friends for?" I drawl with a shrug, silently enjoying being able to converse with one of my oldest friends again without the threat of death constantly shadowing over us.

A serene smile spreads across her face at my words, one that buoys my spirits as much as it apparently did for her. Yet a moment later it's stolen away by downcast gloom, a touch of sorrow entering her voice as she muses, "I wish Naruto understood that Sasuke wasn't a friend like you and everyone else truly is to him. He hurt Naruto without a care so often, both emotionally and… and p-physically."

Hesitating as she likely apparently struggles with the unpleasant thoughts conjured by her final words, Hinata continues with conflicted sadness, "I didn't know Sasuke well and I know Naruto doesn't want anyone to hate him but I-I…..I do." Unbidden images of the future more confident and fierce Hinata comes to the forefront of my mind as she seemingly gathers herself before affirming resolutely, her gaze intense, "I'm glad he's gone; now he can never hurt Naruto or anyone else again. Thank you for protecting Naruto from his own kind and forgiving nature Shika."

Momentarily taken aback by her determined support it takes a few seconds for me to recover before I respond sincerely, "Thanks Hinata, I appreciate that. I know how troublesome this thing with Naruto is so I'm glad I can still call you a friend despite it all."

"I would never abandon a friend." Hinata replies with a soft smile that fades soon after as a fretful frown forms and she continues regretfully, "E-Even if they are at odds with someone I…I love."

A fresh wave of guilt assaults me as I realise how much of a burden her defence of me must be on Hinata`s burgeoning relationship with Naruto.

Apparently seeing my own troubled frown, which I foolishly thought I could hide from the Hyuga`s keen eyes, Hinata interrupts my half formed apology as she insists gentle, "Please don't apologise Shika. Honestly, even if we weren't friends I would be trying to get him to talk about it." Voice turning mournful she concludes adamantly, "Neji suffered for years because he couldn't let go of his darker feelings. I don't want Naruto to go through that as well."

"Ok Hinata." I concede reluctantly with a grim shake of the head, knowing from experience how surprisingly stubborn she could be, "You win, just don't push him too hard ok."

Before she can answer to the positive, the sound of a flap being pulled back draws both our attentions to the rooms entrance way. Walking in with an unsure gait the short blue haired mist-nin, who I recognise as the future sixth Mizukage, apologies nervously through shark like teeth, " Ehh sorry I didn't want to interrupt your c-conversation but I-eh need to report to Lady Mizukage soon so I em…"

Feeling sorry for the spluttering boy, who made the current Hinata seem a paramour of confidence by comparison, I intercede, "Chōjūrō right?" Seeing his mouth shut instantly as he nods bashfully I continue apologetically, "Sorry for being troublesome. My check-ups finished so I won't hold you up any more."

Sending a appreciative smile at a wide eyed Hinata, who probable couldn't believe there was someone shyer than her, I rise carefully to my feet. Making my way past the glasses wearing nin as Hinata kindly asks him to sit down, I call back appreciatively, "Thanks again Hinata, for everything. Just keep in mind what I said ok."

"I will. I hope you have a safe trip back." she calls back serenely before adding with a touch of well meaning sternness, Hinata`s tone reminiscent of her stricter future self, "Remember to be careful and not exert your leg too much."

Recalling fondly, no matter how scary future Hinata`s admonishments could be when I ignored her medical advice, I reply unthinkingly as I leave the room with a chuckle, "Don't worry, I know better than to get on your bad side."

Leaving swiftly, not really wanting to explain what I meant by that likely confusing statement, I head out in search of Temari. My thoughts now home to a fledging hope that she would in fact succeed and manage to repair the rift between us. Still, ever the realist I don't nurture it, the fact being that I know all too well that some things can't be forgiven.

* * *

I didn't need to look far for Temari. Indeed, upon stepping out into the midday sun I was greeted by her annoyed voice within seconds of my exit.

"You took your time lazy." Temari declares with false irritation as she pushes herself off a solitary ruin near the tents front, her mocking smile plain to see. A smile that soon fades as her brow furrows in worry and she asks with concern, "Does everything check out?"

Moving to reassure her quickly I respond positively, "Yeah, according to Hinata outside the things that I likely damaged permanently I seem to be recovering as well as to be expected." Turning grim as I think upon my encounter with Naruto, I add with a weary sigh, "She was examining Naruto before me. I…..I don't think he`ll be forgiving us any time soon if at all honestly, though Hinata said she`ll try and work on him a little."

"Well I suppose that's something." She comments wistfully, her despondent features making it clear that Temari shared my scepticism of how likely her success would be, "He blasted past me a while ago and judging by the dead eyed look I got we`ll need all the help we can get." She concludes with resigned sadness, the reality of seeing the man she owed so much too looking upon her like that likely as difficult to face as it was for me.

Staring into each other's equally bleak expressions, it's clear that our minds are in sync with regards to our estrangement with Naruto. We would try to regain it of course, but both of us were too pragmatic to hold out hope for such an unlikely outcome. Indeed, we have both already accepted that given what we have gained it's loss was simply the unfortunate price we had to pay for our actions.

Seemingly recognising how counter-productive our darkening moods are before me, Temari`s dismisses with a wave, her voice becoming infused with optimism "Well it's out of our hands for now. It might take a while but if we were able to save the world then getting that knuckle head to forgive us should be a piece of cake."

"Troublesome." I chuckle lightly despite myself, cheered by her confident display despite how hollow we both know it is. Sharing a smile, I decide to just play along and dismiss the issue for now. After all, if Kami was merciful we would have many years to try and rectify the situation as we focused on the more important matter of building a life together.

Bolstered by the thought as my mind cycles through the images of the happy times I hoped to experience, I allow the built up tension to leave my body. With my mind at ease and inspired by my cheery contemplations, I'm reminded of the task I wished to accomplish ever since returning to the past and looking upon Temari again.

"Temari!" I call urgently as I close the distance between us, my voice calm despite the sea of anticipation swirling within me.

"Y-Yes?"she stutters in surprise, naturally taken aback by my sudden urgency as she watches me with a questioning gaze.

Without saying another word I lunge forward, enveloping her in a possessive embrace as our lips meet in glorious union, years of unfilled longing and desire manifesting forth. At first her soft lips are still, the shock likely numbing her mind. Yet it's not long before she hungrily responds with as much feverish demand as I. Indeed, I myself am almost taken aback as Temari`s tongue greedily joins my probing efforts in a sensuous dance that drives my mind into a stupor of fulfilled delight. The lustful kiss deepening with each passing moment while our hands become ever more adventurous with increasingly titillating results.

However, despite how much I wished to continue to explore her luscious lips, and if I'm honest escalate our passionate encounter, I realise that the entrance to the medical tent is hardly the place.

Reluctantly I slowly begin to withdraw, Temari almost recapturing my lips in heady need as her head instinctively moves forward to fill the widening gap. Truly it takes ever ounce of will-power I have to not rejoin those inviting lips, but with herculean effort I manage to retreat.

Staring at me with hooded eyes, Temari`s almost dazed expression slowly begins to recover and morph into one of confused question. A slight edge of irritation mingling with puzzlement as she looks around to check if anyone saw.

"Sorry." I comment sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty for surprising her like that in a less than ideal venue, no matter how much her pleasure seemingly mirrored my own, "I know it's troublesome, but you won't believe how long I've waited to do that."

* * *

**AN: So just the epilogue to go.**

**Until next time, thanks as always for the continued readership, new favs/follows and the feedback from the guest reviewer, Flameraven, Illuminated, LilyVampire, Hikari Yagami de Takaishi and momoton.**


	23. Epilogue

**Shadows of a Nightmare Future**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes** **only.**

* * *

**4 years later, Nara clan residence, Konoha.**

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor of my homes veranda, I raise my held Yunomi cup and allow the warm liquid contained within to slip down by appreciative throat. A perfect brew to accompany a great day.

As it happens, today is my birthday and among the many gifts I received is a rare case of Ryokucha leaves from the west courtesy of Choji. Not that it can compare to the surprise party Temari had thrown me. Indeed, to this day nothing makes me happier than to see all my loved ones alive and well, enjoying life alongside me instead of the bitter reality of my previous timeline.

Pushing to the side the unbidden and morose memories of those dark times, I refocus on the joy filled party that wrapped up an hour ago as I take another sip. An event that I not only got to enjoy, but also didn't have to clean up after. Temari insisting that I take it easy this time while she tidied up with Ino and Hinata. Not one to pass up an opportunity, and knowing that it would be business as usual tomorrow; I accepted her offer after a frankly brilliant show of false reluctance.

"No matter how old I get I can't help but enjoy the feeling of escaping a troublesome task." I muse with a contented sigh, refilling my now empty container from the nearby pot and swirling the contents around gentle as I bask in the mellow ambience of my garden.

True it has a hard time living up to the nostalgic bliss of my favourite grassy hill top that I still liked to frequent. Yet, bathed in the moonlight the more accessible garden with its sandy embankments, lazy stream and serene Koi pond manages to match the knolls calming effect on me. Not only because of the deep sense of inner tranquillity it instils within me, but also because it serves as a reminder of the largely peaceful existence the world was currently enjoying.

A peace that would, Kami willing, be secured thanks to my efforts.

"_It was troublesome at times to be sure."_ I reflect with a scowl before my features soften, unable to forget how easily things could have ended in tragedy as I sought to change history, "_But given what I gained I can't really complain." _

The years following Sasuke`s death had naturally been one of change compared to the original timeline, the ripples of my actions growing ever wider. Internationally things have thankfully largely remained the same with a new era of cooperation being born following the war's end. Yet one major deviation is that the lands of Lighting and Iron to this day still remain firm members of the Shinobi alliance. Indeed, the slow deterioration of relations caused by the bitterness over Sasuke`s acquittal is nowhere to be seen. A boon that will not only has secured the Alliances future but also prevented the crisis that almost caused a Fifth war. My informants having revealed that the Raikage had shelved development of the `_Chakra Cannon`_ , that sparked outrage during the Toneri incident of the previous timeline, at the conclusion of the last war.

"_With the alliance strong and our preparations behind the scenes well in hand I should be able to enjoy a trouble free life for some time to come."_ I muse contently, happy beyond measure that steps were already being taking to remove threats like the Ōtsutsuki`s before they can fully manifest. Truly, Tsunade`s efforts to secure the worlds future with me have been reassuringly tireless despite how much she clearly wished to retire, _"As troublesome as she can be sometimes, Tsunade has been the best ally I could have hope for."_

The last Senju had remained in her position as Hokage until two weeks ago, Kakashi having firmly turned the position down. A decision that admittedly soothed my nerves at the time given his conflicted feelings regarding me. Yet, knowing how good an Hokage Kakashi was, I do feel somewhat regretful given that his reason for doing so was his own self imposed guilt over Sasuke`s fate.

"_Still, there's not much I can do about that." _I concede with a troubled sigh, knowing that Kakashi had always struggled to let go of the past regardless of Guy or his others friend's efforts, _"Hopefully time will stop being troublesome and manage to make the pain fade like it's supposed to for him." _

Suddenly my thoughts are broken as the faint sound of wailing from inside my abode makes itself known to my senses. Resolving myself to attend to the unmistakable call of the Nara clans latest additions cries for attention I make to move, but stop as the bawling gives way to delighted gurgles. Temari`s uncharacteristic joyful cooing making it clear that my wife has already beaten me to the punch.

"_If nothing else I managed to save you and bring another ray of light into this world."_ I muse blissfully as I ease myself back down into a sitting position, the thoughts of Temari and Shimako always cheering me no matter how foul my mood happened to be, _"For that I will always be grateful." _

Unlike the previous timeline, Temari and I had forgone our previously hesitant courtship and had decided to marry two years ago. An event made all he sweeter by the fact that my father was there to see it alongside my mother and friends.

"_Though I wish you hadn't lumbered me with your troublesome job as a wedding present."_I brood irritable, still a little annoyed that my father had dumped his responsibilities as clan head on me so soon, _"Still as much as a drag as it can be, if anyone deserves to enjoy his retirement it's the old man."_

Hearing another ecstatic giggle from Shimako, I smile broadly as I drink in my daughters ever joyous squeals.

Six months ago Temari and I had been gifted with our first child and to say I was overjoyed by our new addition to the family would be a massive understatement. Raven haired with Temari`s teal eyes, the sight of my spirited daughter never fails to make me smile no matter how many times she wakes me in the night. Shimako a constant reminder of how truly thankful I am to even have this opportunity once more.

Honestly, despite the troublesome restrictions placed on us and my lingering injuries, I can truly say that we had managed to carve a meaningful existence for our now larger family.

"_I just wish you could have met your little sister."_ I ruminate with a twinge of gloom as my gaze glides to the small wooden shrine in the left hand corner of the garden, thoughts of Shikadai rising to the surface, _"I'm sure you would have found her troublesome but loved her all the same despite yourself."_

It was not a surprise of course to find out that, counter to the original timeline, our first child would be a girl instead of a boy. Truly, reality is never so neat and I like most reasonable educated Shinobi know how reproduction is a troublesomely random affair. As such the odds of the exact same person being born again was a non-entity, even if we could have somehow perfectly recreated the circumstances of Shikadai`s conception.

_"From the moment I travelled back in time Shikadai`s existence was permanently erased."_

That bitter realisation, which I foolishly still hoped to be false no matter what logic dictated, made me feel as if I had lost him all over again. My renewed grief clashing violently with the joy of having another child until the day Temari interceded and insisted upon viewing my memories of him despite my protective protests.

"Troublesome woman." I mutter fondly as my hand absently runs itself over the intricate etchings of a stag upon my cup, recalling how Temari with Inoichi`s help had gotten to know the son she would never meet in person_, "I didn't want you to experience any more unnecessary pain because of me, but I can't deny how grateful I am that you took on that burden."_

Much like in the previous timeline we helped each other through the loss, though naturally I leaned more heavily upon her. The fact being that viewing a memory, no matter how vivid, as opposed to experiencing it where two different things entirely.

Regardless, it cannot be denied that Temari still felt the sting of loss keenly and as such was able to understand my need to grieve. Indeed, it was her suggestion that we place a shrine for him in the garden so that he was never far away from our thoughts. Our son never forgotten, but no longer a spectre that would unintentionally taint the birth of his sister.

"_It's thanks to you that I was able to make peace with the reality of the situation and greet our daughter with the fanfare she deserved."_ I reflect gratefully, remembering the unbridled joy I felt when I met the irritable bundle in Temari`s arms for the first time_. "As much as I wish Shikadai was with us, I know there are some things I simple couldn't help no matter what I did."_

Motioning to take another sip of tea, I stiffen as the soft sound of standard issue Shinobi sandals touching wood puts me on alert. A lifetime of paranoia furnishing me with the knowledge that whoever owned the footwear was certainly not my wife or our remaining friends. The fact being that they all preferred the heeled variety of sandals and certainly were lighter than the advancing intruder is.

Deftly I reach into the internal pockets of my Haori and draw the hidden trench knives within, my muscles held taught in preparation to eviscerate the assailant. Yet, the tension dissipates somewhat as the voice of the last person I expected to see calls out to me with a strange amount of nervousness infecting his words, "Hey Shikamaru, nice… eh…. night out tonight."

* * *

To say I was initially surprised to hear Naruto`s voice would hardly do justice to the level of stupefaction I feel at his presence. The unfortunate truth being that Naruto had avoided any and all social events centered on Temari or myself for the last four years. His reasons all too clear and sadly understandable given the pain we had caused him.

Following Sasuke`s death Naruto has stuck to his word doggedly. Never hateful to be sure, but cold, distant and without forgiveness or understanding in his dealings with us. An awkward and at times mortifying state of affairs made worse when I was forced to work with him regularly as Tsunade`s advisor while she trained Naruto to be her successor.

Clashing regularly over policy, the resulting arguments were always civil but crucially defined by how unyielding our respective stances were. Indeed many had compared our relationship to that of the public persona's of the third Hokage and Danzo, Naruto`s idealism tempered by my more pessimistic outlook.

"_A troublesome comparison if there ever was one." _I mentally complain, finding the parallel disconcerting regardless of how most meant it as a compliment.

Truly, few to this day know of Danzo`s seemingly unending list of shady operations that sparked many a conflict and sowed untold misery. To most the old war hawk was simply a realist who spoke against the Thirds seemingly un-tempered optimism out of genuine concern for Konoha and nothing more sinister. As such, outside of a few informed individuals the population of Konoha considered him a patriot and a necessary one at that. A role I now apparently had the dubious honour of filling now that Naruto had been made Hokage.

"Here to pick up your wife lord Hokage?" I drawl while eyeing the white robed Naruto critically, masking my growing trepidation at the thought that the conversation I both dreaded and hoped for may be upon me. The truth being that even with Hinata`s numerous efforts to spark conversation the few times we have met in a social setting, Naruto had never willing sought my company.

Sitting down gingerly beside me as he deposits his triangular hat of office beside him, Naruto replies uncertainly, "No I…well that too but also…." Sighing irritable as he rubs the back of his head in frustration, Naruto closes his eyes and lets out a long breath that seems to calm his tense features. Opening his eyes, he turns his now determined gaze upon me and states firmly, "I'm here to talk about your `_special` _status."

"_So your finally going to stop being troublesome and finally talk to me about it?"_ I muse with a growing sense of relief, the previous two weeks of silence on the matter since Naruto had been made Hokage fraying my nerves to no end. Indeed, outside some intense stares sent my away on occasion when he thought I wasn't aware, Naruto seemed content to keep the status quo and never address the matter.

"_It will probable end badly but I've prepared myself for that eventuality." _I affirm grimly as I try to get a read on what Naruto`s thoughts are now that he knows the truth, _"At least everything will finally be out in the open and I can put the issue to rest for good or ill." _

"I see." I respond slowly, wanting to tread carefully as Naruto`s stony face blocks my probing attempts, "What do you want to discuss?"

Without missing a beat, he demands succinctly, Naruto`s earlier uncertainty gone as his Rinnegan eye bores into me with a never seen before intensity, "Was there no other way?"

Slightly taken aback by Naruto`s apparent desire to cut to the heart of the matter, a great contrast to his allusive behaviour these last few years, it takes me a moment to answer his pointed question. A question that still needles my mind from time to time, but which is answered with the same conviction I eventually reached at the valley of the end.

"Yes."I respond with grave certainty, keeping my gaze firmly focused on his own, "As troublesome as that decision has proven in some ways I believe it was."

Silence follows as Naruto seemingly takes his time to scrutinise my word for any falsehood, brow pinched in thought as I wait nervously for his judgement. Then slowly, indeed agonisingly so, the tension bleeds from his face as forlorn acceptance sets in. Letting out a weary sigh, Naruto turns his attention to the night sky as he mumbles with an odd mix of sadness and relief, "I thought you`d say that."

"I'm sorry." I offer awkwardly, not really sure what to say in response as I try to lamely offer an olive branch, "I know how important your bond with Sasuke was to you."

"Yeah it was." He responds with a slow nod, a small nostalgic smile upon his lips that morphs into a bitter grimace, "Too bad he never seemed to put the same value on it as I did."

A small part of me wants to refute his statement, if only to alleviate the dispiriting sight of my former friend falling into a deep gloom. Yet, I know for certain that my words would be half hearted and most importantly a grave falsehood I could never bring myself to commit.

"_Besides I haven't been able to call him a friend in years."_ I acknowledge grimly, an edge of bitterness tainting my thoughts before regret rears its ugly head, _"Damn this is such a drag."_

Voicing my general irritation over how things had got like this despite myself, I grumble as way of response, "Troublesome."

Oddly, instead of darkening his mood further as I feared once I realised my error, Naruto chuckles fondly, "Yeah I suppose your favourite word does describe everything that's happened pretty well."

Looking at me from the corner of his eye he continues guiltily, smile fading, "I suppose I should start by saying I'm sorry." Seeing my questioning gaze he clarifies, "For everything I guess, but also for not talking to you about it once granny filled me in."

Seemingly gathering himself, Naruto takes a deep breath before continuing with growing self admonishment, "I spent days poring over your memories, trying desperately to find fault with your actions when I should have been trying to understand. But just like the last few years I didn't really want to understand. To understand would be admitting that not only did Sasuke have to die, but that all that crap he was spouting before he did was right. That some people can't be redeemed and that the world could only be fixed by holding a kunai to its throat."

Scowling, Naruto shakes his head irritable as he admits while meeting my gaze once more, "Turns out I was wrong. I can't even begin to imagine what I could have really done differently if I was in your place. I mean just thinking about how many things I would need to keep track of to avoid unintentionally making things worse gives me a headache. And honestly I don't know how you managed to come out of as well as you did."

"Neither do I." I admit morbidly, the fact that I was here now despite the all the troublesome near disasters that plagued my journey still slightly bewildering to me.

Flinching slightly at my response, a touch of sympathy flashing across his features, Naruto apologises, "I`m sorry my other self put it all on you like that, even if he didn't have a choice. After everything that you went through in the future it was a lot to ask."

Glancing away as his face turns grim, Naruto continues mournfully, "I-I saw the things Sasuke did, the people who died…...H-He even killed Sakura just to get to me and took them from us...Bolt...Himawari..."

He lets out a shaky breath as a pain filled grimace mars his features, thoughts of his newly born twins, who bare their counterparts names and gender but not their date of birth, likely at the forefront of his mind. Voice fading to a rueful whisper he adds, shame plain across his face, "When I saw that I was so angry…Angry enough to kill. Angry enough to let myself become the monster in your memories before reality hit me and I remembered that Sasuke was already gone."

Breathing out heavily as he closes his eyes, Naruto seemingly takes a moment to arrange his thoughts. In that moment I see a whole host of emotions ranging from anger to sorrow wash over the blondes face before it settles down into the latter.

"Despite everything Sasuke did I still find it hard to accept that he couldn't be saved." He remarks sadly, his voice strained by the deep sense of loss held within, "I keep thinking that there must have been something I could have done to bring back the comrade I knew, you know."

Shaking his head in admonishment he concedes sombrely, "But I honestly can't see how I or you could have really done it. As much as I don't want to admit it, Sasuke was probably already too far gone as soon as he tried to kill me and Sakura before the war. I mean it kills me knowing that I couldn't do anything for Sasuke, but I understand why it had to happen now."

Twisting round to face me, his countenance determined once more, he declares insistently, "And if there's one thing I've learned from Grannys training is that a good Hokage has to accept that the necessity of sacrifice no matter how much we hate it. However, I also know that to be a great Hokage I can't take those sacrifices lightly or commit to them without first exhausting all other possibilities first."

Extending his right hand to me he concludes solemnly, "I was able to forgive Nagato for killing pervy sage and given your reasons I can't justify my stubborn grudge any more. If you're willing to meet me half way on our different outlooks I'd be happy to work with you again and put the last few years behind us."

For years now I had resigned myself to our estrangement being a permanent arrangement, the gulf between us seemingly too large to cross. Honestly, given that Naruto`s entrenched idealism had only faltered as the war with Sasuke became more bleak it stood to reason that reconciliation was a fools dream. Yet in this moment I realise that I had missed a crucial detail until now, namely that the Naruto before me wasn't exactly the same I knew.

Truly, Sasuke`s demise combined with Tsunade`s intensive training had matured him greatly to the point that he was ready to take up the mantle of Hokage years in advance. Now armed with the knowledge of the future, it obvious to me that the sincere but serious man before me understands how unpleasant things were sometimes necessary. However to my relief his words also make it clear that he still desired to see the best in people, his core of idealism intact if a little bruised.

"_Still even if it's more than I could ever dared hope for, I have to make one thing clear."_ I decide resolutely, determined to make sure Naruto was on the same page as I before any troublesome crisis`s have to be dealt with.

"It's been a long time since I've had the luxury of compromise, but as much as a drag as it may be sometimes I think I can do that." I agree with a nod as my hand reaches out to Naruto but stops short of clasping his. Steely eyed I affirm, my voice unyielding "Just know that there are some threats we can't take a chance with. I will **not** jeopardise my family`s future for anything."

Surprisingly, my response doesn't seem to faze him at all. Indeed, his small smile and overall accepting visage indicts that he expected such a response and was actually at peace with my statement. An observation proven right as he bridges the distance between our hands and clasps them together firmly as he agrees, "Deal, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Not allowing my shock to show, I take a moment to allow my mind to process the reality of the situation before a smirk forms. One that falters into an unconcealed grin to match Naruto`s broad smile as my joy finally overwhelms my normally reserved nature.

"Woooo thank Kami that's over with." Naruto proclaims buoyantly as he withdraws his hand and settles himself to lookout to the garden, "You won't believe how hard it was trying to be all grim and serious when you were around." Deflating slightly Naruto continues as he scratches his chin thoughtfully, "Though I suppose the practise will do me good when I have to be in Hokage mode."

Chuckling softly at Naruto`s antics, enjoying the long lost levity in our conversations, I drawl with a mocking grin, "Yes it probably will and I can certainly say it will be less troublesome than having to deal with a Gaara clone all the time."

"I wasn't that bad." He pouts indignantly before he succumbs to my sceptical brow and concedes, "Fine I was. Sorry for being stubborn."

"Well you were being **really** troublesome ….."I ponder aloud as if deciding if I should really accept the apology. Seeing his stricken expression I put him out of his misery and add with an impish grin, "…but I guess it be a drag to hold a grudge. Especially if Hinata keeps thinking it's your fault."I conclude, reminded of how Hinata had kept her word and needled Naruto to forgive us over the years despite our continued insistence that she needn't bother.

Smiling, Naruto replies, "Yeah she can be pretty determined when she wants to be not to mention fierce. I think she could give Sakura and Ino a run for their money in the scary scale if she didn't hate acting like that so much."

A pang of sadness stings me at the mention of Sakura. The fact being that we hadn't shared a single conversation since the valley of the end and that our meetings were only filled with glares on her part. With Sakura not being privy, nor would she ever be, to my status as a time traveller the odds of forgiveness were next to none.

"_Still I thought the same for Naruto so maybe someday we can reach some kind of understanding between us." _I silently hope despite how unlikely it seems, the loss of her friendship and my sense of guilt over the pain I've caused her rankling me to this day.

"Speaking of scary woman…." I assert quickly, not wishing to encourage any further conversation regarding Sakura, "You best talk to Temari soon. She`s in a good mood at the moment, but won't like it if you put it off any longer despite telling me. "

Going slightly pale, Naruto quickly makes his way to his feet and offers a quick, "Yeah I better get on that." , before shuffling off like a man who is walking to his own execution. Watching his progress with amusement, I see him suddenly stop at the door before he looks over his shoulder and offers cheerily, "Im glad I can count you again Shika. It's been a rough few years."

Sharing the sentiment whole heartedly and buoyed by his words I reply in kind, "Me too Naruto."

And with one last broadening of his smile Naruto marches away with a determined gate to fulfil the wish Temari and I have held for a long side me. Raising my cup in salute to Kami, I knock back the contents and allow myself to revel in the world I helped secure. A world that with Naruto`s forgiveness had become that little bit brighter.

* * *

**30 years later**

* * *

With a start I lung upwards, a gargled cry on my lips as I feel the downward progress of clammy droplets upon my sweaty brow. The terror fuelled reality I had just left clouding my mind in panic. Yet, with a few laboured breaths the haze begins to fade and I realise that reality was not the nightmare I was experiencing a few moments ago.

"_A dream….it was only a dream."_ I acknowledge with weary relief as I pull the covers of our futon to the side, an edge of irritation infusing my thoughts at experiencing the troublesome vision yet again. Pushing myself up, I silently make my way to our bedroom door before casting a guilty glance at my muttering but thankfully still sleeping wife, _"Thank Kami she's a heavy sleeper."_

Deftly, I move the sliding door to the side without a sound and absently retrieve the trench knife I keep tethered at the door. Stepping out onto the veranda overlooking the garden, I brace myself against the wooden railing before pricking my finger on my trusty knives point. Feeling the tell-tale sting of pain I breathe a heavy sigh of relief as I confirm that I was neither in a dream or worse in the hypnotic thrall of the `_Infinite Tsukuyomi_ `.

"It was only a dream." I reiterate to myself in a whisper, the vision of Temari falling dead at my feet as Sasuke moves to end my life still haunting my thoughts. An image, one of many similarly painful dreams, made all the more harrowing given how easily that very scenario could have come to pass at the valley of the end, "Only a dream, but troublesome all the same."

It was not of course an especially frequent occurrence, the nightmares contenting themselves mostly to the anniversaries of major events from the previous timeline. Yet they are always traumatic. The moments between waking and confirming their true nature utterly tortuous as I can't help but wonder if I really did succeed or even travelled back in time in the first place.

"_Still as much as a drag as they are I suppose I should be thankful."_ I concede begrudgingly, having not suffered their company for many years now, _"I should have known they'd rear their troublesome head again on this day."_

Indeed, today was the day that I used Naruto`s time travel chamber to return to the past. Today was the day I changed the world's nightmarish fate.

Travelling back through time, my goal was to stop history from repeating itself and save the ones I loved from Sasuke`s ruinous and twisted view of peace. A task that, although incredible troublesome both initially and over the years, I can confidently say is succeeding. Truly, my knowledge of the original timeline has proven instrumental in helping Naruto prevent the machinations of warmongers and world ending madmen alike. A endeavour made easier now that Naruto and I had managed to become firm friends again, even if we sometimes had rather heated _`debates`_ over what exactly constituted a `_Unacceptable Threat`._

"_Not that everything has gone to plan of course."_ I muse with a scowl as I rub my leg left absently, the phantom pain of my injury making itself known as I think upon the host of unexpected deviations that have sprung forth, _"Life is never that accommodating."_

From a personal stand point, I still suffer from a few lingering aches and pains along with a dangerously fragile chakra network as a result of the time travelling process. Choji too, though happy for the most part, similarly has to endure the physical and mental scars of my meddling with time. What's more I had caused many years of heart ache for Sakura which, although largely healed thanks to a certain green spandex wearing ninja, still causes me a great deal of regret. Especially as we could only be called tolerable acquaintances at best, our friendship never fully recovered in the face of her understandable bitterness towards me.

_"At least you`ve managed to find joy again."_ I concede, content that at the very least Sakura was now truly happy again, enjoying a fulfilling life with Rock lee and her son, _"Even if I and Temari are not apart of it." _

Sadly, it seems like that fact will never change or at least not to the point that I desire due to the secret nature of the truth. A bitter realisation, but one I have no choice but to accept given the danger and the fact that she seems to have finally made peace with Sasuke`s death. Indeed, to burden her with truth now for my own selfish desires when she was finally happy would be a unnecessary sin.

_"Too bad its not just my personally life that went on troublesome divergences."_ I grumble as my mind turns to politics, remembering how the Daimyo of Rice had to be recently removed from power for trying to invade the _`Land of Hot Water`. _An unexpected incident that had occurred thanks to the Daimyo of Rice`s familiar claim to the neighbouring land being denied by the countries care-taker government.

Thankfully the combined political pressure of the five great nations soon put a stop to his plans, but not before the loss of many lives. A result that was fortunately not all that uncommon, but still a tragic occurrence all the same. Indeed, to my regret more than one genocidal tyrant had risen as an unexpected consequence of cause and effect because of my meddling with time. A fact that always weighed upon my conscience as I can't help but wonder if there is not more I can do to help counter these unforeseen tragedies.

"Troublesome." I curse irritable; annoyed that I had allowed my mood to sour further when I knew perfectly well that I shouldn't feel such keen guilt. The fact remaining that Sasuke`s demise has prevented a even greater loss of life and that I was still very much confided to the village and thus limited in my actions. As Temari is constantly reminding me, there is only so much one person can do.

"_It's not perfect by any means."_ I concede thoughtfully as the clank of the gardens shishiodoshi reaches my ears, noting the various political and personal issues that still exist, _"But it's certainly better than the nightmare world that would now never come to pass." _

Truly, I have Temari. I have Shimako. I have most of my family and friends. I have a world that is largely at peace and a bright future. A few nightmares along with all the other comparatively minor, no matter how unfortunate, problems are a small price to pay to prevent that living horror from ever happening again.

Honestly, the shadows of my nightmare future will likely always darken my life in some way. Yet, it light of everything I think it's about as perfect as any person can dare hope for.

To think or expect anything else is way too troublesome.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**AN: So there we go, apart from some tweaking here and there this story is officially complete. **

**Honestly, things took a few unexpected turns from my original plans for this story , but I'm happy with the results nonetheless. ****Thanks to ****Illuminated, ****the guest reviewers,**** LilyVampire, ****Lady in Blue Roses, scarlet fairy 5,**** momoton and ****Bricktickers for their feedback last chapter.**

**I'd also like to take this final opportunity to thank everyone who has read, favorited and reviewed my story. The support was greatly appreciated and ****I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
